


If you want me you can have me

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Engagement, F/M, First Contact, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 87,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Recently my brain is set on developing particular Chelsie scenes from the series, so this time I thought that I will let us through our favorite scene-the first kiss. As much as I've loved it and watched it like a million times, I still have the feeling that there was one thing missing- it was not long enough, but that's Fellowes idea-to keep them strict, in their characters and not to close to each other, but we don't have to follow the writer's intentions do we? ;-) Again I've borrowed  lines from him, but I hope he won't mind.Charles and Elsie have to clarify their visions of marriage to each other-it seems that they have a different one, but appearances can be deceiving and pretty soon it may turn out that they are quite similar. Below you will find my version, very extended version of their first, true physical contact.I hope that you will enjoy it and forgive me my language mistakes, as usual.Legal note: Nope. Still do not own them, because if I did, Downton Abbey would have to be aired at much later time at night, include a lot of more nudity and have no other characters but Charles and Elsie ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

Time: Late evening. Place: Downstairs-Charles's pantry. People involved: Charles and Elsie.

As soon as Daisy left the room, being scolded by Mr Carson, after her behavior at the auction, they were left alone in his pantry. Charles and Elsie, both feeling shy and confused by their mutual presence. The air was filled with tension, with unspoken words and shattered emotions between them. Charles was the first one who decided to stop this awkward moment:  
“Right. Well, shall we rejoined the others?”-he asked going towards the door, not looking at Elsie. The sounds of the music coming from behind the door were a good excuse to leave this pantry as soon as possible. He was afraid to talk to her. Afraid of what he may heard-that the woman who he loved most in this world will tell him that she has changed her mind and no longer wants to become his wife. Maybe it was better to run away from this possible nightmare, than to experience it.  
Elsie knew that this situation had to be solved. After all, she was always the one who solved everyone's burdens. The one who made things better. Now, for the first time she had to take care of her own unfinished business.  
“Before we do. I know I've been putting you off.”-she looked down, not being able to cross eyes with him at the moment-”And Mrs Patmore spoke of your conversation”-she added, while her brain just went another way, constantly repeating itself the sweet words that he told Mrs Patmore about her, the words that she could have not forgot ever since : “In my eyes she is beautiful... I love her Mrs Patmore”-that confessions, provided by an emissary, were carved so deep in her heart...”  
“I knew she would”-he answered lowering his sight. He was not able to look straight at her. “I hope it not shocked you between us”-he dare to look at her, but she wasn't shocked. Just confused.  
“No. I'm not shocked.”  
“I thought it better to be honest, once you've raised the matter.”  
“I agree. Much better.”-she answered still avoiding direct eye contact.  
His thoughts were running fast.  
There it is-she wants to withdraw. I won't be able to take it. I won't be..I have to take it. I cannot show my weakness in her presence.  
“I didn't want you to think that I've inveigled you into an arrangement which was not what you've expected”-those words sounded cruel, but once again two persons inside him were fighting- a proper Downton Abbey butler and Charles-the man in love and this time, the butler won.  
“I would have never think that”-she answered automatically, feeling that this conversation is heading the wrong way. Her heart was beating wildly, just like her thoughts.  
“Oh my God-where are we going with this?”-she kept her head down, she couldn't look at him, so she didn't notice the clear suffer on his face.  
He was sure now.  
“She wants to end this. She doesn't want to marry me. She doesn't love me.”  
He felt the enormous ache in his heart and hardly refrained himself from crying. He couldn't do that. He couldn't fall apart with her beside him.  
“If that's what it is, that's what it is. We have to go through this with dignity.”  
“Right. If you have second thoughts I think we should let the staff know in the morning. I won't make a big announcement. Will just tell one or two people and let it come out naturally. They'll be a bit of nine days wonder of course but will get over it.”-he said feeling that he would like to get out of here as soon as he could. To run away from her and everybody else, from the tremendous awareness that all his life turns into dust at the very moment.  
During his speech she finally lift her head up, she was so amazed by what she heard.  
“What was he saying? Does he actually wants to break our engagement? He wants to end what's between us? Destroy the dreams that we had for years?”  
She looked at him and realized that there was a misunderstanding here. One, huge misunderstanding. He took her doubts about the intimate nature of their future marriage as withdrawal. This had to be repaired at once.  
“You misunderstand me”-she looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes, full of love and he stepped closer, captivated by her words.  
“I was afraid I'll be a disappointment to you. That I couldn't hope to please you as I'm now. But if you are sure...”-she felt so shy saying those words, but she had to do it. She spent last days thinking about it over and over again. About being old, about her body that was not a body of a young woman anymore, about her lack of experience in those matters. How could she ever hope to please her beloved man? Was it possible?  
Charles couldn't believe his own ears.  
“She thinks that she can't please me? Oh good God woman, you are the one that I've been dreaming about for years. Don't you know how many times I've dreamed about holding you, kissing you, loving you? I wanted you ever since I can remember. I've longed for you and only you. How could you ever think that you are not enough for me?”  
He had to cut her doubts immediately and decisively.  
“I've never been so sure of anything”-he said with a low, seductive voice. And that was true. There wasn't anything that he was more sure in his life. He loved her and wanted her. Oh how he wanted her. There was no way that he would accept some different arrangement, without experiencing true intimacy with Elsie. Of course that wasn't the only reason for marrying her, but it was essential.  
She blushed hearing this. She knew what that meant. He wanted her. She felt that deeply. She felt like her womanhood is arising from the death. Because of him. Without hesitation she answered:  
“Well then Mr Carson. If you want me you can have me. To quote Oliver Cromwell-warts and all.”  
She smiled hesitantly and looked him in the eyes, suddenly loosing all her shyness and feeling bold.  
When he heard those words-those sweet and courageous words that came from the lips that he adored so much, he immediately leaned down to kiss her. It was like an instinct, like a primal need in him that he needed to satisfy straight away. His eyes got darker and rare kind of softness depicted on his face as he bent down to kiss her. She willingly reacted and their lips connected in such long-desired kiss. The kiss that they were both dreaming about for years. It was light, gentle and full of affection. Their eyes were closed and the world has stopped for this moment of love and tenderness. He cautiously laid his hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it to her cheek, to held her face. When they parted he took her face in both of his hands, as they were looking each other in the eyes with a gaze full of love. Not wanting to scare her too much, he leaned again a gave her a delicate kiss on her forehead and pressed her tightly to him.  
They stand together, nestled so closely and he felt a stunning scent of her, which made him a little bit dizzy. His heart was singing inside him.  
“I'm here with Elsie. With my most precious treasure. I never want her out of my embrace.”  
Charles never wanted to let her go and he sighed, wondering if she will break this moment, if she will move away from him but she wasn't going to.  
Elsie felt so warm, safe and happy in his arms. Like there was no time, like the reality faded away and there was nothing else but them-stuck together in this heavenly moment.  
“How many times during our years together I wanted this? I can't even count. I knew that his arms would be like that. Strong, solid, surrounding me with that unimaginable sensation of love and safety. I don't want to stop that. Ever. I want to stay in his arms forever.”  
Neither of them had said anything but there were no words needed at the moment. There will be enough time later for words, confessions, talks. After a while she raised her head, resting on his chest and she looked at his eyes again and the look told him everything. The love, the need, her eyes envisioned everything that was in her soul.  
“How could I ever thought that Elsie doesn't want me the way I want her? It's written all over her. She wants me. She needs me. She needs more of me.”  
Without further hesitation they started to kiss again-slowly, deeply, intimately, caressing their lips with immense doze of sensuality. Not only their lips. Their cheeks, their, noses, their foreheads, their hair. There was impatience, desire to know more, to feel and taste as much as they could. Ardent kisses and embraces. When his lips traveled to her neck and she felt him in there the silence was broken from her side:  
“Mmm...Charles...ohh...”  
“Oh God, what is he doing to me? I can't help myself. I'm melting in his hands. How could I have not want this? How could I ever not want him?”  
Her sighs and moans of pleasure she was making drove him wild and on. For one brief moment he forgot where he was, bewildered with her-her smell, her kisses, the sounds, reassured him that he was right all along. He knew that it was the best thing that they could give to each other- their love, their desire, their need of being close, warm soft feelings that they were deprived of for such a long time.  
When they stopped kissing and she cuddled to him, seeking for his warmth, he held her closely to his heart. Charles inhaled the smell of her hair while Elsie cling to him tightly. The peace and love that they were both feeling in this moment was so unique. So awaited. Unfortunately even the sweetest moments have to come to an end. Charles was the first one to be back to reality.  
“Elsie, darling we should get back to the others before they'll start to search for us or before someone will interrupt us.”  
“Oh Charles”-she sighed deeply-”Do we have to? I want to stay here with you forever....”  
“My sweet love, I want that too..but we need to go back although there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be than here, with you.”  
She lift her head up and they connected once again in a very tender kiss.  
“Charles”-she whispered-”I'm sorry for being such a fool about it. If I had known that...you wanted me..That it could be so wonderful with you.. I would have never made a problem of this matter.”  
“I'm so glad that I'm finally right on something with you love. That hadn't happened for a while..And about this-wonderful side of marriage, we still have a lot to discover in that area” “Mmm...Mr Carson I can hardly wait to discover it with you...”  
“Well then Mrs Hughes, in that case will you set the date for our wedding and I hope it will be sooner than later?”  
“I will set the date Mr Carson. I don't want to waste any more of the precious time that we can spent discovering things together...”  
“I love you Elsie”.  
“I love you Charles”.  
They smiled at each other affectionately, kissed once more and left the pantry together, being the happiest people in the whole Abbey.


	2. If you want me you can have me-impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I believe that when they finally reached an agreement about the nature of their relationship, it was difficult for them to restraint from various, small activities expressing their affection. I think it might be a little bit out of their characters but that's because in my mind they will never be able to keep their hands off each other. So let's find out how they handled all the waiting for their wedding night (I want to believe that they did something more than just quarreling about the place of the wedding). Mrs Patmore will be involved-as not so accidental guest ;-)

Ever since the memorable evening in his pantry, when they finally managed to establish what their future marriage will be like, Charles and Elsie's life changed a lot. They've settled a date for their wedding and now with no more than two weeks to go, they've discovered many new things about the nature of their relationship. Suddenly their evening meetings over the glass of Sherry became more meaningful to both of them, because now they were not only doing what they were usually doing before-that is hiding from all the other members of the staff, closing the door behind them, talking about important issues of the day, etc, but day by day, or rather evening by evening they were discovering new things in the sphere of their closeness. As the time moved on and the wedding date was closer, it was more difficult to resist to one another. Now everything was different. They were no longer sitting far away from each other, exchanging longing glances, as they used to do before. Now they were sitting very close and recently they were almost always holding each other in their arms. The initial shyness and hesitation were lost and the need and desire in them was growing each day. More hugs, more kisses, more closeness. They couldn't get enough of that. Even during the day, when they were sitting at the dinner table, or passing each other in the servants corridor, they often had a hard time to resist to the slightest touch of their hands, just a brief physical contact, while their eyes were constantly devouring each other, when they were talking, which did not go unnoticed to the rest of the staff.  
Charles discovered that life can be about something more than just being a stern butler, the head of the household and that there are more interesting things than the way that dinner is being served at the big table upstairs. He was always passionate about his work-after all he devoted all his life to the service. But no fancy dinner or the greatest of parties haven't made him that excited, as being close with the woman he loved. He found out that holding her in his arms, feeling her soft and warm body near his, inhaling the unique scent of her, tasting her sweet, loving kisses can make him completely forget about the whole world and let him stop worrying about polishing silver or decanting vine. His love and his desire for Elsie grew stronger every day. Sometimes it was so strong, that stopping their caresses was like a small death to him. But he knew that he had to stop, because propriety didn't let him do all the things that he dreamt about for years-all the things that became sweeter and more fascinating since they became real.  
Elsie had similar thoughts. Focusing on every day tasks was very difficult for her now, as she evoked the woman in herself-finally, after all those empty and lonely years, where she longed for Charles's touches and kisses. Sometimes she just wanted to set up the clocks during the day, make them go faster-so that the evening could arrive and she and Charles could finally be alone again, behind closed doors, separated from all the problems and all the people. Of course she knew that they can't cross any barriers until the wedding night, but as the time moved on, she found it really unbearable to resist to him. His embrace, his kisses, his touch, his caresses were overwhelming. Now she finally began to understand some things-for example why Ethel couldn't resist the major during the war. A close, physical contact with the man was intoxicating. She wondered how on earth could she have any doubts before, how could she even think that they could be married without experiencing intimacy.She knew now, that no force in the world would keep her away from Charles.  
On that particular evening, she thought that time has stopped. The dinner upstairs seems to last infinitely long. She sat in the sitting room, finishing filling up the ledgers, she put the pen on side and looked in the mirror-checking her looks. That is something that she didn't do very often before, but now it became an important part of her daily routine. She changed her hair-she didn't pin her hair so tightly as before, but loosened it a bit, learned by experience that after her evening tender moments with Charles, her hair will look ruffled anyway. He liked her new hair style and he didn't hesitate to whisper it to her few days earlier, between the heated kisses and caresses. Looking at the mirror she couldn't help but noticed how her looks have changed recently. She was still Elsie Hughes-the proper Downton housekeeper, but there was something different about her eyes. Those were the eyes of the woman in love-shining with love and passion. She wondered if others have noticed it too. Especially Mrs Patmore, who in spite of being her dear friend, seemed to be rather intrusive recently. She was tricking Elsie into some ostensibly innocent conversations, but Elsie knew that her true goal was to find out what is really going on with her right now. She must have noticed the change in her, although Elsie did her best to keep the appearances, but she suspected that in spite of her efforts, the cook could read into her, when she left her pantry, after her steamy evenings with Charles- with blurry eyes and smile that just couldn't vanish from her face-knowing that she is loved and adored and will be for the rest of her life. Sunken into her happy thoughts she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders. The warmth of it and the smell of his cologne created a mixture that made her feel a little dizzy.  
“Charles, when did you came back from upstairs? I didn't hear you”  
“I'm not surprised you haven't. You were rather busy admiring yourself in the mirror”  
“I was just checking if I 'm attractive enough to draw an attention of the certain butler”  
“In that case my darling, I have to tell you that you've succeeded. That certain butler is flabbergasted with your charm”  
“That's what I was hoping to hear. Oh Charles, today's dinner was so long. I've missed you so much tonight, I thought that you will never come”-she whispered and brought her lips into his. Her kiss was passionate, full of impatience. He felt her lips and her tongue on his and that made him mad with lust. He deepened his embrace immediately, drawing her so close to himself as it was possible. He wanted this moment to last forever, just to be there with her and feel the depth of her love.  
“Oh Elsie...my sweet girl, you've really missed me that much tonight?”  
“So much and even more”..Elsie breathed into his mouth and shifted her kisses from his lips to his cheeks, jawline, through his neck until the line of his ear. She knew his sensitive spot by now and that she can easily drove him wild by kissing him there and that was ecxactly what she was trying to achieve at the moment.  
“Mrs Hughes, may I remind you that you are a proper housekeeper of this household and such activities should not be happening in your sitting room”-he whispered, teasing her, although the touch of her lips there caused shivers all over his body.  
“Mr Carson...then I may have to remind you that you are a butler here. You are representing one of the finest houses in this country. You should be an example of propriety and that means no frolicking with the housekeeper”-she answered with a wit smile on her face. She lead him on towards the sofa and they fell down on it, not taking their hands off each other even for a brief moment.  
His hands were on her back-one was moving along her spine gently and the other was buried in her hair, while she continued her journey through his throat-kissing him ardently. Slowly she reached to his shirt and began to unbutton top buttons, continuing with her smooches.  
“Isn't it the same housekeeper who wasn't sure if she wants a full marriage, just few days ago?”-he asked innocently, but he was grinning.   
'But that was before this housekeeper found out how Charles Carson kisses and touches taste like. And now she just can't get enough”...-Elsie already managed to unbutton first two buttons of his shirt and now her lips were caressing the top part of his chest.  
“Oh Els...oh love..we need to stop...otherwise I won't be able to control myself anymore..You are driving me wild with this...”  
“That was my intention Charles..I meant to drove you wild...How many days remained to our wedding? Please just tell me darling..how much longer do I have to wait to have you all to myself?...”  
“Just ten more days Elsie, just ten more days..Oh God if I could just speed the clock..”  
They began to kiss passionately and she gradually leaned her body down the sofa, pulling him with her. Their wet, lustful lip kisses were soon replaced by the migration of his lips, down her neck. His hot breathe on her skin and sensual touch of his lips and tongue on her neck, made her feel like she was turning into the mush.  
“Oh Charles...oh my God...keep doing that, please..”

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Beryl was curious. As usual. Ever since she helped those two to find a way of resolving their pre-marital doubts, she knew that something was different. Everybody was aware that they were always spending their evenings together-either in his pantry or in her sitting room, but now it was different. They were closing the door and they were spending there a lot more time than before. Sometimes if she didn't go to sleep early, she managed to catch them leaving the room, together or apart and couldn't help but notice the look on their faces- blurry eyes, mischievous smiles. It was noticeable during the day too. They may thought that others don't see it, but Beryl surely did. Their glances at each other were have altered. They were not only flirtatious like before, but more meaningful-full of...yearning, hunger? Beryl wasn't able to evaluate it properly, but recently one thought occupied her mind-are they doing something improper in there? Knowing Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes for so long, it was difficult to imagine that they can do something improper, but considering that they were in love and few days before the wedding, who knows? Beryl decided that it was a high time to find that out personally. She was alone in the kitchen with Daisy-they were finishing preparations of the breakfast trays for the ladies.  
“I need the key to the cupboard. I thought that Mrs Hughes left it here, on the kitchen table. I've asked her to do it. Where can it be?”-Beryl asked Daisy impatiently.  
“She took it back, while you were in the larder. But she is still in her room, with Mr Carson, Mrs Patmore. You can get it from her. Unless you want me to do it.”  
“No! I will do it. Although I'm not sure if I'm not going to interrupt them. By the way I would really like to know what Mr Carson is doing in there every night.”  
“What can he be doing Mrs Patmore? Sitting and talking with Mrs Hughes, as always. If you will get the key right now from Mrs Hughes, you can find out what he is doing.”-Daisy was artless as usual.  
“All right I will. Anyway I need that key right now.”  
Beryl left the kitchen, heading towards Mrs Hughes's sitting room. She knocked shortly, as she always did and opened the door widely, not waiting for an answer, used to the routine that she was practicing with Elsie for a long time. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw in there.  
Mrs Hughes was lying in the sofa, with her hair completely untidy, making quiet moans and Mr Carson lying on her, with his shirt slightly opened, sucking on her neck.  
“Mrs Hughes I...I'm sorry I just wanted to...I mean..I need to..I need a key to the cupboard now..”  
Beryl stood there, not knowing what to do with her eyes, as this sight was simply too embarrassing to watch.   
Charles and Elsie immediately got up the couch, trying to make themselves tidy as quick as possible.   
“Here it is Mrs Patmore. Just remember to bring it back to me.”-Elsie did everything she could to make this moment less awkward, so she tried to sound as normally as she usually did.  
“Of course.. I will.. Thank you. Sorry for...for interrupting. I'm going to go now. I will leave you in peace.”  
That's all right Mrs Patmore. No harm done.”  
Beryl left Elsie's sitting room as quick as possible, still being in the state of shock. Without thinking what she was doing, she went straight to the kitchen. Daisy saw her strange face expression and asked:  
“So what was Mr Carson doing in there Mrs Patmore?”  
“He was doing Mrs Hugh...I mean not your business Daisy. Have you finished with the breakfast trays?”  
“Yes Mrs Patmore.”  
“Then get off to bed! Right now young lady!”  
“Yes Mrs Patmore. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Daisy.”  
When Daisy left, Mrs Patmore sat at the nearest chair, feeling that she just needs to rest for a while, after what she had witnessed just few moments before. Who would of thought that two heads-bosses of downstairs-always so stiff and proper, can get so carried away in such passion and before they even got married.   
Well, well-Beryl though--the world is full of surprises. Wonders never cease...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. That's my take on the impatience of our beloved couple and Mrs Patmore walking out on them. I hope you liked it. As I said this is probably completely out of character but who cares? After all it's fanfiction world ;-)This was an impulse and I wrote it rather quickly so forgive me all the possible mistakes-this time no beta version, because I just wanted to share it with you as quick as possible. If you like it-please leave a review. See you soon!


	3. If you want me you can have me-part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to give this story a continuation because I think it's worth it. In the previous chapter my beloved trio-that is Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson and Mrs Patmore have found themselves in a rather awkward position....It's about time to find out how they can fix it....

Elsie's sitting room

“Oh Elsie, I believe that this time we really got ourselves into trouble. We should have been more careful. How are we ever going to fix this? We went far behind the rules or propriety”

Charles was really anxious at this point.

“Calm down Charles. It is going to be all right. I will sort things out.”

“How can you say that it is all right? Mrs Patmore walked on us while we were...she saw things that should be intimate. Just between us. Nobody should be witnessing this. I'm so ashamed.”

“Charles, please calm your nerves.”

“I can't. What are we going to do now?”

“I'll tell you what we are going to do. You will go to bed, upstairs right now and I will go to the kitchen and talk to Mrs Patmore. I'm sure that she won't tell anyone what she saw here. By the breakfast time tomorrow we will all be able to forget about it.”

“Elsie...You shouldn't go there alone. We should do it together. We are both to blame. What kind of man will she think I am if I will let you clean our mess by yourself.”

“Don't be silly Charles. Mrs Patmore is my friend. We tell each other a lot of stuff. Don't forget that she was my emissary, not that long ago. Besides I think it's better if I talk to her alone. She might be feeling embarrassed if you were there too. And we really shouldn't cause any more embarrassment with her than we already did.”

“You think so Els? You are probably right. As usual. I should get used to the fact that my wife is always right.”

“You definitely should do that darling. Don't ever forget that. Mmm..it's so nice to hear you call me your wife.”

“Well, only few more days and you will be my wife in the eyes of God and the world.”

“That is one, nice thought for the night. Give me a kiss and go to sleep”.

“Should we really?What if?...”

“Don't worry. Mrs Patmore won't enter again without knocking. I'm quite sure of that.”

“If you think so”

“I do. Come here to me....”

He came closer and she clinged him tightly and her soft, warm lips pressed his. Charles felt an amazing sweetness of her kisses and he held her closer, deepening the kiss. After a while they parted reluctantly.

“Elsie...I can't force myself to part with you. If we could only stay like this longer.”

“We will Charles. Just few more days and we will never have to part again”

“Can't wait for that. Good night my love.”

“Goodnight honey. Sleep tight.”

He gave her one more kiss, smiled and left, quickly heading upstairs, while she checked herself in the mirror, trying to get her hair tidy, before talking to Mrs Patmore. She felt that it was difficult to change, so briefly from the woman in love, to the stern housekeeper. For a moment her thoughts drifted off to her future married life-how will she be able to start every day duties, each morning, after passionate nights they will be spending together as a married couple? Elsie blushed at a very thought of it. Now she didn't doubt that those night will be passionate. Those sweet moments, full of love and lust, that they've spend within last few nights, left her with no hesitations about the wonderful things that were still before them. But now it was not the time to consider this. She had to stay focused and tried to resolve the problem that arise because of their passion.  
She was about to go to the kitchen, when she heard the knock on the door.

“Come in”

Mrs Patmore walked in with the keys to the cupboard in her hand.

“Ah, Mrs Patmore. So glad that you are here. I was about to join you in the kitchen.”

“Of course I'm here. I promised that I will give back the keys to you.”

“Thank you. Can you please sit down for a moment? I would like to talk to you about something”.

“All right. I'm listening.”

“Mrs Patmore. It's not easy for me to say this. The thing that you've witnessed here, while you came to borrow the keys...It was.. We were...I want to...”

“Oh come on Mrs Hughes. Spit it out!”

“Well.. You now that Charles and I have finally came to an agreement about the nature of our marriage and since then we were...experiencing..a few rather intimate moments. Of course we shouldn't have experienced it here, we know that it was wrong and undignified..”

“Wait a moment Mrs Hughes. Im going to stop you right here. There is nothing inappropriate in this. You are engaged. Within few days you are going to be married. You are in love with each other and that's obvious for anyone with eyes. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. It's me who should feel ashamed, because I've barged in here, to your room, without knocking, like I use to do before and that was acceptable for both of us, but now the situation has changed and I must remember that.”

“Thank you Mrs Patmore for being so understanding. It really wasn't our intention to make you feel uncomfortable. Mr Carson feels badly about it, although it was entirely my fault.”

“I would say that “fault” is not the right word here Mrs Hughes. Besides from what I was able to observed, he wasn't very passive side here-on the contrary he seemed to be very active..”

“Mrs Patmore, please you mustn't..”

“I dare to say that if I hadn't walked in, he might have swallow you here, on this couch”

“Mrs Patmore!”

“Oh don't be mad. Im only joking here. I know how he feels about you and how he always felt about you. It's a real miracle that you were both able to stop yourselves for so long.”

“Get away with you! You are obnoxious! Mrs Patmore..Beryl, I just need to be sure that whatever you saw here, you will be able to keep to yourself.”

“Of course I will. You wouldn't think that I'm going to put up posters in the hall, informing everyone about you two! You know me better than that.”

“I do. Thank you for your discretion. I can only assure you that from now on we will try to make our feelings less obvious to the others.”

“You really need not. I will try to do my best to keep everyone else from interrupting you. After all, engaged people are entitled to have some privacy.”

“Thank you Beryl. If I haven't said it before I will tell it now,you are my true friend. I can always count on you.”

“I'm touched now, but you are my dear friend too. That's why I'm so glad that you are that happy. I just hope that Mr Carson will be able to stop himself from devouring you before the wedding day or rather before the wedding night.”

“Mrs Patmore you are insufferable!”

“Always at your service.”

“You'd better go to sleep now, before I change my mind about you being my best friend!”

“Goodnight Mrs Hughes. Have pleasant dreams. I can imagine who will be in it.”

“Goodnight Mrs Patmore”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a relief. Elsie smoothed things over, as always. Our darling girl. Elsie and Mrs Beryl are really best friends. I always adore them two, together, chatting, laughing and facing all the troubles. As much as I adore all the Downton cast,these three: Elsie, Charles and Beryl are my absolute favorites. They could have their own show and it would be really interesting. I hope that you will like the chapter. I'm not very creative today and I know that the dialogue between Elsie and Beryl could have been better (and funnier), but that's all I've managed to squeeze from my mind today. Sorry for all the language mistakes and please leave a review. It's still an open case about this story-it can finish here or go on. However you prefer.


	4. If you want me you can have me-part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that in all the impatient waiting for the wedding, a little jealousy might be interesting. Elsie is being flirtatious, Charles is being furious, a little fight between them and a happy ending of course. How could it be any differently? I'm a simple woman so I want simple things for our Chelsie- I only want their happiness ever after.

The next morning

Right after the breakfast, Elsie took a cup of hot coffee with two spoons of sugar (that is exactly how Charles liked it) and headed towards his pantry. She wanted to help him start his day with an easy way and also calm him down a bit about the situation with Mrs Patmore, as she noticed how uneasy he was at the breakfast. She entered his pantry with a radiant smile and locked the door behind her.

“I brought you a cup of coffee Charles. For a better start of the day.”

“Thank you love. You are my angel. Tell me, how the conversation with Mrs Patmore went last night?”

“Just as I thought. Everything is all right. You needn't worry about it.”

“You mean she won't tell anyone about this? About us?”

“Of course she won't. She is my friend. And yours too. She understands that we are in love, engaged and entitled to have a little privacy, even though privacy is the last thing that we can expect in this house.”

“I'm so glad. I was worried.”

“I know you were love, but it wasn't necessary. I know Beryl. She is a really kind woman with the golden heart.”

“I suppose you are right.. So she knows that we are in love?”

“She said that it is obvious for anyone with eyes.”

“Well it was certainly obvious for her last night, when she walked on us.”

“Will you stop fussing about it already? Last night was last night. Now we can focus on this night. Will you come to my sitting room tonight, after dinner?”

“Do you want me to Mrs Hughes?”

“I definitely want it very much Mr Carson”

“In that case I will try to rush the dinner so I can be her earlier”

Elsie laughed when she heard it. The image of Mr Carson rushing the dinner upstairs seemed very amusing.  
“Like that's gonna happen. I have to run now. There are a thousand things that I have to do today.”

“Before you go, can I please have one kiss from my fiancee?”

“That depends Mr Carson. Have you been a good boy?”

“I have been today, but that might change in the evening.”

“That is what I was hoping to hear”

She got closer to him and gave him a sweet, tender kiss, pouring all the depth of her love to him, as he did to her. They parted quickly, because of the awareness that this is the beginning of the day and they simply cannot let themselves get away with anything more.”

“See you at lunch time Charles. Have a nice day.”

“You too my sweet.”

The day was passing rather quickly, mostly because of the quantity of tasks that they had to dealt with. After lunch Elsie was in the kitchen with Mrs Patmore, where they were talking over some issues with the deliveries. Their discussion was stopped by the delivery man from Bakewell's, who delivered all the stuff ordered by Mrs Hughes. Mr Simpson was a new delivery man, so they met him for the very first time. While Mrs Patmore was checking the quality of goods, Elsie has delved into the conversation with Mr Simpson, who turned out to be quite a cheeky man. He joked around and was clearly flirting with her, but she didn't mind. If Elsie had a bad day, she would have set him in his correct place at once, but today she felt so happy and light-hearted, that she thought that little flirt with that funny, delivery man won't do any harm. She even laughed loudly at his jokes. As she was rather sunk into the conversation, it had to be a while before she noticed Charles lurking in the doorstep of the kitchen. He was standing there, listening carefully to their conversation and his face was ignited with an anger. His eyes have thrown angry flashes and she noticed that his hands are clamping into fists. That was all that she managed to notice, before she saw that he is turning back swiftly and heading into his room. The sound of the doors slamming loudly brought her back to the reality. She made her excuse to her companions and went to Charles, because she felt like she's done something wrong. Even though she didn't know what it was. She entered his room without knocking, determined to explain the situation as soon as possible.

“Charles what's wrong? Why are you that angry?”

“What makes you think that I'm angry?”

He was furious and she knew that. God knows they've known each other long enough to recognize their mutual reactions at once.

“Don't pretend that you are not. I saw your looks when I was in the kitchen.”

“Really? You saw my looks? I thought that you were so busy flirting with this delivery man, that the whole world didn't exist for you.”

“Charles, what are talking about? I was only speaking with him. That's all.”

“No Elsie. You weren't only speaking with him. You were shamelessly flirting with this guy and you laughed at his jokes, even though they were not that funny. You were so pleased like you haven't been for the very long time”

“Stop talking nonsense Charles! What was I suppose to do when he started a conversation with me? Walk away, pretending that I didn't hear him?”

“You could have shown him where his place is, like you did a lot of times, to any other people who were trying to schmooze with you, but obviously you liked him so much, that you've allowed him to be cheeky.”

“Charles Carson are you suggesting that I've encouraged him?!”

“You most definitely have and that was evident. This is not that kind of behavior that I'm looking for from my fiancee. I won't let that happen again.”

“You won't let it? What do you mean by that? Are you going to tell me to whom I may or may not speak?”

“You damn right I will.”

“Well you most definitely won't, because no man has ever commanded me in my life and never will be. I'm going back to work now and I do not wish to see you until you get back your sense Charles Edward Carson!”

“As you wish Elsie May Hughes!”

Elsie slammed the door and went to her sitting room. She was furious. How could he ever suggest that she was flirting with that guy, when all she ever did was just a small talk, with few jokes. That man! And he wants to dictate her how should she behave. That was too much to bear for her.  
They've spend the rest of the afternoon and the evening separately. Elsie didn't even show up at dinner time, by the table, asking Mrs Patmore to bring her something to eat, explaining that she has some really important stuff to deal with in her room, immediately, which was not true.  
In the same time Charles felt very ashamed of his behavior. He knew he did wrong and that he really offended Elsie with his words and when she didn't come to dinner, it became very clear that she was really angry with him. He tried to justify his behavior to himself, but all he could think of was that Elsie's behavior that afternoon opened his old wounds, his memories about Alice Neal and how she hurt him many years away. But that was history and now he had to smooth things with Elsie and by the dinner time upstairs a crazy idea came to his mind.

Later that evening-Elsie's sitting room

Elsie was going through the ledgers for the tenth time, trying to focus on it, but the columns didn't have any sense at all tonight, as all she could have think of, was her fight with Charles. She was hoping that they can reunite before the night, but she knew that the upstairs dinner was over, she heard Charles's voice but still he didn't come to her. The sounds coming from outside the door have gradually become quieter, as the staff were heading to beds, after another tiring day. The corridor was very quiet and Elsie thought that it was high time for her to go to sleep. She lost her hope for speaking with Charles tonight. She was about to go to sleep when suddenly she heard a quiet knock on her door. 

“Come in”

Her heart skipped a bit, filled with gratitude and love, because she knew it must be Charles. But even though she asked him to come in he didn't, instead of that he knocked again, this time a little louder. Intrigued by that, she came towards the door and opened it. The sight she saw there was unforgettable. Outside the door she found Charles, her beloved butler, handsome as usual, in his livery, with a single, red rose inserted in his mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will stop here to fire up your curiosity of what may happen next ;-) BTW the idea of Charles with a rose in his mouth came to me after I saw an interview with Jim Carter (I think it was PBS Masterpiece), when he was joking (or not-I still don't know), that fortunately we won't see any romantic scenes where Carson is with rose in his mouth with Elsie, because they have cut those scenes. If he was joking that's ok, but if they really shoot those scenes and didn't show it to us, then I'm going to hunt them down and harm them :-) :-) :-) Just imagine Carson with the rose. That would be the cutest thing ever happened in the series...A girl can dream ;-)   
As always thank you for all the reviews and all the encouragement that I'm getting from you. Sorry for the mistakes. I found this week rather busy and yet full of posting new chapters to my stories so I've decided to quit on checking the mistakes, but rather focusing on the writing.


	5. If you want me you can have me-part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time our Charles was really jealous about Elsie, but he decided to reward her, with the help of one, single red rose. It's time to find out how that went. Thanks for all the reviews. I will try to update the story as quick as possible, but that may not be the case because real life is throwing me some stones at the moment and our beloved Chelsie is my only get away. ( I need to get away from reality). Please let me know if you wish me to continue until the wedding.

...Intrigued by that, she came towards the door and opened it. The sight she saw there was unforgettable. Outside the door she found Charles, her beloved butler, handsome as usual, in his livery, with a single, red rose inserted in his mouth... 

“Charles you daft man! What are you doing?”

Elsie just couldn't stop the laughter when she saw him with the rose in his mouth.

“What do you think I'm doing? Asking my fiancee to forgive me.”

“Get in here quickly, before someone will see you and you won't be the most respected butler in this house anymore”.

He entered her sitting room and handed the rose to her.

“Elsie I'm sorry. Will you forgive the old fool that I am?”

“O course I forgive you. That is a beautiful rose.”

“Not as beautiful as you are love. There is nothing in this world that can compare with you.”

“Flattery will get you anywhere Mr Carson.”

Elsie stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss.

“Just don't let that happen again” she said when they parted.

“I won't. Oh Elsie.. I've been a fool and I know it, it's just that when I saw you with that man..”

His face expression told her that he is grappling with some heavy stuffs.

“Come here love. Sit with me. Near me.”

She pulled him on the sofa and they sat together, cuddling closely.

“I've missed you so much my sweet. So very much...I'm sorry...”

“What's wrong Charles? Tell me the real reason..Why were you so upset by my conversation with the delivery man?”

“Because..Because I couldn't bear the thought that I may loose you.”

“Charles, you really think that you are going to loose me to some delivery guy that I've just met today? Don't you know by now that you mean the world to me? That no other man exists for me.”

Charles remained silent for a moment, processing her words. Trying to capture the meaning and express his deep, dark thoughts to her, as best as he could.

“Elsie it's not that. I knew that I will not loose you to that man, but that situation has reminded me of one of my darkest memories.”

“And what was that Charles?”

“Few years ago when you met with Joe Burns and you were considering to marry him..And you told me about that, do you remember?”

“Of course I do. But what was so terrible about that?”

“Elsie don't you see? That was one of the worst moments of my life. When I could have lost you to another man..When you were going into the fair and you came to my pantry to tell me that you are going out, I knew, I sensed that you are going to meet with a man. You looked so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes of you. I was just checking you up and down and I wanted to stop you.* To hold you and never let you go..”

“Then why didn't you?”

“Els..You know I couldn't..Not back then..Before the war...Our situation was different...But I knew that you are going to meet a man and the next day you asked me for a conversation and you told me that he proposed and before you got to the part where you decided to reject him, I thought that I was going to die out of pain. You didn't look at me, because you were focusing on your story, but if you could see my eyes, you would have known what I was feeling back then. It was impossible to hide.**”

“Oh Charles...my darling..If I had known back then..Does it mean that you already had feelings for me then?”

“Feelings Elsie? I was madly in love with you. Your one word and I would turn my world around just to be with you. But you were so distant..So unavailable...”

“That was only because you were the same Charles...Didn't it ever occur to you why I hadn't accepted Joe's proposal?”

“No. I assumed that you didn't accept because you wanted to maintain your professional position in this house. I would have never guessed that it had something to do with me.”

“It had something to do with you. I wanted to stay with you. I couldn't imagine living without you and one of the reasons that I decided to tell you about it, was that I was hoping to push you into my direction in any way. Charles..So many wasted years...So much time...”

“Elsie..my love..”

They've connected in a sweet, delicate kiss, deepening the embrace. Like they wanted to make up all the lost time.

“I love you so much Charles. I've loved you for so long...”

“I love you so much more Elsie. You are mine and only mine. I will never let any man to take you away from me. Never...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that they have sorted things out. At least a bit. By the way it turned out that they were both in love with each other from the very beginning. That is my version and I'm going to stick to it, even though most people think that they started to love each other during Elsie's health scare.   
Thanks for all the support and if you have a moment please let me know if you are looking for the continuation. I think I could create few more chapters until the wedding....  
*take a look at Charles's gaze when Elsie is heading to the fair-he was totally checking her up and down ;-) (episode 4,season 1)  
**take a look at the expression of his eyes when Elsie told him that Joe proposed to her (also episode 4, season 1)


	6. If you want me you can have me-part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So, the last time our Chelsie just ended their little quarrel. Since you like the story so much (and I have to admit that I like it too), I've decided to write few more chapters. Just little, sweet stories, about nice moments between Charles and Elsie before the wedding. If the time and my inspiration will let me, I can continue until the wedding and maybe further. Will see. At the moment I'm focusing on giving my two beloved love birds some sweet moments, which they didn't get in the series, because uncle Julian apparently doesn't like to make Chelsie fans happy, therefore I'm grateful that there are so many talented people on this site who think otherwise....  
Warning: a lot of kisses in that chapter...  
Charles will surprise Elsie with two lovely things and she will be delighted... Have a nice time reading it and if you like it you know what to do ;-)

Two days after their little misunderstanding Elsie walked into Charles's pantry in the afternoon, being really intrigued by the thing that she has just found out from Lady Cora.. 

“Charles, what is the thing about our free afternoon tomorrow? Her Ladyship has just told me that we can move our appointment about the household issues on Monday, since you and I are having an afternoon off tomorrow?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?”

“You did! What's that all about?”

“Nothing honey. I have just asked her Ladyship if she won't mind if we take half day off tomorrow afternoon and she didn't mind, what doesn't surprise me, considering how hard those two days were around the house, with guests and all the confusion.”

“But, where are we going?”

“I thought it would be lovely if we could have a walk together to the lake, near the woods. I have a surprise for you and I need a better surrounding than this house. You know that we can't have a moment of privacy in here, even if we try very hard.”

“A surprise? What is it? Tell me!”

“No way my love. Surprise is a surprise. So will you let me take you to the walk tomorrow?”

“But Her Ladyship wanted to discuss some important things tomorrow and....”

“Elsie, she understands. She knows how hard we are both working and believe me, she also knows that we need some quiet time alone. You know that I would have never let down her Ladyship in anyway. There is nothing so important that couldn't wait.”

“Well, if you say so..Then I suppose I have to agree. But I'm not sure that I will be able to wait until tomorrow, to find out what's the surprise.”

“Oh you will be able love. Believe me, that you will be able. Just like I'm able to wait for something else that is constantly on my mind.”

“And what is that Charles?”

Elsie asked, smiling innocently, but Charles saw a quizzical look in her eyes.

“You know very well you little minx...”

He neared her and gave her a delicate kiss on the lips, which made her chuckle.

“No Charles. I don't know what that is. You have to explain it to me one more time, so I could understand.”

“I'll explain it to you. Oh you'll be sure that I will...”

He embraced her tightly and went from a light, sweet kiss, to the deeper one-full of lust. He held her tightly, enabling her to move a bit and his lips drove her wild, to the point when she could hardly breath anymore.

“Oh Charles...”  
Elsie panted, feeling that the earth beneath her must have shook a little bit, as it was not possible that she stood on a solid ground. Not after this kind of kiss.

“Charles..will you explain it to me one more time?”

“Get away with you! You little frolicker...I need to finish my vine decanting, otherwise they will have nothing to drink at dinner's time.”

“Oh..” She was a bit disappointed. “In that case I believe that I will need further explanation tomorrow, during our walk. Will that be possible Mr Carson?”

Elsie tilted her head, looking at him seductively.

“Of course. We will go back to that subject tomorrow my love. We will see each other at dinner.”

“See you at dinner.” Elsie unexpectedly neared Charles and gave him a goodbye kiss-sweet, but very sensual which caused a tiny groan from his chest.

“Woman..the things you do to me...If we were alone here...”

“Oh but we will be... Tomorrow Mr Carson...Tomorrow.”

She smiled mischievously at him and left his pantry, being very contented by the fact that he never let his sight out of her and the look in his eyes was more than evidently showing what he felt at that moment...

**********The next afternoon**********

Charles and Elsie were walking steadily towards the lake. The weather was incredible that afternoon. Spring was definitely in the air and the sun was shining through the tree branches. Charles and Elsie walked together and he held her arm. They both felt very happy, Charles had a basket in his hand, in which he carried a surprise for Elsie. She was really anxious to find out what he got in there, but she had to wait a little more. Once they've reached their destination- a beautiful and secluded arbour, by the lake, near the woods, they sat comfortably on the bench, on the south side to catch the rays of the sun.

“Oh Charles it's so beautiful in here. I'm so glad that we are here today.”

“I told you that it was a good idea. I knew you'll be pleased and that's the most important thing in the world for me-to see you happy.”

“Well Mr Carson, if you wish to see me more happy you have to show me the surprise. I've waited long enough. I'm so curious.”

“Isn't there still a little girl inside you Elsie?” He smiled widely. “First things first. I won't show you the surprise before you give me a kiss. It's my God given right to receive a kiss from my fiancee.”

“You are being bossy already Mr Carson? I think I was a little too forward saying that for the next thirty years all things will be done your way.”

“Are you telling me that you have something against kisses love?”

“No darling. Absolutely nothing against kisses. Especially your kisses.”

“Especially mine? Does it mean that you had other kisses before?”

“Aren't you a little too curious?”

“Maybe...So..did you have other kisses before?”

“No Charles. I haven't kissed anyone before. You are the first man who ever kissed me and the last who will ever do that.”

Charles suddenly felt like he lost all the words, hearing this beautiful confession from Elsie. He realized now why she had so many doubts about the intimacy in their future marriage. Her confession made him proud, more proud than he already was.

“Elsie, you have no idea how happy you made me now.”

“Really? You don't find me odd or too old-fashioned?”

“I find you more attractive than before, if it's only possible. That means a great deal to me that I have the honor of being the first man who ever kissed you.”

“I always knew that I will only let a man kiss me if I will be in love. Truly in love and that never happened to me in my young years. And then I met you and from this moment on, I knew that either it's going to be you or nobody else.”

“Oh Elsie...My beautiful..”

Charles got closer to Elsie and captured her into an embrace. Their lips met again in a sweet kiss, full of love. He poured all his love to that kiss and so did she. She instinctively got closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her fingers went through his hair, what caused a thrill in his body. She opened her mouth, inviting him to deepened the kiss and he immediately inserted his tongue into her mouth, moaning when he felt hers. The kiss went on and on, till they felt the need of an air and moved their lips away, but still stayed in the deep embrace.

“Elsie...sweetheart you are an incredibile kisser, considering your lack of experience.”

“I'm glad that you say so Mr Carson. You are a real flatterer. But you've promised me something before haven't you? My surprise?”

“Women. How cruel they are! They always have to get their way. All right love. Here is first one of your surprises.”

“So I have two surprises?”

“Yes darling. This one is for your birthday, that you've celebrated two days ago.”

He reached to the basket and handed her a beautifully red ribbon wrapped box of Swiss chocolates.

“Charles! You've remembered!”

“Of course I have. I bought it few days ago, but in all this confusion within the last days I didn't have a chance to give it to you. But here they are-sweets for my sweetheart...”

“Thank you honey. That is indeed a sweet gift. In every meaning of the word.”

“Come on. Open it and taste it. I know how you like chocolates.”

“I adore them.”

Elsie swiftly opened the box and a great selection of different chocolates appeared in front of her eyes. She offered Charles first, but he refused, being happy that he can just watch her enjoying her gift.

“Charles don't you even want one treat?”

“Thank you Els. I don't need chocolates. I have my treat right here, in my arms.”

He looked at her in a way that made her put away the box instantly and drift into his arms tighter, searching for the next kiss. This one was not so passionate as the last one, but more gentle and tender one.

“Mmm...My sweetest treat..My Elsie...” Charles whispered transferring his lips to her neck.  
“The sweetest treat that I have ever known. Oh Elsie...you taste so good..”

He moved his lips slowly and sensually on her neck, causing a deep shivers running through her spine. The combination of his hot breath, wet lips and eager tongue, drove her to the brink of excitement. Her body was suddenly flushed with the warm feeling that was particurarly sensed in the lower part of her stomach.

“Mmmm...Charles...Why does it feel so good when you are doing it to me...Why I never want you to stop?”  
“Because I'm that good in it?”

“You are... You indeed are darling..That is heaven..Oh....Mmmm....”

He kept on cherishing her neck, while his hands traveled around her curves. He wanted to feel as much as he could at once, although he tried to avoid touching her most sensitive areas, being aware that if he would have done this, he could crossed the barrier and wouldn't be able to stop. He already felt a glorious effect which her body, her sight and her little moans had on him. Yes. Without a doubt the tightness of his trousers reminded him that he is a man and that a woman which he held in his arms has that effect on him. Suddenly he just wanted to forget all the propriety and rip of her clothes and take her right here and now....  
Elsie felt the same way. Like there was a fire inside her and she knew that if they won't stop now nothing will be able to stop that fire in her. She wanted to feel him, as much of him as she needed and she needed all of him. Images in her mind became very bold-they, together, naked...Touching, kissing, making love. She knew she had to stop. Right here. Right now. Or they will get to the point of no return.

“Charles, love..We need to stop... We can't...Not here..Not yet..”

“I know Elsie..I know..Oh God..I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been that impulsive towards you...But the things that you do to me...I just can't control myself sometimes...”

“Don't apologize...We are both to blame...It is difficult to restrain for us, but you know why. We have waited so long for that and now with only five days to the wedding...”

“I know..Only five days and then we will finally be alone and all to ourselves...I can't wait for that moment.”

“Me too love. Charles, do you think it's normal that we want to be so close to each other all the time? That we just can't stop ourselves from touching and kissing?”

“Elsie....Sweetie, of course it's normal...We love each other so much and as you said, we have waited long enough to be together..”

“And who's fault is that Mr Carson?” Elsie smiled, giving him a sweet, little kiss on his prominent nose.

“Well I suppose it's mine. If I had predicted before how my lovely bride taste like, I would have asked you to marry me long time ago...When we were young..”

“Speak for yourself Charles Carson! I'm still young!”

“Oh, you are love? Tell me, how young you are exactly? I know that it's inconsiderate to ask woman her age, but my curiosity took over me.”

“Very inconsiderate Charles. But if you must know I have just turned 45.”*

“45. It's nice to know that I will have a younger wife.”

“How much younger exactly?”

“12 years. I'm 57 Elsie.”**

“You are quite young yourself.”

“And we are going to stick to that version Mrs Hughes.”

“Charles, you said that you have two surprises for me. May I please see the other one too?”

“Like a baby. I swear, just like a baby.” 

“Well I'm your baby. That's how you sometimes call me.”

“You are. Mine and only mine.”

He kissed her softly, nibbling her upper lip slightly and reached again to his basket, this time he took out a tiny, square box.

“What is it Charles? Another gift? Oh, you are overindulging me.”

“That my darling is something that I should have offered you a while ago, while I was asking you to marry me. I proposed to you without the most important thing that I should have offered to you. A ring.”***

He opened the little box and took out the ring. It was made out of gold and the stone was a sapphire, encircled with four small diamonds. It was so breath-taking, that Elsie just couldn't take her eyes of it. Charles bent on one knee and offered a ring to Elsie.

“Elsie May Hughes. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Elsie's eyes were full of tears, as she saw her beloved man, kneeling down in front of her, with his eyes full of love-that was the sight that she wanted to keep in her memory forever.

“Charles of course I will marry you! You crazy man! That ring is beautiful. And looks really expensive. It must have cost you a small fortune to buy me that!”

“Elsie, baby I didn't buy it. It belongs to my family. It's a tradition-it was passed to the oldest child in the family, regardless if it was a boy or a girl. My mother got it from her mother and since I was her first born, she gave it to me when I left the house to go to service. I still remember her words. She told me that I should wait for the right woman and when she comes into my life I will know that and then I should give her the ring. It took me a little more than I expected, but at least now I'm certain that you are the right woman. “

He took her hand in his and put the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. When Charles looked up, he saw the enormous love in her eyes and tears of happiness that were running down her face.

“Charles, my love...That is so touching...That you want me to wear your family ring-your memento.The part of your family's history.  
I have never been so happy in my entire life. I love you so much, so very much.”

“I love you too my sweetest...There are no words to describe how much and I'm the luckiest man walking on earth to have you as my bride.”

He got up from his knees and surrounded her with his arms, while their lips connected in a quiet understanding and their mutual promises of the bright future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today guys. Sorry for the longer chapter than usual, but I figured that I should just make up after a few days of break with the story. I hope it wasn't too boring or too sweet. I know that there was a lot of kisses and a lot of sweetness, but that's how I like it with our Chelsie.  
*I know I made Elsie a lot younger than she really is in the series, but if you will bear with me through the next chapters of the story, you may understand why that is how it is ;-)  
**Of course I made Charles younger too from the same reasons as Elsie (believe me it is worth it).  
***I'm not exactly sure if there was a habit of giving a ring to the bride in the 20's, because to tell you the truth I haven't seen it in any proposal in DA, so it is possible that I have just pulled some historical facts here-sorry for that but I wanted to incorporate some of the Charles's family history.  
Anyway I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and if you do-please let me know. Thank you all!


	7. If you want me you can have me-part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the delay in writing, but recently I barely find time to do anything. Nevertheless, I think that it's good to come back. Sorry for any mistakes that may appear in this chapter, as my laptop is broken and I have to use the smaller one which may effect my writing.  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews-I know that there are few of you who are constantly reading my silly fluff and I'm very grateful. Because of you, I find a strength in myself to carry on the story. I predict maybe two more chapters before the wedding and then will see what the future brings..  
In this chapter Charles is really furious, because the things are not going his way in the household. Basically he needs to blow off some steam and I think we know who can help him do that ;-) Our darling Elsie.

Today it felt like a day from hell. Ever since the early morning things didn't go the right way for Charles. The breakfast was late, the hall boys got into the big fight and it took Charles and Thomas to separate them. Mrs Patmore was nagging all day about the low quality of the products from the new delivery and if it wasn't enough, a bottle of a very fine, old wine got broken while he was making a decantation. The footmens seemed totally distracted today, absorbed by the village dance which was supposed to take place this night (Charles reluctantly agreed that they can go), but he almost immediately regretted his decision, seeing that apparently the vision of some fun made them feel completely absent-minded. By the tea-time, he was so frustrated with today's events that he wished that he could be locked in his room and not to see anyone today. Except for Elsie of course. His sweet Elsie was the only person who could understand his problems and made things better, but he hasn't seen her all day, ever since breakfast, as she was busy with some important arrangements for the big household event, which was suppose to take place in a week from now. Her Ladyship asked Elsie for her help, being aware that she won't be present, as Elsie and Charles will be on their honeymoon.  
All this dreadful day and the nervous atmosphere, because their wedding approaching-only three days away and Charles clearly felt the tension and stiffness in his muscles. He tried to regain control over his body, but it was impossible. All he wanted was the moment of silence, but it was not meant to happen. As he was sitting in the armchair, trying the best he could to get back to the balance, he heard an enormous noise followed by Mrs Patmore's voice:

“Watch where you going, you daft boy! Look what have you done here!”

He jumped out on the corridor to see what happened and he saw a real disaster in the middle of the hall. Mrs Patmore was getting out of the floor, trying to pick up pieces of her scones, lying on the floor, while Billy, the hall boy picked the pieces of the broken plates, looking at Mr Carson with terror in his eyes.

“What is going on here? Is it too much to ask for five minute of silence in this house?!!!”

“That daft boy got in my way when I was going into the larder with those scones. Now look what have you done you cheeky rascal!” 

Mrs Patmore's cheeks were more red than usual, while the hall boy was white as snow from terror.

“Mrs Patmore I haven't see you there. I'm sorry, I will clean this..”

“You bet you will! And you will do it now! Go into the kitchen and get me a broom here, at once!”

Billy moved towards the kitchen, unfortunately he hooked his hand on the cupboard, causing the fall of the silver candlestick, which fell on the floor with the big noise.

“Now that's enough for today! Is there one competent person in this house that I can rely on? Just one? Can nothing done right? Remove this mess immediately and I do not wish to hear anything more tonight! No more!”

Charles shouted out his dissatisfaction and went back to his pantry, slamming the door very loudly. Elsie who just happen to got back from upstairs, was a silent witness of this eruption of anger, while she stood on the steps. When all the confusion ended, she tiptoed to the kitchen to Mrs Patmore.

“What's going on here today? Why is Mr Carson that angry?”

“Don't even get me started on this. He's been fussing all day long but thanks to that stupid boy he really got over the edge now. He shouted that he doesn't want to see anyone.”

“I heard. Can you please make a pot of tea for two? And give me a slice of an apple tart, that is if you still got it?”

“I got the tart. You wish to go to him now? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes.”

“Don't worry about me Mrs Patmore. I think I can handle Mr Carson.”

“Well if anybody can handle him it would certainly be you.”

“There you go-the tea and the tart. Try to cheer up our old grumpy man!”

“Mrs Patmore! Really! He is not...”

“All right. All right. I know that you are not objective, because you are in love with him, but believe me, he can really be a pain in the neck sometimes.” I hope that you can make him bearable for the rest of the day.”

“Don't you worry about that. Just make sure that nobody will disturb us for the next half a n hour. Unless you want to make him totally mad.”

“Oh no, thank you very much! I won't let anybody knock his door, you'll be sure of that.”

Elsie took the tray with the tea and the tart and went to Charles's pantry. She knocked gently on the door and entered, hearing him say :”Come in” with a very angry voice.

“Elsie. It's you. I thought that it was one of those idiots again, wanting something.”

“It's just me Charles.”

Elsie put a tray on a table, looking at Charles with worried eyes.

“I'm so glad you are here. I've been missing you all day.”  
“Have you really? From what I heard your day was kind of hectic.”

“You wouldn't believe how irresponsible people can be. They are like children, who need to be taken care of constantly. I have no idea how are they going to manage here without us, when we will go to our honeymoon.”

“Let them worry about that Charles. And don't you even think about skipping the honeymoon because of the house duties, because I will be very angry with you.”

“That my love is something that I won't give up for anything. An opportunity to be with my lovely lady. Come here to me sweetie...I need to fell you close to me.”

They've embraced each other and began to kiss. She stroked his hair gently, while he ran his hands on her back, pulling her much closer.

“Charles...Mmm..So that is what happiness tastes like...I brought you some tea and your favorite apple tart, to make the rest of the day little better for you.”

“You are my angel. My sweetest angel in the world. What would I do without you?”

“That is something that you will not have to find out love. Because I will always be by your side. Come, sit here with me and we'll have some tea.”

“Thank you darling. So how was your day?”

Charles asked, watching Elsie pours some tea, puts a sugar into his tea and hands him a delicious looking piece of an apple tart. He felt softness in his heart ,seeing all her efforts to made him feel happier and being more relaxed and captivated by this moment, he took her hand to his lips and kissed her tenderly, twice.

“What's that for Mr Carson?”

“For making me feel steadier.”

“Well. You can always hold my hand when you need to feel steady.”

She smiled at him, with a warm flashes in her eyes.

“Oh I know, I remember that very well. So how was your day Elsie?”

“It wasn't as nervous as yours I suppose. Although planning this big party which is suppose to take place when will be in Scarborough, I felt an immense relief that I won't have to be here then.”

“You think that they will manage without you?”

“They will have to. I don't know how and to be honest I don't care. I will be very busy with my own stuff then.”

“Hmmm.I wonder what kind of stuff that may be?”

“You know very well Mr Carson..” Elsie's face was beaming with happiness. “So tell me, what happened today that got you so mad?”  
“You wouldn't believe that. Ever since the early morning everything was a mess. It always is, when you are not around. I thought that running this house for such a long time will allow me to teach those youngsters how to work swiftly and effectively. But apparently not. I shall have to use more discipline in here, after we go back from our honeymoon. How many mistakes can people make at one day. It's imply unbelievable.”

“Now, come down Charles. It's all behind you now. I see that the apple tart didn't do it's job. Let me take care of you. You must be very uptight. I will give you a little arm massage. Take down your jacket for a moment.”

“But Elsie it isn't proper..I shouldn't in here..”

“Oh You daft man! I only want you to take down your jacket, not your uniform!”

“If you think that it will help.”

“I don't think. I'm sure.”

Charles reluctantly took off his jacket and put it on the chair nearby. Elsie got up from her seat and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She gave him slow, circular motions, gently massaging his shoulders. Charles closed his eyes and his body relaxed a bit. Elsie's hands were so effective, the tension started to gradually left his body, but suddenly Elsie's hands came down and she moved them from his shoulders to his chest, rubbing him sensually along it. She got closer to him and he felt her breath on his neck, followed by her lips which she pressed to the side of it, kissing him fiercely. Hot waves went through his body. She continued to caress him with her lips and tongue, placing small but very passionate kisses on his neck, jawline and behind his ear. Her hands still wandered on the top part of his body, slowly going down in the direction of his abdomen. Charles, sat with his eyes still closed. Suddenly he felt that his muscles were not the only part of his body that was stiff at the moment and he knew that it was a point when he had to stop Elsie from what she was doing to him.

“Elsie..He whispered hoarsely-”You need to stop baby..”

“Why? Don't you like it Charles?”

“I like it a lot, but one more moment and I will loose control over myself and that's something that I have never done before...”

“Oh, I see Charles..I'm sorry that I almost made you loose control..”

“Don't be sorry sweetheart. You are wonderful Elsie. ..You are making me feel things that I have never felt before. But you know,we can't here and now... Not yet.”

“I know love...I understand. Fortunately three more days and we won't have to worry about that anymore. Everything will be permitted.”

“And that is something that keeps me alive.”

“ But still I'm a little mad at you for interrupting me that sweet things that I was doing to you..”

“Uhmm...Love...I'm sorry..How can I make it up to you?”

“On the top of my head. Maybe you could come to the kitchen at midnight, for the cup of cocoa and some biscuits?”

“Tonight? I'm sorry Elsie, but I can't do it tonight. His Lordship is having few gentlemen over for a card game and I have no idea how long it will take. I will probably be busy until late hours.. But we can do it tomorrow night if you want to..”

“And you don't want to Charles?....”

“I want it very much Elsie. You have no idea how much.”

“In that case it's settled. We will meet tomorrow at midnight in the kitchen. With nobody around.”

“Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be the death of me?”

“Will see what the night has to offer Charles. Just relax.”

She gave him a slight kiss on the lips.

“I have to get back upstairs now. See you at dinner my beautiful one.”

“See you at dinner darling. Think of me.”

“Like you have to tell me to do that.”

They smiled at each other, kissed once more and Elsie left his pantry, leaving Charles in a state of complete happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Elsie has soothed Charles's anxieties. Doesn't she always? ;-) My two beloved old boobies just can't take their hands off each other. And that is how it's should be. In the next chapter they will have a nice rendez-vous in the kitchen, in the middle of the night. Something to look forward too ;-) Hope you liked this chapter as well. Even a short review brings me happiness. Special thanks to the ones of you who are following the story from the beginning. You make me a very happy person. See you soon!


	8. If you want me you can have me -part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may recall last time Elsie and Charles set up a date in the kitchen, in the middle of the night (for cocoa and biscuits)* So here they are. It's dark, it's quiet and they are all alone in the kitchen. Only two days before the wedding. Will they be able to resist each other?   
Warning: This chapter is inevitably heading towards M rating, it's not exactly M one, but a very strong T. So if yo do not like this kind of stuff, consider yourself warned, but who are you kidding? ;-)  
Thanks for my few loyal readers, who are constantly with me through the story. I'm doing this for you guys, so if you still like it you know the drill.

Elsie stood by the mirror in her bedroom, checking her looks and she was quite pleased with what she saw. She choose this particular nightgown and night robe, because that was her best one and made her curves more visable. She had a feeling that Charles will like it. Her hair was not pinned up as during the day, but they were arranged in free waves and only supported by two pins. Her cheeks were blushed and her breath was a little rapid. That night she took a long, hot bath and rubbed her body with the new lotion, which had a honey-mint scent. One more quick glance in the mirror and she knew that she was ready to go. She was drunk with excitement. She sensed that being alone with Charles, in the middle of the night could end in an unexpected way. God knows that they were not able to keep hands off each other for the last few days. What if they will loose control tonight? If their mutual desire will overcome the boundaries of propriety? Never in her life before Elsie hadn't felt such powerful mixture of love and lust. She had never suspected that things can heat up that way between two people. Even if the temptation will be too strong to resist it tonight, who cares? In two days they will be married and nothing on earth will stop them from consuming their marriage.  
Sunken in her thoughts, Elsie headed towards the kitchen, swiftly and quietly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, in the downstairs corridor, she saw that Charles was already there-always on time, as the clock was just starting to beat, indicating midnight. She stopped for a while, looking at him in the light of the moon, as the kitchen was on the north side of the house, it was illuminated with the light from the moon. Charles was standing near the window, the lights were turned off because the light of the moon was sufficient. Elsie was standing on the lowest step, delighting with a view of her man. He was so strong and handsome. Even without his livery, in his pajamas and night robe he always looked so...Magnificent..That was the word that came to Elsie's mind. She hurried towards him, couldn't wait to be in his arms again. They've hardly seen each other during the day.

“Hello my darling. You are here” 

Charles gave her his sweetest smile, when he looked at her. He stood there, mesmerized with the sight of her. Rarely he saw her in this state, that is not buttoned up completely as she always was. But now, here she was-casual, free from her corset and so incredibly beautiful, that the sight of her almost deprived him of his breath.

“Hello Charles. Have you been waiting long for me?”

“Feels like an eternity Elsie. Like a small eternity. I've made us two cups of cocoa and stole a plate with biscuits from Mrs Patmore's supplies. Tomorrow we will have some explaining to do. You look so beautiful tonight love..So alluring..”

“Hmm...You are quite handsome yourself. It's so exciting to have a date with my fiancee, in the middle of the night.”

“It is indeed. So shall we sit down and try them?”

“Of course, but on one condition Charles, that you will sit very close to me.”

They sat together on the wooden chairs, surrounding the kitchen worktops, while they couldn't take their eyes of each other.

“Is that close enough Elsie? “

Charles asked, moving his chair closer to her.

“No love. It's not close enough. But that is.”

Elsie said with a firm voice, standing up from her chair, she went to him and sat herself on his laps, embracing his neck with her arms.

“Elsie....You are naughty tonight, I knew that coming here I will probably get myself into big trouble.”

Charles joked, while he grabbed her with his arms, around her waist. 

“Charles, stop with that nonsense. We are almost married and only we can decide what is forbidden and what's not. If we feel like being together tonight, we can be.”

“Elsie...I've missed you so much today. I haven't seen you almost all day long and that was torture.

“But I'am here now... With you Mr Carson, so you don't have to miss me anymore..”

Elsie was placing a little, sweet kisses all over Charles's face, while he squeezed her tightly and gave in to her delightful caresses. Her soft lips touched his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally landed on his lips, as they started to kiss each other slowly, but soon turned up the pace going from light kisses to more passionate ones.   
Charles was amazed by this new feeling of her body, that he hasn't known before. Even with all the passionate moments they had recently, they were always both dressed up in their uniforms. Her dress, corset and his livery were enough barriers that unable them to feel a real closeness. But here and now, when she was only wearing her nightgown and her night robe, he was dazed with a feeling of her soft, warm body, so close to him. His nostrils were attacked by her scent. That was the first time when they shared a true closeness, and it made them both mad with lust. Elsie clinged her hands into his hair, caressing the back of his neck, and Charles hands were going up and down on her back. Their kisses began to be more ardent, heated but that still wasn't enough for both of them.  
Elsie, not thinking with her mind, but with her body at the moment, she suddenly rose from the chair and push back her night robe. It was like an instinct and Charles immediately followed her example. He took off his night robe and thrown it away on the floor. Now there was only one layer of clothes, which separated them from the full union of their bodies. As they stood in front of each other, he took her firmly in his arms and his lips went down her neck. He nuzzled it, kissed it and licked it, enjoying her scent and the softness of her skin.

“Charles....That feels so wonderful..Please don't stop that...I want it so much...I want you...”

Elsie felt that his touch is overwhelming. She barley stood at her own legs. It was a good thing that he kept her so tightly in his arms, otherwise she would certainly be on the floor right now. 

“Elsie...my love...You taste so delicious...I love you..I want you..I've never loved and wanted any other woman so much in my life, like I want you...”

Intoxicated with Elsie completely, Charles lost all his self-control. His hands which never left certain areas of her body, were now free and limitless on her. She sighed deeply and almost fainted when she felt them on her breasts. He fondled both of them, moaning deeply, while she, taken by that moment, wasted no time, but started to unbuttoned the top of his pajama. She went all the way and soon his pajama shirt was open, but still on his arms. She gave him one more wet kiss, pushing with her tongue inside his mouth, but soon she moved her lips lower, caressing his jaw line and his neck, onto his sensitive spot behind her ear. But that was not enough. It seemed like some invisible barriers had been broken and the proper and strict housekeeper has turned into a lustful woman. She lowered her head to his strong, broad chest. She kissed and licked it with wild, wanton moves.   
Charles was mad with desire. He forgot about the whole world when he felt her lips on his body. The lower part of him was now hard as a rock and his hands were touching every available part of Elsie. When she moved up from his chest and looked him in the eyes, he couldn't help but notice how her excitement made her the most beautiful woman in the world. Love and lust were written all over her and he wanted to keep that going, to never stop that.  
Elsie, being bolder tonight, than she ever was in her life before, suddenly got on her knees and lowered herself on the floor, lying on it, inviting him to go on top of her, which he gladly did. He groaned with desire when he laid on her and felt her so precisely, so closely. His lips went from hers through the neck, while his hands undo few tiny buttons at the top of her night gown. He licked the upper part of her breast, while his hand went beneath her night gown, and caressed her thigh, from the knee up.  
Elsie moaned into the quiet of the night, as now, when they were pressed so closely, she felt irrefutable evidence of his arousal. The hardness of him was pressed against her thigh and she could precisely feel the length of it, which caused stirring between her legs. She felt an enormous wetness there and a need to feel him in there.

“Oh Charles..Oh God...Can we please..Here..? Tonight..?”

“Oh Els we can't..we shouldn't ..Not now..Not here...”

Charles's voice was low and hoarse and in spite of the words that came from his mouth, he did nothing to stop that heavenly feeling of Elsie's luscious body beneath him.

“I want to so much Charles...I want you and need you...”

“I know love...Oh God I know...I want you madly...You are so beautiful..So warm..So soft..You are driving me totally wild...I would have taken you here and now if we were married...”

“But we are not...”

“We're not. We must wait Elsie. Only two more days. I know that it's difficult but we must. I can't do anything improper with you.”

“Charles Carson. The master of propriety.”

Elsie sighed deeply. The wild feeling ended and they got up from the floor, to get their selves to order.  
“You know that is the right thing to do love. You wouldn't respect me if I had taken an advantage of you.”

“Luckily Charles in two days from now you will have the God given right to take advantage of me.”

“And you'll be sure that I will use this right.”

“I should hope you will! Otherwise I will rethink marrying you!”

They laughed, sat together on the chair, holding each other closely.

“Charles?”

“Yes love?”

“You didn't think me to wanton because of tonight? You didn't think less of me?”

“Honey, I could never think less of you. You are my dearest treasure and as a man I cannot tell you how happy and proud it makes me that you are being a little wanton. That is a good sign. As my wife you can be as wanton as you like.”

“I'll remember that love. We should give ourselves a medal for our patience. I have never felt so frustrated in my life because I can't..”

“Make love to me?...Is that that what you wanted to say?”

She noded, smiling shyly. He captured her lips, this time with a light kiss, full of affection.

“Two more days Charles. Only two more days and nothing else will stop us from being with each other fully.”

“Two longest day of my life....I love you so much Elsie.”

“I love you Charles. Can't wait for being your wife.”

And I can't wait to be your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, that's all for today ;-) The propriety has won this time and our beloved couple decided to wait to the wedding night, even though they were really close of breaking the rules. Hope you liked this heated chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, as usual. If you like it please tell me ;-)  
*During writing I totally forgot that they were suppose to drink cocoa and eat biscuits, but let's face it-who would think about food, having your beloved one near? See you soon!


	9. If you want me you can have me-part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day till the wedding of our favorite couple, so I decided to squeeze in two conversations here-in this chapter. Plot one-Mrs Patmore has a present,plus a bonus- an inquisitive conversation with Elsie. Second plot is a short conversation between Charles and Elsie. Their last one as an unmarried couple.

The next day after the passionate night meeting in the kitchen, Elsie found herself unable to concentrate in everyday's tasks. Maybe this was partially related to the fact that she will get married tomorrow, but somehow Elsie felt that the major part of her distraction was Charles's fault. Checking up the invoices, she couldn't help but to dream about their night meeting, about his kisses, his touch and the incredible feeling of closeness that they've shared. Her hands went a little shaky at the very thought of his caresses, the way they've crossed the line a bit. Never before she had felt it so strongly as last night. She was aware that almost nothing has stopped them from crossing the line of decency. She was ready to give herself to him,right there in the middle of the night, on the kitchen floor and he was ready to take her. Their mutual attraction was truly amazing to her. She would have never realized that such passion could found her so late in her life, that so easily she was able to forget all the rules that she was thought all her life-by her mother, by the church. If Charles wasn't so attached to the rules, she knew that nothing would have stopped them from loosing themselves in each other. From becoming one. But still they haven't. Maybe it was for the better, she thought. After all tomorrow night they will be happily married and nothing will be forbidden. They will be able to enjoy each other as long as they like and as much as they like. Elsie blushed at that thought as that thought was thrilling and exciting, but a little bit terrifying at the same time. Her doubts which she had in the beginning of their engagement, about not being enough for Charles, about not pleasing him, has now vanished completely, when she saw how easily and comfortably their love and desire were expressed, but still it is going to be a first time in her life when she will be with a man that way and that was kind of scary. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she reminded the words of her mother, who left her with no doubt about the nature of marriage, intimate relationship:   
“It's a part of life that we have to bear with dignity Elsie. It's something that man can't live without, because it gives them great pleasure and it is their God given right to execute their marriage privilege. Just remember lass-when you get married you have to give yourself to your husband as frequently as he wishes, and try to last through this painful experience. Just lie down and think of the green Scotland fields and wait till it's over.”  
Yes. Elsie remembered those words precisely, even though she heard it over thirty years ago and she was too young and too ashamed to ask her mother to elaborate or give her some precise information. Now they popped out of her mind as a little devil, trying to disturb her happiness. But Charles wasn't like that. He will never harm her or do anything that she wouldn't like. Every time they've kissed or touched, she felt he was as delicate as it was possible. Very loving and gentle. There was no way that he could turn into some rough man, whose only desire was to satisfied his own needs. She smiled to herself, reminding how her bold actions yesterday almost evoke this wilder side of him and now she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Their love was so unique, that there could never be anything frighting or improper between them. They will learn together, slowly and gradually how to give themselves as much pleasure as they could, just as last night when they were....

“Dancing with the faeries aren't we Mrs Hughes?”

Beryl's loud voice has suddenly brought Elsie back to reality.

“Mrs Patmore, it's you. Come on in.”

“Who did you expect? Alice of Wonderland? It's only your dear, old friend Beryl. I see you are already daydreaming and it's not even your wedding day.”

“I wasn't daydreaming, just wondering about different stuff. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Wondering. Mmmm....I bet you have something to wonder about. Especially after your meeting with Mr Carson in the kitchen last night!”

“How do yo? Who told you?...”

“Calm down. Nobody told me and nobody knows. I just found two cups of cocoa's on the table which were untouched, the same as a plate of my biscuits, which was by the way stolen from the larder. It's not like Charles's Carson style to leave my biscuits untouched, so I gather that you had something more interesting to do...”

“Mrs Patmore! Really!”

“Oh come on. I'm just teasing you. It's obvious that you and our old grumpy bear cannot keep your hands off each other, ever since you were engaged. Or to be precise ever since I helped you to explain all the doubts that you had about the nature of your marriage.”

“I know. I remember and I'm very grateful to you.”

“I bet you are, especially now when he looks at you like a puppy in love, whenever he sees you. Those faithful eyes of his. Got to tell you it looks pretty funny when you are observing it from the side.”

“Well if only he knew that you made fun of him I'm not sure if that would end good for you Mrs Patmore. But since you've helped us before and you certainly helped me to find the perfect wedding dress, I shall have to forgive you for all the improper remarks that you are constantly making.”

“I should hope so! So tell me how was the night meeting? Did he dare to do something that was not entirely proper?”

“Beryl, you are impossible! Can you imagine Mr Carson doing anything improper?”

“To be honest I can't. Even though my imagination is quite vivid.”

They both laughed loudly with joyful sparks in their eyes, suddenly Elsie noticed that Beryl was hiding something in the back.

“What is that you are hiding in there?”

“I've got one more present for you, but I couldn't give it to you earlier, especially in the presence of Daisy, as she is not married and it could have shocked her.”

“Oh my. Now I'm starting to get really nervous. What could it be? Knowing how devilish you are, I can only assume that it is something naughty?”

“It is something that will make Charles Carson yell to the moon when he sees you in that. Go on, open it!”

Elsie looked at her friend suspiciously, took the parcel from her and opened it cautiously like she was afraid that it might be a bomb inside. When she unwrapped it, she saw a lovely lace nightgown, blue, very low cut, rather short one. To be honest if someone was to wear it, it wouldn't leave much to an imagination, as it would exposed her body to a large extent. Elsie's cheeks suddenly covered with red.

“Mrs Patmore I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure if I can accept that gift from you. It's too..”

“Accept it Mrs Hughes. The wedding gown was a present for you, but this is for Mr Carson. Let him enjoy you to the fullest on your wedding night. Maybe it will make him less grumpy to all of us, so it's really a present for all of us”

“Mrs Patmore...I don't know what to do with you...I should have scolded you and I would have if I didn't like it so much. It's really beautiful. Thank you.”

“I thought, what's the harm. It's a present for him actually, but I thought it might not be a good idea to give it to him. Poor man could have a heart attack and the wedding would have been cancelled.”

“That might be true. I have to hide it, because I wouldn't want anybody to see it, especially him. Not until the time comes.”

“I'm glad you appreciate it. I was a little afraid that you might throw me out of your sitting room when you see it!”

“Fortunately for you it's not going to be that way. After all I may not be a woman of the world, but I do not live in a sack!”

“You certainly aren't”

“Thank you Beryl”

“You are welcome Elsie. I wish you all the luck in the world. Take our gloomy downstairs daddy and make him look like a human being to all of us.”

“I'll do my best. “

Later, in the afternoon...

Elsie was finishing the last invoices in her sitting room, being a little frustrated as the sums didn't seem to add up. She was looking at it, frowning her nose and biting her lower lip, as she suddenly felt that she was being embraced by Charles. He grabbed her tightly, turned her around and without any explanations he crashed his lips on hers. His kisses were so deep and full of lust, that it deprived her of breath and she felt like the earth was turning around her much faster. The room and the reality has faded away and all there was, was his soft and demanding lips on hers. They've kissed so long, as they could, before the need of an air in their lungs have made them stop it.

“Charles...That was...What has gotten into you?” Elsie tried to regain her balance, but it was not easy as he held her in his arms so tightly and caressed her back gently.

“I've missed you today. So many long hours without you. I just couldn't stop when I saw you. Especially when I saw the way you were frowning your cute little nose, because something was not as you wished. I love when you do that. It makes me want to kiss it all over again.”

Charles kissed the tip of her nose few times lightly and Elsie was grinning with joy.

“You are impossible Charles. You know that we can't see each other tonight? Before the wedding?”

“I know my lovely. That's why I wanted to see you now. When I still can. Because later I will have to wait so long till tomorrow and I'm already missing you.”

“Flatterer. You know how to woo me.”

“Of course I do. And I will woo you from tomorrow till the end of our lives.”

“I'll remind you of that ten years from now.”

“Oh will you love? Will you really?” He asked placing a sweet little kisses along the side of her neck, which caused delightful shivers down her spine.

“Oh Charles please...We can't now and here...You know that once we start we won't be able to stop..”

“Oh the constant need of stopping when the best part takes place..How I'm glad that tomorrow we won't have to stop anything more...”

He reluctantly left her neck, but still held her in a tight grip.

“So what were you talking about with Beryl for such a long time?”

“How do you know that it was a long time? Have you been following me my jealous Charles?”

“A little. Let's just say that I'm in a constant need of knowing where you are and what you do. But if you prefer to call that jealousy I won't object. So what did Beryl want?”

“She came to give me a wedding gift for me. Or to be exact a wedding gift for us.”

“Oh..Can I see it?”

“No. You may not. I will show it to you tomorrow. When we're alone.”

“Mmmmm...Why do I already have the feeling that I will like it very much?”

“How do you know that you will like it?”

“Knowing Beryl's wicked nature, I can only assume what that might be...”

“Charles Carson! Make no assumptions! You are simply have to wait till tomorrow to see it.”

“I have to wait for so many things till tomorrow. Wonderful things..” He added kissing her slowly and softly. “For my beautiful bride and her gorgeous body for example...”

“Charles!” Elsie tried to be sharp, but his sensual kisses and delicate caresses made her loose her mind and she felt like she turned into the mush with his touch.

“Oh Els...24 hours from now and I will finally have you all to myself. These are going to be the longest 24 hours of my life...”

“Get a grip Mr Carson. We have waited so long, we can last those 24 hours.”

“Speak for yourself Elsie. I'm not sure that I will be able to wait.”

His hands wandered around her body and his eyes were getting dark as he looked at her.

“Well there is no other way Mr Carson, if you wish to remain the proper man that you always were.”

“You little minx! You always know how to tease me. Wait, you will pay for that tomorrow.”

You want to bet? Now get away with you! I still have something to finish and you are distracting me.”

“All right. Well I guess see you tomorrow wife.”

See you tomorrow husband.”

He bent over to give her one last kiss as an unmarried couple. Soft and tender kiss, full of the strongest feelings, that were hidden so deep inside them. When they parted ,they looked each other in the eyes with such an enormous doze of affection and soon he left her sitting room so they could spent the last afternoon and evening separately, before connecting their words once for all. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the point of no return-the next chapter will be moving to a real good stuff, that is the wedding and the wedding night of course. I know that we all wait for that impatiently ;-) I will try to update as soon as I can, but given that this is going to be an important chapter and I want to make it really special for you guys, I hope that you can understand that it can take a few days to finish. Thank you for all the reviews, support and everything. As always-sorry for any mistakes. As much as I would like to believe it, but English is not my first language. If you liked this chapter let me know. See you in couple days!


	10. If you want me you can have me-part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. As I predicted it took me few days to go on with the story, but it was important for me to give some extra work to this chapter, as it is the chapter that we were all waiting for-the wedding and the wedding night ;-) I swear that I was trying very hard to make it interesting for you, but because I have already written few love scenes with Chelsie, it is possible that you may find some similarities to the others scenes.   
The great day has come for our favorite couple and as you are guessing correctly this chapter will change it's ratings from T to M. Sorry, not sorry about that ;-)

The sun was delicately penetrating through the church windows, giving a lovely light to the altar, while Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes stood in front of the reverend Travis, taking their wedding vows. They were both incredibly touched, looking each other deeply in the eyes, promising one another that they will love, cherish and obey, in sickness and in health, until death do them part.  
In this particular moment nothing else existed for Charles and Elsie. Like they were captured in that time and place forever. When the reverend announced that they are husband and wife and they took their first steps together, joined by the power of God, they felt completely happy. Walking down the aisle to go outside the church and accept their friends best wishes, pride was bursting in their hearts.  
When they were already outside, waiting for the line of their close one, who were impatient to give them their good wishes, Charles suddenly took Elsie's hand and squeezed it gently in his, looking her in the eyes with an expression of complete adoration and she reciprocated with the same. It was a brief, private moment, when they realized that the are one now. No more Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, but Mr and Mrs Carson. Together. Forever. Always.   
After accepting tons of good wishes from the family and their downstairs colleagues, Charles and Elsie exchanged the short but soundful kiss, which met with an ovation from their guests.  
The wedding party was exactly the way that Elsie was dreaming about. Full of laughter, joy, good food, music and kind conversations with the family and friends. It seemed like at that afternoon there was nothing else but good energy floating in the school interiors. The time was passing by quickly and when the sun was slowly setting behind the hills, it was time for the newlyweds to head to their cottage to spend their first moments as husband and wife and that was something that they were both longing for immensely.  
The party was coming to an end and Tom Branson offered that he will drive them back to their cottage. All their luggage was already there, as they've managed to bring it back earlier. When they arrived to the cottage, they've received last good wishes from Tom Branson and he has gone away, leaving the happy couple in front of their new home. They walked to the door and Charles opened them, but before Elsie took a step to get inside he suddenly, without warning, took her in his arms and carried her through the doorstep.

“Charles! You crazy man! What are you doing?”

“I'm following the custom my darling. It is a very well known thing to carry the bride over the doorstep. You know me, I always act according to the tradition”

When he carried her inside and cautiously put her on the ground, he closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. She snuggled into him, opening her mouth eagerly. 

“Finally. I couldn't wait for us to be alone...”

“Charles...Didn't you like our wedding?”

“I loved it. It was exceptional and I really enjoyed being with the people that we love and respect, but right now I just want to be here, with my most beautiful wife, who I wish to have just for myself. All of her, with no interruptions, nowhere to go, nothing to be done. Just us alone, in our cottage...”

Charles whispered those words, while he undressed Elsie from her coat and her hat, placing small kisses along her neck.

“Charles, I was waiting for this too. I thought that this moment will never come. Now you are not the butler of Downton Abbey, but my Charles, my husband. I've longed for being so close with you again.”

Charles rapidly took his own coat and they've kissed again hungrily.

“You are so beautiful Elsie. The most beautiful bride ever. I wasn't lying when I was proposing a toast at our wedding party. I'm the luckiest man on earth, because you agreed to be mine.” His lips traveled along her neck again and it made her feel week in the knees.

“Charles...darling...Will you give me few moments before we...I want to prepare myself for you.”

“Aren't you prepared already love? Mmmm...You taste so sweet that it drives me wild...”

He caressed her gently, while she was melting in his arms.

“Mm...Charles just few moments..I promise you won't regret that..I have something special for you. I will just take a bath and I will wait for you upstairs, in our bedroom.”

Charles nearly fainted when he heard those words from Elsie. He just still couldn't believe that it was true. That this beautiful woman who he loved so much and lusted for so many years, is actually saying those words, that she will wait for him in their bedroom.

“All right love. Just don't be too long. I've waited long enough for you.”

“We both have. But tonight it's all about us. I promise.”

She gave him one more kiss and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. The way she swayed her hips in front of him, made Charles a bit dizzy. He barely could stop himself from tearing up her clothes and taking her there, in the floor of their cottage, but he regained his composure when she disappeared out of his sight. He tried to still his mind, remembering that he should have some kind of control over himself, giving Elsie's lack of experience in those matters. The last thing that he would like to do is to scare her or discourage her in any way. On the contrary, he wanted this night to be the best night of her life, the night when she will experience enormous pleasure, which he will cause with his actions.  
At the same time Elsie was in the bathroom, finishing her bath. She rubbed the lotion in her body, not avoiding any place. The sweet honey scent mixed with a little hint of lemon, was her favorite kind of fragrance and she had a feeling that Charles will appreciate it too. She giggled trying to imagine which part of her body will he cherish most? Her heart was pounding like crazy, especially when she got dressed in that silky night-gown that she got from Beryl. Elsie was never a woman who thought of herself as a great beauty. But now, wearing this night gown that showed every curve of her body and made her look very appealing, she liked what she saw. Her cheeks were a little red, her breath was rapid. The emotions were dancing inside her. Different kind of emotions. She wanted this, she wanted to be with Charles that way, but she also was a little scared. She had never been intimate with any man before and even though those few moments of passion that happened between her and Charles before, convinced her that desire between two people who love each other can be really wonderful, she still couldn't help but remembering her mother warnings about this side of marriage. She understood the essence of the love act and she predicted that it could be painful, especially at first time and that was the only dark side of this night.   
Sunken in her thoughts, she looked in the mirror one more time and decided that one more thing needs to be done to made her image perfectly perfect. She took all the pins out of her hair, destroying the work of art, so carefully prepared by Anna and Mrs Baxter this morning and she finally felt complete. Sighing deeply one more time, she left the bathroom and went to their bedroom. When she was walking she said to Charles, who was still downstairs:

“Charles love. If you wish to take a bath, the bathroom is at your disposal now. Just hurry up. I'm waiting for you.”

She swiftly went to her room, so Charles could not see her, before he reached the bathroom. Charles didn't need to be told twice. He hurried upstairs and occupied the bathroom for his bath. He felt a relief, when he could get rid of his groom suit and decided that the only thing that he will wear will be his bathrobe. He initially think about dressing in his pajamas, but rejected the idea, assuming that it will not be long as he will be taking off his clothes again.  
When he finished, he sighed deeply, once again reminding himself that he should be delicate with Elsie this night and not let his primal needs to take over him. He got out of the bathroom and took his steps towards their bedroom. He entered the room and stood at the brink of the door, not being able to move when he saw Elsie. She was standing by the bed, in the pale light of the moon, in her silky, blue night gown, with her hair down and with adorable and a little shy smile on her face. Charles felt like the world had exploded inside his head. He felt hot flushes all over his body.

“What's wrong Charles? Don't you like what you are seeing? Would you prefer me to change into something more covered?”

“Uhmm...Elsie...You...I...You look...I have never...”

“Mr Carson with a loss of words. Now that is something that I have never experienced before.”

Elsie smiled wickedly, observing his reactions.

“Come inside Mr Carson and take care of your wife properly, otherwise she will think that there is something wrong with you.”

Hearing her words Charles suddenly regained his ability of thinking and moving. He hurried inside the room, overwhelmed by the passion, he took her in his arms possessively, strongly and began to kiss her so ardently, forgetting about his promise to himself from few minutes ago, to be gentle with her. Suddenly his hands and his lips were all over her. He wanted to taste and touch all of her.

“God Elsie...You are a goddess.... I've never seen more beautiful woman....I want you Elsie...I've never wanted anyone like I want you now...”

“Charles, love...I know..I want you too..Oh God, we have waited so long for this...We have restrained ourselves so long...”

“Now more Elsie....We don't have to wait no more...I've dreamed about this so many times that I can't even count...At last I have you all to myself...”

“And I you Charles...I've dreamed about this too...You are mine..finally mine. My strong, handsome husband....I want you..”

Charles shuddered when he heard her words. She has never been so open and honest to him, as she was now.

“Elsie, baby let me take you to bed.”

She obeyed immediately and he took her hand and lead her to bed. They sat on the edge of bed and they started to kiss. Before Elsie began to realize, Charles's hands were everywhere on her. He was impatient to know every inch of her body, to learn every curve. When he moved his hands from her hips up, to touch her breasts, she gasped because of the sensation. He has done it before, during their night meeting in the kitchen, but then they were separated with thick, night gown, while now the only layer that separated his hands from her breasts was a thin, silk material. He squeezed her large breasts gently, causing shivers down her spine and tickling feeling between her legs.  
Charles became more and more aroused by her sight and her reactions to his caresses. Like he began to loose his mind completely...

“Elsie...Lay down on the bed..Please...I want to feel you much closer love...”

Elsie pulled herself up and rested on the pillow. Her shining, chestnut locks covered her face gently, her cheeks were blushed, her eyes full of love and passion. Charles thought that she looked like an angel, that was suppose to lead him straight to paradise. Slowly he joined her, laying on her gently. Their kisses were loving and sensual now. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she happily opened up for him. When they stopped, his lips traveled down her neck, to her collarbone and to the line of her breasts. He didn't want to wait any longer to see her body, all of it, so he whispered hoarsely:

“Elsie...my sweet darling, can I take of your night gown?”

“Charles...You are my husband now..You can do anything you want to do with me...”

Hearing those words Charles felt that his blood was on fire. He wasn't sure if she had an idea how these words has affected him. His Elsie. The woman of his dreams, unavailable to him for so many years, was now all his.. In his bed, in his house, saying that he could do anything he wants to do with her. That has fired up his imagination immensely. He rolled up her night gown and she held her hands up, helping him to get rid of the gown. He thrown it to the floor, near the bed and took a longer moment to admire her naked body, for the first time. Her skin was milky white, with small traces of freckles, her neck was beautifully shaped, her breasts were large, ideally round, with pink, hardened nipples, her belly was flat. When his eyes went further down, to that dreamed and secret place between her legs, he was speechless.   
“So she is beautiful in there too..”-he thought. The perfect V line, between her thighs. He was looking at her, still astound by the loveliness that she envisioned.

“Charles...Is everything all right? Don't you like me?”

The sound of worry in her voice brought him back to reality.

“Oh Elsie..You are marvelous...So ideal...Your body is far better than it was in any of my dreams of you..”

“Charles..”

“Mmm..darling. I will show you how much I like what I see..”

He covered her lips with heated kisses and at the same time his hand began to caress her breasts, he massaged them gently, pinching her nipples a bit, while his other hand went down to caress her hips. She moaned into his mouth, his caresses already drove her over the edge. She felt a thick moisture between her legs.  
Charles returned with his lips to cherishing her body and it wasn't long before he closed his mouth over her breasts, licking and sucking it delicately. 

“Oh Charles...Oh...You are amazing...I need you...”

Elsie's senses were lost, while Charles moved his mouth from one breast to the other.

“Elsie...my sweet one..You are so delicious..Just like I've always imagined you'd be...”

Loosing his ability of logical thinking, he moved his hands from the inner of her thigh, to her centre, what shocked her at the very first moment. She shivered and he stopped the ministration of her breasts to calm her down.

“Elsie..it's all right love...Don't be afraid...You know that I will never hurt you...I just want to feel you Elsie, I want to feel you all.”

He was stroking her centre slowly, circling around that special place, which he still remembered from his early, sexual experiences, was the unique place on woman's body. When she got used to the first shock of feeling his hand in there, his actions slowly but effectively started to light a fire inside her. At first she didn't know what was going on with her...It was an enormously pleasurable sensation inside her, down her belly. As his fingers motions became deeper and faster, she suddenly, reached a peak of pleasure, shuddering and she cried loudly, screaming his name.

“Oh God Charles...What was that? ...How did you do it?....What..?”

He watched her intently, he watched her face expression while she was building towards her first climax and it was the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen in his life. When he saw that she was really close, he neared his lips and his tongue to her nipple again, to double the sensation. When she screamed his name, reaching the climax, he was the proudest man on the planet. He was so happy that he lead her there. That he was the first man in her life, who brought her to that special place.

“Oh my darling girl....That was something that you call a marital bliss and it's both for men and women, in spite of what you might have heard from your mother. That is something that I intent to give you for the rest of my life..”

She opened her eyes, still a little blurry, trying to process his words in her mind. To go back to reality, after being so high in the sky. Never in her life she would have imagined that being intimate with her husband could bring her something like this. She felt that now, after what he has done to her that she loves him so much and wants him more than ever. She raised from the lying position and kissed her husband softly.

“Charles...” she purred into his ear. “I want you my sweet husband. I want all of you”

She boldly reached to his to the belt of his bathrobe, to make him loose it. He willingly surrendered to her actions. When he lossed the bathrobe, he looked at her face, which was studying his body intently. Her sight went through his strong arms, his broad chest covered with grey hair, his rounded abdomen, until her eyes locked on his manhood and she stiffened for a moment. She suspected that he might be a large men, judging by all the other features of his body, but she hadn't expected that size.  
“How the hell this thing is suppose to fit in me?” she wondered being slightly in shock.

He saw a mixture of a wonder and fear in her eyes.

“Elsie, is everything all right? Did I scare you?”

“Uhmm..Charles...No..I just wasn't expecting it..you to be that...that...”

“What?”

“That large Charles. You are quite large...”

“Well that's how mother nature made me. Don't be afraid love...I won't hurt you in any way..You know that..”

“Of course I do...I know you will never hurt me..it's just that I need to get used to your size..”

“You will love. I promise you will.”

“Charles..Lay down love..Now it's my turn to taste you...”

Charles listened immediately and watched as his wife was leaning over him, as a beautiful goddess of love. She kissed him passionately on the lips and then swiftly moved her mouth on his chest. She was dreaming about kissing his chest and now she wasted no time, but showered it with kisses. She moved her lips up and down his chest, tasting him as much as she could. His manly scent drove her senses near madness and his groans of desire, made her go on and on. But there was so much else to discover yet. So many things that she wanted to feel. Sensing that it was about time to let her husband go wild, she reached with her hand to his manhood. She grabbed it and she was petting it delicately, this unknown part of him. In spite of her lack of experience, some deep instinct inside her lead her through her caresses.  
First moment when she touched his manhood, he jerked violently and moaned her name. When she began to caress it, he was shuddering in her arms.

“Elsie...oh my love...what are you doing to me...Oh God...Oh...”

He couldn't help but lost himself in the pleasure that she was causing, but he knew that if he won't stop her now, the rest of the night will not go the way he planned.

“Els...love...You need to stop now if we want to..If I...Because it will be finish, before it's even begin and I want you properly. I need to have you Elsie...”

“I understand Charles...I'm sorry if I...”

“Oh don't be sorry my sweet girl..The thing you did to me a while ago was...Incredible..But I want to be with you as a husband and wife should be. Fully. Are you ready love?”

“I am Charles. So very ready.”

She lied on her back, spreading her legs for him and that was all the invitation that he needed at the moment. He laid on top of her, their naked bodies pressed together, skin on skin. He kissed her temple gently and slowly, while he began to enter inside her. When he did, she felt a very sharp pain, that seemed to tear her from the inside. Tears appeared in her eyes and floated down her cheeks and her mother's words had ringed in her ears again. For the few first moments, she thought that her mother wasn't wrong. That indeed that is something that was horrible for women.  
Charles observed her reaction carefully, when he saw tears running down her cheeks he was terrified. He knew that first time can be really painful for a woman, but he didn't expect such reaction. The last thing on earth that he wanted was to caused her pain. 

“Elsie...My sweetheart...Am I hurting you that much? Do you want us to stop?”

“Hm...No Charles...I think I can take it...Please go on...”

Elsie didn't want to disappoint Charles in any way, so she decided that she will take the pain, no matter how difficult it will be.

“My darling girl...You are so brave..I promise that it will pass in a moment..”

He neared her face, kissed her tears, gave her a sweet, loving kiss in the lips and waited for one more moment before he began to move slowly inside her. He was very cautious, not wanting to caused her further discomfort and he watched her face all the time. After a while the frown in her face and her tears stopped and they were replaced by a light smile, so he sighed with relief.  
Surviving through the initial pain, suddenly Elsie felt that the distressing feeling was replaced by something very different, something nicer, something that started to built up in her gradually, but clearly. She decided to open her eyes and the sight of her beloved man, her Charles that was naked, on top of her, moving inside her, caused an additional sensation of arousement, to the one that was already building inside. She watched his blissful face expression, his eyes looking at her with so much love and passion, his mouth twisted with a spasms of pleasure and she felt that she wanted to be much closer, so much closer to him. Instinctively she lifted up her legs and crossed them over the lower part of his back, dragging him closer and deeper inside her.  
Charles was at the brink of heaven, as soon as he noticed that Elsie's pain was gone, he could fully enjoyed being inside her. Every move he made was like stepping into the paradise. As he watched her face expression changing, waves of love went through him over and over again. She was so warm, soft and tight and she clenched him so perfectly. He sensed that it won't be long before he will reach his release. Suddenly, she moved her legs up, letting him deep inside her....

“Oh Elsie...My beautiful one...You are wonderful...I love you so much, so much...I have always loved you..I have always wanted you..For so long..Like this..Just like this...”

“I love you Charles...I always have...I want to be so close to you...I want you so deep inside me..”

Words left their mouths and they weren't even exactly sure what they were saying, overwhelmed by this wonderful feeling of being so close, of being one...At last...After all the years of waiting, wanting each other, dreaming about this moment.. They were finally one...  
When Charles buried his head in the crook of her neck, to be closer to her and speed up his movements making his thrusts faster and deeper, Elsie all of a sudden stiffened in his arms and Charles felt how she tightened around him. She whispered his name into his ear, moaning and gasping. Few seconds later Charles joined her, reaching his release, which went on and on. That was the strongest release that he has ever experienced. He wobbled in her arms and spilled his seed deep inside her, repeating her name and collapsing on her. When they've managed to regained their breaths, he reached to her lips and gave her the softest kiss. Their lips caressed each other so slowly and lovingly, pouring all the depth of their love to one another. 

“Elsie... My precious baby... I love you so very much..”

“Charles..I love you..My darling man...”

When he slide out of her, they cuddled so closely to each other, as it was possible. His arms were wrapped around her so protectively, like he was trying to isolate her from all the rest of the world.

“Haven't I hurt you too much sweetie? Are you all right? For a moment I totally lost control over myself.”

“You haven't hurt me much Charles...I knew that it will hurt a bit on first time.”

“It's true. But now it can only get better. I promise that from now on the only thing that you feel in this bed will be pleasure. Nothing more..”

“I know love. I trust you...And you haven't lost control. You were so delicate with me. I love you for it.”

“I tried to be, because I love you so much my sweet darling..”

“Was it just like you've imagined it to be Charles? Were you not disappointed with me in any way?”

“Elsie! How can you even say that! You are so much more that I could ever dreamed of...That is the most beautiful night of my life. I've never been happier.”

“I have never been happier too Charles. I just wanted to make sure that all your needs were satisfied. After all isn't this what every wife should be taking care of?”

“Yes wife. But in this marriage your needs ale equally important to mine. So I want to be sure that you will get as much pleasure as I did.”

“It was wonderful Charles. Simply wonderful. In fact I don't mind if you will take care about my pleasure again Charles...”

“Elsie!...I' m not a young man you know...It takes time for me to...Perform again...”

“Well time is what we have love..After all it is our wedding night and there is plenty of time till the dawn..”

“You wicked woman! Come here to me...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long chapter. It took me few days to finish it. If you made it that far it means that you are very brave ;-) I hope that you were not totally disappointed with this chapter. I tried to do the best I could. Sorry for possible mistakes and please let me know if you liked it. I'm planning to give our Chelsie few blissful moments in the next chapters, but I need your approval. See you soon! Hugs!


	11. If you want me you can have me-part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. As I predicted it took me few days to go on with the story, but it was important for me to give some extra work to this chapter, as it is the chapter that we were all waiting for-the wedding and the wedding night ;-) I swear that I was trying very hard to make it interesting for you, but because I have already written few love scenes with Chelsie, it is possible that you may find some similarities to the others scenes.   
The great day has come for our favorite couple and as you are guessing correctly this chapter will change it's ratings from T to M. Sorry, not sorry about that ;-)

The sun was delicately penetrating through the church windows, giving a lovely light to the altar, while Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes stood in front of the reverend Travis, taking their wedding vows. They were both incredibly touched, looking each other deeply in the eyes, promising one another that they will love, cherish and obey, in sickness and in health, until death do them part.  
In this particular moment nothing else existed for Charles and Elsie. Like they were captured in that time and place forever. When the reverend announced that they are husband and wife and they took their first steps together, joined by the power of God, they felt completely happy. Walking down the aisle to go outside the church and accept their friends best wishes, pride was bursting in their hearts.  
When they were already outside, waiting for the line of their close one, who were impatient to give them their good wishes, Charles suddenly took Elsie's hand and squeezed it gently in his, looking her in the eyes with an expression of complete adoration and she reciprocated with the same. It was a brief, private moment, when they realized that the are one now. No more Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, but Mr and Mrs Carson. Together. Forever. Always.   
After accepting tons of good wishes from the family and their downstairs colleagues, Charles and Elsie exchanged the short but soundful kiss, which met with an ovation from their guests.  
The wedding party was exactly the way that Elsie was dreaming about. Full of laughter, joy, good food, music and kind conversations with the family and friends. It seemed like at that afternoon there was nothing else but good energy floating in the school interiors. The time was passing by quickly and when the sun was slowly setting behind the hills, it was time for the newlyweds to head to their cottage to spend their first moments as husband and wife and that was something that they were both longing for immensely.  
The party was coming to an end and Tom Branson offered that he will drive them back to their cottage. All their luggage was already there, as they've managed to bring it back earlier. When they arrived to the cottage, they've received last good wishes from Tom Branson and he has gone away, leaving the happy couple in front of their new home. They walked to the door and Charles opened them, but before Elsie took a step to get inside he suddenly, without warning, took her in his arms and carried her through the doorstep.

“Charles! You crazy man! What are you doing?”

“I'm following the custom my darling. It is a very well known thing to carry the bride over the doorstep. You know me, I always act according to the tradition”

When he carried her inside and cautiously put her on the ground, he closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. She snuggled into him, opening her mouth eagerly. 

“Finally. I couldn't wait for us to be alone...”

“Charles...Didn't you like our wedding?”

“I loved it. It was exceptional and I really enjoyed being with the people that we love and respect, but right now I just want to be here, with my most beautiful wife, who I wish to have just for myself. All of her, with no interruptions, nowhere to go, nothing to be done. Just us alone, in our cottage...”

Charles whispered those words, while he undressed Elsie from her coat and her hat, placing small kisses along her neck.

“Charles, I was waiting for this too. I thought that this moment will never come. Now you are not the butler of Downton Abbey, but my Charles, my husband. I've longed for being so close with you again.”

Charles rapidly took his own coat and they've kissed again hungrily.

“You are so beautiful Elsie. The most beautiful bride ever. I wasn't lying when I was proposing a toast at our wedding party. I'm the luckiest man on earth, because you agreed to be mine.” His lips traveled along her neck again and it made her feel week in the knees.

“Charles...darling...Will you give me few moments before we...I want to prepare myself for you.”

“Aren't you prepared already love? Mmmm...You taste so sweet that it drives me wild...”

He caressed her gently, while she was melting in his arms.

“Mm...Charles just few moments..I promise you won't regret that..I have something special for you. I will just take a bath and I will wait for you upstairs, in our bedroom.”

Charles nearly fainted when he heard those words from Elsie. He just still couldn't believe that it was true. That this beautiful woman who he loved so much and lusted for so many years, is actually saying those words, that she will wait for him in their bedroom.

“All right love. Just don't be too long. I've waited long enough for you.”

“We both have. But tonight it's all about us. I promise.”

She gave him one more kiss and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. The way she swayed her hips in front of him, made Charles a bit dizzy. He barely could stop himself from tearing up her clothes and taking her there, in the floor of their cottage, but he regained his composure when she disappeared out of his sight. He tried to still his mind, remembering that he should have some kind of control over himself, giving Elsie's lack of experience in those matters. The last thing that he would like to do is to scare her or discourage her in any way. On the contrary, he wanted this night to be the best night of her life, the night when she will experience enormous pleasure, which he will cause with his actions.  
At the same time Elsie was in the bathroom, finishing her bath. She rubbed the lotion in her body, not avoiding any place. The sweet honey scent mixed with a little hint of lemon, was her favorite kind of fragrance and she had a feeling that Charles will appreciate it too. She giggled trying to imagine which part of her body will he cherish most? Her heart was pounding like crazy, especially when she got dressed in that silky night-gown that she got from Beryl. Elsie was never a woman who thought of herself as a great beauty. But now, wearing this night gown that showed every curve of her body and made her look very appealing, she liked what she saw. Her cheeks were a little red, her breath was rapid. The emotions were dancing inside her. Different kind of emotions. She wanted this, she wanted to be with Charles that way, but she also was a little scared. She had never been intimate with any man before and even though those few moments of passion that happened between her and Charles before, convinced her that desire between two people who love each other can be really wonderful, she still couldn't help but remembering her mother warnings about this side of marriage. She understood the essence of the love act and she predicted that it could be painful, especially at first time and that was the only dark side of this night.   
Sunken in her thoughts, she looked in the mirror one more time and decided that one more thing needs to be done to made her image perfectly perfect. She took all the pins out of her hair, destroying the work of art, so carefully prepared by Anna and Mrs Baxter this morning and she finally felt complete. Sighing deeply one more time, she left the bathroom and went to their bedroom. When she was walking she said to Charles, who was still downstairs:

“Charles love. If you wish to take a bath, the bathroom is at your disposal now. Just hurry up. I'm waiting for you.”

She swiftly went to her room, so Charles could not see her, before he reached the bathroom. Charles didn't need to be told twice. He hurried upstairs and occupied the bathroom for his bath. He felt a relief, when he could get rid of his groom suit and decided that the only thing that he will wear will be his bathrobe. He initially think about dressing in his pajamas, but rejected the idea, assuming that it will not be long as he will be taking off his clothes again.  
When he finished, he sighed deeply, once again reminding himself that he should be delicate with Elsie this night and not let his primal needs to take over him. He got out of the bathroom and took his steps towards their bedroom. He entered the room and stood at the brink of the door, not being able to move when he saw Elsie. She was standing by the bed, in the pale light of the moon, in her silky, blue night gown, with her hair down and with adorable and a little shy smile on her face. Charles felt like the world had exploded inside his head. He felt hot flushes all over his body.

“What's wrong Charles? Don't you like what you are seeing? Would you prefer me to change into something more covered?”

“Uhmm...Elsie...You...I...You look...I have never...”

“Mr Carson with a loss of words. Now that is something that I have never experienced before.”

Elsie smiled wickedly, observing his reactions.

“Come inside Mr Carson and take care of your wife properly, otherwise she will think that there is something wrong with you.”

Hearing her words Charles suddenly regained his ability of thinking and moving. He hurried inside the room, overwhelmed by the passion, he took her in his arms possessively, strongly and began to kiss her so ardently, forgetting about his promise to himself from few minutes ago, to be gentle with her. Suddenly his hands and his lips were all over her. He wanted to taste and touch all of her.

“God Elsie...You are a goddess.... I've never seen more beautiful woman....I want you Elsie...I've never wanted anyone like I want you now...”

“Charles, love...I know..I want you too..Oh God, we have waited so long for this...We have restrained ourselves so long...”

“Now more Elsie....We don't have to wait no more...I've dreamed about this so many times that I can't even count...At last I have you all to myself...”

“And I you Charles...I've dreamed about this too...You are mine..finally mine. My strong, handsome husband....I want you..”

Charles shuddered when he heard her words. She has never been so open and honest to him, as she was now.

“Elsie, baby let me take you to bed.”

She obeyed immediately and he took her hand and lead her to bed. They sat on the edge of bed and they started to kiss. Before Elsie began to realize, Charles's hands were everywhere on her. He was impatient to know every inch of her body, to learn every curve. When he moved his hands from her hips up, to touch her breasts, she gasped because of the sensation. He has done it before, during their night meeting in the kitchen, but then they were separated with thick, night gown, while now the only layer that separated his hands from her breasts was a thin, silk material. He squeezed her large breasts gently, causing shivers down her spine and tickling feeling between her legs.  
Charles became more and more aroused by her sight and her reactions to his caresses. Like he began to loose his mind completely...

“Elsie...Lay down on the bed..Please...I want to feel you much closer love...”

Elsie pulled herself up and rested on the pillow. Her shining, chestnut locks covered her face gently, her cheeks were blushed, her eyes full of love and passion. Charles thought that she looked like an angel, that was suppose to lead him straight to paradise. Slowly he joined her, laying on her gently. Their kisses were loving and sensual now. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she happily opened up for him. When they stopped, his lips traveled down her neck, to her collarbone and to the line of her breasts. He didn't want to wait any longer to see her body, all of it, so he whispered hoarsely:

“Elsie...my sweet darling, can I take of your night gown?”

“Charles...You are my husband now..You can do anything you want to do with me...”

Hearing those words Charles felt that his blood was on fire. He wasn't sure if she had an idea how these words has affected him. His Elsie. The woman of his dreams, unavailable to him for so many years, was now all his.. In his bed, in his house, saying that he could do anything he wants to do with her. That has fired up his imagination immensely. He rolled up her night gown and she held her hands up, helping him to get rid of the gown. He thrown it to the floor, near the bed and took a longer moment to admire her naked body, for the first time. Her skin was milky white, with small traces of freckles, her neck was beautifully shaped, her breasts were large, ideally round, with pink, hardened nipples, her belly was flat. When his eyes went further down, to that dreamed and secret place between her legs, he was speechless.   
“So she is beautiful in there too..”-he thought. The perfect V line, between her thighs. He was looking at her, still astound by the loveliness that she envisioned.

“Charles...Is everything all right? Don't you like me?”

The sound of worry in her voice brought him back to reality.

“Oh Elsie..You are marvelous...So ideal...Your body is far better than it was in any of my dreams of you..”

“Charles..”

“Mmm..darling. I will show you how much I like what I see..”

He covered her lips with heated kisses and at the same time his hand began to caress her breasts, he massaged them gently, pinching her nipples a bit, while his other hand went down to caress her hips. She moaned into his mouth, his caresses already drove her over the edge. She felt a thick moisture between her legs.  
Charles returned with his lips to cherishing her body and it wasn't long before he closed his mouth over her breasts, licking and sucking it delicately. 

“Oh Charles...Oh...You are amazing...I need you...”

Elsie's senses were lost, while Charles moved his mouth from one breast to the other.

“Elsie...my sweet one..You are so delicious..Just like I've always imagined you'd be...”

Loosing his ability of logical thinking, he moved his hands from the inner of her thigh, to her centre, what shocked her at the very first moment. She shivered and he stopped the ministration of her breasts to calm her down.

“Elsie..it's all right love...Don't be afraid...You know that I will never hurt you...I just want to feel you Elsie, I want to feel you all.”

He was stroking her centre slowly, circling around that special place, which he still remembered from his early, sexual experiences, was the unique place on woman's body. When she got used to the first shock of feeling his hand in there, his actions slowly but effectively started to light a fire inside her. At first she didn't know what was going on with her...It was an enormously pleasurable sensation inside her, down her belly. As his fingers motions became deeper and faster, she suddenly, reached a peak of pleasure, shuddering and she cried loudly, screaming his name.

“Oh God Charles...What was that? ...How did you do it?....What..?”

He watched her intently, he watched her face expression while she was building towards her first climax and it was the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen in his life. When he saw that she was really close, he neared his lips and his tongue to her nipple again, to double the sensation. When she screamed his name, reaching the climax, he was the proudest man on the planet. He was so happy that he lead her there. That he was the first man in her life, who brought her to that special place.

“Oh my darling girl....That was something that you call a marital bliss and it's both for men and women, in spite of what you might have heard from your mother. That is something that I intent to give you for the rest of my life..”

She opened her eyes, still a little blurry, trying to process his words in her mind. To go back to reality, after being so high in the sky. Never in her life she would have imagined that being intimate with her husband could bring her something like this. She felt that now, after what he has done to her that she loves him so much and wants him more than ever. She raised from the lying position and kissed her husband softly.

“Charles...” she purred into his ear. “I want you my sweet husband. I want all of you”

She boldly reached to his to the belt of his bathrobe, to make him loose it. He willingly surrendered to her actions. When he lossed the bathrobe, he looked at her face, which was studying his body intently. Her sight went through his strong arms, his broad chest covered with grey hair, his rounded abdomen, until her eyes locked on his manhood and she stiffened for a moment. She suspected that he might be a large men, judging by all the other features of his body, but she hadn't expected that size.  
“How the hell this thing is suppose to fit in me?” she wondered being slightly in shock.

He saw a mixture of a wonder and fear in her eyes.

“Elsie, is everything all right? Did I scare you?”

“Uhmm..Charles...No..I just wasn't expecting it..you to be that...that...”

“What?”

“That large Charles. You are quite large...”

“Well that's how mother nature made me. Don't be afraid love...I won't hurt you in any way..You know that..”

“Of course I do...I know you will never hurt me..it's just that I need to get used to your size..”

“You will love. I promise you will.”

“Charles..Lay down love..Now it's my turn to taste you...”

Charles listened immediately and watched as his wife was leaning over him, as a beautiful goddess of love. She kisssed him passionately on the lips and then swiftly moved her mouth on his chest. She was dreaming about kissing his chest and now she wasted no time, but showered it with kisses. She moved her lips up and down his chest, tasting him as much as she could. His manly scent drove her senses near madness and his groans of desire, made her go on and on. But there was so much else to discover yet. So many things that she wanted to feel. Sensing that it was about time to let her husband go wild, she reached with her hand to his manhood. She grabbed it and she was petting it delicately, this unknown part of him. In spite of her lack of experience, some deep instinct inside her lead her through her caresses.  
First moment when she touched his manhood, he jerked violently and moaned her name. When she began to caress it, he was shuddering in her arms.

“Elsie...oh my love...what are you doing to me...Oh God...Oh...”

He couldn't help but lost himself in the pleasure that she was causing, but he knew that if he won't stop her now, the rest of the night will not go the way he planned.

“Els...love...You need to stop now if we want to..If I...Because it will be finish, before it's even begin and I want you properly. I need to have you Elsie...”

“I understand Charles...I'm sorry if I...”

“Oh don't be sorry my sweet girl..The thing you did to me a while ago was...Incredible..But I want to be with you as a husband and wife should be. Fully. Are you ready love?”

“I am Charles. So very ready.”

She lied on her back, spreading her legs for him and that was all the invitation that he needed at the moment. He laid on top of her, their naked bodies pressed together, skin on skin. He kissed her temple gently and slowly, while he began to enter inside her. When he did, she felt a very sharp pain, that seemed to tear her from the inside. Tears appeared in her eyes and floated down her cheeks and her mother's words had ringed in her ears again. For the few first moments, she thought that her mother wasn't wrong. That indeed that is something that was horrible for women.  
Charles observed her reaction carefully, when he saw tears running down her cheeks he was terrified. He knew that first time can be really painful for a woman, but he didn't expect such reaction. The last thing on earth that he wanted was to caused her pain. 

“Elsie...My sweetheart...Am I hurting you that much? Do you want us to stop?”

“Hm...No Charles...I think I can take it...Please go on...”

Elsie didn't want to disappoint Charles in any way, so she decided that she will take the pain, no matter how difficult it will be.

“My darling girl...You are so brave..I promise that it will pass in a moment..”

He neared her face, kissed her tears, gave her a sweet, loving kiss in the lips and waited for one more moment before he began to move slowly inside her. He was very cautious, not wanting to caused her further discomfort and he watched her face all the time. After a while the frown in her face and her tears stopped and they were replaced by a light smile, so he sighed with relief.  
Surviving through the initial pain, suddenly Elsie felt that the distressing feeling was replaced by something very different, something nicer, something that started to built up in her gradually, but clearly. She decided to open her eyes and the sight of her beloved man, her Charles that was naked, on top of her, moving inside her, caused an additional sensation of arousement, to the one that was already building inside. She watched his blissful face expression, his eyes looking at her with so much love and passion, his mouth twisted with a spasms of pleasure and she felt that she wanted to be much closer, so much closer to him. Instinctively she lifted up her legs and crossed them over the lower part of his back, dragging him closer and deeper inside her.  
Charles was at the brink of heaven, as soon as he noticed that Elsie's pain was gone, he could fully enjoyed being inside her. Every move he made was like stepping into the paradise. As he watched her face expression changing, waves of love went through him over and over again. She was so warm, soft and tight and she clenched him so perfectly. He sensed that it won't be long before he will reach his release. Suddenly, she moved her legs up, letting him deep inside her....

“Oh Elsie...My beautiful one...You are wonderful...I love you so much, so much...I have always loved you..I have always wanted you..For so long..Like this..Just like this...”

“I love you Charles...I always have...I want to be so close to you...I want you so deep inside me..”

Words left their mouths and they weren't even exactly sure what they were saying, overwhelmed by this wonderful feeling of being so close, of being one...At last...After all the years of waiting, wanting each other, dreaming about this moment.. They were finally one...  
When Charles buried his head in the crook of her neck, to be closer to her and speed up his movements making his thrusts faster and deeper, Elsie all of a sudden stiffened in his arms and Charles felt how she tightened around him. She whispered his name into his ear, moaning and gasping. Few seconds later Charles joined her, reaching his release, which went on and on. That was the strongest release that he has ever experienced. He wobbled in her arms and spilled his seed deep inside her, repeating her name and collapsing on her. When they've managed to regained their breaths, he reached to her lips and gave her the softest kiss. Their lips caressed each other so slowly and lovingly, pouring all the depth of their love to one another. 

“Elsie... My precious baby... I love you so very much..”

“Charles..I love you..My darling man...”

When he slide out of her, they cuddled so closely to each other, as it was possible. His arms were wrapped around her so protectively, like he was trying to isolate her from all the rest of the world.

“Haven't I hurt you too much sweetie? Are you all right? For a moment I totally lost control over myself.”

“You haven't hurt me much Charles...I knew that it will hurt a bit on first time.”

“It's true. But now it can only get better. I promise that from now on the only thing that you feel in this bed will be pleasure. Nothing more..”

“I know love. I trust you...And you haven't lost control. You were so delicate with me. I love you for it.”

“I tried to be, because I love you so much my sweet darling..”

“Was it just like you've imagined it to be Charles? Were you not disappointed with me in any way?”

“Elsie! How can you even say that! You are so much more that I could ever dreamed of...That is the most beautiful night of my life. I've never been happier.”

“I have never been happier too Charles. I just wanted to make sure that all your needs were satisfied. After all isn't this what every wife should be taking care of?”

“Yes wife. But in this marriage your needs ale equally important to mine. So I want to be sure that you will get as much pleasure as I did.”

“It was wonderful Charles. Simply wonderful. In fact I don't mind if you will take care about my pleasure again Charles...”

“Elsie!...I' m not a young man you know...It takes time for me to...Perform again...”

“Well time is what we have love..After all it is our wedding night and there is plenty of time till the dawn..”

“You wicked woman! Come here to me...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long chapter. It took me few days to finish it. If you made it that far it means that you are very brave ;-) I hope that you were not totally disappointed with this chapter. I tried to do the best I could. Sorry for possible mistakes and please let me know if you liked it. I'm planning to give our Chelsie few blissful moments in the next chapters, but I need your approval. See you soon! Hugs!


	12. If you want me you can have me-part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have happily made it through the wedding night and it wasn't that bad, was it? Because I obviously love Chelsie very much, I'm more than happy to give them more blissful moments and more as Jim said in one interview “sheet actions”, which means that ratings are still on M level. I hope you will enjoy it. I know they will ;-)

It was near noon when Elsie opened her eyes slowly. She yawned lazily and hummed with pleasure when she felt the warm and soft body of her husband by her side. She snuggled closer to him. He looked so peaceful and happy, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Elsie wasn't going to wake him, but when she placed a delicate sweet kiss on the top part of his chest, he moved in his sleep and began to wake up. When he opened his eyes and he saw her, joyful, relaxed and completely naked, lying in his arms, he felt like he died and went straight to heaven...

“Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?”

“I think it would be more appropriate to say good afternoon Charles. It's almost noon now. I have never slept better, and you?”

“Same here. But maybe that has something to do with the fact that I have never had such lovely Scotswoman by my side.”

“It's possible darling. It's possible and I have never been so very well protected in anyone's arms as I was this night.”

“I'm sorry baby. Did I made you uncomfortable?”

“You haven't. I felt happy and calm with you by my side.”

She leaned to kiss him with a gentle and loving kiss.

“Mmmmm....that is something that I could get used to. My beautiful, naked wife waking me with a kiss.”

“I don't know about that. My body is not that visibly attractive as it was twenty years ago.”

“Please Elsie don't start again with that. You have a divine body, that I will cherish for the rest of my life. In fact I might start now..”

Charles moved his lips to Elsie's neck kissing it lustfully, while his hand began it's journey on the outside of her thigh.

“Charles! It's a middle of the day. We can't now...”

“Who said so? We are married love. We can do it whenever we want to...That's one of many advantages of being married.” He said with low, sensual voice which made her shiver...”Don't you want me anymore?”

“I want you very much Charles...Oh Charles!”

Her soft exclamation happened when she suddenly felt his hand between her thighs. He was stroking her slowly, causing her to get more wet with every moment of his touch. His finger circled around and he leaned over her and started to kiss her simultaneously, driving her tongue deeply inside her mouth. Now his fingers moves were perfectly synchronized with with the tongues moves. He was sticking his tongue in her mouth, while his finger delved deeper and deeper inside her. Elsie was writhing beneath him in bed, all those sensations combined-his weight on top of her, his tongue and his hand has swiftly send her over the moon and she reached her climax only few moments after he started his actions. She moaned into his mouth, shuddering all over.

“Charles...Oh love...That was amazing...You are magnificent...I love you...”

“My sweet, lovely girl...You are a wonder...I want you so much...”

They've kissed lovingly and she spread her legs wide, giving him an access to enter her, which he did almost immediately. As soon as he was inside her, he felt her slick and wet centre. He put his head on the crook of her neck and started to move. She held him tightly and caressed his neck, his back and his buttocks.

“Oh Elsie..Oh God..You are so hot...So sexy...You are firing up all my senses..”

“Charles...My beloved...I love to feel you inside me...That feels so good..”

She moved her legs up, pulling him deep inside and that made him totally loose control. He drove into her almost forcefully, thrusting harder and she loved this new, powerful feeling. They moved together, moaning their names and words of love. Charles desperately wanted to hold on, wait for Elsie to come, but he wasn't able. Just a sight of her body, in the daylight, making love with his so boldly, without any hesitations-just pure love and lust on her face. That made him come very hard. He shouted and spilled his seed inside her.  
He dropped on the sheets, holding her closely in his arms. Elsie smiled to him, with such love in her eyes. She was over the moon seeing that she caused him such a great pleasure, but Charles was worried.

“Elsie darling... I'm sorry that I you haven't..That I have finished before you could...”

“Charles...honey...Don't apologize. It was wonderful....I have never suspected that being husband and wife can bring so many delicious moments. Besides I did..Before...You are an amazing husband Charles. Someday you will have to tell me where you got all this experience.”

“Uhm...But not today love. Today I just want to be here all day,in bed with my lovely wife..”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They smiled at each other and kissed softly, cuddling very close and enjoying all the closeness that they were deprived of for so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather short chapter, but unfortunately that's all I can manage during the week. Hopefully I will get longer one during the weekend. So more smut ahead and more Chelsie love which we all need. Hope you liked this short one too. Hugs and see you soon I hope! (Reviews are always welcome).


	13. If you want me you can have me-part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make-I really enjoy writing this story and even though it's taking some of my time, which is very precious, especially at this time of the year, but still, I really feel attached to my favorite couple, especially now, when they are enjoying their honeymoon sweet moments. I'm grateful to the small group of my faithful readers. Thanks to you, I know that I'm not the only one who accompanies Chelsie on their love journey. In this chapter Elsie and Charles are deciding to take a walk to the village, as a married couple, for the first time. The person that they will meet in the village will cause Elsie's jealous attack and that leads to an unexpected events in the cottage....  
Ratings: still M one (you were fairly warned)

When Charles and Elsie woke up the following day they were both feeling enormously happy. The previous day was unforgettable, as they spent it in bed. Lying, making love, talking, just taking short breaks for meals. Neither of them could predicted how wonderful it will be to feel this kind of closeness.  
Charles, was admiring the beautiful body of his wife, lying beside him, thinking that if he were to die now, he would have died being completely happy. He didn't need anything or anyone in his life now. He thought that he would like to close the door of their cottage, separate from the world and just stay here, forever with his sweet, adorable Elsie. He reached to her hair, stroking her shining, dark locks gently and smiling to his sweetheart warmly.  
Elsie thought that she must have been crazy when she had doubts and hesitations about the intimacy in their marriage, before their wedding. She couldn't even imagine how it would be if she didn't lie here now with Charles, so close to him, so utterly happy. Just the sight of his strong, solid body and his arms wrapping her so protectively at night, caused the feeling of unending delight in her. She touched his hand, with her lips, when he was stroking her hair reverently.

“Good morning my sweetest wife. How are your plans for today?”

“Good morning my dearest husband. Since we have such a perfect weather, I thought that we can take a walk to the village after lunch and maybe have a cup of tea and some cake in the cafe. What do you think about that?”

“I like the idea, although I wouldn't mind staying in bed with you all day long, just like we did yesterday.”

“Charles Carson you are turning into a sex addict” Elsie giggled joyfully. “If anyone could hear you now.”

“Luckily nobody is around and I'm very grateful to heaven above for that. But you are right my clever, little woman, I have never spent that amount of time in bed in my life before. Maybe that time when I had a Spanish flu and you were taking such a good care of me.”

“How could I not? What else would you expect from the woman in love?”

“I'll tell you what I would expect from the woman in love Els..In fact I can even show you what I would expect from her...”

“Charles! We really should get up. Have a breakfast, seat outside for a while. We need to take a full advantage of these few days off that His Lordship has given us.”

“Hmmm..I'm a little confused now wife. So what have we been doing so far, if we were not taking advantage?”

“You know what I mean! Let's just do something together. It's not that I don't enjoy being here with you so close, but I feel a need of being with you in some other place too. It's not like we are not going to come back here.”

“And that's what keeps me alive..The thought of coming back to bed with my wife...”

Charles hovered upon Elsie and kissed her very slowly and sensuously, while his hands shifted along her body, making her shiver all over.

“Charles...You wanton man...Who would of thought that a strict butler like you could be so, so...”

“So what Elsie?...Tell me what I'm like...” Charles purred into her ear, while he still caressed her curves, stirring up arousal in his wife.

“You are impossible. I can see now that I was right telling Ethel that this is something what all men wish to do every night.”

“Every night and every day...Especially if they have such an exciting woman by their side...”

“No more of that my dear husband. We are going to get up and see what a day has to offer.”

“Yes mother.” Charles joked and immediately felt a small punch at his rib from Elsie.

“Ouch!...Was that suppose to make me want you less?”

“Maybe. Did it work?”

“No, it didn't. Even if you would beat me harder, it wouldn't stop me from wanting you.”

They've kissed once more, unhurriedly, softly and Elsie got up from the bed, going to the bathroom to take a bath, get dress and prepare herself for the day. When she finished, Charles followed her example. They've eaten a yummy breakfast, containing of all the good things that Mrs Patmore provided them before the wedding. They were enjoying the food, the delicious coffee and each other company. As the weather was really spectacular and it was very warm that day, they've opened the door of their cottage, letting the sun come inside. When they finished, Elsie suggested that she will clean the table and do the washing, because Charles was the one who prepared the breakfast. When she was done with cleaning, she came outside the cottage to find Charles bathing in the sun, on the lovely wooden bench. She sat beside him and they enjoyed the weather, their closeness and everything that was around them. They were talking about different things, their life together, their colleagues, they laughed a lot. When they got tired of talking they just sat, snuggling closely, making use of the fact that their cottage was rather secluded, so there was a slight chance that someone may catch them exchanging their affectionatenes. They were so infinitely happy that the whole world could not exist. When the noon has passed, they made a light lunch, and they decided to eat it outside, what made this meal more exceptional. When they finished and cleaned up, they prepared for their walk to the village, dressing properly. They've closed the cottage and walked slowly, towards the village. Elsie took Charles's arm, feeling proud that they will walk together as husband and wife for the first time.  
When they made it to the village, they went to the cafe and ordered a teapot and two pieces of an apple pie, because it was Charles's favorite pie. They've enjoyed it, sitting by the wide window, which gave them a lovely view outside. The village looked peaceful and quiet in the ray of an afternoon sun. Charles was beaming with joy looking at his charming wife, she looked heavenly today. Marriage definitely seemed to suit her.

“Charles, my dear husband, why are you staring at me like that? Is there any particular reason for that?”

“The only reason I can think of is that I simply cannot take my eyes of you. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.”

“Flatterer! You are quite charming yourself Mr Carson. You always were.”

“Oh really? And exactly how long ago have you noticed that Mrs Carson?”

“I believe that I've noticed it right after my arrival to Downton. But as the years went by your charm seem to grow more and more. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that hidden looks that those young maids are giving you at the house.”

“I haven't noticed it because my eyes are only on one woman in the house and that happened to be you my love. Nobody else, but you. Always you.”

“Except for the times that you are devoting to your precious Lady Mary.”

“Elsie! You've promised that you will leave the subject alone. You know that you are not suppose to be jealous about her. What I feel for Lady Mary has nothing to do with what I feel for you. She is like my adoptive daughter, but you are my wife, my real family. The only family that I've got.”

“Is that so Mr Carson? Because I remember precisely that one time you told me that the Granthams are the only family you've got.”

“I remember Elsie. And I also remember the hurt that I saw in your eyes in that moment. I think that's when I began to realize that you might feel something for me too.”

“So you waited thirteen years to propose to me?” Elsie was clearly making fun of Charles a little.

“You little devil woman. You and your jokes. You are going to pay me for that later.”

“I'm afraid to even ask how Charles. Shall we go back now?”

“Ok Elsie, just give me one moment, I have to go to the post office to buy some stamps. I have received few letters with congratulations from our old colleagues and I would like to write back, but I realized that I have no stamps. Will you go with me?”

“Charles, I will wait for you. There is a lovely hat shop next to the post office, I would like to take a look in there and find out what they have to offer.”

“All right Elsie. Then we will meet soon.”

Charles went to the post office while Elsie visited the hat shop. She didn't saw anything special that she would like to buy, so it didn't take her too much time. When she left the shop and she stood outside the post office, something caught her eye and set her blood on fire.  
Inside Charles was talking to Mrs Wigan, who was clearly flirting with him. Elsie always knew that this woman had a soft spot for Charles, it was obvious during the meetings about the memorial in the village, but now when she saw they way that she looked at Charles, the way that she giggled around him made her really furious. Her fierce Scottish temperament took over. Without thinking she barged inside, with fire in her eyes. 

“Hello Mrs Hughes. So you are here too. What a day! Feels like all Downton decided to visit me today.”

“Hello Mrs Wigan. Yes. I'm here too. I came to get my husband, as he obviously forgot that we have important obligations this afternoon.”

“Well it's a good thing that he has you reminding him about that Mrs Hughes. Can I serve you with anything else today?”

“No thank you Mrs Wigan. That will be all. And for the record I'm not Mrs Hughes anymore. I'm Mrs Carson now, Charles's wife. I do hope it won't cause you too much trouble to remember that in the future.” Elsie's eyes threw dangerous flashes.

“I'm sure it won't. Have a nice afternoon Mr and Mrs Carson.” Mrs Wigan's voice suddenly became quieter and her whole attitude changed.

“Thank you Mrs Wigan. We will make sure that our afternoon is going to be really nice. Goodbye.”

When they left the post office Charles finally managed to gain his voice back.

“Elsie that was...You behave quite inappropriate. Why did you do that?”

“Inappropriate? Charles Carson you have got to be kidding here! That woman was trying to seduce you in front of my eyes and she seemed oblivious to the fact that you are married now and married to me! What the hell was she thinking?”

Elsie's pace was so fast that Charles could barely keep up with her, they've pass the last buildings in the centre of the village and they were now walking through the small wood, which was separating the village from their cottage.

“Elsie, she didn't mean anything wrong. She was just talking to me and being nice as usual.”

“No she wasn't. She was flirting with you, with me standing outside the window and looking at it. She always had her eyes on you. Don't you think I knew that? That glances that she gave you when the memorial committee was in Downton. I saw it then and I see it now! But I won't let that happen this time!”

“Elsie! Darling, please calm down. You are overacting here. There's really no need...”

“Yes there is! There is every need Charles Carson! You are my man and I will not let any woman on this planet to think otherwise! You are mine now!”

Without any warning, Elsie has pushed Charles against the nearby tree. Her lips were crushing his with an unexpected power. Her kisses were powerful, full of lust. Her tongue was seeking his, inside his mouth. He was melting against her body. He wrapped his arms around her and gave into her kisses. When they parted due to the lack of breath, he was grinning.

“Elsie that was...You have knocked me down love.”

“Charles.You are my man and only mine. I love you and I want you...”

Elsie's confessions made Charles mad with desire. The way she looked at him, released hot flushes in his body. She took his hand and lead him straight to the cottage. Charles opened the lock in the door with trembling hands, they've walked in and closed the door behind them. The minute they did, Elsie was all over him. Once again she showered him with hot, passionate kisses. Charles dropped the keys to the floor, and the same happened with his hat and coat. Elsie repeated his actions. They were moving swiftly towards their bedroom, loosing different parts of their wardrobe, marking a way to their bedroom. When they reached there, Charles was wearing only his boxers and Elsie her chemise.   
Elsie was decided to take a lead here. To mark her territory. To show her husband that he belongs only to her. Without any hesitation, she pushed him towards the bed and made him lie on his back.

She leaned over him, teasing his lips with lustful kisses. When she transferred her lips on his neck, sucking his skin behind his ear, that special place that always made him go wild, he was delighted.

“Oh Elsie...Oh my God..You are amazing...”

“Shh...My husband... My big, strong, sexy husband...I will show you that you are mine and only mine. By the time I will finish, you will never lay your eyes on any other woman again...”

Charles groaned, he was so aroused by the things that she was saying, but her actions were beyond everything. She cherished his neck with her lips and slowly moved to his broad and hairy chest, placing small, individual kisses on it. Her lips traveled down, up to his abdomen. She kissed him so tightly, like she didn't want to ignore any place on his chest. When she got to the lower part of his body, she suddenly made her way up again, but this time by licking him hungrily, over and over again, sucking his nipples.  
When she looked at him, she smiled smirky, seeing an utter delight on his face. 

“Do you like it love? Do you want me to go on? Or should I stop now, so you could have a chat with Mrs Wigan or any other lady that would like to take you away from me?”

“Elsie....I will never, I promise that I will never talk to any other woman again..Just please don't stop what you are doing..Please don't stop..”

“As you wish love. If that is my husband's wish I have to obey. After all that's what I promise you. You are so handsome Charles..So very handsome...You are like a sweet, cuddly teddy bear. * All mine...All for me...What do we have here? I think we need to get rid of these...”

Elsie's hands moved to Charles's boxers and she removed them with one, swift motion. As soon as she did, she met eye to eye with his manhood, hard and solid as a rock. She took it in her hands, slowly caressing it up and down. Charles's head fell down at the pillow and he made a throaty moan.

“Oh God Elsie....Oh.. I can't...”

“Yes you can Charles. You can...And I can do it to you because I'm your wife..”

She continued to stroke him. Her delicate hands worked magic to him and Charles was in heaven now. He never wanted this moment to end. He lied with closed eyes, his hand gripping the sheets desperately. Suddenly his body reacted as in collision with an electric shock, when he felt her lips on the tip of his manhood. He ripped off the bed and looked at her in shock.

“Elsie...Love...Are you?...Do you want it Elsie? You want to do it to me?..Are you sure?...”

“Yes love. I'm sure. I want to very much...Don't you like it?”

“Oh I love it baby..You have no idea how much but...You...”

“Don't worry love...I'm fine...I want this as much as you do..”

Charles looked in awe, as she took it into her mouth again, savoring with his taste. As she wasn't experienced, her actions were based only on her instincts. She was checking Charles's reactions, to learn what gives him the most pleasure, what was sending him over the edge. When she realized that sucking it was the thing that drove him wild, she kept on doing it, until his loud moans filled the room completely.  
Charles, even though he was in the brink of ecstasy and knew that he was close, he felt that he couldn't finish in her mouth, it wasn't proper, it would humiliate her in some way, so he decided to stop her actions.

“Elsie...My love...I'm going to...You have to stop now baby..because I will finish in...I can't do this like that...”

Elsie understood the meaning of his request and she lifted up to kiss him sweetly.

“I know Charles. I understand...Just let me finish another way..I know you want to...”

She replaced her mouth with her hand and continued to stroke him slowly, looking him deeply in his eyes, while he neared his climax.

“Oh Elsie...God! Elsie!..Yes!!!!” Charles shouted, when he went to the peak of his pleasure, with his head buried in her chest. When he came down from his high, he looked at Elsie with the look full of adoration.

“My sweetest one...Do you know what you have just gave me? I have never experienced such bliss in my life before. I love you so much darling, so very much.”

“I love you too Charles. I wanted to gave you this from the moment I saw the way this woman was looking at you.”

“Elsie...I have already forgotten that I have spoken to any woman today. You are the only woman that I want to speak to and the only woman that I want to love..”

“And that is precisely what I meant Charles. Remember that you are mine. And no other woman will ever give you what I just gave you. This is reserved only for me.”

“Yes, my love. Only for you. I wouldn't want it any other way.”

They've kissed lovingly and hugged each other so closely as they could, pouring their love to one another endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I set free a Scottish dragon in Elsie, in this chapter. I have a sneaking suspicion that she might be like this in private, although of course we haven't had a chance to see that on screen (sigh). That's it for today. Hope you have enjoyed that. Sorry for any mistakes and please let me know if you like the Carson's honeymoon so far, because if you do, I still have couple devilish ideas for them ;-) See you soon and thanks for all the support.  
*I admit that I have borrowed this expression from GeordieLass story: “Here and now”. I read it last night and it was so wonderful, that I just couldn't stop myself. I hope she won't mind.


	14. If you want me you can have me-part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. After few days break I'm back with new chapter. It's not going to be long one because you know...Christmas time is so near and we all have to struggle to manage to do everything at one time. It's a thirteen chapter and I'm very superstitious person, so I can only hope that you won't totally hate this one. We are still on Chelsie's honeymoon. I hope that you are not bored with their love actions, because I'm definitely not ;-) I suppose I will take a longer break from writing now, due to Christmas, but who knows. You can never predict that. In this one Elsie will be flooded with her husband's love because she certainly deserves it. Charles will literally sweep her of her feet.

Charles woke up feeling completely happy. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and turned on his other side, just to find his beloved wife in the state of deep sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, that his heart melted at the very sight of her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted and her chest was slowly rising and falling. He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't help to kiss her at her forehead. When he did that, she began to slowly wake up. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her husband's wild smile.

“I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you.”

“That's all right Charles. I think I've slept long enough. I've missed you in my sleep.”

She moved closer and they kissed softly. Elsie was slightly amused by the blissful expression on Charles's face.

“Charles Carson. What are you grinning about?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the wonderful love that my wife gave me last night?”

“Charles..You are impossible. It's ten o clock in the morning and you are already thinking about it?”

“That isn't something that you can't forget so easily. Elsie I've never felt so loved as I did last night. You don't know how much it means to me knowing that you wanted to love me that way, like no one ever did.”

“Charles...Of course I wanted to...I know that I have taken you by surprise yesterday, as I did myself. I would have never suspected that I could do such things, but it felt so right, so natural...I'm not experienced at all, but isn't that how it's suppose to be when two people love each other as much as we do?”

“Of course it should darling. Oh Els...We wasted so many years..I wasted so many years. We could have been with each other so much longer. Loving and being so close..I regret...”

“No regrets Charles..” she put her finger on his lips, not letting him to continue the sentence. We are here, now, happy, healthy, in love and that is all that matters.”

“You are right love..But what's new? You are always so much wiser than I'am..”

“Now that's more like it my sweet husband. Now will you let your old wife get up and have her bath?”

“Hmmm...Old wife?I think I will let my beautiful young wife to get up, but on one condition.”

“And what's that?”

“That I could help you run your bath.”

“You mean?...You want to?...With me?..”

“Yes sweetheart. I want to accompany you in the bathroom. Do you mind that?”

“No..I guess I don't.”

“Good. In that case lie here for a while and I will prepare you a warm bath in the tub..”

Charles smiled to his wife and went towards the bathroom, while Elsie blushed a little at the thought of having a bath in Charles's company. They managed to break basic barriers of shame, God knows the things they did during those last few days made them a lot bolder, but still that was something that was completely new. But that thought was not disturbing for Elsie in any way. She now was aware of being very appealing in Charles's eyes. She knew she had a major effect on him and she was almost deprived of all the silly thoughts about not being attractive for her husband. She stretched on the bed and rose up, when she heard Charles voice calling her and telling that her bath is now ready. She entered their bathroom and saw a wild smile on her husband's face.

“Come here my lovely. Your bath is ready for you. I will help you to get clean and fresh”

He neared her and started to undress her from her night clothes until she was standing in front of him, naked. He was admiring her body in silence for a while and Elsie felt a little embarrassed.

“Charles...Please don't look at me like that...I'm not anything special to look at...”

“On the contrary Elsie. You are special and very, very beautiful. I can't get enough of looking at your gorgeous body...Now come on and get into the tub before your water gets cold.”

Elsie obeyed to her husband's request and she sighed with content when she got into a warm water, feeling happy and relaxed. When she settled down, she saw that Charles took a sponge, put some soap onto it and started a gentle massage of her body. His touches were full of reverence and his eyes were tracking intensively her face expression. As soon as he intensified his ministrations of her body, she closed her eyes, leant her head on the edge of the tub and she fully gave up to Charles's attentions. Little sighs and moans began to escape her mouth, as her husbands touches were causing the deep arousal in her. She has never experienced such a sensual thing, as her husband washing her body, gently massaging her intimate parts. His touches and a warm water surrounding her body, have made an exquisite mix, caressing her senses in every way possible.   
Charles's arousal became painfully perceptible, as he observed his wife's reactions to his actions. Her quiet exclamations, her little whimpers, her repeated whispers, saying :”Oh Charles..” became unbearable for him. He felt that he wanted her desperately, that he wanted all of her, that he wished for her to lost all her control, completely. In all this excitement he dropped the foam and as he leant to kiss her passionately on her lips, his hands were wandering on her naked body. When she returned his heated kisses with a similar passion to his, he decided that it's time to take control of the situation totally. He lifted her from the tub, wrapped her up in the towel and he swiftly carried her in his arms from the bathroom, to their bedroom, where he cautiously put her on their marital bed.  
Elsie was so astonished, that she didn't have time to react to his actions. She just watched as he teared off the towel in which he wrapped her a minute earlier and as he leant over her naked body he flooded her with hot kisses, all over. His lips and hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He was kissing, licking and sucking every part of her. She surrender to this wonderful sensations, feeling completely loved and adored and suddenly she couldn't get out of awe when she felt his tongue between her legs. She opened her eyes instantly just to see her husband's face buried between her thighs, caressing her sensitive spot lovingly.

“Charles...Love what are you?...Why?...Do you want that?...”

“Yes Elsie. I want it very much. As much as I never wanted anything before in my life...”

She fell back down on the pillows, her mind was still racing with many different thoughts, but they were soon gone, because his lips and tongue were doing magic on her. The intensity of his caresses made her almost loose contact with reality and all she was able to do was to squeeze the sheets with her hands, while unstoppable sounds escaped her mouth, without any control...

“Mmmm...Charles...Oh my God Charles...Yes....Please...Oh....Love...Don't ever stop that..”

Elsie lost all her sense of shame and she wasn't even aware of what she was saying while his husband gentle caresses were pushing her towards her climax. Charles was drove near madness by her sight and by the sounds she was making. He went through every possible combination, learning what is giving Elsie the maximum pleasure. When he started to circle with his tongue around her clitoris, it wasn't more than few moments when she reached her climax. The most intensive climax that she has known during those few days of their marriage life. She screamed his name, shuddering all over and tears streamed down her face, as a side effect of this extremely intense feeling that he caused. For one moment she felt like her body was disconnected to her soul and there was nothing else but darkness around. When she slowly started to go back to reality, she opened her eyes just to see Charles's eyes full of love and wonder.

“Are you all aright Elsie? You are crying baby..”

“I'm all right Charles...It's just that..What you gave me...It was so intense..So beautiful...It was the most intense pleasure that I have ever known...”

“Mmmm...My sweetheart...I'm so happy that I could do that...The sight of your face was incomparable to anything Elsie...I've never seen something so beautiful in my life..”

“Oh Charles...But...Did you enjoy it?...Did you really want to do that for me?”

“Elsie..How can you even doubt if I enjoyed it?...Of course I did...In fact I've never tasted anything sweeter than you...I can't wait till I can taste you again...”

“Charles....Did you..Did you ever do it before with anyone else?”

“No Elsie...I haven't done it with anyone. It's not something that you can do with just anybody. You have to love someone so tremendously, like I love you to want to do this...”

“You are right Charles. I'm being silly now...I just wanted to know if you did that because you wanted to or were you feeling obliged, due of what I did to you yesterday...”

“Elsie...Love...I can assure you that I was dreaming about it for quite a while...”

“Really Charles? And how would you define a while?”

“Elsie! Enough of confessions for today wifey...Actually enough of talking for now..I much rather do something else than talking...”

Charles leant over Elsie and they started to kiss, delving into their never ending love and desire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have waded through the thirteen chapter. And our beloved Elsie got a lovely moment. I'm willing to give her all the best because I adore her ;-) I hope that you won't totally hate the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes that may happened. And if you liked it please leave a review. Thank you to all my readers and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas or anything else whatever you are celebrating. I'm celebrating Christmas. See you soon!


	15. If you want me you can have me-part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Welcome back. Hope you had lovely Christmas. After a break I'm here again to continue the story. I feel wonderfully inspired because of many Chelsie interviews that I have seen recently on Tumblr and Youtube. That is something that I was really missing during the movie promotion. To see Jim and Phyllis being interviewed together. Alone, with nobody else. It's always a precious thing. Anyway the sight of them has inspired me to write this chapter. This time there will be a lot of rain, talking and a little of Chelsie love. Hope you will like this one too.

The next afternoon they decided to take a walk to the woods. The sun was shining so brightly, although there were few clouds on the sky. Their honeymoon was heading to an end. Two more days and they will have to go back to their duties and their trip to Scarborough was to take place two months from now-that's what they have established with His Lordship earlier. Charles was needed in London during the season and not wanting to let down His Lordship, so he agreed to postpone their trip. They both wondered how on earth they will be able to get back to normal after those blissful days together. Neither of them ever felt so happy in their lives. In those last few days they could afford to being carefree and have no limitations. All the strict rules that marked their life were gone now and it was painful to think that they will have to get back to their roles. Now, when everything has changed.  
Charles smiled, holding Elsie's hand while they were walking through the wood. He thought that it will take a lot of effort from him being the strict butler again and acting professionally as before, even in Elsie's presence. How that will be possible now, when he already seen her naked so many times, when he knew how she smelled and tasted, how passionate she was during their intercourse. What it's going to be like to talk to her like a butler to the housekeeper, when all he could see in his mind was her-writhing beneath him in bed, moaning his name in pleasure. It's going to be bloody difficult to divide those two separate spheres of their lives.  
Elsie walking by his side was having similar thoughts. She simply could not imagine that she will have to return to her role of severe housekeeper, sharp tongue and fiery. Now. When she was a woman madly in love with her husband, her beloved man. How it's going to be to see her husband a stern figure, bossing around when she knows how blissful his face is after their lovemaking, how tenderly he strokes her body in the middle of the night. Will the staff notice the difference in their behavior? Will she be able to hide her blurry eyes every time she looks at Charles? That was the situation that she had never faced before in her life and she had to find a way to deal with it.  
When they reached their favorite spot in the woods, they sat on the wide stone, holding each other closely, facing the sun, which was not shining so openly as before, as the clouds were covering it more often. They didn't feel a need to speak. They just wanted to feel their mutual closeness. There was still an enormous need in them to feel this closeness. Even though they practically have been like one body and one mind those last few days. The burning desire to hug, kiss and touch each other was never ending. When Elsie lift her head and looked up, the warmest smile brightened her face and he bent down to give a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. He loved to do that and once told Elsie that during all those years that they spent together, he often dreamed about doing this to her, especially when she frowned it, which was her constant habit.   
Sitting there together, enjoying their happy time they hardly noticed the sudden change of the weather. The sun was now completely covered by the clouds, which seemed to get darker with every minute. It wasn't long as they felt first heavy raindrops falling from the sky, which caught them by surprise as they didn't have any umbrellas with them.

“Charles it's raining heavily. Looks like there is going to be a storm too any minute. We have to go back to the cottage as soon as possible.”

“English weather never fails. Come on lovely! We have to run now, if we don't want to be soaked”

They fastened the pace, almost running as they were both aware that they have more than a few steps to get to the house. The rain was getting more and more thicker and they heard a first sounds of thunder coming from the the south side. Elsie began to feel a little relieved when she saw the house and during one moment of inattention, she has slipped away on the wet piece of rock and fell on the ground, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle.

“Elsie what is the matter? Are you all right?” Charles suddenly became very pale.

“I'm not sure Charles. I feel a terrible pain in my ankle. I'm not sure if I will be able to walk.”

Elsie tried her best to get up, but a sharp pain has effectively made it impossible. She hissed from pain and clinge to the ground. 

“I can't Charles. I'm not able to walk. I don't know what we are going to do now.”

“Well there is only one solution. I have to take you to the house on my own hands.” Charles leaned down to lift her, but Elsie protested.

“Charles. You can't take me to the house. It's too far away. I'm too heavy.”

“You are not heavy. You weight almost nothing. Do you see any other way? I have to take you to the house Elsie. It's raining like crazy. We are going to catch a flu here, if we don't hurry. Now please grab my neck tightly and I will carry you safely to the cottage.”

Having no further arguments, Elsie decided to listen to her husband and she watched how he took her in his arms and carried her towards the house, walking as fast as he could in those circumstances. In spite of this rather uncomfortable situation, Elsie thought that it was one of the most romantic situations that she has ever experienced. Here she was, injured, in the floods of the pouring rain, carried by her husband. She clinge tightly to him, praying that his strength led them safely back to the warmth of their cottage.

“Thank God we are here” Charles mumbled, as soon as they've reached the door. Somehow he managed to open them, still carrying Elsie and when they entered inside he closed the door with his foot. He carried Elsie to the sofa in the living room and gently placed her on it.

“Charles you must rest for a while now. Carrying me here must have been an enormous effort”

“I'm fine Elsie. Don't you worry. I will light a fire in a fireplace. We have to get warm in here. Fortunately I have prepared everything before we left for our walk.”

“Charles Carson you are always prepared.”

Charles was not wasting time and he started to light a fire, soon the fireplace was ready and the fire gave them a warm and cozy feeling. Charles neared Elsie with a concern on his face.

“How is your ankle Elsie? Here, let me help you with that.”

He took her boots off and massaged her ankle reverently.

“It's not that bad Charles. Don't you worry. I must have weakened some muscles when I fell down”.

“Maybe we should call Dr Clarkson to see if everything is all right?”

“There is no need. It feels much better now, although I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you there.”

“Fortunately your husband is always on duty.”

“Charles you don't look too good yourself. You should take off your clothes, you are soaking. You are going to catch a freeze.”

“Yours are not exactly dry either honey.”

“Well why don't we just get rid of them now, how's that sound?”

Charles lifted his head up, hearing flirtatious notes in his wife's voice.

“What exactly are you suggesting my beautiful wife?”

“I'm suggesting getting dry and warm in the arms of my husband, if that's all right with you Mr Carson?”

“I can live with that.”

Elsie smiled to herself, seeing the rush in her husband's moves and his anticipation to get close to her. She, herself has managed to get rid of as much of her clothes as she was able to. Without further hesitation, Charles has laid down by his wife, looking at her adoringly, but still with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

“Elsie, baby are you sure that you are better now? Is there anything you want?”

“All I want at the moment is to be in my husband's strong arms...My handsome, strong and very manly husband” She whispered, touching the muscles of his arms. “I've never felt so safe as I did today, when you were carrying me through the rain love. You are my amazing man, my most precious one”

Charles beamed with joy, hearing this, his man proud was nicely tickled by her words. He definitely felt very manly, leaning on his wife. They started to kiss softly, feeling the irresistible need of making love. They did it slowly, gently, with no rush of their usual passion. It was more about pouring the depth of their love to one another. Charles cherished his wife more then ever, showing her with every inch of him, how much he loved and desired her. Elsie reciprocated with the same, losing herself in his touches, kisses and caresses. For this once their roles were precisely determined-he was a strong and caring husband, while she was his subjected and compliant wife. When they finished, they were lying, covered with one blanket, snuggled tightly to one another, but still not being able to stop themselves from constant touches. Every now and then, Charles placed sweet, loving kisses to the top of her head, inhaling the unique smell of her hair that he loved so much. Every time he did that, Elsie returned the caress by giving the most tender kisses to his naked chest. That was one of her favorite caresses that she enjoyed the most, during their intimate moments. She simply adored the sight and the taste of her husband's naked body. 

“Mmmmmm Elsie....”

“Mmmmmm Elsie what?” She giggled through his chest.

“I love when you do that....”

“That's good to know, because I happen to love to do it to you.”

She looked at her husband with utter adoration in her eyes. Thinking that never in her whole life she felt that safe and that happy. Nobody has ever given her so much love and she wondered how was she ever able to spent so many years without it?  
Charles was looking at Elsie, thinking that she is everything to him. His whole life, his whole world, the reason of his existence. It was almost unbelievable that he spent all those years together with her, missing such wonderful things that they were experiencing now.  
Elsie admiring her husband's body again (she almost lost count on how many times she has seen him naked during those few days), was wondering how that gorgeous man managed to conquered her heart, her mind and her body, without a doubt. His strong, solid, warm body was so stunning. How many women before her thought that about him? How many of them had experienced his closeness, his caresses? Elsie knew that Charles had sexual experiences before her. He didn't admit it openly, but she knew. Every time she started to go towards that subject, he has found some way to change the topic of the conversation, but now, suddenly Elsie was overwhelmed by a need of knowing something about her husband's past. She clinge into him more tightly, if this was at all possible and placed few, sweet, soft kisses to his chest, that drowned out a growl of pleasure from him.

“Charles...Will you do something for me if I ask you?” She said with the warmest and most innocent smile on her face.

“Hmmmm....You couldn't have picked a better time my love..You know that I'm not able to refuse you anything now.”

“That's what I was hoping for...My gorgeous and most sexy man..”

“Oho, oho...I feel trouble..”

“No trouble at all. I was just wondering...You are so sweet, gentle, caring and loving man...How did you managed to hide it from me for all those years?”

“I often wonder about that sweetie. I guess my stern butler attitude has helped me a lot. You know. I've been bossing around, playing hard nut to crack. Not letting anyone see my real side.”

“Anyone? Even me?”

“Especially you love. For all those years I had to show a restraint. But I have to say it was very difficult when you were around. I can't even say how many times I wanted to do something improper when you were close.”

“That's good to know. But I meant earlier Charles? You are a man of the world. You've been to London with a family every season. Have you ever, I mean did you bestowed any other women with your charm?”

“So that was your question Elsie...You little Scottish devil...I knew that there was something going on behind it.”

“Charles..She purred seductively into his ear..”I'm just very curious and very jealous...I know that you have other experiences, before me, the same as you know that I haven't been with any other man before. You always seem to avoid talking about it.”

“Elsie..Those are not happy memories. That is something that I'm not very proud of either...I wish to forget those times.”

“But why?”

“Because when I was young and I performed on stage with Grigg, I was leading a different kind of life. I was the man that I'm now ashamed of. Yes, there were other women, but that was because I was young lad and I needed my..Well my release...I would like to forget about it now..”

“I see.” Elsie's face has gone sad suddenly. So she was right, there were other women, nevermind how many...She just wanted to know one thing...

“Charles...Tell me, how long ago were you with someone before we met?”

Charles looked at Elsie smiling tenderly. He understood her uncertainty. Her fears. She wanted to know the truth about him, but luckily for her the truth was very convenient.

“Elsie...I swear on the Bible and my mother's grave, that ever since the day you came to Downton there was no any other women. Never. Since the day I've met you, you have taken my heart and even my..well, my burning needs of man were not enough to search for any other women.”

“Really Charles? That long? Nothing? Even when you were in London? With all it's temptations, and dissoluted women, hiding in every corner of the street?”

“Not even in London Elsie. For all those years that you came into my life, I only loved and wanted you.”

“And you were able to stop yourself from...This? How is that possible? I know how difficult it is for a man to last without satisfying their needs.”

“I was able. Although the worst moments were when you were around, so close to me and yet so unreachable. All those nights that we spent together, sipping Sherry in my pantry or your sitting room, when everyone else had already gone up...There were some evenings when I just couldn't help myself and I thought that one more moment and I will release that animal inside me and simply throw myself over you.”

“So what stopped you then?” She giggled, stroking his bare back.

“Propriety. That damn propriety. Besides I was afraid to loose your friendship. I wasn't sure if you loved me back then and I couldn't risk of ruining our friendship. I didn't want to scare you with my unwanted advances”

“They would not have been unwanted Charles. In fact if you dared to try, it's more than likely that they would meet with a willing reception..”

“Is that so wife? In that case it turns out that I'm a bloody fool for waiting all those years to all those wonderful things that you have to offer.”

“Luckily it's all yours now Charles...So take as much as you like...”

“Hmm...I like all...And I like it now...”

Charles and Elsie's lips connected again with loving and sensual kisses. Soon all the doubts were gone and Elsie felt blessed again, bathing in her husband's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. So deep in our hearts I think we all knew that our Charles is a romantic type. Even though he tried to hide it for all those years ;-) Much of Chelsie love, but there is no such thing as too much of it ;-) I plan to bring some humor aspects in the next chapter, with a participation of our dear Mrs Patmore (her comic potential is endless). Hope you liked this one and if so please leave a review. Again, sorry for any possible mistakes.


	16. If you want me you can have me-part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. As I promised the last time, I'm here with new chapter. The sweet and very loving honeymoon of our Chelsie is heading slowly but inevitably to an end. Whether we like it or not, they have to go back to reality. Even though we don't want it and probably they don't want it ;-) In this chapter Mrs Patmore is paying an unexpected visit to our happy love birds, because she is very curious about the actions in the love nest. Surprisingly for her, she gets more knowledge than she wished for ;-)   
A little bit of Chelsie loving, followed by a little bit of humor. Hope you will enjoy it ;-)  
Warning: M-ness in the beginning of the chapter.

The next day Elsie was standing by the kitchen window, preparing breakfast for her and Charles. Her ankle was still a little sore, but it wasn't that bad as yesterday. She took a lot of effort with preparing the breakfast for Charles, making all his favorite food. She smiled to herself, thinking how lovely he took care of her yesterday. She always knew that he was a gentleman but yesterday's action fully confirmed that. Elsie thought that she really choose the right man. So strong and powerful, who was ready to guide her through the storm, carrying her with his own hands. There was something incredibly sensual about his behavior and she longed for a moment when she will be able to experience his overwhelming masculinity again. Not that she would ever want to strain her ankle again, but maybe there will be some other occasion when he will have a chance to prove to her how much of a man he is. Sunken in her thoughts, she hasn't even noticed that Charles went downstairs and stood right behind her. He embraced her tightly, nuzzling on her ear.

“Mmmmmm....Good morning my beautiful wife...”

“Morning my handsome husband...Although I'm not sure if ten thirty still can be qualified as morning..”

“Let's not talk such difficult questions so early love...How is your ankle today?”

“Much better. It almost doesn't sore at all. I have just prepared a breakfast for us. Will you care to join me?”

“In a minute love....Right now I'm experiencing a different kind of hunger..”

He embraced her more tightly and started to suck the side of her neck gently, while she closed her eyes, surrendering to his actions.

“Mmmm...Charles...Didn't you get enough last night, not to mention yesterday's afternoon?...”

“No Elsie...It's never enough..Even if I had you 24/7, it still wouldn't be enough for me..”

“Charles Carson, the proper butler, who has turned into a wild beast. I hardly recognize you anymore..”

“Maybe that's because the proper butler never had such an enticing, glorious Scottish beauty around him”

“What do you mean? I was around you for the last twenty years Charles!”

“I know, but not like that. Not like now. Then I could only dream about doing what I'm doing with you right now and indeed I have dreamed about it...”

“Have you really? You must tell me all about it..I'm very curious...”

“I promise Elsie..But right now..Please..”

His hands got under her night gown and started to caress her thighs, while his tongue was still exploring the side of her neck. She was melting under his touch, slowly but effectively. He moved his hands up to fondle her breasts, what caused a loud moan from her. She loved the touch of his big, strong hands on her breasts, the touch combined with the hot breath on her neck, made an unique mixture.

“Oh Charles...Love...You are so warm and so strong...It makes me shiver all over, when you touch me like that..” She whispered, feeling incredibly bold, as for this early time of the day.

“Els...You are so sexy...So incredibly attractive..I could make love to you all day..”

“I'm not sure that you have enough stamina for that my husband..”

“With you I regained my stamina and I intend to keep it..”

“Charles...shouldn't we...? Maybe we will come back upstairs...This is not the right place to..”

“Who says it isn't...? I want you here and now Elsie. Please...Let me have you here..”

“Oh Charles...I don't know if this is the right thing to do..If we can...”

“Elsie, only we are suppose to decide what's right and what's not...We are married and alone..Nobody can see us here..Let me...I want you everywhere..In every room of our house...Always..You are so beautiful...”

Elsie was still hesitating a bit, but all the coherent thoughts left her mind the moment she felt his husband's hand between her thighs, stroking her centre. She squirmed under his touch and gave herself in the sensations that he was causing. Charles swiftly got rid of his bathrobe, blessing himself that during his honeymoon, for the first time in his life he wasn't wearing that much clothes on. And pretty soon Elsie felt his throbbing erection, pressing to her nightgown. As soon as Charles was out of his clothes, he made sure that Elsie matched him and took of her night gown, through her head, leaving her naked, still turned back to him. He surprised her by moving his lips from her neck to her bare back..He kissed the back of her neck and made a slow pattern of kisses down her back, leaving Elsie in the state of bewilderment, as she wasn't aware until now that she has sensitive spots in there too. She moaned under his fancy caresses and she stilled when she felt his hands cupping her bottom. That was something entirely new. Like an uncharted territory for both of them. In the beginning she felt a little shy, but then she remembered his words from mere minutes ago about them, defining boundaries of their marital intimacies. She found his caresses more than adorable and she was thrilled, waiting for what was going to happen next...  
Charles was in heaven. He draw a satisfaction from the fact that he can still discover new, extremely erotic sensations with Elsie. She was so beautiful to him, so appealing. He wanted to explore all the possible pleasures with her. Soon a very bold thought entered his mind. Hugging her even closer, he whispered into her ear:

“Elsie, would it be all right if we?..If I...Have you like this?..Like we are now..?”  
Elsie froze when she heard the request. It was definitely something new, something dark and forbidden. Again the rules of the church, her mother words and all these nonsense that she dealt with before, entered her mind. Could they do this? Like that? Won't they be condemned by God? But feeling her husband's gentle touch and his enormous love, she knew that she could trust him. That he would have never hurt her or insult her in any way. She wanted to try it as much as he did.

“Yes Charles. ..We can....Like this..”

That was all the permission he needed. Still holding her tightly, he entered her and began to move inside her. Slowly at first, but soon his speed the pace, giving her the delightful friction. This new, exciting position created a chance to give his wife a double pleasure, as his hands were still working in the front of her body. He thrusted into her, while caressing her centre, especially that special nub, that he already known as a source of her greatest pleasure.   
Elsie was panting, thinking that she will probably die of bliss in a moment.

“Charles...Oh God Charles...Oh,oh,oh!!!!” She reached her climax with a powerful force and Charles came right after her. He turned her around and surrounded her with his arms, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

“Elsie..my sweet baby..That was...That was like my dream come true. My long lasting dream..”

“Mmmmm...You mean you were thinking about it before?”

“Sometimes. When we were not married yet. In the night when I felt particularly lonely, I've imagined that I came downstairs to the servants dinner table and you were there too and then we would...”

“Oh my,my! If I had known it before Charles..” She kissed him softly and looked him in the eyes with an utter adoration.

“It's better that you didn't know then. I would probably die of shame if you did..”

“Luckily Charles I think we have passed the faze of shame right about few moments ago...”

They've kissed again, stroking their naked bodies gently. After they got dressed, they sat together to the dining table, eating breakfast, sharing their bites of food. Every now and then they kissed and whispered the words of love and devotion. When the breakfast finished, Elsie said to Charles:

“You can go and have a bath right now honey. I will do the dishes in here.”

“Are you sure my lovely? Don't you want me to help you with this?”

“I'll be all right love...Go, have your bath..I know you want to..”

“I do..But maybe I can convince my wife to accompany me in the bath..”

“You are impossible! But I will think about it when I'll finish in here..”

“In that case I'll be waiting sweetheart..”

They kissed one more time, nibbling their lips lovingly and Charles went upstairs, leaving Elsie in charge of the kitchen mess. Elsie was infinitely happy, while doing the dishes. She could never predicted that marriage life could bring her so many new experiences, especially those kind of experiences. She blushed, thinking about the wild activities that took place in here few moments ago, thinking that she will probably be blushing being in the kitchen for the rest of her life. She heard a sound of water, which Charles has just pouring into the bath tub. She was almost finishing the dishes, when she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice of Mrs Patmore:

“Hello! Is anyone in there? It's Beryl and the food supplies!”

Elsie swiftly walked to the door and opened them wide, happy to see her best friend paying her a visit, even though it was not expected.

“Hello Beryl! It's so nice to see you. Please do come in!”

“Are you sure? Am I not disrupting a bliss of a love nest?”

'Yes I'm sure. Please do come inside”

Beryl went inside, checking the house carefully. She noticed that Elsie was still wearing her night clothes, even though it was almost 11.

“Well, well I can see that the honeymoon is good for you. I bet you can't remember the day when you were in your night clothes at this hour!”

“That's true. I can't remember it, but just one more day and we will be back to reality.”

“And where is your lovely prince charming? Have you worn him out so much that he is still sleeping?”

“Really! Beryl! You shouldn't say things like that!”

“Oh come on, I'm just teasing you..After all I'm like a God Mother of your marriage. If it wasn't for me, some things wouldn't have been cleared between you!”

“It's true. I'm very grateful for that..”Elsie's eyes suddenly became very blurry and Beryl noticed the difference at once. Although she was truly satisfied with her friend's evident happiness, she couldn't missed an opportunity to tease her a bit.

“My, my I can see that I've really done some great job here. I bet our dear, old Charlie knows how to do the trick. It's seems obvious!”

“Beryl, you are intolerable!” Elsie began to giggle uncontrollably. “If anybody heard the things you say!”

“I can't see anybody in here, so we are safe. Where is Charles?”

“He is upstairs. Taking a bath.”

“Well then he is probably getting ready for something, I would say! In that case I'm not going to take anymore of your time. I will just leave you the basket with food. I thought that your appetites may be sharpened after all the marriage actions!”

“Oh Beryl. You are such a treasure. Sometimes insufferable, but still a treasure. Don't you want a cup of tea at least? “

“That's all right, I'm not going to waste your honeymoon. We will see each other in two days now and I expect that I will hear some more details then!”

“Beryl!”

“All right, all right. I'm going now, before you will kick me out”

Beryl grinned, heading towards the door, she was about to leave when suddenly Charles, who was not even aware that there was a guest in the house, came down, draped only in a towel around his waist.

“Elsie sweetie..The water is getting cold. Come here to your husband and let him feel happy again today...”

He suddenly cut his sentence and his face turned red, when he realized that Beryl was there. He mumbled:

“I wasn't aware that we have company. Will you excuse me?”

He turned around and hurried upstairs as quick as possible, leaving Elsie and Beryl in astonishment but also in amusement. When they were alone again, Beryl started to curl up with laughter and she couldn't stop it and Elsie followed her. 

“Well I have to admit that you made a right choice Elsie. Our dear old Charlie is quite a man! I'm not sure that I will ever be able to erase that sight of my mind.”

“For his sake please try Beryl. I know he will be devastated by the fact that you have seen him like this” Elsie was laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

“He'll get over it. Don't you worry. Now go back to him and do something to make him forget. I know you can! Seeing what I saw now, I can't even blame you anymore!”

“Get away with you Beryl. Thank you for the food supplies!”

“You are welcome Elsie. See you in two days! Have a happy time. Oh, I know you will!”

“See you Beryl! And remember not to tell anyone what you saw!”

“I'll try to keep it myself. Shouldn't be that difficult!” Beryl went towards the house, still giggling, while Elsie came back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. Slightly out of their character but they deserve it.Hope you have enjoyed it a bit. Thank you to my faithful readers. I'm still amazed that you are sticking to that story, as much as I'm amazed that I still write it. Sorry for any mistakes and see you soon!


	17. If you want me you can have me-part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Sorry for not updating in the last few days, but there were some important issues I had to take care of. Thank you for all your reviews after the previous chapter. Special thanks to Chelsietx and Good Bo, who are sticking with me through all the story (and my other stories a well) and always leave a review. I hope that you are not bored with it. I wasn't planning on writing such a long story and I was thinking about taking a shorter version, but still new ideas keep popping in my head.   
In this chapter we are going to say farewell to the honeymoon of Elsie and Charles. All the good things come to an end unfortunately. Spending their last, happy, alone moments together will also give them a chance to clarify some problems from the past. A lot of dialogue in this one...

The next day was the last day of their honeymoon and ever since the moment they woke up, Elsie and Charles decided that they have to take the best of it. They were lying in their bed, hesitating to get up, enjoying first rays of the morning sun. They were reminiscing yesterday's events and Charles was still ashamed by it, while Elsie was giggling joyfully when she remembered Beryl's face when she saw Charles wrapped in just a towel.

“It's not funny Elsie. You have no idea how embarrassed I felt when I went down and saw Beryl in there.”

“On the contrary Charles. It was very funny. Remember that I was in the middle of this and I got to see both reactions-yours and Beryl's. I will never forget that.”

“You can have your laugh, but what about me? I have been working with Beryl for the last twenty years and she has never seen me wearing anything else, besides my livery. She is under my jurisdiction* and how is she going to respect me now, when she saw me like this? What if I didn't have that towel on and went downstairs wearing nothing?”

“Well, having the knowledge that I already have now, I feel free to admit that if you indeed came downstairs without a towel, that would be a quite nice treat for Beryl.”

“Oh, is that so wifey? You really think so? That it's a treat?'

“Very nice treat and it's my treat now! Don't you ever forget it!”

“In that case would you like to have some quality time with your treat now darling?”

“I would love that my very dear husband..”

Elsie was beaming with joy, when Charles hovered above her, flooding her with the most sweet kisses all over. She shortly forgot about Beryl, propriety, previous day events, loosing herself in her husband's love completely.  
A lot of kisses, caresses, moans, pants and frantic moves later, they laid completely spent in their arms, still smiling at each other. Still not being able to believe what a wonderful gift life his given them, after so many years of solitude. Elsie was the first one who came back to reality.

“Just think Charles. Today is the last day of our honeymoon. Starting from tomorrow, we have to get back to our duties.”

“Don't even remind me of it Elsie. I don't want to think about it yet.”

“I can't believe my own ears! Charles Carson is reluctant to going back to the grand house! I think I must write down today's date”

“Ha! Ha! Very funny Elsie. It's not that I don't miss the house or my duties, or the family..”

“Of course. Especially your precious Lady Mary..”

“Elsie...I thought that we've been through this before.”

“We have..But I will never understand your devotion to that uppity minx.”

“It's not a devotion Elsie. I respect Lady Mary very much. The only woman that I'm devoted to, is lying here. With me. In our bed.”

“Is that so? Well few more days like that and I will be able to believe you”

“About time! And regarding our coming back to Downton, I'm not sad about working again, I'm just trying to cope with the idea that I will have to spent so much time being apart from my beautiful wife..I'm not really sure how I can manage to do that..”

“Don't be daft Charles! We will be together all the time. Just like before.”

“Yes, but not like that Elsie...I won't be able to kiss you whenever I want to, to hold you whenever I feel like it. To make love to you for long hours. It's going to be bloody difficult to keep myself away from you..”

“Charles...My big, sweet teddy bear will miss his cuddles? You are being a real softie, you know that? “

She pulled him closer, letting his head rest on her breasts and he was more than happy to nestle into her soft and warm body.

“Mmmm...I will miss our cuddle... We will only have few hours at night in the cottage to be together and knowing the routine of the Abbey, we will probably be exhausted in the evening.”

“Charles..We will manage. After all we manged to be apart for so many years, even though we were together every day..”

“I know..Don't remind me Elsie...All those difficult days, when I needed you so much, when I just wanted to rest my head on you, like I'm doing now. It was difficult to bear..”

“Shhh..I know love...That goes for me too...Do you know how many times I wanted to just go into your pantry and ask you to hold me close..?”

“Elsie...Why haven't you? I would be more than happy to hold you..”

“Well if you did, you've done a really good job hiding it...The last thing that I would ever expected from you would be the thought that you wanted to hold me..I would rather guess that you would bark something about propriety and told me to go back to my duties..”

“That's a harsh evaluation that I have received from my wife..But perhaps I deserved it..”

“You have Charles...Do you remember how many times you have rejected me? How you were shouting at me and made some cruel remarks about the quality of my work? When I was waiting for the test results from Dr Clarkson?”

“I remember Elsie. Believe me that I remember. And even if I didn't, this will always be a quiet reminder..” He pointed his finger to the scar on her breast, feeling that tears are beginning to gather in his eyes.. He leant down and kissed the scar delicately.

“Will you ever forgive me Elsie? Will you forgive the old fool? For giving to much attention to unimportant issues, like the lack of wine during the dinner, when my beloved woman was dealing with such awful things?”

“Of course I will forgive you Charles...You know that I would have forgiven you almost anything..”

Elsie placed a tender, sweet kiss on his lips and she touched the corner of his eyes, wiping the tears that appeared there...

“I know how many times I have hurt you love...When I scolded you for being sentimental or when I told you that you disappointed me..I remember all those things very precisely...”

“Why Charles? Why did you behave like that towards me?”

“Oh Els...I was so in love with you...I can't remember the exact moment when it hit me, but when it did, I was so terrified. I knew that it wasn't proper, that maybe we will never be able to be together. I was scared. Scared of my own feelings. I tried to convince myself that this is rubbish, the crazy product of my imagination. But most of all, I wanted to keep you in state of believing that I don't feel anything for you. That's why I behaved so badly at times. I was pushing you away, when all I could dream about was being close to you and because I couldn't, I wanted to convince you that I'm just an old, grumpy man..”

“As you can see you were not very convincing my dear man...You never managed to push me away..I was always near you...”

“Why was that Elsie? How come you haven't given me up?”

“How could I ever Charles?...How could I given you up, when you were the only man that has taken my heart? Every time you said those awful things to me, I kept telling myself that it was the last time I reached to you. That I will never try to be nice to you. I was going to sleep at night, being angry with you. Promising myself that on the next day, I would barely speak to you...And then the next day came and I saw you in the morning and my heart went mad again..Beating only for you..So I made you coffee, I buttered your toast at breakfast, I kept my eyes on the footmen, to not to disturb you too much during the day, so you won't get tired..All those little things that you haven't even noticed..”

“You are wrong darling...I've seen all those things very clearly and all the time I was wondering if they mean something, but then I thought that you were just kind, as you always were, to all the other people..And that I'm nobody special..And so the years went on and it took me so long to do something about my feelings..”  
“Tell me about it! Sometimes I just wanted give you a prod** to do something about us. It felt so long sometimes. There were times when I thought that I would just give up all the rules and told you how I really felt..Do you remember the time when you wanted to move to Haxby?”

“Of course I do...”

“That was the most awful moment for me...I was lying awake at night, crying that I'm losing you forever. I thought that my life was over. I didn't want to go on living, knowing that you won't be near me..” Elsie's cheeks were suddenly flooded with the stream of tears...

“Oh, my sweetest darling..I love you so much Elsie..So very much...” Charles whispered, seeing her reaction and an enormity of pain that he has caused to her..He used his lips to kissed her tears away..Each one was kissed away by him. When he handled the tears, he gave her the sweetest and most delicate kiss on the lips.

“I love you too my most precious man...That's why it hurt so much then..The awareness that you were ready to leave me for Lady Mary. I thought that it was an ultimate proof that you had no feelings for me..”

“No darling...I would have never moved to Haxby anyway...The information that Anna gave us was just a comfortable excuse for me, but if that hadn't happened, I would have certainly found another way to get out of it..I couldn't stand being away from you...I would have no reason to live without you Elsie. You know that you are everything..That night when I joked about you missing me, when I left...I so wanted to hear that you will..”

“And you heard it Charles. Do you remember what I told you?”

“Do you think that I could ever forget your answer?.When you told me that you are going to miss me very much and it cost's you nothing to say it, I was over the moon...I cherished the memory for many nights..And scolded myself for not telling you how much I loved you then..When you almost did..Your words were a hidden declaration of love for me..”

“They were Charles...Oh now you are crying love....Please don't...”

Elsie neared Charles's face and kissed him gently-his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his hair..She flooded him with her affection, thinking how much time she spent being force to stop herself from caressing him.

“Elsie..my beautiful..My sweetheart..Promise me...”

“Promise you what darling?”

“That we will never hide anything from each other, ever again..Never..And we will hold hands, hold each other and give each other kisses during our long work days..I don't want to go back to what was before...I want us to express our love and not hide it from each other and the world..”

“I promise Charles....Never again...I want everyone to know that we love each other very much..Whether they like it or not...”

“My Elsie..My dearest wife....I love you...”

“And I you Charles...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for today. Hope that an excess of emotions haven't overwhelmed you completely. I think it's good that Charles and Elsie managed to clarify some of the past problems. Form now on it can be only better between them ;-)  
Of course again I'm little bit OOC with them, especially Charles-but who cares? We have to give each other Chelsie moments that were never seen on the show..After all that's one of the reasons of writing fanfictions...  
*I'm not entirely sure if Beryl was under Charles jurisdiction or Elsie's. Even though I watched the series many times I still don't completely understand it.  
** I took this expression from one of the loveliest interviews that I watched with Jim and Phyllis. If you haven't seen it yet, please do. It's worth it ;-)  
Once again many thanks to all of you who are still enjoying the story. If you still like it please let me know. I will be more than happy. See you soon!


	18. If you want me you can have me-part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. So I'm back with you again. Inspired by a lovely Jim/Phyllis interview,* that I watched few days ago on Youtube and inspired by a lovely interview for the newspaper** that I've read. I have to thank Jim Carter for what he said in this interview(the spooning thing)-because I just couldn't pass this and not use it in my fanficiton. Thank you Jim (like he's going to read it-ha!ha!) Anyway I will give you the links to those interviews below-I think it's obligatory to watch and read for all the Chelsie fans.  
Elsie and Charles are coming back to the Abbey.This chapter was initially planned as a description of the greetings at the servants hall, but because of the interviews, I'm going to to go another way ;-)  
Warning: A little bit of M-ness here or a lot of M-ness here (still blame the interviews) ;-)

It's a well known fact that even the best things are finally coming to an end. The honeymoon of Charles and Elsie was not an exception. Even though they would do whatever they could to stop the clock. Those past few days were exceptional for both of them. A beautiful escape from reality. Totally new experience for two people, who spent most of their lives alone, craving for a touch or a simple presence of another human being. Within those last few days both of their words have come upside down. It was exactly as Charles described it in his conversation with Mrs Patmore- “I want us to live as closely as two people can, for the time that remained to us on earth”.  
And so they did. They shared such enormous closeness those last few days, as they have never shared before.   
Charles thought that he must have been mad or deeply asleep for the last twenty years, having this beautiful woman around him all the time and not doing anything about it. If he could have predicted how it is to wake having her in his arms, feeling her closeness-the warmth of her body, the sweet scent of her, tasting her kisses and caresses, he wouldn't have waited twenty years to have that all. He wouldn't even wait twenty minutes to be exact.  
Elsie thought that it must have been some other person inside her all those years. She couldn't connect herself in any way now with the stern and always practical housekeeper, who she was until now. If she only knew how it feels to have that gorgeous man of hers, wrapping her in his arms protectively every night, whispering sweet endearments into her ear when they were making love, how it is to feel his strong, solid body which view always made her shiver, she wouldn't have waited for his proposal. She would have probably risked everything and thrown herself at him.  
In spite of the fact that they both didn't want that to happen, the day of returning to the Abbey has finally arrived. Last night they had a phone call from Mr Barrow, who was replacing Charles for the time of their absence, informing them that according to his Lordship instructions, they don't have to be at the Abbey early in the morning and they can take their time and be in the house around 11. Just in time for the little gathering in the servants hall, that His Lordship has planned to greet the happy couple, but that was meant to be a surprise for them, so Thomas never mentioned it.  
Even though they didn't have to rise up in the early morning, they both woke rather early that day. Elsie was the first one to open her eyes. She was lying turned back to her husband, who was still snoring lightly, which caused a smile on her face. She turned her head a bit and she watched him still in his blissful sleep, with a content expression on his face. One of his hands was folded under his head, on the pillow and the other arm was surrounding her waist. His hand was placed on her belly. He is so handsome, even in his sleep-Elsie thought to herself. She gently moved her hand through his broad chest, marveling on his incredible manly attributes. Her hand was making lazy circles on his chest, slowly moving down. When she reached his tummy, he began to wake up and come back to reality from his blissful slumber. As soon as he felt his wife's hands on his body, a wide smile appeared on his lips.

“Mmmm...Good morning my lovely... It's so good to wake feeling your touch on me..”

“Good morning honey. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself from touching my luscious husband...”

“Your luscious husband has absolutely nothing against it. In fact he would love to be woken up that way every day..”

His head neared her neck and he nuzzle it, savoring with her lovely scent. As he got closer to her and embraced her tightly, she felt his erection poking her back.

“My, my..What do we have here? I can see that the little Charlie is awaken as well...”

“Little? I'm not sure if I should not be offended now..”

Elsie giggled joyfully, as she knew how to tease her husband perfectly.

“Well, maybe not exactly so little..But...So enjoyable...”

“Enjoyable you say? Let me show you have enjoyable he can be...”

“Charles..We are coming back to work today..Did you forget it?”

“I haven't, but it's still early. It's half past 8 and we have to be in the house at 11. Plenty of time for you to spent it with both Charlies-little one and big one...Don't you think so Elsie?...”

“Charles I'm not sure if...Oh...Charles...”

Elsie's coherent sentences began to fail, as soon as she felt her husbands hands beneath her nightgown. She was still lying turned with her back to him, while his hands worked in magical way on her. With one, quick motion, he managed to get rid of her nightgown, tossing it to the floor. She shivered feeling a direct contact of his chest, touching her bare back and his fingers were clutching on her nipples. He licked the side of her neck, with slow, sensual motions while his hands were focused on fondling her breasts. He loved her big, round breasts, that were made to match the size of his hands. Elsie's body started to made some frantic moves, as a response to her husband's attentions.

“My sweet, beautiful wife...You are so lovely...So appealing...I can't get enough of you...”

“Don't you think you are overdressed for this a little my love? We need to get rid of those trousers quickly..” She whispered with a voice, full of desire.

Charles whipped off his pajama trousers, as quick as he could and he gasped in feeling of an overwhelming pleasure, when he felt her hand on his manhood. 

“Oh Els...Love...You are divine...”

Elsie was about to turn around to face him, but he stopped her.

“Stay like this my love...I want you and need you like this...Is it all right for you?”

Elsie shivered involuntary hearing those words. Suddenly the reminder of their sexual activities from few days earlier, in the kitchen, has returned. Her whole body was on fire. This was the way that they hadn't done it yet in the bed. 

“It's all right...However do you want it Charles. I trust you...”

She turned her head slightly and they kissed hungrily, using their tongues, while their hands were touching the most intimate parts of their bodies perpetually. When the kiss ceased, Charles moved closer to Elsie and without stopping the caresses, he slowly entered her. She was so very ready for him, that she didn't even needed a time to stretch and to get used to the feeling of him inside her, as she usually did. He felt her readiness and it turned him on enormously. He moved within her slowly, while his hands were roaming on the front of her body. This position gave them new possibilities. Because they were not facing each other, as they usually were, that gave them a new kind of freedom. The things that they were whispering were bolder and hotter then ever before...

“Elsie...You are so very hot...So extremely sexy...Your body drives me wild...Oh God Elsie...”

“Charles...You are amazing...I love what you are doing to me...Don't stop..Keep doing that..”

It wasn't long until they both reached their peak of pleasure. As their breathing got even, Elsie turned, facing her husband. They looked each other in the eyes, with the look of absolute love. Once again they managed to discover a new areas of marital delight. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed softly.

“Charles...I love you...My life would not be complete without you...”

“Elsie...I know..I feel the same...You complete me in every way possible. I love you....”

“Are you ready to go back to work now?”

“As ready as I never was before”

“Me too love. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of greeting with their colleagues I gave Chelsie one more blissful moment. I'm sure they won't mind. Will get to the greeting part in the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this one. As usual thank you for all the reviews and sorry for any mistakes. Below I give you the links to the interviews that inspired this chapter. See you soon!  
*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ApDHbyhCTE   
**https://www.express.co.uk/entertainment/films/1227394/Downton-Abbey-Julian-Fellowes-Jim-Carter-Phyllis-Logan-tv-film-saga-tv-news


	19. If you want me you can have me-part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I've managed to survive this difficult first week of changes in my life. It's like literally my first free afternoon this week and what am I doing instead of getting some rest? Writing Chelsie ;-) Thank you for all your constant support. To this and to my other stories. As I mentioned I won't be able to write often now, but I really want to finish this one at least. I have a specific plan for them here, but I need to get there. I sincerely hope that you are not bored with this story by now. I'm slowly heading to an end, but still need few more chapters to finish.  
The honeymoon is over and our love birds are getting back to the big house, to meet their very dear colleagues and employers. Some happy moments are included here, but there are also some dark clouds gathering above their heads.

The moment when Charles and Elsie crossed the threshold of Downton, they were welcomed by their colleagues, waiting for them in the servants hall, which was decorated with colorful ornaments. The table was filled with wine and various delicacies. All the servants were gathered around the table to greet them and as soon as they entered the hall, everybody was cheering for them.

“Here is our happy couple. They even managed to survive their honeymoon and happily return to us”-Mrs Patmore said with a wide grin on her face.

“Welcome back Mr and Mrs Carson. So good to have you back here”-Daisy was sincerely happy to see them.

“It's so nice to see you again, here with us.”-Mr Molseley said, shaking Mr Carson's hand.

“Mr and Mrs Carson, you look like you really had a good rest those last few days”-Miss Baxter made an observation.

“Mr Carson you are finally back to your duties. I'll be more than happy to give you the report about the state of the house”-Mr Barrow said cheekily.

Charles and Elsie were very happy, seeing this warm welcome from their work colleagues. It made them feel easier during those first, a little awkward moments, when they went back to Downton in a different role. Not only as a butler and the housekeeper, but also as husband and wife. This was something that required adjusting not only from them, but also from the people that they were working with, but fortunately it looked that it's not going to be a big problem.

“Thank you for your warm welcome. I think it's safe to say in the name of both of us, that we are truly touched by your efforts and we are happy to be back.”-Charles said those words, coming from the bottom of his heart, still feeling a bit uneasy, being in the centre of attention and having to deal with expressing his emotions so openly in front of other people.  
The atmosphere was really amazing, they were all talking, laughing and having a jolly time. Soon this little gathering gained a special meaning, when the family went downstairs to greet the heads of downstairs.

“Mr Carson, Mrs Hug..I mean Mrs Carson...So good to see you both. It's more than obvious that marriage suits you both”-Robert made his cordial greeting toward the couple.

“Thank you My Lord. I'm not complaining. Marriage indeed made me a happy man.”-Charles was beaming, hearing all those compliments constantly.

“Mrs Carson you look amazing. I can see that your husband takes a good care of you”-Cora said with a warm voice.

“Indeed he does My Lady. He takes good care of me and I take a good care of him”-Elsie looked at her husband lovingly, which did not come unnoticed with Cora.

“Carson, you are finally back. It's good to know that everything will be on it's place again. I hope that it's going to be a long time before we will have to do without you being present”-Lady Mary's greeting could not have been said without a snipe remark.

“I'm back for good My Lady. Ready to serve you and the family, as I always have.”

Elsie frowned hearing those words. She has never warmed up towards that girl and it looked like that ain't gonna change. Once again that old feeling of rivalry with Lady Mary about Charles's feelings returned to her..Luckily-she thought- the situation is quite different now. This little, uppity minx has no idea that now I have an enormous asset in my hands and my prevalence is meaningful.  
The little gathering was slowly heading to an end and the servants were coming back to their duties. In all the confusion Elsie didn't notice that His Lordship asked Charles for a talk and they both went to his pantry. She hurried into her sitting room and decided to get to work immediately, but Beryl had other plans and she followed her.

“It's nice to see you so happy. What a difference few days of marriage life can make. Who would of thought that our old grump can make a woman that blossoming”-Beryl decided that now is as good as any occasion to tease Elsie a bit.

“Thank you very much Mrs Patmore. That is true that my dear husband is making me very happy.”

“Mrs Patmore? When I came to visit you I was Beryl and now we are back to Mrs Patmore?”

'Well, that was in private. We are at work here. We should address each other properly.”

“Oh dear Lord. Few days with our stiff butler and you are already singing the way he is. He must have a strong effect on you.”

Hearing those words Elsie's eyes changed it's expression, when she suddenly remembered all those delightful moments with her husband. Of course he had an effect on her, little did Beryl know what kind of effect that was..She blushed at the very thought and Beryl noticed that immediately...

“My, my...Blurry eyes. So Charles Carson can do some magic tricks that made our beloved housekeeper that distracted? I'm beginning to regret that I didn't try my luck with him when I had a chance.”

“Mrs Patmore. Really! You need to stop that and by the way I'm glad that you haven't, because I like you very much, but if I noticed that you are even trying to do something towards Mr Carson I would have to scratch your eyes out! Now, no more of that nonsense. We have to go back to work, so get away with you!”

“Fair enough. You know I'm only teasing you. Even if I would have tried to near him, he wouldn't even notice that. Ever since you came to the house no other woman existed for him and I'm really happy that you finally got married and you are so happy. But don't expect to me stop teasing you. It's all I have left, now that I lost my dear friend.”

“You haven't lost me. I'm still here and you can always count on me. Even if I find your constant teasing annoying at times. Now off to the kitchen with you! I have work to do!”

Meanwhile, in Charles's pantry...

“I realize that I'm asking a lot from you Carson. Especially now, when you just got married and you are so happy with Mrs Hugh...Carson, but I wouldn't have asked you about it if it wasn't so important.”

“My Lord, I understand. I know my duties here and I know that if you could found any other solution you would have. Are we talking about a month here, or longer?”

“A month. Not longer. I know it's a lot to ask, but Lady Mary insisted that you come with us. She and Tom are having some important business plans and they though that the season in London is the perfect opportunity to combine social events and business. Mary can't imagine that Barrow could replace you during that period. So will you do it? Will you come with us to London for the season, even though I promise you that you can take your wife to Scarborough?”

“I will My Lord. If Lady Mary needs my presence, then I will put my private plans aside.”

“Thank you Carson. I knew I could count on you. I promise that as soon as we will come back, I will give you and your wife three weeks off and you can enjoy the real honeymoon trip.”

“Thank you My Lord. That's very kind of you.”

“Is marriage life the way you expected it to be? You seem really happy.”

“It is My Lord. In fact it's much more than I expected it to be, but that's probably because my wife is such an exceptional woman.”

“Indeed she is. We all know and admire Mrs Hugh..Mrs Carson very well. I'm glad that you found happiness. I will tell Lady Mary that you agreed to go with us. I will let you go back to work now.”

Robert left the room, leaving Charles in a state of a light shock. It was not that he was especially surprised about His Lordship's request. After all he was his employee and he had a right to ask him to go to London, if that's what the situation required. Any other, less considerate employer, would have just given him his decision, without asking for understanding. Charles sat on his chair, with a deep sigh. He had been married only few days, but he already knew that it would be an awful thing to part with Elsie. Now, when they were so close, when he had troubles with staying away from her for more than an hour. When he was addicted from her closeness, her kisses, her caresses, from the way she looked at him, from the words that she had whispered into his ear. Felt like a nightmare that returned. They spent so many years apart, searching for a way to be together and now when they were finally connected, they had to part again. He rubbed his temple with his hands, wondering how on earth will he be able to give Elsie this message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for today. I know that this chapter is not so good, nothing special, but believe me it's difficult for me to focus. Anyway I hope that you won't totally hate it. I think that's the first chapter in which so many other characters (downstairs and upstairs) have appeared. Thanks for reading, reviewing and still sticking to the story. Sorry for any mistakes and see you soon! I'll try to update as soon as I will be able to.


	20. If you want me you can have me-part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I'm really glad that a small, but close to my heart group of you are still following the story. As you may recall in the last chapter Charles found out about the necessity of him being present in London, during the London season. Now he has to find a way to tell that to Elsie, which may not be an easy thing to do, because as we all know she is releasing that Scottish dragon in herself from time to time ;-) Thanks for all the reviews and everything I got from you so far.

Charles felt like his whole world falls apart. He was sad, angry and confused at the same time. That was the first serious collision of his work and his personal life. He suspected that one day he will have to face it, but he had never suspected that it will take place in the first day after his honeymoon. All his life so far was devoted to serving this family, to fulfill all their needs and desires, especially His Lordship, who he considered as his commander and his favorite-Lady Mary. He never had any problems with that. With a stoic calm he bore all their wishes, every commands, even the silliest one. It was not his place to discuss about it. He was the one who would make their life easy and make sure that everything was on it's place.  
That how it was so far, but he was not the lonely island anymore, the captain of his own ship. He was a married man now and he must acknowledge not only his own needs, but his wife as well. He was really worried how to give this message to Elsie. He sensed that she won't be happy about it. Especially when she will discover that his presence in London was Lady Mary's wish. Although he didn't talk about it often, he was fully aware of Elsie's aversion towards Lady Mary. She admitted being jealous about the girl few times. Her sarcastic “blessed Lady Mary” spoke for itself. At the moment he had no idea how to handle this situation and what was even worse, he had a feeling that it will not change soon. He was also aware that he needs to tell her that as soon as possible, even though they were meant to go to London for three weeks from now. Charles suddenly found himself in a very dark place and he knew that getting out of this place won't be easy...

Tea time, later that day...

Elsie entered Charles's pantry with a teapot and two cups. When he saw her, his face has brightened up immediately.

“Hello my lovely. How nice of you to bring me tea. I almost forgot about the tea time today.”

“I can see that. Fortunately your wife doesn't forget your needs.”

“Thank you Elsie. How is your day going?”

“Smoother than I've imagined. I manage to get through most of my arrears by now, so it's not that bad. Mr Molseley mentioned that Lord Grantham had a talk with you in your pantry. Is there something wrong? Anything I should know about?”

“Hmmm...Err...Well he told me about something that I wasn't expecting, but we can discuss it at home. No need to get into this now.”

“But everything is all right? You look a bit worried. I can see that in your eyes Charles.”

“How well you know me Elsie. Sometimes it amazes me..You know me better than I know myself..”

“Don't forget that I observed you for more than twenty years now Mr Carson. So after such a long time it's not really difficult to predict your reactions to things.”

“Oh and you are quite an observer. That is something I need to remember always, now that you are my wife. But about that thing, we can really discuss it in the evening, if you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't. Whatever that is we can face it together. Well, I have to get back. Still need to discuss some food reserves with Mrs Patmore and that won't be easy, it is never easy. Is it very improper to ask my husband for a kiss, to be able to get through the rest of the day?”

“Highly improper Mrs Hughes, but as you may still recall I like you when you are improper..In fact I like you that way very much..”

“Mmmm...I will remember that Mr Carson and will embody this into action when we are alone..”

“Can't wait for that my dearest wife...”

They embraced each other tightly and their lips connected in a soft and gentle kiss. Very peaceful but in the same time very sensual...

“Charles...” Elsie whispered softly as she ran her finger through his chin...”I miss you already..”

Charles whispered into her ear:

“My little sweetheart...You have no idea how I miss you..If we could only...But there is still some hours left until we finish..You know what I would like to do to you now? I would like to...”

“Mr Carson, Mr Carson...Are you in your pantry?” Their lovely moment was unpleasantly interrupted by Mr Molseley's voice in the hall.

“Here we go again. Back to reality I'm afraid...See you at dinner Charles...”

“See you then Elsie...I love you..”

“I love you too hon..”

Elsie left her husband's pantry letting Charles do his duties, while she had to deal with hers.

Evening-Carson's love nest...

Charles just finished lighting a fire and Elsie went back from the kitchen, when she was cleaning up after a little bed time snack that they were having. She sat comfortably on the sofa, with a warm smile, her eyes were full of love, when she gazed at her husband. Charles felt that his heart clenched, when he looked at the face that he loved so much. How is he going to tell her that? How will she react? Hesitating, he sat near her, taking her hand into his, he lifted it and kissed a pad of all her fingers gently.

“What's that for?”

“For being my beloved wife and the most precious woman in the world”

“My, my! What a testimonial from Charles Carson...” Elsie smiled to her husband warmly-”So can you tell me what did you talk about with His Lordship today?”

Charles sighed heavily, hearing the question. He knew that the moment arrived. No turning back now....

“His Lordship came to ask me if I can accompany the family during their London stay in three weeks”

“In three weeks? You mean during the season?”

“Yes. During the season. They want me to stay with them in London.”

“You are to stay there for a month* with them? Without me?!!! You are to leave me here?! We are to give up our trip to Scarborough, even though His Lordship promised us that before??! Is that what you are trying to tell me now???” Elsie's rage was developing more and more, with each word.

“Elsie..sweetie..Please calm down...I know it looks worse than it really is, but believe me...”

“Worse Charles? Worse? Abandoning your wife one month after you get married is just something that looks worse?! I'm sure I have a better term to describe this situation!!!”

“Elsie...You know how it is. I was always with the family during the London Season. You know that. It was His Lordship good will to spare me the season this year, he didn't have to do it..”

“What did he spare you? You are to go, as usual, he has no consideration to the fact that you are married now. He promised that we can go away together and he broke that promise! That isn't something that I would have expected from His Lordship. I thought that he was a man of honor!”

“He is Elsie...He apologized to me and promised that we will get three weeks off to go to Scarborough, when the season will end. He also offered to cover all the trip expenses. Now how many employers would do such thing?”

“Then it makes no sense at all. Since he let's us have our trip, as he promised before, why all the sudden he is turning everything upside down? There is more to it here, am I right? You didn't tell me everything Charles!”

“Well, you see...This time it's not only a trip for fun, as it usually was, they wish to combine it with some business opportunities, to help the estate, so Mr Branson and Lady Mary could...”

“I knew it! I could have seen it! The precious Lady Mary! I knew she was behind it somehow! That girl has got no shame!”

“Elsie..please..let me..”

“No Elsie please here Charles! She always did that to me! Whether she wanted to take you away from me when she was going to Haxby, whether she took your time to cry on your shoulder. She always managed to take your attention from me!”

“Elsie, you are not being fair, you know that..”

“I'm not being fair? Is that so Charles? Does she realize that we are married now? Does she know what the institution of marriage means? God knows she should have, after two marriages and everything between...”

“Between? What do you mean Elsie?”

“Doesn't matter what I mean. You would have been surprised if you had known a thing or two about your precious Lady Mary!”

“Elsie, I know that you are sad and disappointed. As I am..But this is how our job is, you know that better than anyone else does. We are in this together..”

“No Charles! I know our job and our duties, but I also know that this is just a sudden caprice of this uppity minx, that's what it is!”

“Elsie, I...”

“No more Charles! No more! I'm going upstairs now, to our bedroom and I do not wish to see you in there tonight!”

Elsie stormed out of the room, almost running up the stairs. The loud banging of the door was the last sound that Charles heard before it was quiet. Charles shrank himself on the sofa. It was worse than he thought. Elsie was really furious with him and he shivered at the thought what would have happened if she faced Lady Mary at the moment. He felt torn. Lady Mary was a very important person in his life, for many years, but now everything has changed. He loved Elsie with all his heart, he could have not imagined her life without her. The very thought of parting with, her for a month was horrid. But what could he do? Refuse and loose his job? The Crawleys were an understanding family, but as Lady Mary once said: “Even they want to get what they paid for”. Grappling with all those thoughts, he heard the quiet sobs, coming from the upstairs bedroom. He knew now that Elsie was crying and he couldn't have let that happened. Even though she told him that she doesn't want to see him, he knew that he has to go to her now. Stomping on the stairs quietly, he entered the room to find Elsie curled in their bed, sobbing uncontrollably. This sight has ripped his heart.

“Elsie. My love..”

“Go away Charles! I don't want to talk to you! Leave me alone!”

“I will not leave you alone, you stubborn, Scottish woman!”

Saying those words, he neared the bed and lied down, next to her.

“I don't want you here! And I'm not stubborn!”

“Oh yes you are...You don't even know how stubborn you are...Elsie...Sweetheart..Please don't cry...That breaks my heart...”

“You have no heart.”

“Really? That's possible. One fierce, Scottish housekeeper took my heart many years ago, on the day that she arrived to Downton and I don't recall to gave it back to me..”

“Silly, old charmer. You think you can buy me with such words?”

“No. You are not for sale. You are already taken. I think that I can convince you how much I love you..How much you mean to me..”

“Is that so? That's why you are going to spent a month in London with Lady Mary, instead of me?”

“Elsie..You know that I must. I can't disobey the family request. I can't be sacked. I have a beautiful wife, that I have to take care of now..I can't think about myself only..Besides, as much as I like Lady Mary, you are my wife. My life. My world. My everything. Don't you ever forget it..”

“Charles...I know that I maybe exaggerated a bit...But I love you so much..We waited so many years to be together and now? Apart again?”

“Only for few weeks...You won't even notice when it pass and when I come back we will visit Scarborough and we will be all to ourselves there. With nobody else around. Isn't that something to look forward to? How do you think love?”

He wiped the last tears in Elsie's eyes and touched her face reverently.

“Of course that it's something to look forward to..I want to be close to you Charles..Al the time..I know it's silly and probably improper, but I really need you..All the time..”

“It's not silly lass. It's beautiful... I need you too...If I could I wouldn't get out of this house at all, just to have you in my arms all the time..”

Charles took her in his arms and held her tightly. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, brething his scent that she loved so much....

“Just remember Charles. As soon as you will come back from London, I expect us to go on our honeymoon and if your precious Lady Mary will even try to stop that in any way, I swear that I will show her what that means to run foul of me!”

“I'm sure she will, after all, your reputation of the Scottish dragon must be known upstairs as well as downstairs by now”

Elsie giggled, punching Charles lightly at his side and he growled from the fake pain. They were both laughing loudly, which was followed by the softest and most loving kisses they could have give to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. I hope you won't totally hate it. I'm not sure if it was good enough, because my brain is rather tired after this week. Anyway, Elsie set the Scottish dragon in herself and that's good! She doesn't like Lady Mary and so do I. So we are in agreement here ;-) Poor Charles could hardly say a sentence during the fight, but that's typical for all the husbands in the world ;-) If you like this fluffiness, please let me know. Thank for everything and see you soon!  
*I'm not sure how long the London season lasted, so I went with a month, but I don't know if that's true.


	21. If you want me you can have me-part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Because I found some more time this weekend, I was able to update and write two new chapters. I'm pleased that you liked the last chapter so much. I'm more than happy that I can still continue the story.  
In this one we are skipping ahead, three weeks have passed and it's time for Charles to go to London. It's a difficult time for both of them, especially for Elsie, who has more than one reason to worry...Hope that you will like this one too.  
Ratings for the goodbye part are somewhere between T and M.

Those next three weeks till Charles's departure went very fast. There were thousand things to take care of, a lot to remember about. Charles was so busy during the day, that they hardly see each other, other then at meals time. By the time they got to their cottage in the evening, he was so tired that he barely manage to stay awake. He often fell asleep on the sofa, in their living room. Elsie was really worried about him. She overtook all the domestic duties, so he wouldn't be bothered with it. She covered him with a warm blanket, when he fell asleep on the sofa and she tenderly kissed his forehead and his hair, worrying herself about his health. On those nights he often got back to their bed in the early morning, waking up after spending the whole night on the sofa. It was nearly dawning, when he was slipping into their bed and cuddled with Elsie, just wanting to feel her closeness and the warmth of her body. If she happened to woke up, they were making love in the pale light of the dawn, knowing that those were the only moments that they can focus on themselves. They both needed it very much, but often their tiredness won with their carnal needs.  
Just few days before the season, Elsie started to feel unwell. One of those mornings when she lied alone in bed, because Charles again fell asleep on the sofa the previous evening, she woke up feeling dizzy and nausea. That day she barely manage to eat breakfast. All those food smells irritate her enormously. She was wondering if she was maybe suffering for some kind of indigestion, which would be strange, because she was eating exactly the same food as Charles-they were so busy these days, that they both gave up preparing meals at the cottage. So it felt strange that she has some kind of stomach troubles, while he was fine. She comforted herself that it will surely pass soon, but that wasn't the case. On the next morning she woke up having the same symptoms as the day before. Furthermore, she felt that she is about to vomit, so she got up the bed as quickly and as quietly as she could and ran to the bathroom. During the day she experienced terrible headaches and she felt sleepy and annoyed all the time. She tried to explain to herself that this was just a signal from her body that she needs to slow down, but deep inside she began to feel uneasy. Elsie was wondering if she should mentioned something to Charles, but she rejected the thought. He was already living in a great stress and it would be unfair to give him another reason to worry.  
On their last evening together, before the departure, they got back to the cottage much earlier than usual. His Lordship offered that to Charles, suggesting that he spend some time with his wife, before they left. Charles gladly agreed. They got back home, heated up the dinner prepared by Mrs Patmore and they ate it together. Elsie was grateful that her strange health symptoms were clearly more vexing in the morning, than in the evening. It helped her spent those last moments with Charles, without unnecessary complications. When they finished their dinner and washed up the dishes, they went upstairs at once, because they both wanted to enjoy their long missed moments.  
Charles undressed Elsie slowly, sating his need to see her gorgeous body, to feel her every curve, relishing with her closeness and her clear need of him. She swiftly return the favor and soon they were both lying naked in their bed, kissing and cherishing their bodies. They wanted to take it slowly this time. It wasn't meant to be a sudden eruption of passion, like during their honeymoon, but slow, careful and sensual meeting of two people very much in love. People who wanted to learn and to memorize each little detail of themselves...

“Elsie..I'm going to miss you so much...I can't imagine a month without having you in my arms and making love to you..Without your, sweet, beautiful body..” 

“Charles...I don't know how am I going to go through this too...I don't want to be without you. When you are not around I feel like there is only half of me...”

“Will get through this somehow darling..I promise. I'm so glad that you are moving back to the house, for the time that I will be in London. I would not be calm, knowing that you are here alone.”

“I think that it was the only, sense solution. It will be easier for me in the house, with everyone else, than to be here alone. While you will be in London, with all those dissolute women hiding in every street corner..”

“Elsie...I don't care if there are thousands of dissolute women out there. The only woman I care about is right here, in my arms..And to tell you the truth, sometimes she is a little dissolute and her husband has nothing against that. In fact he is very happy at those moments..”

“I shall remember that...And when you come back I will greet you in that special way, that you like so much..”

“Thinking about my return already? I believe that we should focus on our goodbye for now...Just let me feel your divine body..I want to enjoy you to the fullest, to memorize every detail...”

Charles's hands and lips were slowly wandering on Elsie's body, making her moan and arch her back in pleasure. Their slow caresses became more impatient and they were dancing between the sheets, fighting for dominance. They both wanted to kiss and taste every inch of one another. The time has stopped, the world outside didn't exist, as they were kissing and caressing endlessly...  
When they were both on the edge of their arousal, Charles slowly and carefully entered Elsie and they started to move in a perfect sync. After a while, when they reached a release, almost simultaneously, they were both exhausted, but extremely happy. He was still inside her, when they were kissing so softly and lovingly and when they stop, they were both touching their faces delicately, whispering “I love you” over and over again...  
After those luscious moment, Charles held Elsie tightly in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing slowly returning to it's normal pace. Elsie felt so secure and so protected. Lying there in her husbands strong arms, suddenly the thought of being deprived of that for the next month hit her so hard, that she started to cry, soaking his chest.

“Elsie..Sweetheart what's wrong? Have I hurt you?”

“No Charles. I'm just so sad. So very sad...I'm going to miss you so much and you will be away for so long and I will be alone again. I don't want that..I only want you..”

“Oh Els...My baby...I love you so much..I'm going to miss you too..But I will come back, you won't even notice when I will be back. Sweetie, be strong.. You always were strong..”

“I was. When I was an independent woman. Now I'm well protected by my husband and I never want it to end.”

“I know..Just trust me.. It will be all right. I will be back very soon. I promise..”

“Just hold me Charles. Just hold me so close this night and never let go of me. I want to feel you as close as possible.”

“I will Elsie. Just try to get some sleep my love..” He kissed her hair gently and she clinge to him as tightly, as it was possible and so they fell asleep, together, surrounded by their love.

The next morning Charles and Elsie took their baggage to leave to the house. Elsie packed few things that she wanted to take for her stay in Downton and Charles took his luggage for London. They were waiting for the chauffeur form the Abbey, who was suppose to take them to the house.   
They use those last moments together to say goodbye properly. Charles took Elsie in his arms and they kissed so affectionately. Tears appeared in Elsie's eyes again, but Charles whispered into her ear how much he loved her and that he never loved anyone in his life so much, as he loves her and she felt that this will give her strength to survive this month. The chauffeur finally arrived, dropped them to the house, where Elsie picked her things and went back to her old room, to prepare for her stay in Downton. She went outside when Charles, His Lordship, Lady Mary and Tom Branson were taking off to the station. Since they were in the presence of the family, Charles and Elsie could only take a quick peck on their cheeks for goodbye and than they left. When the car faded away, Elsie wiped two lonely tears from her face and she returned to the house.

Few days later...

Elsie was exhausted. Ever since Charles went away, she couldn't sleep at night, even though she was very tired during the day and once or twice she fell asleep during the afternoon tea. Those strange symptoms came back and she wake up almost every morning feeling nausea. She barely ate breakfast now and her appetite was clearly reduced. She felt annoyed all the time and very worried. She began to wonder if her health problems had something to do with cancer. Maybe the faith decided to mock her now? When she was so happy. She was trying to work as hard as usual, thinking that nobody notice the change in her behavior, but there was one person that couldn't help but notice the state that her best friend was in. And that person was of course Mrs Patmore.

Two days later, teatime...

“Do you have a moment Elsie. Can we talk?” Beryl stood on the doorway of Elsie's sitting room.

“Of course. Come in Beryl. How can I help you?”

“I think that question should be reversed. How can I help you?”

“What do you mean?”

“There is something wrong with you, I can see that. You come to the breakfast in the morning, pale as ghost. You barely eat anything. You are tired and annoyed all the time and you are sleeping during your tea time. Should I go on? Will you tell me that there is nothing wrong with you?”

“Oh Beryl. Something is wrong, but I didn't want to make a fuss about myself. I'm not feeling well for a long time. It started before Charles went to London, but I didn't tell him about it, so he wouldn't have to worry.”

“So what's wrong? What are the symptoms exactly?”

“I have nausea in the morning. I'm constantly tired. I'm lacking appetite and I cry all the time. I don't know what that can be..Oh you see..There it is again..I can't control it...I'm so scared that maybe this time it has something to do with cancer..”

“I don't think so. You are saying that you have nausea in the morning?”

“Yes. At first I thought that it was just some stomach problems, but that lasts too long now. It's got to be something else.”

“I suppose that is something else Elsie...I'm not a doctor, but from what you are saying..Tell me and please do not feel offended by my question-do you still have your monthly bleeding's?”

“Beryl!”

“Do you?”

“Well yes, I still have them. Not for long I suppose. They are not so regular as before, but I still have them..Why do you ask?”

“Will get to the point Elsie. When was your last one?”

“Well it was..I suppose..About three weeks before my wedding.”

“So that's quite a long time ago.”

“It is. But I told you that they are not very regular. Why do you even ask about my monthly bleeding's?”

“Elsie. Didn't it occur to you that you might be pregnant?”

“Pregnant! Don't joke Beryl. I'm too old to get pregnant!”

“No you are not. You haven't got through the change yet, since you still have your monthly bleeding's. I assume that in the recent time your love activity was rather increased, am I right?”

“Well..You know..During our honeymoon we were..I mean Charles and I...We..”

“All right, all right! Don't need to know the details. I think we have already established before that you and old Charlie are managing well in your love nest”

“Beryl, really..”

“Really Elsie. You need to see dr Clarkson. That's the only way to find out whether you are pregnant or not.”

“I don't think so. I'm afraid that I can be ill.”

“Oh will you stop that! I can bet that you are pregnant!”

“You wanna bet me? About what?” Elsie smiled to her dear friend.

“About the key to the cupboard. If you are not pregnant, you can still keep it, but if you are, that key is mine”

“I'll take that bet. Because surely I'm not pregnant.”

“There is only one way to find out. Call Dr Clarkson and schedule a visit.”

“All right I will”

Elsie called Dr Clarkson the very same afternoon and she managed to schedule a visit in two days. She described her symptoms very accurately and the doctor was listening to her carefully. He examined her, excluding the possibility of cancer, but the same as Beryl, he suspected that the early stage of pregnancy might be the reason. He took Elsie's samples and send them to London. He also promised to call her, as soon as he will get the results, which took about a week and half. When she received a phone call form the doctor, summoning her to his cabinet, she was a bundle of nerves. She went there, not telling anyone about it, except Beryl.   
Elsie went into the doctor's office full of anxiety, but when she heard the news from the doctor, she thought that she will literally fall out of the chair. She didn't even remember how she got back to the house. She was in trance. When she entered her sitting room, she fell down on the nearest chair, trying to process the shocking information. There wasn't more than a minute, when Beryl stormed into her sitting room, closing the door behind her.

“Well, what is it? What did the doctor say?”

“I can tell you only one thing Beryl.”

“And that is?”

“The key to the cupboard is yours. I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for today. A long one, because I had to squash few plots in here. As one of the guest reviews stated after previous chapter, I promised you a surprise for our couple around chapter six and so we got tot the chapter twenty and the surprise finally popped out ;-) Literally :D   
Sorry for my poor description of early pregnancy symptoms but as a person who has never experienced pregnancy I had to google it.  
I know that Elsie shouldn't be so oblivious about the symptoms but considering what she thought about her age and her body, I decided to make her oblivious ;-)  
I hope you liked this chapter and my rather predictable surprise...In the next one Charles will come back from London to hear the news....Something to look forward to..  
As always-sorry for any mistakes. And please let me know if you are happy about the extension of the Carson's family. See you soon!


	22. If you want me you can have me-part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Another chapter on the way. Elsie is struggling with vexing pregnancy symptoms, Beryl is intrusive (and caring) as always and Charles is coming back from London to find out that Elsie has a special surprise for him...  
Because of Charles's return ratings for this chapter will increase to M level again (after all they haven't seen each other for a month). Hope you will like this one. Thanks for all the reviews. If any of you have some suggestions for this story, please PM me...I'm slowly getting to the point where I”m not exactly sure which path should I take...

Elsie got to her sitting room, feeling that her body is doing a nasty tricks on her. She was enormously tired after the day. Her head was heavy like a stone, her legs were hurting and her back was slowly killing her. She sat on her chair and closed her eyes for a moment, just to let the tension go away. So many things were on her mind. Charles was coming back tomorrow and she wondered what was the best way to give this message to him? She knew that at some point she will have to inform the family as well, but most of all she was weighing up if her body will be able to carry this little one safely through all the pregnancy. She bit her lower lip, thinking how difficult it will be to go through all the process and deliver a healthy baby at her age. If anything bad was meant to happen...Elsie didn't even want to think about that. She put her hand on her belly in the natural reflex of protecting her little one. A faint smile appeared on her lips, when she imagined this little cute baby that will come to the world. Will it have her eyes and Charles's nose? Let's hope not. It would be better if it could be the other way round, especially if this is going to be a girl. Elsie smiled widely, imagining little girl, sweet and happy creature, who will curled her daddy round her little finger. Or a boy. Brave, cute lad who would make Charles so proud. Whatever the sex of the baby will be, one thing was certain. This child will be loved tremendously by both of the parents.  
Beryl entered the room, to find Elsie sitting comfortably in her chair, with her hand on her belly.

“Daydreaming, are we? Or should I say night dreaming rather?”

“I was just thinking about the baby. How it's going to be when it will be born. That is if I will be able to go through the whole process.”

“Don't be silly! Of course you will be. Why wouldn't you?”

“Because my body is not a body of young woman anymore. It's not going to be easy.”

“I daresay that if your body let you produce this little one, I'm sure that it will let you deliver it safely to the world.”

“Thank you Beryl. That's so kind..” Elsie's eyes filled with tears..”Oh no, not again..Here comes the water words...Doctor Clarkson was right when he mentioned something about raging hormones during pregnancy.”

“It's going to be all right, I promise. I will look after you the whole time. By the way, have you spoken to the family about it?”

“Not yet. I wish to tell Charles first. He ought to know first. He is coming back tomorrow. When I will tell him, I can break the news to the family and will see what they decide.”

“Are you thinking about giving up your job?”

“That's not my decision. I would like to keep on working. I can't imagine not being here everyday with all of you. I would go crazy sitting in the cottage alone everyday. But on the other hand I'm not sure if the Crawleys will be delighted with a vision of having a pregnant housekeeper.”

“Elsie, everything is manageable. We can take over some of your duties, to help you in anyway we can. God knows that I wouldn't want a new housekeeper. She wouldn't probably let me keep the key to the cupboard”

“And you won it, fair and square”

“That's true. So are you nervous about Charles's return? How do you think he will react to the news?”

“I'm not sure. He will probably be shocked at first, as I was.”

“Oh, come on! At his age he should have known where babies come from!”

“He does. But probably he didn't expect a baby to come into his life so late.”

“Well he certainly worked hard for that baby during your honeymoon!”

“Beryl! You are a little devil, you know that?”

“Of course. That's what you love me for, isn't it?”

“I suppose so. I will better get myself to bed. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yes. Our downstairs daddy* is coming back. Now his nickname will finally have a true meaning.”

“Looks like it. Goodnight Beryl.”

“Goodnight Elsie. Take care of you.”

“I will”

The next day...

Elsie was sitting by her desk, going through invoices for tenth time. She couldn't get the numbers right today. The very thought of Charles's return, didn't let her focus that much today. That month of being apart felt like ages, especially because of the news that she had for him. She put the dress that Charles liked so much, she styled her hair in that special way that Charles preferred and she even wore that perfume that he gave her as a goodbye present, when he was leaving for London. She got up her desk, deciding that it's pointless to try to go through the invoices today. Instead she started to organize the bookshelves above her desk. That occupied her mind entirely for a while, so much that she didn't even hear when the door opened and Charles stood on the doorstep, gazing at his wife lovingly. His heart filled with joy when he saw her. For him this month was a real torture. He has lived through many London seasons before, but this one was the worst. He missed Elsie with every fiber of his body. She was on his mind constantly. He woke up thinking about her, wondering what she was doing, did she miss him as much as he missed her? He went to bed dreaming about her. His bed felt so cold and unwelcoming without her in it. He slept alone so many years, but now when he already knew how it is to have her by his side at night, he couldn't handle being alone. And now here she was. His Elsie. His most beautiful Elsie. So appealing, so lovely. So his. So very his...

“Elsie...”-He whispered softly, not wanting to startle her too violently. She raised her head being completely shocked by his presence and a wave of happiness went through her when she saw him.

“Charles...”

Charles paced the room as quickest as possible and before she realized it, he was already holding her in his arms so tightly and his lips were on hers. He kissed her with an immense force, that made her almost fell to the floor. She certainly would have, if he hadn't held her so tightly. She soon returned the kisses with a similar fervor. His hands were wrapped around her back and hers around his neck and the outside world didn't exist for them for a longer while. They only parted, very reluctantly, because the need of air in their lungs.

“Elsie..My sweetheart..I missed you so much. I thought that I will die in there... I was about to quit my job to come back to you.”

“Charles..Love.... I missed you too. But I would never believe that you would ever quit your job and leave your precious family.”

“I would have. For you. Nothing else matters for me now Elsie. You are my family. Only you.”

Elsie looked at her husband with devotion and love in her eyes. She moved her hands through his chest, smoothing him gently.

“Don't you ever leave me again Charles. Never.”

“I won't, I promise. Oh Els..I would so want to take you home now. I want to be alone with you... I've dreamed of this constantly, but we have to wait till the evening... But the good news is, that His Lordship gave us a day off tomorrow.”

“Did he? How thoughtful of him.”

“He told me that we should spent some time together. Because of our long separation.”

“He was right. Any ideas how you wish to spent this time Mr Carson?” Elsie looked at Charles seductively.

“I have some interesting ideas Mrs Carson, but we can discuss them tonight..”

“Yes. There are some things that we need to discuss Charles...”

“Is everything all right Elsie?”

“Of course it is Charles. How could it be differently. when your favorite housekeeper was here, on duty all the time?”

“My housekeeper. My lovely, sweet housekeeper and my most darling wife..Elsie I have no idea how am I going to last till the evening.”

“Oh you will manage somehow..I'm sure...”

“Give me one more kiss Elsie. because otherwise I won't be able to last.”

He leant down and their lips started their crazy dance again. They were both intoxicated with the sweetness and softness of the other one. The way they that they were gently caressing their lips drove them near madness. Once again love and desire won with the propriety. There were only kisses. More kisses. Wet, lustful, hungry kisses. They forgot about everything, even about the fact that the door to Elsie's sitting room were slightly opened. Beryl decided that it's time to check what was going on in there and she stood in the doorstep, once again surprised by the power of their affection.

“All right you two love birds! Enough of those love activities already! Don't you think you will have enough time for that at night?! Now I'm not surprised that some things are the way they are...”

“Hello Mrs Patmore. Nice to see you again. What things are you talking about?” Charles furrowed his brow, not being especially happy that the cook has interrupted such a special moment.

“Nevermind. You will find out when the time comes. And please don't swallow our dear Mrs Hughes. We still need her very much in the house. Sorry to interrupt you again. This is slowly becoming a habit of mine, but you are needed upstairs.”

“Thank you. I'll be right there”

When Beryl left Charles and Elsie smiled at each other warmly.

“I see that nothing has changed. Beryl is still nosy.”

“She is a darling. She was very helpful during your month away.”

“I'm sure she was. By the way what things she was talking about?”

“We will talk in the evening.”

“We will talk and not only talk Elsie... We will do so much more..”

“We will Charles, we definitely will...”

They shared one more, brief kiss and Charles left Elsie's sitting room to return to his duties. Two minutes later, Beryl was at Elsie's sitting room again. She shut the door and approached Elsie with a devilish grin in her face:

“And you are wondering how it is that you got pregnant. Our dear, old Charlie can't keep his hands off you. If I hadn't walked in, he would have probably devour you in here!”

“Oh get away with you Beryl! Your naughtiness today is unbearable!”

“All right, all right! I'm going. Who would have thought that this grump can be so passionate at his age!”

“Beryl, one more word and I will...!”

“I'm not even here anymore..”

Beryl finally left and Elsie smiled to herself, thinking that she must be the luckiest woman on earth to have such a passionate, loving husband and such funny and caring friend, not to mention about the little one that she was carrying under her heart..

Evening-at love nest....

It seemed like that evening is never going to come. But it did. Charles and Elsie were very impatient about being alone at last. So they hurried to their cottage, right after dinner. As soon as they closed the door, they were all over each other. No more then a minute was needed, when they were already upstairs, in their bedroom, marking the way to it, by the different parts of their clothes. Charles was taking the pins from her hair impatiently, while Elsie was frustrated that she couldn't manage with getting him out of his livery. Seeing that, Charles helped her with her efforts and they were both in their underwear now, sitting in bed, tasting their lips over and over again. Charles slowly moved his to Elsie's neck. He kissed and sucked it gently, causing the cacophony of those sweet sounds, that he adored so much-her sighs and moans caused a stir in his trousers. His arousal was more than clear, especially when Elsie's hand reach it and started to stroke him gently, through his shorts. He made his way through her milky neck, to her round breasts. He was about to start his ministrations, when Elsie was suddenly struck by the thought that she almost forgot, said to Charles suddenly:

“Charles...We need to talk..There is something very important that I need to tell you..”

“We will Elsie, I promise we will talk..Not just now love...I need you so much..Let me feel you. Let me taste you. Let me love you Elsie..God, that was so long..So long...I want you madly..”

“Charles..I...I want you too, but...Oh Charles” Elsie was about to protest, but the ability of speaking straight soon left her, when she felt his tongue around her breast. He gently took a pink tip into his mouth. He was enjoying the sweetness of her flash. He devoted some time to her left breast and moved onto the right one, while Elsie arranged herself comfortably on the pillows, deciding to savour every minute of her husbands love. Soon all the rest of their clothes were lying forgotten on the floor and Charles's lips went further down, on Elsie's body. She closed her eyes, when she felt him kissing the inside of her thighs reverently-that was one of her favorite caresses and soon all the other thoughts left her mind, when his tongue was there. In her secret place, in the centre of her womanhood. The moment she felt him in there, was like a collision with a thunder. Like the earth was moving and she was in the epicenter of that.  
Charles was sucking and lapping her silky skin, driving her slowly to the brink of ecstasy...

“Mmmm...Charles...Oh my Charles...”

“My darling girl..Yes...You are so sweet..How I missed that sweet nectar of yours..Let it go my love..Come for me..”

And she did. She shuddered violently beneath him and arched her back up, shouting his name, as she came against his tongue. He kissed his way up through her belly, her breasts, her neck up to her lips. They kissed softly and lovingly, but soon Elsie took over the initiative. She pushed Charles on his back and showered his body with kisses. She guided her lips through his hair covered chest, kissing, licking and sucking every part of it. She went further down, across his stomach, until the moment she reached his manhood. When her tongue touched the tip, his hips jerked sharply and deep groan came from his chest...

“Oh Elsie...Oh Love...”

She was teasing it for a while, before she took him fully in her mouth, delighting with her husband's   
taste. She was enjoying both sensations-the taste of him and the control she had over him at that moment. She already knew that she had to stop at one point, if they wish to continue this. So she reluctantly stopped teasing Charles's epicenter of delight.  
They were both ready, ready for each other. They wanted it so much. She was dripping with wetness inside her and he was hard as a rock. Usually at this moment, Charles was the one who took initiative, guiding them both through the love act itself, but today Elsie decided that they should do it another way than always, because of the baby. As much as she loved Charles, she couldn't put the baby in danger, by being crushed by his body and she didn't want to stop their delicious moment, by breaking the news. So surprising herself, not to mention her husband, she slowly pushed her centre into his manhood. Leading Charles and her to paradise again...

“Els...How?...Like that? Do you want to...try..Do this..” Charles was clearly at the lack of words...

“Shh..Yes Charles.. I want to try it like that this time..Just trust me..”

And he did. Mesmerized by the sight of his wife, who guided herself securely on his manhood, he watched as she started to move above him. In the beginning her moves were uncertain, cautious, but soon she established a rhythm for them and they rocked slowly, both enjoying the new and unknown sensations. Charles was captivated by her. She was so extremely sexy, the sight of her naked body, moving over him, nearly took away his senses. For Elsie this position stimulated incredible sensations, the ones that she hadn't experienced before... They've both reached their climaxes amazingly easy. After long break, they were both hungry for each other in a way that wasn't known to any of them before. Charles was first one this time and Elsie followed him shortly after. She slid off him gently and laid near him, both exhausted, but very happy. He took her in his arms and they've kissed tenderly, when their breathing returned to normal.

“Elsie..That was...”

“How was it Charles? Did you like it that way?”

“I liked it a lot...I think that we should do it that way more often..But how did you think of that?”

“Well..I had some time to think about the ways to please my husband, while he was away..”

“Elsie you are amazing...I don't know what I have done to deserve such a wonderful wife..”

“And I don't know how I managed to find such a wonderful husband..It was worth to wait longer for my gorgeous man..”

“I love you sweetie...Love you so much..I will never leave you alone again. I promise.”

“I hope not, especially now...When the circumstances will change a bit..”

“What do you mean Elsie? What circumstances? Is there something wrong?”

“No Charles. Everything is all right, don't worry, it's just that when you were in London I started to feel unwell, I had strange symptoms, that I couldn't really recognize, so I went to Dr Clarkson..”

“Oh my God Elsie, honey, is there something wrong with your health again? Are you ill?”

“I'm not exactly ill Charles, but we are going to face a radical changes for few months”

“Changes? What changes?! Please Elsie, tell me what's the matter?”

“Charles..Calm down..Nothing is the matter. It's just that...” Elsie took Charles's hand and placed it gently on her belly..”It's just that for few months away, our family will be extended a bit..”

“Elsie! Does this mean that you are? That we are? We are going to have a baby?”

“Yes Charles. We are going to have a baby...”

“Are you certain? “

“I am... Dr Clarkson run tests and it's certain now..We are going to be parents Charles..”

“Oh Elsie..That is....I just can't believe it..It's..”

“But are you happy Charles? Is this good news for you?”

“Elsie...Darling...I've never been so happy in my entire life..I...” Charles's face was suddenly streamed with tears. He was so touched, that he couldn't control his feelings.   
When Elsie saw this, her eyes began to filled with tears as well. She was so happy that she thought that her heart will burst.

“Charles..I'm so happy that you you are happy. I was afraid of how you are going to react..”

“Oh my darling..” He kissed her gently and rubbed her belly delicately...”How are you feeling, is everything all right?”

“Everything is all right Charles...I'm fine..I'm just pregnant...”

“But how is that possible Elsie? In our age?”

“Dr Clarkson told me that it's not so unusual...I'm nearing the change and that is often associated with an increase of fertility..That is what the said. That's an official doctor's version, but I have my own..”

“And what's your version Elsie?”

“Charles..If two people love each other the way we do, when two people have what we have, how would it be possible not to create a new life from such an enormous love as ours?...”

“Oh Elsie...My dearest...You are my miracle, my private miracle...I love you so very much. I have never been so happy in my entire life..”

“I love you too darling. We are going to be very happy, together with our child..”

They both drifted to sleep slowly. Charles was wrapping Elsie protectively in his arms, placing one hand on her belly, protecting her and their little miracle, that decided to enter into their lives so late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. Rather long one this time, but I wanted to squeeze in few things. So our old boobies are facing new challenges now...I believe that they can manage. With Beryl's help of course ;-) In the next chapter we are going to see the reactions of downstairs and upstairs for Elsie's pregnancy.. That can be interesting..At least I hope..I also hope that you liked this one. A little M-ness of course, but in good taste I hope. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm kind of tired recently so grammar is not my strong side.. If you liked it, please leave a review. See you soon!  
*That's a cute nickname that the cast use for Jim Carson off set and I decided to use it here ;-)


	23. If you want me you can have me-part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews after the last chapter. Today, as I promised, Charles and Elsie will give the news to the family and to their colleagues. Some of them will be happy, some of them will not (Lady Mary won't be delighted, but who cares-I don't like her anyway) ;-) In the beginning of the chapter Charles and Elsie will talk a little about their current situation.  
I have a request for you-as I mentioned after the last chapter, I'm not sure how to continue the story further. I will definitely end it with the birth of the baby, but till then, should I write few more chapters with Charles and Elsie being pregnant? (I haven't forgotten that they were suppose to leave to Scarborough for their proper honeymoon). Please advise me if you would like me to be creative or should I just skip it to the birth? I will be grateful for any ideas. Many thanks for everything!

Charles woke up the next day, not being sure where he is and what's going on, the previous day abounding in great surprises have taken it's toll. He needed a moment to wake up and realize that he is in the bed, in his house and that it is his day off. But the most striking thought was that he will be a father soon. He still hasn't got a chance to fully realize it. He turned around, wanting to look at his beloved wife, but she wasn't by his side. He felt a sudden afflux of panic.

“Elsie, honey where are you?”

“I'm in a bathroom Charles. I will be right back” Elsie responded with faint voice.

Charles felt uneasy, he recognized that there must be something wrong with Elsie, usually her voice was full of energy in the morning. He was about to get up and check, but Elsie stood in the door of their bedroom in this very moment. Charles felt terrified when he saw her. She was very pale, there were dark circles under her eyes and she looked tremendously tired. He immediately got out of bed and ran towards her.

“Elsie, sweetie, is everything all right? You are very pale and you look tired.”

“It's all right Charles. It's just my morning sickness. That's normal at this stage of pregnancy. Dr Clarkson told me that they may last until third or fourth month.”

“Oh my love, is there any way I can help you? Can I do something?”

“You can't Charles. That is something that I have to go through on my own. That's how nature decided.”

“Oh Els, I wish there was something I could do..” There was a trace of terror on Charles's face.

'You can hold your pregnant wife, who missed you very much, but be careful, not too tight. We have to protect our little one.”

“Elsie...My sweetheart...You are suffering and I can't do anything...That is really awful” Charles held Elsie in his arms delicately, placing sweet kisses into her hair. “I feel that it's all my fault...”

“It's not entirely your fault Charles..I was also there when we produced our little miracle”

“I still can't believe that this is happening. That we are going to be parents. This is a miracle indeed.”

“I couldn't believe it either. In the beginning I thought that I was ill, that something is wrong with my body. I didn't believe that I was pregnant till I got the results from the doctor. Beryl was wiser than me, she told me that I was pregnant all along.”

“Beryl knows?!”

“Yes Charles. She knows. She is the only one who knows. I didn't tell anyone else. Beryl was with me all the time, when I experienced first symptoms and you were away-she detected that I might be pregnant and she send me to the doctor.”

“I'm going to have to thank her for taking such a good care of my wife.”

“Well if you do, prepare yourself for a portion of naughty jokes. You know what she is like.”

“Unfortunately I do, but even so, she was with you when you needed that, while I wasn't. I should have been. Elsie you could have told me something over the phone, I would have come back from London.”

“Charles, give it up now. I wasn't sure. And when I got the results it was like a week before you were to come back, so I didn't want to make a fuss. Besides, it's not the kind of information that you would want to share with your husband over the phone.”

“You didn't have to tell me about the pregnancy, you could have told me that you are unwell and I would have come back at once.”

“And left your precious Lady Mary in London, when she needed you so much in there?” Elsie was clearly teasing Charles...

“I don't care if she needed me. She can have any other butler she wants. But my wife can't do without me, at least I hope she can't..”

“Of course she can't...” They kissed softly.

“Elsie...I've never been so happy. I never thought that I will be a father. I always wanted to, but it took me so long to ask you to marry me, I thought that we have wasted a chance for being parents and now.. This is a miracle..Our, own precious miracle..” He put his hand on Elsie's belly and stroke it gently.. “How are you feeling my love. Do you want something? I will take such good care of you now Elsie, of you and our baby..”

“Charles...I'm extremely happy too, but also terrified...”

“Are you afraid of being pregnant? Of all the unpleasantness? Or the labor? “

“No! I'm not worry about that. Women are doing it for centuries. If everyone else could handle that, so can I. I'm just worried that given my age, I won't be able to...If I will be able to go through the whole process successfully? If I will able to deliver a healthy baby..I wouldn't want to disappoint you if something was meant to happen, I..” Elsie stopped talking and tears appeared on her face...

“Oh my darling...How can you think that you disappoint me? Elsie.. You have given me everything that I could ever dream of and so much more...Elsie I never thought that I could have so much happiness in my life, as I have now. Everything will be all right, I promise. I will take care of you. You won't have to even move a little finger till the end of pregnancy. We can afford to live with my salary only, anyway I will ask his Lordship for a raise, I have never done it before, but now the circumstances are different, I'm sure that he will understand. You will just sit in the cottage and relax and...”

“Hold your horses Charles! What do you mean by that? That I should give up my job?”

“Isn't that obvious Elsie? Of course you should! You can't work being pregnant!”

“What about Anna? She worked when she was pregnant and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy!”

“That was different!”

“Different? How?”

“She was not a housekeeper. Just a Lady's maid, besides she is younger than you.”

“Charles Carson! That is the most dreadful thing that you could have said to me! I know that she is younger, I can count, but do you have to throw it to my face like that? So she could have managed it, but I won't, right? Is that what you are trying to tell me?!!!” Elsie was furious and her anger has mingled with a new stream of tears that appeared on her face. She was sobbing, without having any control over that and Charles was truly scared.

“Elsie, my love, please calm down, oh sweetie I didn't mean to offend you in any way, of course that you can manage that too.” He held her close again, kissing her face. “You will do fine Elsie and in a few months we will welcome a healthy baby to this world. Our baby. Our little prince.”

“Why the prince? You think it's going to be a boy?” Elsie's face has brightened gradually, when Charles mentioned about a healthy baby.

“I don't know, I guess I always wanted a son. Like any other man, I want someone to bear my family name.”

“I'm bearing your family name, isn't that enough?”

“Of course it is honey. But a son would be nice, don't you think?”

“It would be. On one condition-that he will be as handsome as his father.” Charles beamed with joy, hearing this words. “I always dreamt about having a little girl. Sweet, little girl, you would have go crazy about a girl, remember how you adore your Lady Mary and how you adored her when she was little.”

“I remember. A girl would be wonderful too. It doesn't really matter what the sex of the baby will be, just as long as it's healthy and everything goes well. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you Elsie...You are the most important person in my life. That's why you need to take care of yourself, especially now.”

“I know Charles..But please, try to understand me...I do not wish to spent those few, next months all alone in the cottage. I would have go mad if I was to sit here all day long, by myself, with nothing to do. I want to be close to you, I want to be with you, with our colleagues and with the family even. I would have missed them as well, all of them, well maybe except Lady Mary”

“You are cruel my love..But you needn't be worried about Lady Mary. You are high above her.”

“I hope so! You might have been her second father, but now you are going to be a first father for our daughter!”

“There's my Scottish dragon back. You already decided that it's a daughter and I have nothing to say in the matter”

“Why should you? I'm the one who is carrying her, am I not? I'm the one who will suffer for the next seven moths and go through an enormous pain, so I will decide if she is a girl or not!”

“Elsie...I love you my scrappy woman! I love you madly! I agree. Daughter it is.”

“I love you too my docile teddy bear!”

They've kissed sweetly and looked each other in the eyes affectionately.

“Charles, before we talk about our future for the next few months, don't you think that we should tell the family about it? They have to decide if they can have a pregnant housekeeper.”

“You are right. We are depending from their decision anyway. I think that we should tell them today.”

“Today? It's our day off.”

“I know lass, but why wait? We have to know where we stand. There are changes ahead of us and it's time that everyone get use to it.”

Charles Carson who is not afraid of changes, I never thought that I will live to see that!”

“I'm not afraid of anything Elsie, as long as I'm with you. I can face the worst things, but I need to have you by my side..”

“You have me Charles..You will always have me and our daughter” Elsie smiled wickedly, kissing Charles's forehead.

“Poor lad. If he hears you right know, he will have complexes and he will think that you didn't want him!” Charles chuckled and duck away, when he saw that Elsie was about to punch him in the stomach. They both laughed joyously and kissed, being eternally grateful for the changes that were to take place soon.

Afternoon-The Abbey

They've arrived to the Abbey during tea time. Charles and Elsie figured that it was the best moment of the day to break the news. Charles went upstairs and asked his Lordship for a talk. Robert, Cora and Mary were in the library, having their tea. Charles asked Robert if they could talk without any of the staff being present, he wanted to make sure that the family will know first, besides he wasn't entirely sure what their reaction will be. It was better to save himself and Elsie any kind of humiliation in the presence of any member of the downstairs group. Soon Elsie came up and they were now both standing in the library, feeling a little shy, as the situation was quite an unusual one. 

“Carson, Mrs Hug..Carson..Is everything all right? You look a little abashed”- Robert was curious what might brought this sudden need of talk with the family.

“We are all right my Lord. Thank you. It's just that there are some new circumstances, that appeared and we wished to inform you and the family about it My Lord, as soon as possible.”

“Oh golly! I hope that you are not planning on leaving us Carson, you know that we couldn't handle without you here. You are an essential part of the house, so if Mrs Hughes decided to take you away from us, I will be displeased”-said Lady Mary with a malicious smile on her lips.  
Elsie's Scottish blood was on fire at this moment. She decided to show this little uppity minx where her place is

“No My Lady. Mr Carson is not going anywhere. He knows that this house or you couldn't have functioned properly without him. The thing is that recently, I have found out that in a few months Mr Carson and I are going to be parents and that is the joyful news that we wanted to share with you today” Elsie said that proudly, looking straight at Lady Mary, to see her reaction.  
There was a moment of brief silence in the room, after Elsie's announcement but it was soon followed by the eruption of joy.

“Oh crikey! What an unexpected, yet wonderful news! Who would have thought! Carson my dear champ, congratulations! It's seems you were not idle since you got married!” Robert's wide smile express his genuine joy of the fact.

“Robert! Really! Control yourself!”Cora was a little ashamed with her husband's words. “I'm so very happy for both of you, surprised, but genuinely happy.” Cora shook hands with both of the Carsons, smiling warmly.  
Elsie and Charles looked at Lady Mary, who was not even trying to hide her true emotions. The initial shock on her face, when she heard the news, has turned into an expression of disgust, soon followed by anger, which she could hardly conceal.

“Congratulations Mrs Hughes. You have managed to ensnare Carson entirely. No way out now Carson, you are hitched!”

“Thank you My Lady. I'm glad that you are happy about the news. Mr Carson is over the moon about it, ever since he heard it. He is already picking names for our little one. Oh and by the way, if you don't mind, I would prefer to be addressed as Mrs Carson now. I'm not Mrs Hughes anymore.”* Elsie's triumph was written on her face clearly.

“My Lord, we would like to know how this change influence my wife's position. Would you like to find a new housekeeper or would it be possible if Mrs Carson could still work here?” Charles was really impatient to know the decision.

“Mrs Carson, do you want to quit now? Because I have nothing against you still working for us, don't you agree Cora?”

“Of course. I couldn't think of a better housekeeper than Mrs Carson. If you feel up to it, then I have absolutely nothing against it!”

“I'm very happy My Lady. I think I can manage. With a help of Mrs Baxter, Mrs Patmore and Anna, I believe that we can maintain the standards to which you are used to.”

“I'm sure you can Mrs Carson. Have you informed your colleagues about this happy news yet?”

“No we haven't yet. We wanted to talk to you first. If you will excuse us now, we will go downstairs and pass the message to the staff.”

“Housekeeper being pregnant. That is something that you won't see very often. Very modern perspective for Downton I would say.” Lady Mary decided to make another snipe remark towards Elsie.

“We could easily say that Downton is catching up the modern times My Lady. Another reason to be happy about. Thank you for your time and understanding. We will leave you in peace now.”

Charles and Elsie got out of the library, closing the door behind them. They didn't even manage to take one step, when they heard Lady Mary's voice inside:

“This is disgusting. How dare she to come here with such news and ask us to accept it as something natural? I don't believe that you have agreed to it..”

“Mary, stop it at once! Your behavior was disgraceful. I do not wish to here any more of such nasty remarks towards Carson or Mrs Hugh..Carson!” Robert's voice was sharp and loud.**

They walked slowly towards the stairs. Charles lowered his sight, feeling rather ashamed, while Elsie was raging with anger, they were on their way downstairs, when she erupted:

“There is your precious Lady Mary! I told you that girl has got no shame!”

“Well, she behaved badly I have to admit. Not the way that I expected..”

“She is furious, because she lost her total control over you and she knows that she will never have it back. Now that you are married and you will be a father.”

“It's all right Elsie. Don't worry about it anymore. The most important thing is that His Lordship and Her Ladyship didn't have anything against you still being a housekeeper. We must enjoy that. Come on down honey, we will pass the message to our colleagues.”

When they got down, everyone were in the servants hall, enjoying their tea. They all got up, as soon as they entered the room. Charles and Elsie stood at the corner of the table.

“Everyone. I have some news that I would like to share with all of you. Just wish to emphasize that we have just shared this news with the family and they were very pleased, therefore now I'm giving this message to you. Mrs Carson and I are going to have a baby in a few months. Mrs Carson will still continue her work here, as a housekeeper and I trust that you will all have in mind her condition and you will do everything you can to help her.”  
Likewise upstairs, the downstairs team held their breaths when they heard the news, but this moment of silence was soon replaced by joy and heartfelt congratulations.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Carson. Great news”-Daisy was very happy and she was smiling coyly.

“Mr Carson, Mrs Carson this is marvelous. The best gift that you can ever get from life, trust me when I say it.”-Mr Bates said nicely.

“Mrs Carson, this is wonderful” Miss Baxter and Anna said simultaneously and laughed, realizing this.   
“You needn't worry about anything, we will help you to run the house and if you need any advice about pregnancy, just come and ask me. I know all the tricks, that will help you to get through the most tiring symptoms”-Anna was an angel, as usual.

“Mr Carson, let me pass you my congratulations. You have managed to taken us all by surprise and I suppose yourself as well.” Thomas smiled in a wicked way.

“Thank you Mr Barrow. I'm really glad that you approve” Charles decided that in this happy day, even Thomas won't be able to get on his nerves.

But the last word was always with Mrs Patmore, as usual. Nearing Charles and Elsie, so nobody else could hear them, she said quietly to both of them:

“I can see that the honeymoon was not wasted for our love birds. You have certainly managed to fill your love nest sooner than I have expected.”

“Thank you Mr Patmore. We knew we could count on your witty remarks.” Charles smiled widely.

“Always. You can be quite sure, that Elsie will have the best care during her pregnancy. Auntie Beryl will have that in mind.”

“Thank you Beryl. You are a real treasure” Elsie smiled to Beryl and they held hands, smiling warmly to each other, while Charles was standing next to them, being the proudest man on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longer chapter that I have expected. I hope you weren't bored with it. I got so caught up in writing, that I forgot to feed my cat ;-) Anyway, the family and the downstairs team know now. Uppity minx wasn't pleased and I believe that she hasn't completely given up her efforts to regain Charles's attention. As always-sorry for any mistakes. I'm doing the best I can. If you like it please leave a review and tell me-does this story is worth continuing or should I just skip to the part when Elsie gives birth. Thanks for everything and see you soon!  
*As many of you, I'm also pissed off by the fact that Elsie couldn't use her married name after the weeding. It was silly that a family had so much trouble with calling her Mrs Carson, as they should. So I decided to use it here, as a way for Elsie to annoy Lady Mary a bit.  
**I always thought that Robert and Cora should have scolded Lady Mary for her behavior, more then once during the series, yet they never did, so I made them. After all it's my fiction ;-)


	24. If you want me you can have me-part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Is there a better way of spending Sunday afternoon than writing Chelsie stories? Not for me, at least not recently ;-) After a short break, during which I managed to wrote a new, Valentine's Day Chelsie story, I'm back again to my favorite one. In this chapter we will go through some difficult moments of Elsie's pregnancy. As I mentioned before, I'm not familiar with pregnancy symptoms, but I believe they must be difficult to bear at times. So let's take a closer look of how Elsie is handling this. Few of the downstairs group characters are involved here too. A little angst in the middle of the chapter, but don't worry, it will all be all right. I will never give our Chelsie any sad and dark moments, because I simply love them too much ;-) I hope you will like this.

Elsie felt tormented these days. Various pregnancy symptoms, rather unpleasant ones, really made her weary. She was used to live in a certain way, used to being a woman full of energy, it was always obvious that her life contained from hard work, from dawn till dusk. She liked the way she lived, she was never complaining. She knew that she had to get up every day, pull herself together and faced thousands of difficult tasks, that she had to dealt with every day. She gladly approved her life being like that. Sometimes she felt that she was like a hurricane, that couldn't be stopped. She was used to being quick and efficient.  
However now things have changed. For the first time in her life, her body let her know, that she was no longer alone, that the little thing hidden under hear heart, has their own rights too and as the time went by, it was not afraid to show it more clearly. There was a lot of moments when she felt helpless and once or twice she even thought that she was not happy about her body totally letting her down, but she immediately scolded herself for thoughts of that kind. She dreamed about being a mother and she almost had to forgot those dreams, as time went by, accepting that it won't be possible and now, when the miracle happened, she just needed time to adjust to the fact that things were different.  
Charles's behavior was another problem. Ever since he fully realized that he will become a father, he started to treat her with special attendance, too special for her liking. He was generally a kind and delicate man and she knew that and fully appreciated it before, however now, her mood swings didn't let her value that enough. He literally treated her like a small child, dancing around her, from the morning till the evening. Even though she loved her husband so much, that it was impossible to describe it with words, she felt pretty annoyed by his constant presence, especially during work hours. She was always an independent woman and now she felt that she was limited by his overwhelming concern. He was asking thousand questions each day, which were sweet at first, but after a while they became pretty aggravating: “Are you cold?”, “Aren't you too hot?”, “Do you like your tea?”, “Did you get enough to eat?”, “Shouldn't you lie down for a while and rest?” And so on and on. He treated her like a very precious porcelain and although she should have been grateful, she was not. The intimate part of their relationship has also changed. Elsie noticed, with sadness, that she was afraid to admit, that Charles didn't even allowed any intimate moments between them now, ever since he found out about her pregnancy. The only close contact they had now, was when she fell asleep in his arms at night, but that was only when she gave him clear signal that she wanted to be close to him and even when he embraced her, he was always careful not to let her too close to him and it was always her initiative. Nothing else happened in their marital bed and Elsie started to believe that her changing body might be the cause of it. She gained weight visibly, a lot of weight, much more than she would have expected at this stage of pregnancy and she was worried that her body was something that was rejecting Charles from her and that thought made her very sad. She was pregnant, but she was still a woman, a woman whose needs, woken up from a very long sleep, after they got married, were now put aside again. It was not easy to go back to life without love and intimacy, especially now, when she already knew how wonderful it was to be so close with Charles.   
She was thinking about all these, going through the inventory, in her sitting room. She was standing by her desk, when she heard Charles's voice behind her:

“Elsie, darling, you shouldn't be on your feet all day. Please sit down for a while. You must be very tired. You are on your feet since early morning.”

“I'm fine Charles. Really. I just wanted to check something. I will sit in a minute.”

“Do you want me to bring you something from the kitchen? Maybe something to drink? Maybe you are hungry? You need to eat for two now.”

“Really Charles, I know that and believe me, that even without eating for two, I'm fat enough, too fat for this stage of pregnancy.”

“You are not fat Elsie, you are pregnant. You need to take care of a proper nutrition, for you and the baby.”

“For heaven sake Charles, I already know that! I'm the one who is carrying our child!”

“Of course you are. I'm only worrying about you. Aren't you too cold? I have to go to the village now, for the war committee meeting, but if you like, I can ask one of the hall boys to light a fire in here, if you...”

“Charles will you stop fussing over me already?! It's all you've been doing all day! I can't take it anymore! Go to the meeting and I'll be fine! Just give me one hour of peace, please!”

“All right Elsie. I will go then.” Charles's eyes suddenly became very sad and he left her sitting room very swiftly.

Elsie sighed, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. She understood that she hurt him deeply and she thought that she acted like a witch, but his fussing was simply unbearable. She was angry with herself. The mood swings were really taking it's toll. Anger mixed with sadness-those two emotions seemed to be with her all the time, refusing to leave her. She decided that she will apologize to him, when he gets back. She went back to her work, but obviously that wasn't meant to happen, as Beryl entered the room.

“What's going on Elsie? Why the old grump is so devastated? He went to the village a moment ago. He looked like he was carrying all the world on his shoulders.”

“It's nothing Beryl..It's just that he is..”

“He is what?”

“I just can't stand all the fussing that he is doing, ever since he found out about the baby. He is getting on my nerves all day long!”

“Come on Elsie, he is just worried about you. Try to look at this from his point of view. He thought that he will die as an old bachelor and now he has a wife and a child on the way. He has to take care of you. It's his duty.”

“But I can take care of myself. I always could. I've managed to do that for 45 years, why should now be any different?”

“Because you are married now. He is your husband and he is suppose to fuss over you. Elsie, I know you want to be independent, but things have changed now. Pregnancy is not an easy thing to go through. Of course I do't know anything about it, but I figure it must be hard. You shouldn't forget that you are not alone anymore. There is another person growing inside you.”

“Don't remind me. I remember that every day. Especially when I look in the mirror. I'm getting fat far too quickly, even though I'm not eating that much, not as much as Charles would like me to eat.”

“You should eat properly. Don't worry about the weight. You were always rather slim one, when you will deliver the baby, I'm sure you will go back to your figure quite fast.”

“I hope so, otherwise I will look like a hippo. Enough about that. What's new with you? A little bird told me that you are spending all your free time with Mr Mason?”

“Well, not all of my free time, just some. I'm helping him and Daisy in the farm. It's nice to be useful for a friend.”

“A friend? I'm pretty sure that he is more than just a friend..Do I hear wedding bells approaching?”

“No you're not. At least not yet, but if they will, you will be the first one to know, that I can tell you”

“I hope so! Otherwise I would be very offended!”

“I have to get back to the kitchen now, before Daisy will make a mess. See you at dinner.”

“I see you then Beryl.”

Elsie was almost finishing her paper work for today. She looked at the clock and it was almost dinner time. She was wondering what took Charles so long with the committee meeting. He must have left like two or three hours ago and he still wasn't back. It was his half day off and he didn't have to serve during dinner, but it was still unusual for him to be so long outside the house. Elsie took off the sweater, because when she got up from her desk, she suddenly felt hot flushes. She scolded herself, remembering that she indeed was working all day long and that she didn't even ate a proper lunch. Noises coming from the corridor, were indicating that it was dinner time for the servants. She put the papers on the desk and went towards the door, when suddenly she felt buzz in her head and her knees were weak. Her last thought was, that she will probably faint in the moment and the last thing that she managed to do was, putting her hands on her belly, to protect her little one from the fall and then the darkness covered everything.

“Elsie, where are you, we are starting dinner and you are not even here, we were just talking about proper eating and..” Beryl stormed into Elsie's sitting room and interrupted her monologue, with a shocked expression on her face, when she saw that her friend was lying on the floor, unconscious, holding her belly.

“Oh my God! Elsie, Elsie! Are you all right? Elsie! It's me Beryl! Anna! Miss Baxter! Come here at once!”

“What's wrong with Mrs Hughes?” Anna was terrified when she saw Elsie lying on the floor.

“I don't know. I found her lying here. She fainted.”

“I will call Dr Clarkson at once”-Miss Baxter said and left the room.

“Elsie, Elsie, wake up, Elsie!” Beryl was near of a nervous breakdown, but she sighed with relief, seeing that Elsie is slowly opening her eyes.

“What...What is going on? Where am I?”

“You are in your sitting room. You have fainted. But it's all right now. Anna get her some water please”

“Right away Mrs Patmore”

Anna got out of the room, while Elsie was slowly coming back to reality.

“The baby. Oh my God, is the baby all right”-she touched her belly...Tears were forming in her eyes.

“Sh..Don't worry..I'm sure the baby is fine..”

“Dr Clarkson is on his way. Here Mrs Hughes, have some water.” Anna was taking care of her older friend carefully.

“Where is Charles? Did he come back from the meeting? I want to see him”

“I'll ask Mr Molseley to go to the village, to find him Mrs Hughes”-Anna was helpful as usual.

“Thank you Anna. I need to see him.”

Anna left the room again to search Mr Molseley, while Beryl covered Elsie with a blanket.

“You got us pretty scared Elsie. I told you to take care of you and you didn't listen.”

“I guess I'll have to now.”

“You will. You have no other choice.”

Dr Clarkson arrived soon after, he checked Elsie, examined her precisely. He calmed her down, saying that there were no reasons to be worry about. He ordered more rest and a proper nutrition. He also reminded Elsie gently, that given her age, she should be really careful during her pregnancy.  
In the same time Mr Molseley was on his way to the village, to find Mr Carson, but he didn't go far. He barely crossed the gates of Downton, when he noticed the tall figure of the butler.

“Mr Molseley, is everything all right? Why are you here?”

“Mr Carson, I was going to the village to find you”

“And why is that?”

“Mrs Hugh..Carson has fainted in her sitting room, she is..”

“Oh my God! Where is she?”

“She is with the doctor now, at least she was when I left, if you..”

Mr Molseley didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, as Charles walk passed him, making him almost hit the ground and ran into the house. He couldn't catch a breathe, when he got to the back entrance of the Abbey and stormed to Elsie's sitting room, to find her lying on the sofa, encircled by Mrs Patmore and Anna.

“Elsie, sweetheart, what happened? How are you?” He kneeled down the sofa and Anna and Mrs Patmore made room for him. He was pale as a ghost and visibly terrified.

“My sweetie, my heart, are you all right?” He was completely flustered, tears were running down his face, as he was kissing his wife gently, caressing her face.

“Calm down Charles, it's all right. I just fainted, because I haven't eaten anything for few hours and I was working too hard. It was my fault, I will never let it happen again”

“But you are all right? And the baby? Was the doctor here?”

“Yes, Dr Clarkson just left few minutes ago. Everything is all right. Me and the baby are all ok. Don't worry honey.” She wiped his tears, smiling warmly to her beloved man.

“Oh, thank God, I was so scared, if anything has happened to you or the baby..I wouldn't..I couldn't..I love you both so much..” -He could barely speak, as he felt a big lump in his throat...

“I love you too...Everything is ok. Really. I'm fine and the baby is too. It is as strong as his daddy.”

She took his hand and placed it on her belly, to reassure him and he gently stroke it, while giving her the most tender kiss...

Anna and Mrs Patmore quietly left the room, feeling like the intruders, in such intimate moment between the married couple. They shut the door behind them.

“This is love. I would have never expect that I will ever see Mr Carson in such state. He is enormously in love with Mrs Hughes and that's really sweet.”- Anna's smile showed that she was really touched by that scene.

“Tell me about it. Who would have thought that beneath this stiff exterior, lies such a loving heart. Anyway, I'm happy that it's all ok now. We need to take care about her more. She is stubborn as hell. She even scolded her dear husband today for making such fuss about her.”

Is Mrs Hughes all right?”- Mr Molseley asked, entering the hall.

“Luckily she is fine. She just needs to take care of herself more. She is with Mr Carson now.”

“You should have seen him when I told him that she fainted, he almost knocked me over running into the house. Who would of thought that he can be such a loving husband? I would have never guessed it.”

“Neither would we Mr Molseley, neither would we..”

The all three smiled at each other and went to the servants hall to eat their long forgotten dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Not a lot of Chelsie in the chapter, but I wanted to focus on Elsie's state more and include some downstairs character more, because I love the downstairs characters more than the upstairs one ;-) Anyhow, I hope you won't be disappointed. In the next one their long delayed trip to Scarborough will finally take place. After all it's about time for some rest for Elsie. Sorry for any mistakes and of you like it, please let me know. See you soon!


	25. If you want me you can have me-part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Many thanks to all of you for reviews and suggestions. I'm really happy that you are still with me and with the story. I had moments of doubts, whether to continue it, but it was all gone after some of you told me how much you still love it. So I'm here, to give us all a little escape from reality. In this chapter Charles will be overprotective, Elsie will have doubts of a different sort and His Lordship will have an unexpected surprise for Charles and Elsie. I hope you will enjoy it.

“No Elsie. That is final! You are not coming to work today.”

“But Charles I feel fine, all is normal, I can manage to...”

“Elsie! You fainted yesterday because you were overworked and hungry. You need to stay in the cottage to get some rest. I'm sure that Anna and Miss Baxter will manage for one day.”

“You are overacting Charles, really. There is no need...”

“There is every need Elsie. It's time for me to put my foot down. Besides, aren't you the one who told me before we got married that it's going to be my way for the next thirty years?”

“I knew it was a mistake to tell you that. I shouldn't have been so forward. Now you are throwing that into my face every time we argue.”

“Not every time. Only when I don't see any other solution. Please lie down on the sofa and rest. I will make sure that Billy will get you lunch from Mrs Patmore and I will come back with the dinner in the evening.”

“Charles, you are fussing over me and I don't like that.”

“Of course I'm fussing over you. I intend to do that until the day the baby will be born. Even if that means locking you in this cottage for the next four months.”

“Oh, what a great perspective..Am I to understand that after the baby is born you won't care about me anymore Charles?” She asked innocently, looking at him with a flirtatious look.

“I will never stop taking care of you love. Until the day I die..” He responded seriously, giving her the sweetest kiss.

She felt a rush of heat and she drew him closer, deepening the kiss, but he soon withdraw, to her disappointment.

“I need to go now Elsie. It's getting late. Please lie down and rest. I prepared your favorite book, it's on the table by the sofa. There are also some biscuits and a cup of cocoa that I've made for you. If you need anything, please just call the house. I will sent Billy with lunch to you by noon.”

“Yes Charles. Whatever you wish”- Elsie said with a resignation in her voice. 

He kissed her head and left the cottage, while she sighed deeply, worrying herself again and analyzing for the umpententh time, what was the reason that her husband avoided any closeness with her recently. He treated her like she was only a mother of his child, but nothing more. He didn't see the woman in her anymore. She sighed again, thinking that the beginning of her motherhood was at the same time the end of the passion between her and Charles. This new found passion, that they were both enjoying so much, was gone now when they just started to explore it. That was something what didn't made her the happiest woman in the world exactly...

Tea time-The Abbey

“Carson have you got a minute? We need to discuss something”-Robert suddenly appeared in Charles's pantry, at tea time.

“Your Lordship is there anything wrong? Can I help you with something?” Charles felt rather flabbergasted by Robert's unexpected arrival. He rose up from his chair immediately.

“Actually,I believe that there is something that I can help you with. By the way, how is Mrs Carson? Is she feeling any better today? I heard that she gave you all quite a scare yesterday.”

“She is much better, thank you. I asked Her Ladyship yesterday if my wife can have a day off. I wanted her to get some more rest. Her yesterday's condition was a result of excessive work and lack of proper food.”

“Mrs Hugh..Carson was always an extremely effective worker, that I have to admit. I always admired her ability to do so many things at once, but she should take care of herself right now. Being pregnant at this age is a serious matter, I wouldn't want you to experience the same thing that me and Her Ladyship had with our boy.”

“I wouldn't want that either My Lord. I keep telling her to take care of herself, but she always thinks of everyone else but her and she is quite a stubborn woman at times.”

“Yes...I've noticed it too Carson”-Robert said with a hint of smile-”She won't be able to relax and rest, unless we make the circumstances more favorable for her”

“I don't understand My Lord”

“Carson, I made a promise to you when we were off to London and I intend to keep that promise. I haven't forgotten that you were suppose to leave to Scarborough for your proper honeymoon. I think that it is a high time to do it, therefore I took a liberty of booking a suite at Grand Hotel * in Scarborough for both of you. A two week stay with full accommodation and alimentation. Plus two return train tickets for both of you. You are leaving in two days and it was all paid and arranged by me.”

“Your Lordship I couldn't possibly accept such gift, it's too much. The Grand Hotel...”

“Carson, my decision is final. I won't take any objections from you. I promise you the trip and that is my wedding gift for you. I just realized that I didn't behave properly after your wedding. You are both been serving me for such a long time and I didn't even give you a proper gift, so here it is now.”

“I don't know what to say, I'm not sure if I should..”

“Carson, if you still have any objections think about your wife. Don't you think that she needs the rest, some peace and quiet, away from the house and everyday problems? Don't you want what's best for her and the baby?”

“Of course I do My Lord. I want the best for my family”

“Exactly. Your family. Oh golly! I bet you never thought that you will use this term to anyone else beside the Crawleys, am I right?”

“Indeed. I never thought I did, but life is full if surprises. I want to thank you very much for this gift.”

“There is no need. You deserved it and so did your wife. You can go back home early today, to inform Mrs Carson. We have no guests at dinner today, so I believe that Barrow can handle it. Besides, I know that you are probably very worried about her.”

“I am. That would be very convenient for me to leave early today. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Grab some dinner stuff from Mrs Patmore and hurry back to your wife, as soon as possible. Give her our regards.”

“Thank you My Lord, I will. Thank you very much.”

“You are welcome. See you tomorrow Carson.”

Evening-Carson's love nest...

Charles was nearing the cottage, he smiled seeing the light in the living room, thinking how lucky he was, coming back to his warm, cozy home, to his beloved Elsie, with a basket full of good food. The news that he was about to pass to Elsie thrilled him additionally. He used his key to open the door, because he didn't want to bother Elsie with opening the door for him. He swiftly got inside, locked the door and he froze when he turned around and found Elsie sitting on the sofa, flooding with tears. He immediately put the basket on the floor and hurried in her direction.

“Elsie, my darling what's wrong? Are you not well? Is there something wrong with the baby? Shall I call the doctor?”

“No! Everything is all right, with me and the baby, it's just that I'm...I'm...” She wasn't able to speak as tears and sobs made it impossible.

“Sweetheart, please calm down and tell me what's wrong.” He sat on the sofa, neared her and cuddled her closely, kissing her temple lovingly.

“Oh Charles I'm so worried..So very worried..”

“Worried about what? Just tell me.”

“Two things Charles. First about our baby. I'm in the middle age now and so was my mum, when she gave birth to my sister Becky and we know how that ended. What if it will be the same in my case? What if our baby won't be healthy and normal?”

“Elsie...Don't worry about it. I know that everything is going to be all right. I'm sure about it.”

“You can't be sure Charles. What if there are some bad genes in my family and our baby will have that?”

“Elsie, please. Our baby will born healthy and everything is going to be all right. After all he will have half of my genes, isn't that correct?”

“She Charles, she.”

“Ooops..Sorry love, I forgot that you have already decided about the gender of our child.”

“You bet I have!”

“All right then my lovely..Our daughter will be healthy and happy. She will be as beautiful and as bright minded as her mommy and so strong as her daddy, don't you think?” He whispered gently, kissing her hair and holding her close.

“I suppose you are right. I just had so many bad thoughts, sitting her alone in the cottage all day, I told you that it's not good for me...”

“Got the allusion. I won't force you to sit alone ever again honey. But what is the other thing that you were worried about? You told me that you were worried with two things.”

“That is nothing important Charles, really, we don't need to discuss this now..”Elsie's cheeks suddenly blushed a bit.

“Oh but we do, if that is something that's been bothering my beloved wife..I want to know..”

“Well Charles, you see...I was wondering why recently you don't want..You are not eager to..You are..”

“Elsie, what are you trying to tell me? I'm not following you.. Please speak openly, you know you can tell me everything.”

“I know Charles, but this is really embarrassing...I wanted to know why you are not interested with me anymore?”

“Not interested with you? How can you even say such thing? I'm interested only with you.”

“You are, but not that way. Not that way as you were before I told you that I'm pregnant. Ever since you found out about that, you don't want to kiss me or touch me, you are not even holding me close at night anymore..Why is that Charles? Am I so repulsive now, being fat and ugly that you don't want me anymore? You don't love me anymore?” Elsie's eyes filled with tears again and Charles's heart broke in two.

“Oh Elsie, sweetie, how can you even think that? Of course I still love you very much and I still want you madly, the same way that I wanted you always, but because you are with our baby now and your body is going through so much, I didn't want to bother you with my..My needs..You were suffering, you were tired. I was afraid that I may harm you or the baby, so I decided that we shouldn't...”

“You decided? And what about me? You think that the fact I'm being pregnant kills everything else in me? Because it doesn't Charles.. I know that I'm the mother of your child now, but I'm also your wife. I'm a woman, a woman who misses and needs her man very much..” She stroked his face tenderly, looking him deeply in his eyes, with a look full of love...

“Elsie...My love...I miss you too and I need you..Don't you ever doubt that...Please don't tell me that you are fat or ugly, because you are neither...You are the most beautiful woman in the world for me..You always were and always will be...” Charles started to kiss her face reverently, stroking her thigh...

“Charles..I missed you so much..I thought that you don't want to be with me..That you..”

“Elsie..I would want to be with you all the time if I could...”

They gradually lost their words, kissing slowly and sensually, their kisses were full of desire and quiet moans began to escape their mouths.

“Charles...Please, take me to bed, now...” Elsie whispered with a voice thick with desire...

Charles gladly obeyed his wife and soon they were both in their bed, kissing softly. They undressed each other carefully, enjoying the sight of their bodies, although Elsie was still a little insecure when he took her clothes and the roundness of her belly was more than visible. She instinctively reached to the lamp, standing by the bed to turn it off, but Charles stopped her.

“Don't Elsie..I want to see you..All of you..”

“But I am so unattractive now Charles..Are you sure?”

“I said it to you once before and I will repeat it now. I've never been so sure of anything...”

Elsie hesitantly agreed and Charles bent over her and kissed her eagerly. His kisses were so intense, so full of love and desire, that she gradually relaxed, putting all of her fears aside. Charles loved her and wanted her. There was no doubt about it. He laid next to her and touched her with such reverence, that it almost brought tears to her eyes again. Soon his lips traveled down her body and his whispers ultimately convinced her, that in spite of her size or the look of her body, she was still adored by her husband...

“Elsie..My honey...Oh you are so beautiful..So perfect in every way...Your sweet body is driving me wild...I will kiss every inch of you...”

“Charles...Oh love...I want you so much Charles..I never knew that you can want anyone so much, as I want you...Don't you ever stop loving me, the way you love me now...”

Charles was so thrilled hearing those words, his beloved wife asked him to always love her. There was nothing else in the world that he wanted. All his fears, all this uncertainties about Elsie's pregnancy, were put aside. At this moment he was focused only on one thing-on giving his wife the sweetest and most tender love that he could give her. And so was she. They both used their best efforts to please one another. Their lips, their tongues, their hands, all of their bodies were united in the sweetest union possible. They were kissing, licking, touching and caressing sensually. The entwined of their bodies was simultaneous with quiet whispers of love. Passion overtook them totally, until the moment when they both reached the maximum pleasure. Their mutual hunger for one another was finally alleviated. The feeling of complete happiness reached them, when they were lying between the sheets, cuddling closely, placing small kisses to different part of their bodies, as a sign of love and gratitude they felt, after this wonderful encounter.

“Are you all right hun?” Charles asked affectionately, beaming and kissing her hair gently.

“More than all right love...I don't remember being that happy recently and I have a feeling that it had something to do with you..”

“Mmmm...I take it that you've enjoyed it then?”

“Very much indeed my dear husband..Have you enjoyed it as well?”

“Elsie...It was wonderful...Simply wonderful..I didn't fully realized how much I missed you, until I saw your gorgeous, naked body in full light..”

“My body is not gorgeous now Charles, don't be a flatterer..”

“Will you stop that Elsie? You are beautiful and so precious to me, especially now, when you are carrying our child. How could I ever think that your body is ugly? Your body is a clear sign of the enormity of our love...Especially this part..”

He leant over and placed few delicate kisses to her belly.

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do...I'm there to spoil my girls...And I will do that for the rest of my life...”

“You are finally talking with sense love..”

“Oh, Am I? Wait till you hear this. For the next two weeks, I'm going to spoil you more than ever, because we will be spending two weeks in Grand Hotel in Scarborough”

“Grand Hotel?...What do you mean Charles? How is that possible? Can we afford it?”

“His Lordship came to visit me this afternoon and he told me that he had funded two week stay for us in Grand Hotel in Scarborough, in one of the finest suits. With full accommodation and alimentation. This is his wedding gift for us. He also gave me two train tickets. We are leaving in two days.”

“I simply can't believe it! That is amazing...But can we leave the house for two weeks? Will they manage without us?”

“That's there problem isn't it love? I'm sure they will. They've promised us a trip to Scarborough and so we have it, only on grander scale than we could imagined. Are you happy Elsie? Do you like the idea?”

“Charles of course I'm happy! Incredibly happy. Two weeks by the sea, only two of us, away from everyone and everything. Oh Charles, it's going to be wonderful. We can sleep long, get up whenever we want to, spend our days lazily, just like those days after our wedding.”

“Those were truly adorable moments. You do remember it Elsie?”

“How could I not? There is an evident memento of those days growing inside me “ Elsie giggled as she pointed her belly and Charles chuckled as well.

“There certainly is” he said and placed his hand on it, but he swiftly jumped as he felt little movements inside Elsie's body.

“Elsie, oh my God! Did you? Did you feel that? Is it moving?” Charles was so amazed, as never before and that almost made Elsie laugh.

“Of course I felt that Charles. It's inside my body.”

“This is amazing. Our baby is inside you and it's kicking. This is just..”

“Did it took you so long to figure out that it's inside? Oh dear Lord Charles, I wonder how long will it take you to realize that it was born” Elsie was choking with laughter, seeing Charles's face.

“Very funny Elsie. Ha, ha! Apparently our little boy is already excited to spend some time at the sea.”

“Our little girl Charles, our little girl”

He smiled wickedly and she stroked his face gently, leaning to kiss her husband, while the little thing inside her kicked again, expressing his/hers approval of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. So they are leaving to Scarborough (finally). I'm sure they are very happy with the fact and that goes for most of the downstairs and upstairs people in the house as well. But there is one person that will be very unhappy about the fact, as it will be conflicted with her plans. And that person is of course uppity minx-Lady Mary. In the next chapter, she will try to unable the trip. Will she succeed? There is no other way of finding that out, rather than reading the next chapter.  
As always-sorry for any mistakes and please let me know what you think. See you soon!  
*Grand Hotel is an actual hotel in Scarborough-it was built in 1887, I googled this information.


	26. If you want me you can have me-part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's Sunday afternoon, so it's time to have some fun with Chelsie. Thanks for all your reviews after last chapter. If you are happy, then I'm happy too ;-) I really adore writing this story and still got couple ideas, so probably it won't end soon.  
In this chapter Charles and Elsie are mentally preparing for their trip to Scarborough, but there is one person in the house who would do anything to stop that. Once again, Charles will have to choose between Elsie and Mary. I'm not sure what Charles from the series would do, having to deal with that kind of situation, but my Charles can only do one thing..Hope that you will enjoy this one.

The next morning, soon after breakfast, Elsie was heading towards Charles's pantry with a large cup of coffee in her hand. She guessed that he may need it to go through the day. She noticed how absent minded he was during breakfast and she knew the cause of his behavior exactly. She quietly inserted herself into his pantry, to find him sitting by his desk with a dreamy smile on his face.

“What do we have here? Our dear, respected butler is daydreaming? I wonder if I should report His Lordship about such a negligence of duties”-Elsie never wasted an opportunity to tease Charles.

“Elsie..I wasn't expecting you here, I thought that you already went upstairs with the maids.”

“I am in a minute, but first I wanted to check on my husband and make sure that he can make it through the day, especially considering how tiring his last night was. I brought you a large coffee honey, to wake you from this daydreaming.”

“Oh my sweetheart, you are my real angel..You always know what I need. Now I feel guilty, because it is me who should be talking care of you, not the other way round”. He rose from his chair, took the coffee from her and placed it on his desk.

“It is only fair since you took care of me so well last night. Giving me such sweet love over and over again.” Lovely smile appeared on Elsie's lips.

“Elsie..last night was amazing. You really worn me out my little Scottish witch..”

He embraced her tightly and placed few, soft kisses in her hair.

“You ain't seen nothing yet my beloved husband. Just wait till we get to Scarborough...When our honeymoon will end, you will be exhausted.”

“I'm sure I will be. I already know something about my wife's wild temper.” 

They've kissed lovingly, not being able to pull apart.

“I love you Charles... Thank you for last night... I really needed you very much.”

“I love you too Els... Sorry for being oblivious to your needs, I promise that won't happen again.”

“I sure hope not! Now give your swiftly expanding wife one more kiss, before my pregnant belly will unable us to get any kind of closeness. I swear that this baby is really going to be rather big.”

“Of course it will, after all I'm it's father. Don't worry about our closeness. We will find a way to figure it out somehow.”

One more tender kiss and Elsie put her head on his chest, inhaling his scent, which always seemed to have calming effect on her. She relaxed into his arms completely, forgetting for a minute about the duties that were waiting for her, outside this pantry.

“In two days Charles we will be able to enjoy ourselves again, without anyone around. You have no idea how happy this thought makes me. I would have not resigned from this trip, even if the whole Abbey broke apart because of our departure. I need some rest and quiet. It will be so good for me and the baby.”

“I wouldn't resign either love. No way! I'm ever so happy that you and the baby will finally have some rest. That is exactly what you both need right now.”

They stood together, hugging closely, still reluctant to finish this lovely moment, when suddenly they heard a well known voice outside:

“Carson, are you in there, can I come in?”

Lady Mary's arrival has finally broke the magic moment between them. Elsie sighed deeply, muttering quietly:

“She always knows how to ruin everything”

Charles barely stopped from laughter and they swiftly pull apart.

“I' am here My Lady, please do come in.”

Mary entered the room, expecting to find her favorite butler alone, with a wide smile on her face, but soon that smile was vanished, when she unexpectedly found a housekeeper in there too.

“Oh Mrs Hughes, you are there too. Sorry, I meant Mrs Carson. This little thing somehow always falls out of my head.” She looked at the housekeeper with a clear feeling of superiority.

“That's all right My Lady. We all tend to forget stuff sometimes. Even the most important ones.” Elsie said it with sweet voice, but the angry feeling started to dance inside her already.

“Carson, there is something really important that I need to speak with you about.”

“Shall I leave you now?” Elsie asked, although she was very eager to stay, to find out what the uppity minx was planning this time.

“You may stay Mrs Carson. What I have to say involves you too. I learnt today that my father has offered you a wonderful thing and that you are leaving to Scarborough in two days, which took me completely by surprise. Is that true?”

“Indeed it is My Lady. His Lordship was very kind and he gave us late wedding gift. A two week stay in Scarborough. We are leaving in two days.”

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I was horrified when I heard the news. I planned a conference of landlords, here in Downton. I've invited few people to stay-we are to exchange our ideas for maintaining households like the Abbey. It is a very important event, which should bring more advantages and they will be here in four days. I can't imagine having this event without you being present Carson, hence my request-can you postpone your journey and stay here to keep your eye on everything?”

Elsie froze hearing those words, her head went down, her heart started to beat very fast and she felt cold shivers running down her body and tears forming in her eyes. There was no way that Charles would ever refuse the request of this uppity minx. He will forget everything they were talking about few minutes ago and he will postpone the trip. She was sure of that. Denying Lady Mary's request had never happened to Charles before. So she stood there, with her head down, fearing what she will hear in a moment.

“My Lady..That is rather unexpected. I wasn't aware that you are planning any event in the house and I'm sure His Lordship didn't know that either?”

“He didn't know, I just told him today, when he informed me about your trip. I told him that I can't imagine you not being present. Of course he forbid me to ask you to postpone your trip, but you know me Carson, I always do everything my way.” Mary send Carson her sweetest, but insincere smile, being absolutely sure that he will not deny her request.

Charles felt like he was trapped in the middle of the worst nightmare. Literally. Trapped between two women, who were the most important ones in his life, each in her own way. He sensed that in one point of life something like that will happen, that there will come a day, when he will have to choose. Between his beloved Elsie and Lady Mary, who was like a daughter to him. He looked on both women, standing in front of him. Lady Mary was full of herself, as always and even though he hardly noticed that in the past, as he was always eager to assigned her only the good attributes, now her attitude struck him, especially her cheeky smile, she was clearly convinced that there was no way that the butler will refuse her anything. She was used to be the most important person in his life. However now things changed. Charles looked at Elsie, who was standing shyly, with her head down, all her attitude was shouting and begging him not to agree to that. She raised her head and the expression of her eyes convinced him at once, that there was only one decision that he could make right now.

“I'm really sorry My Lady, but I have to refuse you this time. Of course I realize how important this is to you, but the situation have changed now. I'm not only responsible for myself and my duties here, but I also have to think about what's best for my family.”

“Golly! Carson, aren't we your family? I always thought that we were, that I'm like the daughter you never had.”

“Of course you are My Lady and that will never change, but right now I'm married and there is a baby on the way. My real daughter perhaps, or my son. My wife was not feeling well recently and I must take care of her and our baby. That's why I have to refuse now. Of course I will leave proper indications to Mr Barrow and I'm sure that he will be able to manage this event.”

Elsie's heart filled with joy when she heard those words. She barely stopped herself from hugging Charles and thanking him for what he did to her. Lady Mary on the other side, was not even trying to conceal her anger.

“Well, that is incredible! I would have never expected that you will leave me in such important moment Carson. I'm truly disappointed with you, not the first time. You've once abandoned me, when I was to leave for Haxby and now you are doing it again and I expect that from the same reason.”

“I'm terribly sorry My Lady, I hope that you will forgive me for that. I don't mean to sound rude, but as you may or may not remember, Mrs Carson and I have already postponed our honeymoon trip once, because you needed me in London. I would have been unfair to her, doing the same thing for the second time, don't you think?” Charles was fretting with the situation and he did his best to soothe it.

“What I think Carson, is that I will have to find another confidant in this house, because you are obviously not on my side anymore. I'm sure that Barrow will be happy about this turn of events. I will leave you now. No need of dragging this conversation further.” Lady Mary's voice was cold as ice, she turned to Elsie's direction, with a vicious expression on her face.

“Congratulations Mrs Hughes, you won this time and now I have to consider you as an equal opponent. And all it took was one baby.”

“Thank you My Lady. I'm really glad that you understand our situation and I'm sure that Mr Carson appreciates your attitude here. I hope your event will be successful. I bid you good day.”

“Same here”. Mary left, slamming the door loudly, leaving no doubts of her rage to anyone downstairs.

Charles was mortified, he grabbed his desk to regain his balance, after the conversation, but soon he found himself in his wife's embrace. She cling to him, placing sweet little kisses all over his face.

“My darling Charles..My sweet man...My sweet, adamant man..I have never loved you so much as I love you now. I've never been proud of you more. You finally know your priorities in life. It took you almost sixty years to figure that out, but you are finally there!”

“Oh Elsie..That was so awful..I have never refused anything to Lady Mary..”

“I know you haven't. It was about time for you to do that! That cruel, little minx, who does she think she is, a Queen of the county? You have your family now and you have right to stand by it.”

“I know..But what if that will made His Lordship mad?”

“You heard her. He forbid her to talk with you about it and she did it anyway. You know that was a test? She doesn't need you at all on this meeting. She just wanted to check if you will agree. If she still has power over you. You passed that test with a highest note. It's going to be a while before she will dare to put you in that kind of situation again.”

“I hope so, because I would never want to be in that situation again. But if she will, you can be sure of one thing Elsie. From now on, I will always put my family first-you and the baby. You are my whole world and thet will never change.”

“Charles...My cutie pie...Thank you..You mean the world for us too.” She kissed him and moved her mouth trough his cheek, and jawline, to his favorite spot behind his ear, caring it with special attendance. “Tonight, when we go back to the cottage, I will show you how grateful I am, in that very special way, the one you like so much..” She purred into his ear and he shivered.

“Elsie...When you say that, I feel that I would deny anyone's request right now...Even the King himself..”

“Oh, is that so? In that case I have fully succeeded....”

“You have..Consider yourself a master or a mistress of manipulation”...He closed his eyes, surrendering to his wife tender ministrations.

“Mmmm..That's it for now my cuddly teddy bear..I have to get back to work now..We will finish this in the evening.”

“I'll take your word love..”

They've kissed once again and she left his pantry, with a feeling of victory. Finally, after all those years, she won a battle with the uppity minx. She smiled wickedly to herself, thinking that she has the weapon that Lady Mary will never be able to surpass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Elsie has conquered the uppity minx and so it should be, always. She should forever be number one in Charles's life and that's final ;-) In the next chapter, I plan a happy dialogue between Mrs Patmore and Elsie. They have to celebrate Elsie's success, don't they? After that they will finally go to Scarborough, to enjoy their long postponed honeymoon trip.   
As usual-sorry for mistakes of any kind. Please leave a review if you like it and I'm open to any suggestions, as always-maybe some of you would want to know how Elsie will thank Charles for choosing her over Lady Mary ;-) See you soon!


	27. If you want me you can have me-part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all. Many thanks for the reviews after the last chapter. Apparently I share my dislike for Lady Mary with many of you ;-) So we are all glad that she got what she deserved. I would like to say that you can be quite sure that we will meet her again, somewhere along the way, but don't worry, she won't do any harm to Elsie or the baby. Angst is something that I try to avoid in my stories, so you will find no tragedies here, we will safely get through the moment when the baby will be born. In this chapter, Elsie shares her victory over the uppity minx with Beryl. In the second part of the chapter, Elsie will keep her promise to Charles and will indulge him, as a reward for putting her above Lady Mary, so probably the second part of the chapter will be on M level. Hope you will enjoy this one too.

“Elsie, why are you so happy? Did you receive an unexpected inheritance?” Beryl joked, entering Elsie's sitting room, intrigued by the singing coming from her friend. It's been long time since she found her so happy and relaxed, during all her exhausting pregnancy symptoms.

“Better Beryl. Come in and close the door, I have something interesting to tell you.”

Elsie's eyes were shining when she told Beryl about the events that took place in Charles's pantry few minutes ago.

“Blimey! He really refused her! Charles Carson refused something to the blessed Lady Mary. Did you throw some special magic spell on him?”

“No I did not. He refused her and I was there and I didn't even say the word. It was his decision.”

“That is simply unbelievable. That has never happened before. I'm glad that he finally understood what his priorities are!”

“That's exactly what I told him, when she left!”

“Oh really? And what else did you tell him?”

“That I have never loved him more than now and that I will reward him when we will be alone..”

“Ohoo! I bet you will. Now he has something to look forward too! I think that he will not regret his decision”

“Beryl! I shouldn't have told you that..That was really private, between us. I'm just so excited.”

“Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Anyway, he deserved to be rewarded, so tonight do whatever you usually do to make him yell to the moon!” Beryl had a cheeky grin on her face, while Elsie was blushing.

“Oh Beryl, you little devil, you always know how to make me feel ashamed.”

“There is no point of being ashamed. It's obvious that you and the old grump are all over each other and even if we didn't know that, there is a clear evidence of your actions in your belly!”

“Beryl! One more word and I will think again whether it's the best idea for you to be the baby's Godmother”

“Elsie...Do you really? Do you want me to be? Oh dear Lord..” Beryl was clearly touched with Elsie's proposition.

“Of course I do want you to be the Godmother. You are my best friend and if it wasn't for you and your pre wedding intervention, we wouldn't have our little treasure on the way now...Well maybe not exactly so little. I'm getting fat every day. I don't know if this baby it's going to be a giant or what?”

“It's going to be like his daddy, so I'm not surprised that it's rather big.”

“I think I will see Dr Clarkson when we get back from Scarborough, I need to make sure if everything is ok. I think that I'm really expanding too quickly.”

“Don't worry. I'm sure that everything is all right, but if you feel a need of visiting our good doctor, feel free to do it. Thank you for your proposition. It's really touching. I will never be a mother myself, but at least I will be fun aunt Beryl, who will spoil her Godchild.”

“I'm sure you will be. At times I often wonder if she won't be too spoiled by her fun aunt Beryl”

“She? How do you know it's a she?”

“I don't know really. It's just a feeling I have.”

“I think it's going to be a boy. Big, strong boy, especially with you getting on weight so quickly, I presume that it's a boy.”

“Charles thinks the same. He won't admit it, but he dreams about a boy. Anyway, we still have few months to find that out.”

“That's true, but tell me-how did blessed Lady Mary reacted when Charles refused her? Was she very angry?”

“She was. She was furious in fact, although I know that she stopped herself in front of Charles. She doesn't want him to change his mind about her. But she mentioned something about being disappointed with him and that she will have to find another confidant in this house, because Charles is clearly not on her side anymore.”

“Oh dear, how did he take it?”

“He was devastated, but I soothed him, as soon as she left.”

“I'm sure you have. You are the only one who can twist him around. But you have to be careful about her. You know that she likes things to go her way.”

“That won't be the case this time. This time Charles put his family first and he promised me that it will always be that way, from now on.”

“Perfect. That's how it should be. He is really madly in love with you and the baby.”

“Will you stop that already. Let's move to you my dear friend. Little bird told me that you and Mr Mason are spending some quality time together.”

Beryl's cheeks became red suddenly.

“Well, we are spending time, that's true. He is such a warm and kind man Elsie.”

“And he is crazy about you”

“I don't know about that, but we really have a good time.”

“You think that he will pop the question soon?”

“I don't know that!”

“I hope so. I believe that by the time I will get back from Scarborough, you will have the ring on your finger!”

“Elsie! Stop it!”

“Oh, so you can tease me all you like and I can't have my fun?”

“All right, all right, I guess we are even now!”

Lovely evening at Carson's love nest...

“It's very simple Elsie. I just decided that I have to do what's best for my family and I did it.”

Charles and Elsie were talking over the earlier events of the day, sitting on their window seat, cuddling closely. Whilst Charles was trying to concentrate enough to make his point to Elsie, she effectively unable that to him, covering his jawline, the side of his neck with small, but very sensual kisses. She was also nibbling his earlobe from time to time.

“I'm so happy that you put me above her. I have waited many years for you to do that. For you to understand that you should always put me above her Charles, because I'm the one that truly loves you...” Elsie whispered those sweet words to Charles, not stopping the ministrations of her husband. She was showering him with her kisses, full of love and gratitude, while her hands were roaming on his body, causing shivers down his spine.

“I have always put you above Lady Mary Elsie, even sometimes you didn't see that and if you would...Oh Elsie, it's hard for me to speak with coherent sentences when you do that...”

“Good...That was my purpose Charles. I think that we have already said everything tonight. I believe that it's high time for us to go upstairs, so I can have a chance to show my husband how grateful I am to him...Wouldn't you like that love..?” Elsie asked, placing delicate, but extremely sensual kiss on his lips. She slid her tongue all around his lips and caused a lustful groan from him.

“I think that I can live with that solution my dear, sweet wife...” 

They've kissed passionately, sinking into their love and desire, which were still very strong, after few months of being married. Charles moved his lips to her neck, caressing it with immense vigour. His beautiful and lovely wife still made him loose his mind. The thing that amazed him from the beginning of their marriage, was the fact that she lusted for him, as much as he lusted for her. He still couldn't quite believe that this was true. Even though he was extremely handsome man, he still had difficulties with believing that this precious woman, wanted his body so strongly as he wanted hers. It gave him a feeling of immense power and made him want to do whatever was in his power to please her, everytime they made love.  
Elsie was ecstatic tonight. This unexpected feeling of victory, over this uppity minx, whom she considered as her rival for a long time, gave her wings. She knew that she won this time. Finally after all those years of hiding in the shadows, she was certain to be the most important person in Charles's life. She was determined to drove Charles over the edge tonight. To show him once more, how much she loves him and wants him.  
When they got to their bedroom, closing the door separating them from the rest of the world, she decided that they should take the slow path this time. Elsie looked in her husband's eyes with an expression of devotion. She slowly started to undress him, enjoying every step she took and she felt enormous excitement, seeing Charles's increasing arousal. He reciprocated and got rid of different parts of her clothes as well. These lustful actions were only interrupted with deep kisses, from time to time. Kisses which were revealing their mutual hunger.   
When they got rid of their clothes and made it to the bed. Elsie took the lead. She pushed Charles on the bed and she got on top of him. She tantalised him with hot kisses, using her tongue which she pushed inside him and while he was still completely bewildered, she moved her lips, flooding all his face with loving kisses. When she went further down, planting kisses to his neck and collarbone, he was in heaven. 

“Elsie...my sweet...You are wonderful..The way you love me is incredible...Oh Els...”

“I will show you all my love tonight Charles. I will show you how much I want my gorgeous man.”

She kissed her way down, through one of her favorite places on his body-his broad, strong and solid chest. She loved to put her head on that chest, she loved to smooth his chest, when they were in the house and he was wearing his livery, but most of all she loved caressing it. So she was trying not to miss a single part of it, slowly coming down to his abdomen, tasting his soft and scented body. He shivered in the anticipation, as he understood where she was going, but he didn't want to be selfish, letting his wife concentrating only on his needs, so he asked shyly:

“Elsie...sweetheart, what about you? Aren't you..?”

“Shhh Charles...It's all about you tonight. Only about you. So relax and let me love you...”

He listened to her and made no further objections. His breathing became faster, when he felt her tongue on the tip of his manhood. Elsie stroked him tenderly both with her lips and her hands and he was lost completely.

“God Elsie...Oh my love...” He closed his eyes and his head went down on the pillows. His hips bucked up violently, as soon as she speed up her movements, sucking him hungrily and taking him fully in her mouth. As she continued cosseting him, he soon experienced the most powerful climax he could have ever imagined, with her name on his lips. When he came down from his high and opened his eyes, he saw her face in one line with his. Her eyes were shining with love and desire. He embraced her tightly, placing the softest and most loving kiss on her lips. He was so touched by the sweetness of her love.

“Elsie..That was...You were amazing...The love you gave me...”

“I'm glad you liked that Charles. It was wonderful for me too..”

“Was it really? You are not just saying it?”

“Of course not. You know how much I love you. Anything that gives you pleasure is also my pleasure, don't you ever forget it..”

“I won't. I promise...Elsie you are my treasure...Nobody in my life has ever loved me that way before..”

“You better get use to that Charles. I will always love you that way. Till the rest of our lives...”

They've kissed lovingly and she placed her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the closeness of her husband. He put his arms tighter around him and placed little kisses to her hair.

“Mmmm..That feels nice Charles...But I'm so sleepy...I need to get some sleep now.”

“Sleep tight darling. I'm here, with you..”

“Charles? She doesn't have a chance now with me, does she? The blessed Lady Mary?” she asked sleepily.

“Not a slightest chance Elsie. No way. You are the most important one in my life.I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too”.

He smiled, seeing how happy she was with his answer and he watched as she gently drifted to sleep, nestled safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Not as long chapter as usual, but I'm afraid that due to my burning real life issues that is all I can do this time. From the same reason, I'm afraid I won't be able to update on Sunday, as I usually do. So a little break from Charles and Elsie this time. In the next one they will start their honeymoon adventures in Scarborough (finally). I'm sure they are happy about it, as much as I am. Sorry for any mistakes. If you like it, please let me know. As always, any suggestions are welcomed. See you soon!


	28. If you want me you can have me-part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. A very difficult week for me has finally ended and I'm here to continue the story. I really missed my old boobies very much. Writing about Chelsie is like an addiction, so it was quite difficult to survive through more than a week without them. Because I have a free weekend, I will post two chapters-one today and another tomorrow. This is a great relax for me after hard moments. In this chapter they are finally arriving to Scarborough to have their long awaited honeymoon. So few next chapters will be all about lots of love, sex and fun for Chelsie-all the things I love the most about them, so if you like sweet and hot moments with Charles and Elsie, you won't be disappointed.

It was almost dinner time when they finally arrived to their hotel room in Scarborough. The porter has helped to bring their luggage into the room and left happy, when Charles gave him quite a generous tip. He locked the door behind him and when he turned around, he saw his wife beaming from joy. She was looking around, being very excited with the room and all that it offered.  
The suite that His Lordship booked for them was indeed impressive.A large living room with comfortable sofa, armchairs and a round table, with a basket of fruit on it. All the furniture were antics, perfectly matched. Large window with wide window sill, offering a beautiful view to the sea. On the left side of the room there were doors leading to the bathroom, on the right side of the room there were doors leading to the bedroom. Elsie was walking around the room, almost jumping from joy and Charles couldn't help to think how adorable she was at the moment.

“Oh Charles just look at this. The living room is twice the size of our cottage. And those furniture and the sea view. It's just spectacular! I've never seen anything like that before.”

“Elsie, it's wonderful. Simply wonderful. You have to admit His Lordship really gave us a wonderful present. It's too much.”

“It's not too much. We deserved it after all the years of faithful service. And to think that we would have almost missed all this because of the uppity minx and her ideas...”

“Elsie...You promised that you won't go back to that anymore, didn't you?”

“I did. I'm sorry. With all this excitement I totally forgot about it. Charles let's check the bathroom. I'm sure it's quite impressive too.”

“Like a child in a candy store, I swear” 

Charles had a wide smile on his face, seeing Elsie so happy and excited. They headed left to the bathroom door and when they opened the room, the view left them speechless. The bathroom was decorated with cream glaze. The basin and all the other accessories were beautifully embellished in a Greek style. There was a large mirror above the basin. But the thing that made their jaws dropped to the floor, was an enormous bathtub, which took half of the space in the whole room. It was enough for two people in it and Charles blurted his first thought at once:

“That is one, big bathtub. I've never seen anything like that before. I think we are going to enjoy many happy moments in the tub, don't you think so love?”

“Charles! You are a naughty man...Where you get the ideas from?”

“How about from the fact that it's officially my honeymoon and I have my lovely wife with me?”

“We are being flirtatious here, are we?”

They've kissed softly, gently stroking their faces.

“Of course we are. That is how it should be wifey.”

“We haven't checked the bedroom yet. I'm sure that we can find something inspiring there as well”

“Mmmm...Let's check it Elsie. I want to make sure that all the surroundings are appropriate for having many wicked ways with my beautiful wife.”

They smiled at each other warmly and went towards the bedroom, holding hands. Another speechless view was ahead of them. The room was big and bright, with it's walls painted in pale pink, all the furnitures were matching the style of the furnitures in the living room. The window in this room was also wide and offered a sea view, but to the more private part of the beach, separated only for the hotel guests. The central point of the room was a big bed, covered with a pretty pink bedcover. 

“Well you can easily say that the bedroom is fully prepared for the happy, married couple...”

“I would say so too Elsie. In fact I can't wait to give it a try right now.”

He took Elsie in his arms and pulled her gently towards the bed, covering her lips with deep kisses. They both sat on the bed, kissing and touching one another with a burning passion. Charles let his hands wandered on Elsie's body and when he reached her belly, he felt a strong kick from the inside.

“Elsie..It's kicking again. The baby is kicking again.”

“I know you silly man! I can feel it's kicking.”

“What a strong moves the baby has.”

“Thank God. It means that everything is all right. It's probably hungry, as I am.”

“I almost forgot. It's dinner time already. We should get downstairs and eat a proper dinner. You must be starving sweetie.”

“Very much. This baby is quite a glutton, just like his daddy!”

“Hey, there young lady! I'm not a glutton!”

“Oh really Charles? You are not a glutton? Is there any food you don't like?”

“Well, basically no. I like everything.”

“So does your baby. Thanks to it's appetite I'm already a size of a house”

“No you are not! You can be a size of a castle and I will still love you Els..The baby's health is most important. Come on honey. We have to eat a dinner. The porter told me that they have a fantastic chef here, so I think that we are not going to be disappointed.”

At the hotel restaurant...

Elsie and Charles were perfectly happy enjoying their first dinner in the hotel. The porter was not lying, telling them about the wonderful chef. The food was indeed exquisite. They were both very hungry, so they ate with a great appetite. The service was very efficient and both Elsie and Charles felt incredibly happy in reversed roles-for once they were the once that were being served. When they finished the main course, the waiter brought them their desserts-two pieces of chocolate cake and a wine for Charles. Elsie chuckled with joy, as she adored chocolate cake, it was her favorite dessert. She ate her piece very quickly, while Charles was enjoying his wine.

“That's an excellent wine. I see they have an expert here. It's so nice to drink wine without serving it.”

“Makes a nice change doesn't it?” Elsie already finished her cake and was glancing towards Charles's piece. He didn't even start to eat it.

“Elsie, why are you looking at my cake all the time? Yours was bigger then mine. Didn't you get enough?”

“I did, but apparently the baby still wants some. It's kicking and I have a feeling that it won't ease until we get some more.”

“Sure Elsie. Blame the baby. You have a convenient excuse now.” Charles was clearly teasing Elsie.

“We should always think about the baby first Charles. Isn't that the truth? Besides, if I will eat your cake, we could leave faster and go back to our room and do something nice.”

“What do you mean by something nice?”

“On the top of my head, we could try how this big bathtub works for us both...”

“Both...? You mean you and me..? Together?..” Charles's mouth was suddenly dry, when he fully realized the possibilities.

“No Charles. I meant me and the lift boy! Of course you and me!”

“Take the cake Elsie and eat it as quickly as you can. You know that I'm not a great fan of chocolate anyway.”

“I know. You are a fan of something else instead..” Elsie's smile was a little wicked.

She swiftly took his piece of cake and ate it, humming in pleasure. Charles took few more sips of wine and they started to get up from their table. They left the restaurant and hurried to their room. They were both incredibly happy when they reached the room and turn the key, separating themselves from the rest of the world. Charles took Elsie's face in his hands and kissed her softly, enjoying the sweetness of her lips, a leftover from the chocolate cake.

“Mmm..Elsie..You taste so sweet. How do you do that? How do you always taste so sweet?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have just eaten two pieces of chocolate cake?”

“Maybe...But you are sweet without chocolate cake too...My sweetest girl...”

Charles became more amorous with every passing moment...He flooded Elsie with his kisses and she felt that she was melting into him.

“Mmmm Charles...That feels wonderful..Will you prepare the bath for us. I can't wait to cuddle with you in a warm water...”

Hot waves went through his body, when he heard those words. He went to the bathroom and in few moments he managed to prepare a bath, with lavender oil scents, undressed himself and he laid comfortably in the bathtub, leaning on the side of it. Soon Elsie entered the bathroom, covered only in her bathrobe and she smiled with love, seeing her husband totally relaxed.

“Well, well..What do we have here? My ever strict husband enjoying life. In this big bathtub, all alone. Does it feel like heaven?”

“It will feel like heaven when you will join me Elsie...”

Elsie slowly undressed herself, scattering her bathrobe to the floor and she cautiously entered the bathtub, sighing deeply when she felt the warm water surrounding her.

“Come here love. Lean on me. I want to feel you close...” Charles whispered with his deep, sensual voice. He spread his legs and she sat between them, leaning her back on his chest. They were now both surrounded with a warm, scented water. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands delicately stroked the front of her body. He massaged her breasts sensually, causing her loud moans, his fingers were playing with her nipples, while his lips lazily traveled on the side of her neck...

“Oh Charles....That feels so wonderful...I love when you touch me like that..Just like that...”

“It is heaven Elsie... I want to stay like this forever. Cuddling and caressing your body....”

Elsie turned her head and they started to kiss slowly, while his hands were focused on pleasuring his wife. He cherished her breasts with his one hand, while he moved the other one down, gently caressing her round belly for a while and then went further down, straight to her centre. He circled gently around the well known nub, in a firm, circular motions, while his other hand still massaged her breast, toying with the hardened nipple. Elsie writhed in pleasure. Their kisses went from soft and delicate ones, to more passionate. Their tongues were dancing around each other hungrily and her throaty moans were getting louder, as soon as she was nearing her climax.  
Feeling that Elsie was really close, Charles speed his movements and intensified them, as he already knew by now how to drove her to the brink of ecstasy precisely. Few seconds later Elsie reached her release, her whole body shuddered uncontrollably and she lose herself in the enormity of pleasure.

“Charles..Oh Charles...Oh God...Charles..I love you...I love you...” The high pitches in her voice was clearly audible. She slowly came down from her high, looking at her husband lovingly.

“I love you my sweetheart...You are so amazingly beautiful...” Charles was extremely aroused now. His whole body was burning with desire for her, he was hard as a rock and Elsie could feel that precisely, lying so close to him.

“Why don't we move ourselves to the bedroom now Charles? We can try this big bed.”

“Are you sure you want to leave this nice, warm bath?”

“Pretty sure...I want you Charles. Now. I need you now.”

“Oh God Elsie, I want you too..Madly... I need to be with you now...”

They left the bathtub quickly, wiping themselves nervously with the towels. They were both anxious to continue their love making. They hurried through the living room, both covered in big, white towels, which they got rid of swiftly. Soon they were both on the bed, covering their bodies with sweet and loving kisses. Elsie took his manhood in her hands and she caressed it gently, moving his shaft up and down...

“Elsie...Love...Ohh...That feels so good...Oh Elsie, I need you, now..I won't last..”

She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he entered her slowly. As soon as he was inside her, the whole world stopped existing for both of them. He was moving very slowly, sensually inside her. His every move caused an enormous bliss for both of them. They were moaning loudly, enjoying this precious moment. The prefect combination of man and woman. Hardness of the rock and softness of the silk. They would love that moment to never end, but when it did, they both reached a peak of delight groaning.   
After having their delightful climax, they were still lying very close..Hugging and kissing softly, not wanting to stop this connection of body and souls.

“I love you my little flower..I love you so much...” Charles kissed her temple, murmuring those words.

“I love you too my sweet cutie pie..” Elsie placed few tiny kisses to his neck...

“And to think that this is only our first day here...I'm kind of afraid to think what will happen next.”

“We definitely have something to look forward too my dearest husband..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today guys. I sincerely hope that you liked the first day in Scarborough. As I told you-it's going to be all about love, sex and many happy moments. Don't worry, there will be some talking too ;-) It's not like they are going to be in bed all the time ;-) In the next chapter I plan to delve a little into Charles's past and discover some things that will help us understand his behavior. I will update tomorrow. Hope that you liked this chapter. As always-sorry for any mistakes. And please leave a review for an ever uncertain author, she will be very grateful ;-) See you tomorrow!


	29. If you want me you can have me-part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me again ;-) As I promised yesterday, I'm updating the story with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews from yesterday. I'm ever so happy that you like the story (still). Today I decided to play psychologist a bit and delved into the events of Charles's past ,which will help us understand his current behavior better. We will discover some interesting things about Elsie's past too, but it's mostly about Charles this time. Hope you will like it too.

The next day Charles and Elsie spent the entire forenoon lazily. They were mostly lying in bed and resting, cuddling closely and talking. The breakfast was delivered to their room, so they needn't bother with going downstairs and that gave them a chance to really enjoy their relaxing time. When they ate, they put the breakfast tray on the side and laid down in the bed. 

“I ate way too much this time, I need to start cutting off my food portions.” Charles smiled warmly to Elsie, gently caressing her back.

“So, I was right yesterday. You are a glutton. Apparently so is the baby. Just look at me. It's all because of it's appetite and it's size.”

“Elsie...You look lovely and you know that. The baby is getting bigger and stronger and that is all that matters. Of course it's going to be a big one, if it resembles me in any way. That's natural.”

“Big and strong, just like the daddy. I just hope it won't get all your features.”

“And what ever do you mean by that?”

“Your voice Charles, your voice. If the baby will get your voice, than you can be sure that we won't sleep a wink for the next few years. Just imagine this loud noise in the middle of every night. We will be one, exhausted people.”

“So you don't like my voice then, huh?”

“I love your voice. But only when it's coming from you. That deep, commanding baritone. I still have shivers down my spine whenever I hear your voice love..”

“Uhmmm..That's more like it sweetie. So what should I say with my voice which will make you happy?”

“How about that you love me very much, even though I look like a big ball right now and it's only going to get worse.”

“I love you very much and I will still love you even if you will turn into a sea monster Elsie”.

They've cuddled so closely. Elsie put her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. That manly, musky scent that she adored so much. Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing the sweetest kisses along her hairline.

“Charles...This is so wonderful. I never thought that I will ever be so happy, as I am now. Having what we have. And to think that one year ago from now, I thought that we will never get together. That you won't ever find a courage to ask the question. Can you imagine us still being apart now? Without having each other and our little precious one one the way?”

“I can't imagine that Elsie. I don't want to imagine this. We wasted so many years..I wasted so many years, but now I wouldn't be able to live without you. You give me so much happiness every day. You filled my life with love and joy, all the time. I don't know what have I ever done to deserved so much happiness. Having my angel beside me and our little baby.” He placed his hand on her belly, stroking it gently. Thay've shared few tiny, loving kisses.

“I love you my sweet teddy bear. I could lie in your arms all the time. Just to feel so secure and protected.”

“You will always be secure and protected Elsie, as long as I'm on this earth. I will never let anyone hurt you or the baby. Always remember that. You mean the world to me.”

Elsie's eyes filled with tears, hearing this beautiful declaration from her husband's mouth. She raised her head up and looked into his brown, trusting eyes, full of love and reverence. She thought that it was worth to wait so many years, just to hear this words, to feel with every inch of her body the deepness of Charles's love. She raised her hand, which she held on his chest and stroked his face slowly, moving her delicate fingers through his temple, his nose, his lips. She placed her index finger in the dip on his chin that she adored so much. Charles was looking in her eyes, in those pretty, blue eyes which were expressing love and nothing else. The purest and the most beautiful feeling, that he had ever known. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he held this beloved woman in his arms, the woman who was his and only his and the fruit of their love which was hidden inside her, waiting to arrive safely to this world. His wife. And his baby. Both safe and loved in his arms. They've created the family. Such a basic part of the community, known for ages. Yet still, it was a miracle, their own, very private miracle.   
They started to kiss so softly, cuddling so closely. They just couldn't get enough of their love. They wanted to give and to receive. All the time. Slow and loving kisses transferred into unhurried caresses, unhurried caresses transferred into passionate movements and so they made love again. Very slowly, very sensually and very silent this time. For some amount of time, the only sounds audible in the luxurious suite of Scarborough hotel, was the sounds of two bodies tangled together and quiet whispers, ensuring one another of their mutual love. When the love act was over, Charles and Elsie lied together, spent but so enchanted with each other. Elsie was caressing Charles's chest, enjoying the feeling of his soft chest hair, while he was touching her bare back, rubbing it delicately.

“Charles..You think that we could have some walk along the beach after lunch? We got here yesterday and we didn't even leave the room yet?”

“Who would want to leave the room having you by my side Elsie? You and this big bed, not to mention this wonderful bathtub?”

“My big sex addict..Who would have thought? I wonder what the Downton staff would have said if they seen us now?”

“I don't care about that. Of course I'm a sex addict. With my fiery Scottish woman by my side? You would have worn every man out swiftly Elsie.”

“Fortunately there is only one man in this world that I feel a special need to worn out.”

“And who might that be?”

“It's Thomas of course!” Elsie was laughing loudly, seeing her husband's face expression.

“I'll give you Thomas! No Thomas and no other man. I will kill every man, who would even think of looking at my wife improperly.”

“Aren't you possessive Charles?”

“Always...And you are right. We should take a walk. The weather is surprisingly nice this day. We will walk after lunch.”

They got up, had a bath, got dressed and went downstairs to the restaurant to have some nice lunch. After the lunch, they went to walk along the beach. The weather was very nice and there was a lot of sun for this time of the year. That brought few people to the beach, more than they've expected. Charles and Elsie were walking slowly,arm by arm. They were talking and laughing. Having the best time. They were both incredibly happy. After a while, Elsie felt a little tired and they sat on the bench, enjoying the incredible sea view. Elsie moved closer to Charles, to feel his warmth and they held their hands, blessed by the closeness they were sharing. However, soon this blissful moment was suddenly interrupted. They heard shouts and cries behind the bushes, which were situated near the bench. Charles and Elsie looked at each other, intrigued and soon they hurried in this direction. They saw a mother with a little boy, he might be six or seven years old. He was standing, hunched, squeezing his plushy teddy bear and he was crying. The woman-probably his mother was shouting at him, causing him a great distress.

“What do you think you are doing here, you nasty rascal?! Didn't I tell you to stay here? Didn't I? You are such a troublemaker. Nasty, little troublemaker! Wait till I tell your father all about it!” She raised her hand and smacked this little boy few times, which caused a louder cries from the boy.

“Will you stop it at once! How dare you hit this boy? You have no right to do this!” Charles was furious, he jumped towards the woman. Elsie has never seen him so angry before. He looked like he was about to hit her in the face. 

“Not your bloody business what I'm doing with my child. Get away from here!”

The sudden appearance of the older woman has saved the situation.

“Mable, I told you already, that you are not suppose to hit the boy! He is under my care and you have no right to hit him! Thank you Sir, I appreciate your help”-the older woman addressed Charles. “It's all right now. We can take it from there.”

“I'm not sure that it's all right. This woman was hitting the boy! Who are you?” Charles's face was bright red and his anger emanate from him.

“I'm his grandmother and I will take care of the boy from now on. You can calm down. Thank you for your intervention.”

The older woman, the younger woman and the boy went away. The boy was still crying, but he was looking trustingly at his grandmother, helding her hand tightly.

Elsie stood there frozen, she has never seen Charles so flustered before and they've known each other for many years. He was shaken and he asked her if they can go back to the hotel now. She agreed and he didn't say the word to her, on their way back. When they've reached their room, he mumbled something about feeling unwell and he went to the bedroom to lay down. Elsie was still in a state of shock. Her head was filled with so many thoughts. What happened few moments ago? What struck Charles so hard about this situation? What memories did it bring to him? She knew she had to find the answer to those questions. She felt that she was about to discover some painful truth about Charles's life and she wasn't going to let him go through this alone. She went to the bedroom, to find Charles lying on the bed, snuggled on his side. She laid next to him.

“Charles. What's the matter? What happened? Why were you so upset about this?”

“Elsie, I don't want to talk about it. I really don't.”

“Charles. Don't push me away. Not now. You've been doing it for years, when we were not married but I won't let you do it to me now. No more. Please tell me, what happened?”

“Elsie..I can't..I really can't..It's too painful..I don't want to go back to that. There are some things that I can't talk about, even with you. These are secrets.”

“Charles, I'm your wife. Your secrets are my secrets. Whatever you will tell me, will stay between us. You know me better by now.”

“I do, but...”

“No but. Please Charles, tell me, I'm listening.” She stroked his cheek tenderly, looking at him.

“Elsie, have I ever told you about my family? About my parents?”

“No, you haven't. You never told me anything about them.”

“I left my family house when I was sixteen and went to straight to work. Sixteen years Elsie. Sixteen years of hell. I was living in hell. I was an only child, luckily. My mother and my father should never have children. But unfortunately my mother had me, but due to some complications after she gave birth, she couldn't have anymore children. She shouldn't have children in the first place.”

“What do you mean by that Charles?”

“Elsie, ever since I can remember my parents were not doing anything else, but scolding me and hitting me. In every possible occasion. They hit a little boy, sometimes without a reason. I never had any toys and any child stuffs that I was suppose to have, but that was not the worst part.”

“What was the worst part?”

“That they didn't love me and they kept telling that to me, all the time. My mother was constantly telling me, that I was a mistake in her life and my father told me that I was his biggest disappointment. I can't even count how many times I heard that, I should have never been born.”

“Oh my..Charles...That is awful..”

“Remember that ring that I gave you when we were engaged? I told you then that it was my family tradition. It was passed to the eldest child in my family for generations.”

“I remember...I still wear it.”

“It was the only thing that I ever got from my mother and she only gave it to me because it was a tradition. Of course she didn't hesitate to tell me, that I won't probably use it anyway, because no girl would ever look at me or love me, because I'm just a worthless boy. That's what she told me.”

Charles's eyes filled with tears, as he remembered this dreadful moment. And Elsie's heart felt like it was cut in half, when she saw the enormity of pain in Charles's face.

“Oh Charles..My darling...My sweetheart...I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have go through this nightmare, ever...” Elsie held Charles so closely, she let him lay his head on her chest, while she tenderly stroke the back of his neck, kissing his hair. She felt his tears streaming down his face and she kissed away all of them.

“Elsie..I never told this to anyone. This was my darkest secret. I was growing up believing that I'm a worthless person, who doesn't deserve to be loved by anyone. Then I started to work with Grigg and I met Alice. I fell in love for the first time and what? She rejected me and chose him, even though I treated her with respect. So, I thought that my parents were right. That I indeed not deserved to be loved.”

“Charles, honey? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Elsie..”

“Was that also a reason for your behavior when we met? That's why you were always so cold and distant? Not letting anyone, especially me near you for all these years?”

“Yes Elsie. That was exactly the reason. When Alice rejected me, I promised myself that I will never even try to love again. Ever. But then I started to work at Downton and soon you came. The minute you walked through that door, I knew that a promise I made to myself will be hard to keep. My heart melted when I first laid my eyes on you. I loved you from the first moment we met, but I promised myself that even though, I will never let you know about that. Because I thought that you will reject me too. I was convinced that I'm unlovable. That's why I was constantly pushing you away and that's why I Hurt you so many times, saying some heartless things.”

“And you were very wrong Charles. You were and still are lovable. I loved you from the minute I crossed the threshold of Downton. In the moment I saw you, I had this feeling and I heard the voice in my head saying: “This is your husband.”

“Really Elsie? Did you really feel that way?”

“Of course I did. And as you see it was true. I had to wait twenty years, but my feeling was true.” Elsie smiled, looking at her husband with love.

“What sort of feeling is that Elsie?”

“Well it's just..It's a silly thing, promise you won't laugh when I tell you.”

“I promise.”

“That's the sort of feeling that I often have about upcoming events in my life and it always turns out to be true. My grandmother also had it. My beloved grandmother Amelia. She was even called a witch by some people. I guess it's just a part of my Gaelic heritage.”

“A witch? What did I put myself into?”

“You have to be very careful my love, otherwise I will turn you into a frog”

They both laughed so heartily. Elsie was stroking Charles's back and she was kissing his hair all the time.

“Elsie, you are the first person in my life that helped me believe that I can be loved. I lost hope for that.”

“Charles, don't you ever doubt it! I love you and I have never loved anyone in my life so much, as I love you. That will never change. I can't change your past. But I can and will change your present and your future. You will never be deprived of love again.”

“Oh Elsie...Elsie...Why did I wait so many years to have you? To have this?” He placed his hand on her belly, touching it with reverence and love.

“Don't go back Charles. Past is past. The most important is, that we finally have each other, that we love each other and our baby. We haven't lost our chance”

“We haven't. I promise you Elsie that our baby will be loved by me from the first minute of it's life. I will never let it feel unloved and lonely as I was. I will always love and protect him or her.”

“I know you will Charles. You are a wonderful man. And you will be a wonderful father. I have no doubts about it.”

“I love you Elsie. I love you and the baby and that's how it's always going to be. Till my last breath.”

“And I love you Charles. So much as you should always be loved.”

They've kissed delicately and he put his head on her chest again, needing to feel secure and loved. The inner child inside him, the unloved and unwanted inner child was finally safe and surrounded with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about psychoanalysis ;-) I think that explains a lot about Charles's life attitude. I always wondered why he is so distant and cold sometimes. I know that British butlers are suppose to be stuffy, but he definitely crossed the limit at times. As usual, they've managed to sort things out a bit and I'm glad. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes-I always think that I corrected everything and then it turns out that's not the case. If you like it, please let me know. I will be very grateful. See you soon!


	30. If you want me you can have me-part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know that it's difficult time for most of us right now. We are all living in fear. My country is closing the borders and shuts down almost everything. The recommendation is to stay in the house and don't get out, unless you have to. I thought that we all need a little escape from the harsh reality, so I'm here to give you a moment of fun with our Chelsie. Many thanks for the reviews after last chapter. I will update today and tomorrow. They are still in Scarborough and basically this chapter will include everything that we like: Love, sex, talking and sweet moments.   
A little warning: Ratings will be between T and M in the end of the chapter.

When the first rays of the sun penetrated through the window, Charles woke up and yawned lazily. Still being in the blissful state between the sleep and awakening, he opened his eyes carefully and loving smile appeared on his lips, at the sight that was in front of him. Elsie was still sleeping deeply and Charles spent some time admiring the pure beauty of this picture. Her glossy, curly, chestnut hair were surrounding her pretty face. Her eyes, tightly shut, with a faint traces of blue veins on her eyelids, were so still, her pink, enticing lips were slightly parted. One of her hands was put under her head and the other one was leaning on his bare chest. Charles was so happy, realizing for the hundredth time, that even in their sleep they both still felt a need of touching one another, a need of making sure that the other one is near. Her blanket was put aside and her lovely night gown was adhering to her body so tightly, that the beauty of her feminine curves was clearly visible. Charles couldn't help to admire her milky skin, with delicate freckles, the perfect roundness of her breasts (he was so grateful that his wife was not one of those women who were flat chested), he simply adored the sight of her womanly attributes. Her pregnant belly was perfectly round and seemed to be growing every single day. Every time Charles looked at it, he felt such pride from the fact that they created a new life, a new person for whom they are going to be responsible till the end of their lives. He simply couldn't wait for the moment when he will take his child in his arms.  
His happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Elsie's voice. That sweet, Scottish lilt that he loved so much:

“How long have you been doing that Charles?”

“Doing what?”

“How long have you been staring at me like that? I think that you've managed to wake me up with your anxious eyes” Elsie smiled to her husband warmly.

“Did I really? Oh, I'm so sorry...Good morning my sweet, little flower...How did you sleep?”

He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“I was sleeping well, until some man woke me up with his hungry eyes.”

“Very hungry eyes indeed... Charles giggled, taking Elsie in his arms and embracing her tightly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and put her head on his strong chest, still marveling about the wonderful feeling that she always had being so close to him. She inhaled his soothing scent and placed few tiny kisses to the softest skin of her wonderful man's chest. She clinge to him and felt that he was gently rocking her in his arms, kissing her hair delicately. Once again she felt so loved and so safe, there was no other place in this world where she ever felt so safe, like in Charles's arms.

“Mmmmm..Charles..That feels so wonderful...I think we have to get up, they will bring breakfast any moment..”

“Do we really have to Els? It's so nice to cuddled my sweetheart in the morning...”

“Only in the morning? What about in the afternoon or in the evening and night?”

“My little, teasing sweetheart I should add...You know that I love cuddling with you at every possible time...”

“I know love...I'm just teasing you a bit...Charles, can we spent the forenoon in bed, so lazily, like now? We could go for a walk in the afternoon?”

“Sounds like a plan...The best possible plan...There is no other place in the world that I would prefer to be, than in bed with you Elsie..”

“I think we all know that by now and even if we didn't, there is a proof of that right here..” Elsie was laughing, pointing at her belly, looking at her husband's fake outrage.

“What a nice testimonial from my wife and by the way, I happen to be very happy about that proof!”

He put his hand on her belly and stroked it tenderly. They've kissed lovingly and the heat started to flow between them, but soon it was stopped by the knock on the door.

“Room service. Your breakfast is here!”

“This is great. Not only do we have to face constant interruptions in Downton, but we also have to face them in here!”

Charles reluctantly got of the bed to take the breakfast tray from the hotel service. He brought it to bed and they were both enjoying it, eating leisurly in bed. The food at the hotel was simply fantastic and Charles was feeding Elsie, giving her all the best things to eat. Elsie was laughing lightly at his efforts, joking that she is already a size of a house, but Charles refused to listen to her. He constantly instructed her about the necessity of proper nutrition and Elsie wanting or not, had to subject to him. When they ate their delicious breakfast, Elsie felt very sleepy, as it happened to her often during this pregnancy and asked Charles if he wouldn't mind her taking a nap. He kissed her delicately and covered her with a blanket and she drifted off almost immediately. Charles went to the living room, to read the book that he never had a chance to read in Downton and so the forenoon has passed rather quickly. When Elsie woke up, it was almost lunch time and they took a bath, got dressed and went downstairs to grab a bite. After another delicious meal, they decided to stick with the plan and went for a beach walk. The weather was really nice, even though it was already mid October. The autumn sun was still shining strongly, giving them a chance to really enjoy their adorable honeymoon. After a while they sat on their favorite bench, with a lovely view to the sea. They were sitting very closely and Elsie put her head on his arm. They loved this feeling of closeness, especially in those favorable circumstances.

“Elsie, remember our talk about the family?”

“Of course I do Charles.”

“You've mentioned your grandmother Amelia. Tell me something more about her.”

“Granny...She was wonderful Charles. I mean I loved my parents very much, but they were farm people. Working from dawn till dusk. They didn't have much time for us, but grandma Amelia was with me all day long. I was her favorite.”

“You mentioned that she was called a witch?”

“She was. That's true. She was a wonderful woman. Really Charles, she wasn't some bad creature flying in the broom. She thought me all about different herbs and the usage of them and she told me how to cast a love spell.”

“Did she really? And did you try it on me?”

“Of course I did, but as you can see it wasn't particularly effective. I had to wait twenty years for it to work!”

“But it did eventually, so I believe that your granny was really a good witch”

“She was a good person, everyone loved her, respected her and always came to ask her advice on everything. But when someone annoyed her with a bad behavior...That was entirely different story..Then she changed into a real, Scottish dragon..”

“Unlike anyone we know..” Charles joked and made an avoidance, when Elsie wanted to hit him lightly on his stomach.

“So you better be careful Charles. If you will misbehave...”

“I wouldn't dare. Your Gaelic heritage has frightened me enough to not even dare to let you down.”

“I should hope not! I miss my granny everyday, when she died I was devastated. She told me that she will take care of me for all my life, that she will never let anything bad happen to me and I think she kept that promise...I was always safe and happy. I had a secure job, roof over my head and good food. Nice, kind people around me and I finally got the wonderful husband, the best one I could dream of..”

“I won't deny that sweetie, I won't deny that...I'm sorry that she is no longer with us, but I'm glad that she kept her promise to keep you happy and safe.”

“She has. In fact Charles..I also gave her a promise when she was dying and I would like to keep that promise, but it will depend from you too..”

“What do you mean? What was the promise?”

“I promised her that if I will ever have a daughter, I will call her Amelia. Granny asked for that, so now I would like to ask you, if you will agree that we call our daughter Amelia, of course if we will have a daughter?”

“Oh Elsie..Baby..Of course I will agree. I see how much it means to you. You should decide about the name for the baby, after all it is you who is going through all those painful things to deliver our baby safely.”

“Thank you Charles. You are so sweet. The best husband I could ever ask for. I love you...”

“I love you too honey...But I have to tell you that I'm a little surprised hearing your words : “If we will have a daughter..I thought that you were certain about that.”

“I was...But you still telling that it's going to be a boy and Beryl said the same, after we left for Scarborough, that she thinks that it's going to be a boy, so I'm not sure now..”

“Whether it's going to be a boy or girl, we will still love it so much, won't we?”

“Of course we will..Charles if it's going to be a boy, will you let me pick the name too?”

“Yes honey. You will pick the name of our child, regardless of it's gender.”

“That's great, because I already have a name in mind.”

“And what's the name?”

“It's Charles. Charles junior”

“Oh Elsie..That is..I have not expected that you will...That you will want to..” Charles was really very touched with Elsie's words.

“I want your son to carry your name. I couldn't think of any other name for him.”

“Did I tell you how much I love you Elsie?”

“Not in the last five minutes, but I'm never tired with listening about it.”

They've kissed tenderly and looked each other in the eyes with all the enormity of their love. They sat few more moments on the bench and then went on the walk along the seaside, they went pretty far and when they were on their way back, Elsie was getting pretty tired. She was a little annoyed by the fact that her body wouldn't let her do all those things that she was used to do till now. By the time they went back to their hotel, she felt exhausted. As soon as they came back to the room, she was more than eager to get rid of all her layers of clothes and lay comfortably in the bed. She did it at once, staying only in her chemise, and she groaned joyously, lying on the bed. Charles who just went back from the bathroom, changing into more comfortable clothes as well, was slightly worried, seeing Elsie in this state.

“Are you all right Elsie? Do you need something?”

“I'm all right Charles. Don't worry. I'm just a little tired. I think our today walk was a bit too long. I have to get use to the fact of cutting out my activity.”

“I'm sorry love..I should know better than that. From now on we will short our distances.”

He laid next to her, looking at her with pure love in his eyes. Elsie groaned again, feeling that her whole body is beginning to feel like one, big ache, as closer as it was to the labor. She touched her swollen breasts and glide over her body with both hands.

“If only they didn't hurt so much, this pregnancy would have been much easier to handle.” She said touching her breasts. Charles looked at her, mesmerized by that sight. He felt guilty, because his pregnant wife was suffering from the it's symptoms and he felt very aroused by the sight of Elsie touching herself. Some primal instinct in him always wanted to see her doing that. His mouth was hung open and his eyes were getting darker with every movement of her hand on her breasts.   
Elsie taken aback by the silence that filled the room, has turned her head towards Charles and was astound when she saw his face expression. She knew that face expression very well by now. It wasn't difficult for her to recognize that Charles was aroused.

“Charles...Love? Why are you looking at me like that? I know that look. What have I done to cause this?”

“Elsie..It's..Nothing, it's really nothing...”

“It's not nothing Charles. I know you very well. Are you...? Are you aroused?”

“I am..I am Elsie..”

“But why?”

“Because you were touching yourself Elsie and I..I find that very enticing..I'm sorry...”

Elsie smiled, thinking that her husband will never stop to amaze her, with his want and desire for her. It was almost touching that even though her pregnancy, he still found her so attractive.

“There is no need to be sorry Charles..I just simply had no idea that this will effect you so much..”

“It did..Oh Elsie you are so beautiful and when you touch yourself, it's just..It takes my breath away..”

“Do you want me to continue Charles? Do you?”

“Yes, please..” He whispered with a hoarse voice...

Elsie moved her hands over her body, gently caressing herself, while Charles felt that his manhood is reacting willingly to her actions. He simply couldn't believe what a wonderful sight was in front of him. Elsie, his always desirable Elsie, his temptress, was lying by his side, touching her body. She massaged her breasts slowly, with circle movements and her hand was heading towards the centre of her womanhood.

“Mmmmm.....Do you like it Charles... Does it turn you on honey?”

“Yes, it does..Elsie...Did you do that before?...Before we were married?...”

He asked that question instinctively, that was the first thing that popped into his mind, when he saw that gorgeous woman, moving with such incredible intuition. Like she knew exactly what to do to turn him on in such powerful way...  
Her hand was stroking the inner of her thighs right now, slowly and in incredibly sensual way. She bit her lip, when she moved it from her inner thighs right into her centre. She was rubbing herself delicately, with circular motions, watching with satisfaction as her husbands arousal is increasing visibly with every minute of that show...

“Yes Charles. I was doing it before we were married. Especially after all those evenings that we spent in your pantry. When we parted for the night, I was so needy, so wanting. I wanted you desperately, so when I was in my bedroom, I sometimes lied comfortably on my bed and I was touching myself...”

“Elsie..Were you thinking about me then..?”

“Yes Charles..Always about you...Only you...”

“Elsie..Oh God, please tell me what did you imagine? Please?”

“I imagined that one night you will finally come to your senses and that you will come into my bedroom in the middle of the night. I was imagining your hands, your lips, your touch on me Charles..I was imagining that we will make love on and on...”

“Elsie...Oh my love..Oh..I can't anymore..I have to touch you..Right now...”

“Yes Charles, yes..Please..Touch me now! Now! I can't take it any longer..”

Elsie watched with content, as her husband was drove wild by her actions, he didn't waste any time, pulling off his clothes aside as she did hers. They were both desperate with their mutual hunger for each other. Nothing else mattered now, only their burning desire. There was no foreplay needed now. They were so anxious to unite in their love act. Elsie sighed with tremendous relief and happiness, as soon as she felt Charles inside her. They were moving in perfect synchronization, united in one goal. He showered her with kisses, blessing the fact that this glorious woman was his wife. Could he ask for anything more? To have the love and lust of this woman was more than enough.   
Elsie was in heaven, to see her Charles in that state, so desperately wanting her, was enough to brought her over the edge very quick.   
Very soon they both reached their release, panting and shaking. 

“Charles...That was amazing...I never knew that it could be like that..”

“Oh Elsie...You have no idea how you effected me tonight...”

“I have a vague idea...”

They smiled at each other.

“You are so much more than I could dream of... My perfect woman, so bold, so hot...You never ceased to amaze me..The thing you did today..You have outdone my wildest fantasies..”

“Charles, I hope that it will always be like that..That we will never have enough of this..Of our love. That our lovemaking will always be so hot as now..”

“I hope so too Elsie...I will never be tired of this, of you...We have so much things to discover yet..”

“And we will discover them all Charles, I promise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today guys. I hope you liked it. Maybe it's not the best chapter, but considering the current situation, we all feel a little distracted...That's why we need our safe space and I hope that this little fluff has taken your thoughts of all the dreadful things that are happening now. So the baby names are estabilished and Charles and Elsie discovered some new, playful area in their marital bed. Couldn't be better ;-) Tomorrow's chapter will give us a very special surprise that I hope will please everyone of you. Stay safe guys. Stay at home and please review if you have time and feel a need.  
See you tomorrow!


	31. If you want me you can have me-part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. It's good to be with you again. Many thanks for the reviews after yesterday's chapter. I'm happy to know that you are all safe for now. Hope this won't change. Let's forget about the nightmare that we live in now, just for a moment and let's enjoy Chelsie for a while. In this chapter Elsie and Charles are celebrating their last night in Scarborough and they are coming back to Downton to find out that life has a special surprise for them. Nice and shocking in the same time ;-)  
I'm trying to stay as positive as possible, so again-lots of love, some sex and a funny scene in the end. Hope you will enjoy it.  
Warning: M-ness included one more time.

It's a well known fact that all the good things come to an end and even though Charles and Elsie hated that thought, their honeymoon was ending tomorrow. It was time to say goodbye to lazy days, full of love and uninterrupted rest. They were both very saddened by the idea of coming back, but they knew that this was inevitable. On the last night of their honeymoon, they were enjoying a lovely dinner in the hotel restaurant. The food served at the hotel was so exquisite, that it would be a sin not to take advantage of this. Charles was eating twice as much as in Downton, forgetting for a while about propriety and correct behavior. The new waitress, that they haven't seen before, during their stay, was clearly attracted to Charles and she was really trying to serve him in the best possible way, which hadn't gone unnoticed to Elsie. She was secretly laughing, observing that girl's efforts to impress Charles. She was sure of her husbands deep feelings by now and she knew that no amount of flirtation, even coming from the pretty, young woman, could have turned the tables. After they enjoyed their dessert, they got up from the table to go back to their hotel room, for the very last night of their honeymoon. Of course Elsie couldn't have missed the opportunity to tease her husband a bit.

“That poor girl who was serving us was so disappointed when we left. I think she has a crush on you.”

“She is not! Seriously Elsie, I have don't know where you get your ideas from” Charles's face looked puzzled, he was opening the door to their suite now, letting Elsie in.

“Don't tell me that you haven't noticed the effect you had on her. She was practically devouring you with her eyes, forgetting that your pregnant wife was near you all the time.”

“Elsie! She was not doing that. At least I haven't notice it.”

“You never do Charles and that's a good thing for me, because if you have, I'm not sure that you would have been my husband right now. All those women that had a soft spot on you over the years.”

“What women?”

“Oh please Charles, really...Mrs Soltaire-our butcher's wife, was always making sweet eyes on you in the church, she was dropping her handkerchief intentionally, so you would hand it to her. And Miss Denker-you should have seen some of the looks that she gave you. Let's not forget our favorite postmistress-Mrs Wigan. You won't deny her affection towards you, won't you?”

“Well I admit that you are right about Mrs Wigan, but the others...I've never noticed anything like that..”

“That's because you are a modest man Charles Carson. A fine, modest man and you don't see or you don't want to see the effect that you have on these women.”

“Of course I don't want to see or know that. You are the only woman that I care about, throughout the years, you were the only woman that I was interested with.”

“Luckily for them, because if you would ever show any interest in any of them, I would have probably scratch their eyes out..” Elsie neared Charles and pushed the jacket out of his shoulders, to run over with her hands, through his chest. He groaned quietly, enjoying her touch.

“I would say they are very lucky indeed. Especially considering your granny and her magic powers. If you would have used them we could see Mrs Wigan with a third leg for example, one day..”

They both laughed joyously and they've kissed so slowly, tasting their lips attentively.

“Mmmm..Mr Carson...They don't know what they've missed. Such a wonderful and sexy man, that is mine and only mine...How lucky it is that my granny's magic has worked at last..”

“I don't know about your granny's magic, but I certainly do know about your magic Elsie. Your very own magical skills..You are like a fairy, a wonderful fairy that is able to do anything she wants with me..Anytime..”

“Is that so my dear husband?...Because if so, please take note that what your wife wants right now is to take her glorious husband to bed and make love to him as long as she has any stamina left...”

“And her husband won't say no to that...Let's go to bed Elsie...Our last night here should be special..”

They slowly headed to the bedroom, getting rid of some of their clothes, marking the way to the bed. Very soon they were both naked, lying on their sides and kissing lovingly. Charles was admiring Elsie's gorgeous body, feeling his arousal growing with every moment. She was so beautiful in the light of the shining moon. Like the essence of womanhood. Her skin was so milky and soft, her curves were so enticing. Her body was like a temple of love, built only for him. Every time he saw her naked, in the throes of passion with him, he was grateful to have the knowledge that she was only his. Always only his. That he was the only one who had the privilege of touching her, kissing her and loving her...  
Elsie looking at Charles's body had similar thoughts. Her man was so ideal in her eyes. Solid posture, strong arms and legs, perfect shapes. She sighed deeply, cherishing the idea that he was only hers. Forever. That she was the only one who had right to kiss him, touch him and love him. He brought the levels of passion in her that she never knew that existed and that was so beautiful.

“Charles, you know that you are my man? That you are the only one I ever truly wanted?”

“I know Elsie..It's the same for me..You are the only one that I ever wanted so much...My darling girl..You are so beautiful...I want to spent my life adoring you...Just lie down on your back love..I want to kiss every part of you..”

“Oh Charles...Please do...I love when you do that...Promise me that it will stay like this forever..That we will always want and need each other so much..Even after the baby is born...We will always find time to make love..”

“We will Elsie, oh God, I promise we will..I wouldn't be able to live without this closeness that we have..”

Charles moved Elsie gently from her side to her back and kept the promise that he gave her a minute before...His lips were making a slow and sensual journey on her body, from the top of her head, through her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her arms, her breasts, her pregnant belly. His kisses were so soft, so delicate. He took his time to cherish every inch of her, eliciting sweet sounds from her. He was determined not to miss any spot of her body, to show her the immensity of his love and desire for her. Once again he found enormous pleasure in tasting her sweet body, over and over again. Once again his efficient lips and tongue have easily brought her to her climax and she shuddered, exclaiming his name as she came. When she did, he kissed his way up and looked with content on her blissful face. He adored the expression on her face after the release. It was the most beautiful sight in the world for him...  
When Elsie came down from her high and saw the love on Charles's face, she knew that she wanted to reciprocate. To give him all the sweet things that he had given her, again. She kissed him passionately, and turned him on his back and the same route was repeated...Charles closed his eyes and gave in to her adoration. Elsie's lips and hands knew very well by now what needs to be done to drove Charles to the brink of ecstasy...Her sweet kisses were incomparable to anything else. She showered with them his face, his neck, his chest-inch by inch, step by step, she proved her husband once more how much she loved and adored him...Charles trembled when she reached his most sensitive spot...There was nothing more erotic and exciting for him, than a feeling of her lips in his manhood. That was the proof of her full acceptance for his body. The clear sign that she loved him so much, as any other woman ever and for a moment he lost a contact with reality completely...  
Elsie knew where to stop, she sensed that thin limit by now very well. She kissed her way up and their lips connected in a deep, sensuous kiss. Being gentleman as he was, Charles looked in Elsie's eyes with a silent question, as always and as always he received an affirmative answer to that question. They were still looking each other in the eyes, when he cautiously entered her, giving her time to adjust to him. His moves inside her were very slow and very steady this time...They both watched as his manhood was gently sliding in and out...The pleasure was building inside them gradually..The moans that accompanied those moves were explicit signs of the shared bliss...

“Charles...Oh Charles...That feels so good...Charles...”

“Elsie..Mmm..Elsie...That is so wonderful...I want it to last forever...”

They were so close now, so close to their release and Charles slowed down his movements, wanting to prolong their pleasure, which gave an amazing effect for both of them....When they reached their climaxes, it was like a wave after wave of pleasure, washing them, the result of hot, delicious sex that they've just made. They fell down on the bed, breathing heavily. Happiness seemed to encircle them completely. They've nestled closely, planting delicate kisses to their faces...

“I love you Charles...I love you so very much...What we have is beyond happiness..It's paradise..”

“I love you too my sweet little angel...I could have never imagined such bliss...”

She sighed again and put her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, so protectively as always. It wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep. They've spent their night peacefully, hugging and kissing and in one point of the night, when they both awaked at the same time, they made love once more, not wanting to stop those most wonderful moments of their honeymoon.  
However that was inevitable and the next day, the found themselves on the train, coming back to Downton. The trip was very enjoyable and soon they were back to their cottage, preparing themselves mentally for the next day, which was suppose to be the day when they would return to their duties.

The next day-Downton Abbey

“Are you ready to go back my love?”

“As ready as I'll ever be...”

“We had a lovely honeymoon didn't we?”

“The best you could have ever imagined. It was simply lovely Charles.”

“Honey you need to take care of yourself more now. You shouldn't work that much, as before”

“I know love..I will talk to Mrs Baxter, Mrs Patmore and Anna and try to establish some new division of duties. I'm not able to run up and down the stairs ten thousand times a day anymore.”

“You certainly shouldn't do that. The baby will be with us soon.”

“Two more months Charles and I already can barely walk.”

“If you can't walk, I will make you lie down and rest to the end of pregnancy”

“I'm sure you will. Shall we go in?”

They already reached the back door of the Abbey. It was like coming home again, although they wouldn't mind staying on their honeymoon longer. They came inside and they were soon greeted cordially by all of their colleagues. The authentic eruption of joy was something really nice for both of them. The celebration committee that they haven't expected. Soon they split to go back to their duties. Elsie was sitting in her sitting room, when she saw Beryl sticking her head into the door.

“Is it all right to come in? Do you have a moment?”

“Come in Beryl, of course I have a moment.”

“We didn't have a chance to speak properly since you came back. Tell me how was the honeymoon?”

“It was wonderful Beryl. Simply wonderful. The hotel that his Lordship choose was fantastic. We had an enormous suite, with a sea-view. The service was amazing and the food. I wish you could have tried some of their delights. We rested wonderfully.”

“That's great, but that's not exactly what I was asking about? I hope our old grump didn't disappoint his wife during the honeymoon?”

“Seriously Beryl! I ask you! You are still on that! Of course he didn't disappoint me. Charles never disappoints me in any way!”

“Oh bloody Mary, you are right. You don't look disappointed in any way. I'll bet the old grump was doing everything he could to please you and himself as well.”

“Let's leave the subject now. Tell me what's new in the house? How everything has been?”

“Everything working properly and in order. There is really nothing to tell about”

“And how is Mr Mason? What's new with him?”

Beryl's cheeks have suddenly become very red...

“There are some news with Mr Mason..With Mr Mason and me to be precise..”

“Beryl are you saying that you?..That you and him..? Did he ask you?”

“Yes he did. He asked me and we plan to marry right after Christmas”

“Oh my God Beryl! That's great news! I'm so happy”

“Thank you Elsie. I knew you would be happy. But please don't tell anybody yet. I haven't announced it officially. I was waiting for your return. So far only Daisy knows.”

“How did she reacted?”

“Ok, I guess. She is happy that she will have a substitute of a family at last.”

“I'm extremely happy for you both.” Elsie rose from her chair and gave Beryl a hug.

“My Lord you are big now! This is one, enormous baby inside you!”

“I know! I'm amazed with my size. I've scheduled a visit to Dr Clarkson, I need to check if everything is all right”

“Are you not feeling well?”

“No, I'm fine. Everything seems to be normal, but I'm expanding without any control. I need to know the cause of this.”

“So when is your visit?”

“Today afternoon. I scheduled the visit before we left to Scarborough.”

“Would you like me to come with you or Charles will?”

“No, Charles can't come with me, he promised to be here in the afternoon at Lady Mary's tea. You know that she wastes no opportunity to use Charles.”

“I know, but you are number one for him and you know that!”

“I'm sure. And don't worry Beryl. I will go to the doctor myself. There is no need for you to go with me.”

“If you say so. But please let me know after the visit. I want to make sure that my little God child is ok.”

“I will, I promise.”

Elsie was anxious to see the doctor, she was really concerned about the size of her belly. The doctor gave her a warning, that the last trymestr of the pregnancy may left her with a feeling of expanding tremendously, but she had that feeling for a long time now and she wanted to know the cause.  
Dr Clarkson examined her precisely, he asked a lot of routine questions and listened to her answers carefully.

“From what you are saying Mrs Carson, I see no reasons to worry. I examined you and I see that your pregnancy is really going well, what is a good news, considering your age. Please do not be offended that I say that.”

“Dr Clarkson I'm not offended in any way. I realize that I'm not in the age when pregnancy often happens. I'm really glad that everything is going well. I hope that it will stay on, till the end. But please tell me doctor, what is the possible cause of me expanding so quickly? Is there any reason for that?”

“Well, since there not seemed to be any medical problems, we have only one possible solution here.”

“And what is the solution Dr Clarkson?”

“Do you have any history of twins in your family?”

“Yes, I have. My grandmother was a twin and my mothers'sister daughter, that is my cousin, also had twins.”

“I see. So we have our answer. Considering your family history, I would say with a big doze of certainity that you are expecting twins and that is the cause of your size expanding so fast.”

“Twins?...Dr Clarkson? I'm expecting twins?”

“Yes Mrs Carson. Giving your family history, I'm more than sure that you are expecting twins. So please take a good care of yourself and we see you in our next, scheduled visit.”

“Thank you doctor. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Mrs Carson”.

Elsie left the doctor's office in a state of complete shock. All the questions and doubts that she had, now began to fall into place. Her expanding size, her family history-not only she was a pregnant middle age woman, but she was a pregnant middle age woman, carrying twins. She and Charles were so happy about their little miracle and now there is a possibility and even certainty, as Dr Clarkson said, that the miracle will be doubled. Elsie's shock has swiftly came into happiness, with a little addition of fear. Twins! Two babies! How are they ever going to handle two babies? They were blessed so late, but the blessing seemed to be more than they've asked for. Elsie was nearing the house, wondering how to pass this information to Charles. She was very eager to tell him that, as soon as possible. To share this unexpected, but such happy news. She went straight to his pantry and she found him there, thanking God that she catch the moment after he served the dinner to family upstairs, but before the downstairs dinner.

“Elsie sweetie. You came back. I couldn't wait for you. Tell me how was your visit at Dr Clarkson? Is everything all right? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you.”

“It's all right Charles, really, it's all right. You had your duties upstairs. The visit was good. Doctor has examined me and he said that everything is going really well. We already scheduled the next appointment, but so far all is well.”

“I'm so glad to hear that, but you seem a little off Elsie, are you sure that all is well?”

“I'm sure. But there was something else that he told me..”

“What was that Elsie? Bad news?” Charles became very pale and rose up from his chair, to near Elsie who was standing in the middle of his pantry.

“No Charles, it was good news, although rather unexpected ones. You see, I wanted to know why am I expanding so quickly? Why is my belly getting big so quickly?”

“And did he know the answer to that?”

“He did Charles, he did. He asked about my family history and collectively, we found the answer.”

“He asked about your family history? I don't understand Elsie. What's your family history has got to do with the fact that you are expanding quickly?”

“It has everything to do with that Charles. You see when we were talking about our families during our honeymoon recently, I forgot to tell you one thing, that is that the twins are a common thing in my family. I told that to the doctor and he confirmed with almost 100% of certainty that we are going to have twins Charles..Twins..Charles, that makes me feel so...Charles? Charles? Oh my god! Mrs Patmore! Come here, quick!”

Elsie suddenly panicked, when she saw that Charles collapsed to the floor, after he heard the news.

“Elsie, what's going on? Why are you shouting? Oh dear Lord, what's with Mr Carson?”

“He fainted Beryl! He fainted! Quickly Daisy, get him a glass of water.”

“Charles, Charles! Do you hear me?!”

“He can hear you. Look, he is opening his eyes.”

Elsie and Beryl both sighed with relief, as Charles was slowly coming to his consciousness.

“Oh my God Charles, you scared me so much. Are you all right?”

“I'm fine Elsie..Really, I just need a glass of water.”

“Drink honey and lie down. Don't try to get up.”

Charles was drinking his water, while Beryl said to Elsie:

“What happened? Why did he fainted?”

“I received a news from Dr Clarkson.”

“And what was the news?”

“That it is more than certain that we are going to have twins”

“Oh, bloody Mary! Twins! Well, Mr Carson, you really outdone yourself this time!”

“It looks like I have Mrs Patmore” Charles was smiling faintly.

“We both have” said Elsie, smiling warmly to her husband.

Elsie took his hands in her and they both looked at each other in the eyes, with a little fear of the future, but also with a look of love. The unexpected turn of events, that took them by surprise, was in spite of everything a great blessing to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one, long chapter. Nothing like take of my and yours mind off the troubles. I hope that everyone is happy with the surprise. Now I can confess that I've planned the twins for them from the beginning of the story, at least from the moment that I decided to make them a little younger, so if would be possible for them to have children. I have to tell you that I've cringed a little, seeing an interview with Jim and Phyllis, where the interviewer asked about a possible story line for the next movie and Phyllis answered something about the Carson's having twins and I was like- “Phyllis are you in my head?” :D Anyway, this is my treat for you because of the 30th chapter. Can't believe that it is so long. Thank you for those of you who are here, with the story all the time. I really appreciate that you are leaving a review after every chapter. That means a lot to me. Sorry for any mistakes and see you soon! Please take care of yourself and your families!


	32. If you want me you can have me-part 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you are still all safe and healthy. The situation is really serious now and we all have to do our best to get through this nightmare. My escape from the horrible reality is writing and that's why I'm back with another chapter. As usual recently, I will post one today and one tomorrow. Today's will not be very long, because I don't have much time, but I promise that I will write a longer one tomorrow.   
Elsie and Charles are trying to cope with the idea of the twins and Beryl has a little talk with Elsie.

It was still very early when Elsie woke up the next morning. It was dawning, the birds has just started their everyday concert on the tree outside the window. Elsie rolled to the other side, looking at her peacefully sleeping husband and she smiled warmly, which she always did, every morning as soon as she saw him. She placed her hand on her belly and her thoughts drifted to the news that she received yesterday from Dr Clarkson. That was something totally unexpected for her and apparently for Charles also. The fact that he fainted when he heard the news speak for itself. Elsie wondered how on earth are they going to manage twins. Having one baby was enough challenge even for younger people, but in their case, the difficulty seemed to be doubled. But then again, the happiness was doubled too. Elsie suddenly remembered, that one year ago, she was a lonely woman, in love with a man, whose feelings she wasn't quite sure, convinced that she will die being a spinster, serving the Crawley family and now? She had her own house, her beloved husband by her side and a baby on the way, two babies if Dr Clarkson was not mistaken. Who could have predict that? Even though she realized that it's going to be bloody difficult, somehow she felt that they were truly blessed by this turn of events. She sighed deeply and she felt a sudden wave of warmth, when she felt Charles's arms surrounding her and drawing her into his embrace.

“Good morning my lovely. How did you sleep?”

“Good morning love. Too short. I woke up rather early.”

“Is everything all right sweetie? You are not feeling well?”

“Calm down Charles. I'm fine. I woke up and I was thinking about our baby or rather our babies.”

“Our babies. I still can't believe that this might be true. Twins. Two babies.”

“I know Charles. This is unbelievable. Who could have predict that?”

“I wouldn't. Oh Els, I'm so sorry...”

“For what Charles?”

“For the way I behave yesterday. There you came, carrying this wonderful news to us, expecting my joy and support most of all and I fainted. This is not what a true man should do in such situation.”

“Honey...Even a true man can't always control his body reactions. Don't blame yourself.”

“But you wanted my support and instead you've got..Oh Els, didn't you feel a little scared when the doctor told you?”

“A little. In few first moments I did. But then I thought that this is another miracle that we are getting. Not only did we got one miracle, what's given our age is rather unexpected, but we will probably get two miracles instead.”

“Elsie, you are so strong. So sensible. Aren't you a little bit scared that we might not make it?”

“We are going to make it Charles, I promise. It won't be easy, it won't be nice, there will be days and nights when we will want to run away from all this, but we will make it.”

“Elsie, you are still young, but what about me? I'm 57. What if I won't make it till our babies will be grown ups? Sometimes, I'm so scared and I think about stuff like that...”

“Charles...Shhh..Come here darling, let me hold you...”

Elsie embraced Charles tightly, while he put his head on her breasts. She wrapped his arms around his back, massaging the base of his neck lightly and she placed few kisses onto his hair.

“It will be all right darling. You will see. We will make it somehow. You are a strong, healthy man. Strong as an ox. Don't you ever forget it. And there is no way, that you won't make it till our babies will be grown ups. Think about this that way. God has given us our babies, as an expression of our love and because our love is so strong, we got two of them.”

“That is beautiful thought Elsie. You always can find the right words and the appropriate solution to every problem. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I can feel it...”

“Well there is a great chance for that Charles, after all I have mastered in that area during all this years as a housekeeper. Looking after all my maids and your footmen.”

“Nobody could have done this better than you.”

“Thank you sweetheart. That's so nice..I just want to get safely through the end of the pregnancy and gave birth to healthy babies. I do not wish for anything more.”

“You will do that Elsie. I know you will. I don't know any stronger woman than you. Besides I will be here to help you.”

“Oh no, you won't Charles Carson. You won't be anywhere near me during the labor. If you fainted yesterday, after the news I gave you, I'm afraid to even think what would you do during the labor. So sorry love, but you can be in the next room and that's all. I will need to focus on giving birth to our babies and I don't want to worry about you too.”

“As you wish Elsie. But are you sure you don't want me to help you, to be with you, to support you?”

“Yes Charles. I'm sure. Giving birth is not a pretty sight and I don't want you to see me in this moment. You will come to hold our babies, once they will be born.”

“I can't wait for that Els.”

“Me too love. Me too. Now, let's get up. We can have some quiet breakfast in our cottage, instead of rushing into the Abbey.”

“Yes My Lady. I will prepare the breakfast for us, whilst you can have a nice bath.”

“Excellent idea. See you downstairs.”

Later, at the Abbey...

It was a really hectic day at the Abbey. The work seemed to be endless. When it was finally tea time, Elsie nestled into her armchair, in her sitting room, with a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly, trying to ease the tension of the day.

“Look at you, so worn out, are you sure you should be doing this? Isn't it time to finally have some rest?” Beryl was really worried, seeing her friend in such state.

“I'm all right Beryl. Really. It's just that this day was a little too crazy. Too many things happened at once.”

“How long do you think you will be able to keep up like this?”

“Not long, I suppose. Maybe few more weeks and I will have to think about staying home. It's not easy to carry two babies, all I can tell you.”

“I imagine it isn't. Did you accepted the idea of twins? Because Charles rather had a small problem with it” Beryl grinned from joy, looking at Elsie.

“He is slowly getting use to the idea, although I won't say that he doesn't have some doubts. We were truly blessed, but given our age, it will be extremely difficult to manage two babies.”

“Oh come on Elsie, you will manage. You are both strong, hard working people. You already know what it's like to be on your feet all day long. You are familiar with the idea. Besides, you will always have fun aunt Beryl around to help. Oh, by the way, I was meaning to ask-now that you are expecting twins, what have you decided about God parents? I know I was promised one baby, but not two.”

“I was thinking about it. I want you and Bill to be God parents for one and I will ask Anna and Mr Bates to be God parents for the other one. What do you think about it?”

“Fantastic idea. Oh, Bill will be so happy to be a God father. He adores children and it will be a while before Daisy and Andy will finally decide to get married and have kids.”

“Oh, but they will, you'll see. And they will live in a farm with you, so you will have plenty to do in the future.”

“By that time, I will probably retire, but don't worry I will not forget my God child. He will be well protected by his aunt Beryl.”

“You still think it's a he, or at least one of them?”

“I'm sure of that. So in case you will have a boy and a girl, I would like to be the boy's God mother.”

“Ok Beryl, I can promise you that, we will leave a girl to the Bates's..”

They both laughed heartily.

“They should be very happy. They yet don't have a little girl, but I believe it's all a matter of time.”

“In some time, we will have a little kindergarten here, in the Abbey. Can't imagine that Lord Grantham will be happy about it.” Elsie joked with Beryl. “Maybe he will change all his staff, thinking that it's not worth the effort.”

“I'm sure he won't, because he is a kind man and besides, when will he ever find such a group of wonderful people as we are? It's highly unlikely Elsie..”

“I won't deny Beryl, I won't deny..”

Elsie and Beryl laughed again, feeling that they needed this moment of pure joy, facing all the challenges that were still ahead of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Sorry about a short chapter, but I have a tight schedule. I know it's not the best chapter, but my mind is really focused on all this terrible things that are going on right now. I promise that it will get better tomorrow. I hope. I also hope that you will like this chapter a bit at least. If you do please let me know. Take care of yourself and your families and see you tomorrow!


	33. If you want me you can have me-part 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope nothing has changed since yesterday and you are still safe and healthy. Thank you for your support and reviews. Yesterday's chapter was not my favorite one, because due to the lack of time, I didn't put as much effort to it as I usually do, but that's history now. We are moving on.  
In this one, I decided to skip one month forward, so we are now few days before Christmas and Beryl's wedding. Due to her upcoming wedding, Beryl has a special request for Elsie-this is an idea that was in my head for some time and I hope that you will like it as much as I do. Their little conversation will be ideal to take our minds from the horrible things. Enjoy!  
A little M-ness by the end of the chapter.

Few days before Christmas was never a peaceful time at Downton. The servants were overloaded with work. Charles and Elsie felt like they were in the middle of the cyclone. Dealing with all sort of stuff. All day. Everyday. They ate all their meals at the Abbey now, to spare some time and when they came back to their cottage at night, they were so tired they could barely speak and they went to sleep right away. Elsie was now 8-months pregnant and she was astonished that she was still able to walk. She felt like she weigh a tone and every little movement was painful. Charles begged her to quit working now, but she told him that she has to stay till Christmas and Beryl's wedding, which was suppose to take place two days after Christmas. She didn't want to leave her friend alone, because she remembered very well how her friend helped her before her own wedding. Beryl who was normally rather cheeky, has gone rather quiet recently and let herself be absent minded. Elsie noticed that right away and she wondered what was the cause of that. In all this confusion, she didn't have the proper chance to ask her about that, she was just hoping that everything was all right between her and Bill. Bill was visiting the Abbey almost on daily basis now, during tea-time and Elsie, kind as she was, offered them her sitting room, so they could have their little wedding talks.  
It wasn't more than a week to Beryl's wedding and Elsie was particularly grateful that her half-day off was tomorrow, even though she knew that she will have to spent it alone in the cottage, because Charles couldn't be there, she didn't mind. In all this time of craziness, she was more than happy to have some time to herself. She was slowly sipping tea in her sitting room, when Beryl went in.

“How are you feeling Elsie? Is everything all right? Do you need anything?”

“I'm fine, thank you Beryl. And how is our blooming bride?”

“Tired, anxious, exhausted, you know, just the usual.”

“Tell me about it. I'm so happy that I have my half day off tomorrow. It will be so much fun to have some rest finally.”

“About that Elsie..I have a request for you, I hope you won't mind. I scheduled my half day off for tomorrow also and I would be really grateful to you if I could visit you in the cottage. There is a very important matter that I need to talk to you about. Is it acceptable for you?”

“Of course Beryl. You can come to the cottage. Is everything all right? You are not getting a cold feet, I hope?”

“No! No such thing..But..There is a delicate matter, that I can discuss only with you..Will you be alone or is Charles going to be there too?”

“No. Charles won't be there. As usual, the uppity minx has some special request for him. That girl has still got no clue that his situation has changed.”

“Don't worry, she will understand once she will see Charles holding your babies. Anyway, I'm glad that Charles won't be there, I do not wish anyone to be present during our conversation.”

“My,my Beryl! I'm starting to feel scared right now.”

“You needn't be. I'm sure we can manage. Well, I'm back to the main quarters right now. It's time to prepare dinner. I see you later Elsie.”

“See you later Beryl.”

Next day-Charles's and Elsie's cottage

“Are you sure you are going to be all right hun? Maybe I should stay with you?” Charles was so preoccupied with his wife's condition these days, but that no longer annoyed Elsie, as it did in the beginning of her pregnancy.

“I'll be all right Charles, really. Besides Beryl will be here in about half an hour.”

“I was meaning to ask-what's the thing about Beryl? Why does she want to visit you all the sudden, you see each other every day?”

“She told me that she has some delicate business that she wants to talk about and she doesn't want to do it in the house, with all the staff around and constant interruptions.”

“I can understand that...It's better that she will be here with you, by the way I wonder what that is? She is not getting cold feet, is she?”

“I've asked her the same question and she denied. Will see what she wants, I will tell you later, if it won't be a secret.”

“Can't wait. I have to go now sweetie. Please take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you. All three of you...” Charles bent and kissed his beloved wife gently on her lips.

“We will miss you too, all three of us..Come home soon daddy!'

“Uhmmm...Daddy..I think a like that..Have a nice day Els..”

“You too Charles.”

It wasn't more than twenty minutes , when Beryl knocked at the cottage door, Elsie opened the door and offered her tea, but Beryl told her that she is to sit and she will take care of that. Soon there was a teapot of hot tea and some biscuits on the table. Elsie couldn't help but notice how nervous Beryl was, all her usual cheekiness seemed to be gone somewhere.

“Beryl are you sure that everything is all right? You are so different than usual. Did you and Bill had a fight?”

“No! We are all right, a little nervous I suppose, but all right. But there is one thing that bothers me a lot and I have no one that I could talk to about it. Since my mother and my sister are dead. You are my closest female friend Elsie and the only one that I trust...”

“Well Beryl..Once again you've managed to surprise me..I'm very touched, thank you. So, how can I help you?”

“Just promise you won't laugh at me, although you shouldn't, because you had the same doubts before getting married.”

“You mean...Beryl..You want to talk about...?”

“Yes Elsie, that's precisely what I want to talk to you about..You see, Bill and I promised ourselves that we will be totally honest to each other in every possible question. We established that we will talk over all the most important things, concerning our married life and so we got to the question of you know..A full marriage..”

“Have you indeed? And what is your decision regarding this matter if I might ask?”

“Well we decided, I mean Bill decided, that is me and Bill have decided that we want one..Full marriage that is..”

“That's great Beryl. I'm very happy for you. It's a good decision.”

“I don't know about that..Elsie...You know my age...I've never been with..Well with a man before...All I ever experienced was some hurried kisses from the village boys, when I was young, but that's all and Bill was already married and had children. He knows everything about it and I know nothing.”

“That's ok Beryl. You needn't worry about that. It was the same for me. I also didn't have any experiences of that kind, before I married Charles. I'm sure Bill will be happy about that. I know Charles was very happy and proud when I told him that he was my first..”

“Was he? That's good to know. I hope that it will be the same with Bill, but that's not all Elsie. There is more...”

“More?”

“Yes. You see, I love Bill very much. He is a kind and decent man and I know he has high hopes about our marriage. I wouldn't want to disappoint him in any way.”

“I'm sure he won't be disappointed Beryl. He knows how you look like and he loves you and wants to be close to you, so what do you worry about?”

“It's not about my looks Elsie. I know how I look and it won't get any better, we all know that, but I meant my inexperience...What should I do when we...During our wedding night? How should I behave? Please give me a clue about it..”

“Well Beryl...” Elsie's cheeks suddenly went red...”There isn't much clues that I can give you..It's different for all people...Maybe you would like to read Marie Stopes book-”Married love”. There are few important informations in there. Maybe this will help you.”

“No Elsie. I want to hear it from you. Please, tell me what it's like..And do not think that I'm joking now...I know I have driven you crazy in the past, constantly joking about you and Charles and your love life, but that's different now. Please give me some basics information...”

“As I said before..It's different for everyone, but in our case it was all so simple and natural, of course after your little intervention my dear friend..”

“I remember. Not to sound too ungrateful, but isn't it time to reciprocate the favor now?”

“Beryl, what I will say to you now, must stay between us. Those are the most intimate details, that I do not wish to share with anyone else, you promise?”

“Cross my heart Elsie.”

“All right. So when me and Charles clarified all our pre-marriage misunderstandings, the magic part began. We couldn't take our hands off each other before the wedding, as you very well may remember..You've witnessed it all by yourself.”

“I have and I will never forget that..”

“You see, me and Charles we love each other so much..We loved each other for so many years and we kept it in secret. We had to show restraint all the time, so later it was like an invisible barrier was broken..We were all over each other all the time. At one point, two days before the wedding, we thought that we won't last until the wedding night..”

“Really? Where?”

“In your kitchen Beryl Patmore, on the kitchen floor...”

“Oh bloody Mary! I will always giggle now, looking at the floor!”

“Beryl! You've promised!”

“Sorry, won't happen again. Please go on Elsie..”

“I was very nervous about our wedding night..My mother always told me that it's a painful thing that women should go through with dignity. From the way she described it, it felt like an unpleasant duty, so I was really scared, even though I knew that Charles would have never hurt me in any way..”

“So tell me, was it awful? Did it hurt?”

“It did a bit, I won't deny..But only for a moment during our first time, but later on it was better and better..”

“You mean..You've enjoyed it..?”

“I did...Immensely..That's mostly Charles's merit...He was..is so loving and delicate...So you really needn't worry about that. Bill loves you very much and I'm sure it will be quite the same for you too..”

“But should I actively participate in this? Do any particular stuff? Behave in any way?”

“Beryl, you can't plan these things..It's all a question of a moment...When you will get there, you'll instinctively know what to do..”

“Maybe there is anything that I could do what he might like? Tell me what Charles likes, I'm sure it's similar in case of all men..”

“Beryl..I'm not sure that I should tell you such things..It's so intimate..”

“Oh come on Elsie..I'm not asking you to give me vivid description. Just some little details..”

“Well...Charles likes when I'm nibbling his bottom lip and when I run my fingers through his hair..He also likes when I kiss this special spot behind his ear..He groans loudly, every time I do that, so I believe he may like it...He also adores when I'm kissing his chest..I think that's his favorite caress”

“And you do that Elsie? Does it give you pleasure too?”

“Of course it does! He is my darling man and I love everything about him. Everything!”

“Everything? You mean...This too?...”

“Beryl! I'm not going to answer that! I think you've heard enough today and you are laughing again, you little devil! Just wait, after your wedding with Bill, I will have my portion of jokes too!”

“Sorry Elsie.. I didn't mean to do that, but I just can't help it. Suddenly my imagination went wild, when I pictured Charles and..” Beryl was laughing loudly and Elsie soon followed her.

“Really Beryl, it's impossible to talk seriously with you. I don't know what am I going to do with you!”

“You will still be my friend. Always.”

“You can bet on it. So do you have any other questions?”

“Just one..There is some question that bothers me...Tell me, how often it is expected to do that..I mean to engage in such activities?”

“Again, it's very individual matter. It depends how much you love each other and how often do you feel a need to...”

“And what about you and Charles? How often did you feel a need to do that?”

“In the beginning of our marriage, on our few days off in the cottage, we felt a great need of it..”

“Meaning? How many times?”

“Three, maybe four..”

“Per week you mean?”

“Per day Beryl..Per day...”

Beryl's eyes suddenly turned round, like they were about to bug out..

“Per day Elsie...Really? That much..? My, my, who would of thought that...That Charles..In his age? He can still do that so often..?”

“I can assure you Beryl that he is in a perfect condition and has no problems in that area.”

“So our old grump is in working properly! That's good news..”

“For me it is. Of course it's different now...Now we had to take a break from our activities, because of..this..Them..” Elsie pointed at her pregnant belly.

“Doesn't he miss it?”

“I'm sure he does, but recently we are so tired, that we haven't got time to even talk, not to mention this...”

“You should change that Elsie...He shouldn't feel neglected and neither should you..”

“Look at my little pro! One conversation and she already knows everything..”

“I had a good teacher! Thank you Elsie, you've managed to calm me down a bit. I was really worried about all this.”

“Don't be. Just listen to yourself and I'm sure it will be wonderful for you and Bill, just like it is for me and Charles..And remember not to repeat this conversation to anyone.”

“Of course, I won't Elsie...I would never do that. Well, it took my wedding to finally know the details of your love life! If I had thought before..”

“Beryl, if I weren't pregnant you would got a clip around your ear now!”

“Thank God you are! Oh, I think that Charles is coming back.”

Charles went inside, wet to his bone, as a result of the huge rain outside, carrying boxes with food.

“Hi Elsie, I went home earlier, I've managed to get all things done and I've asked Her Ladyship to give us time off, till the rest of the day. Hello Beryl! I didn't see you.”

“Hello Charles, don't worry, I'm going now..I won't disturb you. You can have a quiet lunch on your own.”

“It's raining like crazy Beryl, maybe you should wait and stay with us for lunch?” Elsie suggested.

“Elsie is right. It's raining like crazy. I'm all wet.”

“You should change at once Mr Carson. Get rid of those wet clothes. Especially your shirt, your chest seems to be soaking.” Beryl looked at Charles audaciously, blinked to Elsie understandingly, while Elsie blushed a bit. “Well I'll be off now, have to get back to the house.”

“Are you sure you are going to be ok Beryl?”

“I'll be fine. Just close the door behind me and have some rest. Thank you for your time Elsie. Take care and see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Beryl. Take care!”

When Beryl left, Charles prepared (that is heated), a lovely lunch for him and Elsie. He was so protective recently and Elsie was extremely grateful to him. He put everything else aside and treated Elsie and her needs as an absolute priority. They sat together to the meal, enjoying it immensely. When they ate, Charles did the dishes and joined Elsie at the comfortable sit on the couch.

“So did you enjoy your little talk with Beryl?”

“I did, although it was rather unusual.”

“Why is that?”

“You wouldn't believe Charles...She and Bill agreed that they want a full marriage and Beryl had some questions about that..”

“Oh my Lord! What did you tell her?”

“I did the best I could to allay her doubts, although it wasn't easy.”

“Kind of wish I was there to hear it. So what did she ask?”

“Different things..She asked if I enjoyed this part of life..”

“She did what???” How could she ask you something that personal?”

“Calm down Charles..It's not like she was asking the exact description of our wedding night. She just wanted to know if this is something enjoyable..”

“And what did you tell her?”

“How do you think? There is only one possible answer that I could have given her..I told her that I enjoy this part of our life very much, thanks to my wonderful husband, who has mastered in that area..”

“I don't believe that Elsie.. You really told her that?..No wonder she was looking at me in such way..God knows what she is thinking now..”

“What can she think Charles? Nothing more, rather than her friend is happy and very much in love with her lovely husband, who is not only an efficient butler, but also a very efficient lover..”

“I hope you didn't tell her...”

“Don't worry love..I didn't tell her that, that last part was only for you to hear...” Elsie's lips traveled on Charles's neck, heading towards the special place behind his ear. 

“Mmmm...Els...It's been so long since we...Oh god..That feels so good..”

“I know love...Unfortunately, right now I'm in no condition to...You know..”

“Oh Elsie...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I know you are tired sweetheart..I don't want you to feel guilty in any way, just because we aren't..”

“I'm not feeling guilty Charles..I just miss you so much..I'm in no condition for a full love act, but that doesn't mean that I can't please my adorable husband in other ways and I very much want to...”

“Elsie...I love you my sweet girl...You don't need to...”

“But I want to..Very much...Come on Charles, let's get your very heavy wife upstairs..”

Soon they were both upstairs, undressing. They laid on the bed, kissing and caressing slowly. Charles shuddered violently, when he felt Elsie's fingers clutching around his shaft gently. She moved her hand up and down, never keeping her eyes of her husband and she watched with enormous satisfaction, as he was gradually heading toward his climax. She watched him all the time, enjoying every reaction of his body and when he reached his peak, whispering her name and trembling all over, her eyes were full of love and devotion...

“Elsie...That was..You were wonderful...You've given me such bliss..I missed that..”

“I know you have love...You are so sweet and understanding, but I know that you missed our closeness and so did I...”

They've kissed lovingly, caressing their faces...

“My little sweetheart, don't think for a moment that I haven't missed you as well..I miss the beautiful body of my wife all the time...”

Charles's lips moved over Elsie's body, slowly marking it's way down. His hot breath on her skin, his delicate caresses on her sensitive skin, was more than she could possibly ask for...She was gasping when he reached her breasts, tasting each one of them and she moaned deeply, when his lips and tongue have reached her centre...He drove her wild very swiftly, working with his expert tongue over her clitoris and she reached her release easily, feeling immense pleasure, which overtook her completely. It was like she lost a contact with reality for a moment and when she opened her eyes, she saw love and pride in her husband's eyes. They smiled at each other and kissed softly. She could still feel her taste on his lips...They hugged closely, as closely as it was possible considering her enormous belly and soon drifted to sleep, once again blessing their wonderful life, full of love and wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today guys. Quite a long one, but I hope you won't mind. I couldn't hepl myself, I just had to reverse the situation and let Elsie taste her own medicine, while her “sex talk” with Beryl ;-) I hope you've enyojed it, because I was surely having fun writing it. If you liked it let me know. Sorry for mistakes and please stay safe! See you soon!


	34. If you want me you can have me-part 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Hope you are all doing well. I wasn't able to update yesterday. Had some important things to do and I was a little Chelsie overload. I spent my previous week with them, writing my other story: “Crucial moments”. But today I'm back. This story is gently heading towards its end, as I intend to end it with the birth of the twins. So I predict three more chapters, including this one. I just hope that you will stay with me till the end.   
In today's chapter, we will attend Beryl's wedding and Charles and Elsie will be preparing to their parental moments, receiving an unexpected gift from His Lordship. Hope you will like it.

Beryl's wedding was rather meagre, yet very lovely. The newlyweds were happy and encircled by their friends, they took their vows in front of the reverend Travis. Beryl was blooming in her pink dress and Mr Mason looked wonderful in his grey suit. Happiness was radiating all around.  
Elsie was so proud of her beloved friend, so satisfied, that finally Beryl got her happy ending. She was cheeky and annoying at times, but Elsie was aware that she was the best friend that she could have asked for. The wedding ceremony was a cumulation of double happiness, because the day before, during Beryl's bachelorette party, Daisy confessed that she and Andy were engaged and they were planning to marry in June, next year. This confession caused an eruption oj joy among the ladies and the joy went on and on, throughout the day. Elsie was very tired and she felt like every step was giving her difficulties. Charles was so protective of her. He literally never let her get out of his sight. He was watching her and making sure that she was sitting comfortably and eating whatever she wanted. Elsie was joking, that if she will eat one more thing, she might burst, but he didn't listen to her. When the party came to an end and the newlyweds were about to take off, to spent their short honeymoon (they decided to left to Scarborough, persuaded by Charles and Elsie), Elsie made the last effort that day and she came to Beryl to wish her good luck once more.

“Beryl, I'm so happy for you and Bill. You are made for each other. Have a nice honeymoon and remember what we talked about.”

“I will Elsie. Please take good care of yourself and listen to Charles. Once in your life. I don't want you to go into labor, before I will get back from my honeymoon.”

“I'll try to hold on. Enjoy those moments that are ahead of you Beryl, because they are going to be wonderful. And when you get back, I expect a full honeymoon report.”

“You can bet on that! I know that you are already waiting for an occasion to get even with me, after all the jokes that I made about you and Charles!”

“You bet I am! Have a wonderful time and get back safe.”

“You too Elsie. Be careful of you and the babies.”

They've hugged cordially and when Beryl and Bill left the party, Charles and Elsie were slowly heading home. They both felt exhausted after all the Christmas preparations, that they went through and the one connected with Beryl's wedding. When they went back to the cottage and went to bed, they drifted off to sleep immediately.   
The very next morning, Charles woke up first and enjoyed the lovely view of his deeply sleeping wife. His heart clenched a bit, because he realized how tired she was. Even being pregnant, not very far from the labor, she was still thinking about everyone else's happiness, putting it before her own needs. He sometimes wondered how on earth did he deserved to marry such an angel on earth? He looked at her lovingly and caressed her shining, dark locks delicately. His sweetheart. So brave, not complaining about the difficulties of her pregnancy. How could she be so sweet, beautiful and so kind at the same time? Heaven above gave me her-Charles thought and our two babies. He shuddered a bit, thinking how hard it will be for Elsie, to gave birth of two babies. For the very thought of that, he held her tightly to him, in a natural instinct of wanting to protect her from the pain. She slowly started to wake, feeling his arms wrapped around her.

“Mmmm...What time it is?”

“It's still early sweetie..You can still sleep...”

“Why are you holding me so tight Charles? Is everything ok..?”

“It is, I just...I feel a need of protecting you..”

“Protecting me? From what?”

“I don't know. From pain, from suffering..”

“Charles, are you sure that you are all right? You are talking nonsense.”

“Elsie...It's not that..I was just thinking about the labor and all the suffering you will have to go through and I felt really scared. It won't be easy..Especially with two babies..”

“I know Charles, but you needn't worry that much love..Dr Clarkson told me that after giving birth to first one, it won't be so difficult to gave birth to the other, it shouldn't take long..”

'Still, this is going to hurt..”

“Well, that is something that neither of us, can't change Charles. That's how it is for women. We have to suffer all our life..”

“And we men, don't always appreciate it enough, don't we?”

'Maybe other men don't, but you certainly do Charles. I have never known more delicate and kind man than you..” She reached out and caressed his cheek tenderly, smiling to him, with a gaze full of love.. “Ever since the beginning, I knew I could trust you. You always thought about my needs, you were always so considerate for me. Watching not to hurt me in any way..That is so sweet..You know how many women don't have that? How many women have to deal with their husband's harshness and selfishness?”

“I know Elsie. For me it was always obvious to put your feelings and wanting first. Before mine. Because you are the most important person in the world for me and because I love you so much...”

“I love you too Charles..So very much..And don't worry...Women were doing it for ages..I mean giving births..So I'm sure I can handle it...I don't care so much about pain and all this, I just want to deliver two healthy babies into this world and that's the most important thing.”

“I'm sure you will Elsie. You are so strong, beautiful, kind and amazing. I never knew any other woman like you before..”

“I'm glad you haven't Charles, because if you did, she could have taken you away from me and you were meant to be mine..”

“Always and forever yours honey..I belong to you and only to you..”

“Don't you ever forget it. And now, please make some good breakfast for your very hungry wife.. Your children are doubling my appetite and apparently they are trying to disable me for the rest of the pregnancy, so I wouldn't be able to move, because of my expanding size..”

“So they are agreeing with me, because in my opinion, you should be lying down from now on..”

“You are ganging up on me already”

“It looks like it” 

They laughed, feeling so light-heart at the moment.

The next few days Elsie spent at home, because she felt that it was necessary to rest, after all those Christmas/Beryl's wedding preparations. Charles was needed at the house, due to the preparations for the New Year's Eve, but Anna and Mrs Baxter promised Elsie, that they will take over her duties, so she could have some proper rest. Of course when she was spending days in the cottage, Charles was constantly telephoning her, making sure that everything was all right and that she didn't need something. She kept herself busy, by preparing a room, next to their bedroom, for the arrival of the babies. On New Year's afternoon, she was a little astound, seeing that the big car from the Abbey arrived, in front of the cottage. Charles, Thomas and Andy got out of it and for a moment Elsie was a little scared, that maybe something bad happened in the house, but Charles who just went inside, has reassured her, that everything was all right. He asked her to close her eyes and not to watch, until he will tell her so. She was very intrigued, but she kept her promise, even though it was difficult to do that, especially when she heard noises and Charles, Andy and Thomas carrying something upstairs. It went on for a while and then Thomas and Andy went back to the Abbey, saying quick hello to her and Charles went downstairs, telling her that she could open her eyes now and he asked her to go upstairs with him.  
Elsie was extremely curious, to see what the surprise was all about and let Charles lead her to the room, which she was already starting to prepare for the babies. When they went in, she froze out. In the middle of the room, there were two cradles. Beautiful, pinewood cradles, with a lovely linen inside. The linens were covered with blankets. In one cradle there was a pink blanket and in the other a blue one. Elsie's eyes filled with tears, she was so touched seeing this. It was like a sudden realization that soon enough, those cradles will be filled with their babies. She turned to Charles, to see that he was also extremely touched with her reaction.

“Charles..How did you? When did you? How did they get there?”

“Elsie, sweetie, they are a gift that I've received from His Lordship. He ordered them weeks ago and they were suppose to get here by Christmas, but they didn't. They've delivered them today. So we decided to bring them here, at once, as our New Year's gift..”

“Oh my God Charles..They are so lovely..So perfect..” Elsie move her fingers on the solid wood structure.

“They are..I know that you were worried about not having enough things prepared for the babies, but now we have the most important one here..You won't have to worry so much anymore..”

Charles hugged Elsie closely and she put her head on his chest...

“Charles, this is the best gift that his Lordship gave us. Please thank him for that and I will also do it, as soon as I will see him.”

“I will Elsie. I was so touched that he thought about that.”

“The linen is in very good quality and the blanket colors..It's like one is for the girl and one for the boy..”

“Maybe that's how it's going to be Elsie. Maybe we will have a girl and a boy. We spent quite a long time, wondering about the baby's sex and who knows? Maybe we will have one of each.”

“I would really want that Charles..Just think..Less than a month and we will put our babies inside those cradles..Oh Charles..I never knew that we can be so incredibly happy in life..That we can have everything..We couldn't have asked for more..”

“We couldn't Elsie..We definitely couldn't...”

They looked at each other with love in their eyes, smiled so warmly and they were standing in their babies room for a while, cuddling closely, surrounded by unimaginable happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there. That's it for today. I have to tell you, that I couldn't stop smiling, writing today's chapter. This overwhelming Chelsie happiness did it for me..This is how I would always want to see them. Healthy, happy and extremely in love, surrounded by their babies. I hope that you had a little fun reading it. I think in those hard moments, it is good to go to a happy place for a while, even if it is only a fanfiction happy place...Please stay safe and take good care of yourself and your families.   
Sorry for mistakes and please let me know what you think. See you soon!


	35. If you want me you can have me-part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I hope you are all doing well. The home isolating thing is still going on and it gives us many disadvantages, but one, important advantage too-all the Chelsie stories are still created or continued (as in this case). I have to tell you that I love this. Writing gives me a chance to forget about all the bad things. As I mentioned before, the story is slowly heading to an end. But we still have two chapters to go, plus an epilogue. Hopefully, I can get manage to write them during the weekend. In this chapter, Charles and Elsie are trying to cope with the idea of an approaching parenthood. Each in their own way...Plus, Beryl gets back from the honeymoon and Elsie is curious about her thoughts on marriage ;-) Hope you will enjoy it.

Along with the nearing labor date, Charles and Elsie were getting anxious about it. Each in their own way. There was no doubt that those last weeks, before the due date, were the hardest. It was actually quite interesting, that with this important day approaching, Elsie was becoming more and more quieter and calmer. She was extremely focused on the task that was ahead of her and she knew that only a reasonable approach to the subject could save the situation. So she was steady, but at the same time her need for affection and tenderness grew with each day. She spent most of her days alone in the cottage, as Charles was coming to work at the Abbey, but she wasn't going to visit the big house until Beryl's return. When Charles went back home every night, all she wanted to do, was to being close to him all the time. So she was nestling into him, whenever she had a chance and she was longing for his kisses and light caresses all the time. Of course their active love life was on hold now, due to the existing conditions, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be around him constantly. Sometimes she felt guilty a bit, because she knew how difficult was the servant's life and she knew how tired Charles was after the whole day at the Abbey, but she just couldn't help herself. She needed her husband very much and to say she was all over him all the time, was not any kind of exaggeration. She might have been calm, but she knew that Charles wasn't. So as usual, she had to be the one who was keeping both of them steady.  
Charles indeed was insecure about all this. He knew that he would become a father soon and as much as he enjoyed that thought, it was also frightening in a way. Watching the relations between children and parents all his life, he realized that being a parent was not an easy thing to do. He had so many doubts about different things, so many fears, whether he is going to make it, considering his age and a number of babies-two babies are always more difficult to handle than one. But then again, in the same time, in those moments, he always reminded himself about all those secret dreams that he had all his life, taking care of the Crawley daughters, especially Lady Mary. Didn't he always subconsciously dream about having his own children? Of course he did. Now his dreams were about to come true. In a double way to be exact. Other than those thoughts, he was terrified about Elsie. Even though she was constantly assuring him that she was not afraid of the labor, he knew that it would be something difficult to get through. She might not have been scared, but how to explain her recent need of being so close to him? He didn't mind that, he loved being close to Elsie, in every possible way, but he sensed that there must have been a minor fear in her too. God knows he was afraid..Very afraid..If something was to happen to her during labor...Charles's heart was aching, at the very thought of it. He wouldn't be able to take it. His world and his life would have no meaning without her, even with the babies around. She had to stay safe. There was no other way. No other solution. Sometimes his fear overtook him. Especially at night, when he was watching a peacefully sleeping Elsie by his side and he was hugging her closer to him, like he wanted to make sure that she was all right. Often, when he did that, she was sighing deeply in her sleep and there was a faint trace of smile in her lips and she instinctively cuddled closer with him. Those moments always made him very emotional.  
That night, when he got to the cottage, he was very relieved. This January was exceptionally cold. The short walk between the Abbey and the cottage, was enough to freeze his bones. When he came back to the cottage, bringing dinner with him, he was happy. As always, when he was coming back to his beloved wife, just to found her safe and happy. They ate dinner together and then cuddled on the sofa in their parlor, sitting in front of the fire. It was so wonderful to have her close. Months of their marriage and her advanced pregnancy, didn't weakened the special bound between them.  
Tonight, Elsie had an especially big appetite for kisses and she started to give him sweet, little kisses all around his face, as soon as he sat near her. Finally, her lips landed on his and they were kissing for a longer time, changing the dynamics of the kisses, every once in a while. Getting from the light ones and very tender to more passionate ones. When they were lacking breath, Elsie put her head on the crook of his neck and she inhaled his scent, cherishing this moment. He kissed her forehead and her hair lovingly. Neither of them ever wanted this moment to end...

“Charles..Honey, I'm sorry..You must be tired after a whole day of work and here is your heavy wife, tiring you with her kisses..”

“Elsie, you never tire me with your kisses. You know that I could spent the whole night here, kissing you...”

“I wouldn't say that twice if I were you. I might just do that..”

“I would have absolutely nothing against that love..”

“You wouldn't? I know I'm a little pain in the neck lately, but I just really need to be close to you..”

“You never have to apologize for that sweetie. You know how much I love you and need you..”

“I know..As much as I need you...Besides I want to keep you steady...You know..Remember when I promised you to keep you steady?”

“Of course I remember our lovely day at the beach..I will never forget that..But why do you want to keep me steady?”

“Because I can see how anxious you've become recently. You are worried and you are overprotective of me. Even at night. Instead of sleeping and getting rest for another day, you are hugging me in the middle of the night..”

“And you feel that Elsie?”

“I do...You think it's so difficult to wake me? When you are hugging me so close that I can barely breathe?” -Elsie smiled to her husband, teasing him a bit.

“Was I really so awful? I'm sorry Els...I will try to avoid waking you..”

“Well, I don't always have a chance of a proper sleep, I don't know why, but your children are very active at night time. It's not a good omen for us, as a future parents..I'm afraid we won't get much sleep in the next few years..”

“My children you say? Aren't they our children Mrs Carson? Of course they are active. How could it be any different? Given that their parents were also always very active. Especially at night time and they are a living proof of that activity..”- Charles decided that now, it was his turn to tease Elsie...

“Mr Carson, I ask you...Saying such things in front of our children!”

“They should get use to it..Because they need to know, from the very beginning, that their father loves their mother very much and he is not afraid to show it.”

“And their mother loves their father very much and she is not going to stop showing this..”

They've kissed again, teasing their lips gently. Elsie shuddered inside, as a warm feeling came through her body...

“Oh Charles..How I wish we could...I miss you...Who knows when will we ever have a chance to..You know..Return to our active love life...”

“Soon after the babies will be born, I hope...”

“Dreamer! I don't see a chance for that happening with two screaming little ones..”

“We will find the way Elsie, you'll see..”

“I hope we will Charles...And you know what else I hope?”

“What's that Elsie?”

“That neither of our children will have your nose..” Elsie burst with laughter, seeing Charles's offended face.

“That's it! I'm going to sleep in another room. No more cuddling with daddy in the middle of the night!”- Charles wanted to get up, pretending that he was incredibly offended, but he was soon stopped by Elsie, when she nailed him down to the sofa, placing sweet kisses on his nose...

“I was only kidding Charles..I love your prominent nose...You look so manly with it..”

“Do I really?”- Charles was grinning with joy at her words. “And you know that I love your sweet little nose too? I told you before, that when you are frowning it, I can't help myself..I want to kiss it all over again”-he placed few, sweet kisses into her nose...

“So that's settled now. We both love our noses”- Charles and Elsie both burst with laughter.

“Elsie, sweetie, let's get some sleep. I know you would probably want to go to the Abbey tomorrow, to meet Beryl.”

“And I know that you are probably against it.”

“It's not that I'm against you meeting Beryl, it's just you should really be careful now..”

“I will be careful sweetie. Don't worry. We will walk together in the morning. I have to see Beryl. Can't wait for her thoughts about honeymoon..”

“Oh dear! Poor Bill. You will probably laugh at poor guy tomorrow. Women are cruel!”

“We won't laugh. We are just going to compare are insights about marital bliss..”

“You are going to do what???”

“Calm down Charles...I was kidding.”

“I hope you were Els. I wouldn't want to know that you and Beryl are sharing some dirty jokes.”

“All right, al right. No need to panic Charles. It's just a girl talk..”

“I can't fight with you too. No way that I would win.”

“No way at all Charles. Let's have some sleep. Goodnight my love”

“Goodnight my sweetheart. And goodnight my babies, remember to give mummy a chance for some sleep.”- Charles lowered his head down, to Elsie's pregnant belly and he placed a gentle kiss to it.

Soon they were both fast asleep, nestled into their bodies.

Next day-The Abbey

Elsie and Beryl were so happy to see each other again. It was so good to reunite with her old friend again. Beryl was glowing. She had that post honeymoon glow, that Elsie knew very well. Elsie was happy to be with her friends again. She spent those two last weeks alone, in the cottage, deprived of normal, human contacts and she was craving for it. Everyone was so nice to her, asking about her health, caring about how she felt, but she was really anxious to be alone with Beryl, to find out about the details of her married life. When the occasion arrived, she literally dragged her into her sitting room and closed the door.

“So, tell me Mrs Mason, how married life is treating you these days? Was it worth to wait so long to get married?”

“Well Mrs Carson, I can only say one thing-now I can understand why you are so smug all the time, ever since you got married.”

“Now, wait a minute. We are not talking about me here. We have already done that a numerous of times. Now it's your turn Beryl, come on, give me some saucy details..” -Elsie was making fun of Beryl openly.

“Saucy details? Oh bloody Mary! Are you not getting enough of your saucy details with Charles, that you want mine too?” Beryl was more than happy, to match Elsie's sarcastic remarks.

“I'm getting all I need from Charles. Thank you very much. Come on, tell me, how was it like?”

“Oh Elsie, it was wonderful. You were right about everything. Bill is such a great man. So kind, so gentle, just like your Charles. He treats me like a lady, even though I'm far from a lady..He was so thoughtful during our wedding night. It was a beautiful experience..”

“Beryl..You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that..I had a feeling that he would be sweet for you. He is very much in love with you and it's obvious.”

“Elsie..I want to thank you for all the advices that you gave me before my honeymoon. I have to admit that I actually used some of those on Bill and it worked quite well..”

“Oh? Really? My, my! That's interesting to hear..So which advices did you use exactly?”

“I want tell you that! It's to private, Bill would not be too comfortable with it!”

“Wait a minute here, aren't you the one, who was bugging me constantly about the details of my intimate relations with Charles for all those months and now you don't want to tell me anything? I don't think that's fair my dear friend..”

“Well, it is how it is and you are going to have to accept it..”

“For now. Soon I will invite you to Sherry and I will drag out all the details from you!”

“That will be the day! How are you Elsie? How are you feeling?”

“Generally I'm fine and I feel well, although I have to tell you that being in the last stage of pregnancy is certainly not a picnic...I feel tired all the time and I look forward for my due date. It's Charles that I worry about..”

“Why? What's wrong with him?”

“He is terrified. He won't admit it, but I know that he is..He is more frightened of the labor than I am..”

“Men! Instead of supporting you, he is worry about himself?”

“It's not like that Beryl. He is loving and caring. I couldn't ask for anything more..But I would like to ease his fear a bit..Actually, I have a favor to ask you..I'm not sure if you will agree, but I need to ask you..”

“What is it Elsie? How can I help you? I will do anything”

“Would you...Would you be with me during the labor? I know it's a lot to ask, but I need someone with me to get me steady..And that's definitely not Charles. He needs to be outside the room, otherwise he would have flipped out.”

“Oh Elsie..Of course I will be with you...I'll do anything to help you get through this moment..”

“Oh Beryl, I'm so grateful..I'm not really afraid, but I will like to have someone like you with me. Sensible person, who will be in control of situation. I couldn't ask you before, but now, when you are already married...”

“I will be delighted Elsie. After all, I will be the God mother of one of them, so it's only reasonable that I should be with you during the labor. But what about Charles? Doesn't he want to be with you?”

“He wanted to, but I said no. First of all, I don't want him to see me in such state. That won't be a pretty sight and you know how men are. He would have never looked at me the same way again...Besides, he is so sensitive..He fainted when I told him that we will have twins!”

“Indeed he did. It was funny!”

“Not for everyone Beryl, not for everyone! Thank you for that, you are a true friend...I'm so grateful..”

“I'm always there for you Elsie and always will be..”

“As I for you Beryl, as I for you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today guys...I'm pretty happy with his chapter and I hope you will too. In the next chapter, Elsie will gave birth to her twins. With Beryl being present. Something to wait for ;-)   
Please stay safe and take care of your health. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you will enjoy it. If you do, please let me know. See you soon!


	36. If you want me you can have me-part 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends. Sorry for not updating yesterday, as I promised, but it wasn't possible. I had a difficult day yesterday, received a bad news (not about health issues luckily) and I had to process this information. I wasn't able to focus on writing. But today we have new day and it's time to move on. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, also the ones from the guests, to whom I cannot reply.  
Fun fact: Today there is exactly six months since I've published the first chapter of this story-ideal time to end it. (I didn't plan it that way).  
In today's chapter (the last one of the story, I'm afraid), we are going to go through Elsie's labor and we will meet the Carson twins. I want to sincerely apologize for not being very proficient at discribing labor, because I have never had one, so you will have to forgive me ;-) I hope you will like the chapter and the epilogue.

Things were going quite well in those recent weeks at Carson's cottage or as some preferred to call it-at Carson's love nest. Charles and Elsie were all ready for the arrival of their babies. Everything was well prepared for that. Charles along with Beryl, Anna and Miss Baxter, took care of everything, so Elsie could be calm that she will have all the basic equipment, once the babies will arrive. There was nothing else left to be done, other than to wait for the arrival of their little miracles.  
That crucial moment arrived on Sunday, January 25th. Ever since the early morning, Elsie was feeling a delicate pains in her belly. They were light at first, so she didn't said anything to Charles, not wanting to alarm him-he was spending Sundays with her at the cottage now, thanks to the big heart of His Lordship and she was ever so grateful for that, because somewhere about two or three hours after lunch, she was sure that the labor has begun. She sighed deeply and neared Charles, who was sitting by the table and enjoying his newspaper.

“Charles, we need to call Dr Clarkson and Beryl”

Charles rose from the table so rapidly, that he knocked over the chair, in one moment he became as pale as the ghost.

“Elsie, is it? Are you? The babies..?”

“Yes Charles. I think, No..I'm sure that the babies are coming. Please calm down.”

“Oh my God Elsie, we need to, you need to lie down, I will...You have to..” Charles was in a state of total panic.

“Charles calm down please. I will go upstairs now, to my bedroom and lie down. Please call Dr Clarkson and ask to him to come over as soon as he can and please call Beryl. I need her here.”

“I will make those calls right away..Oh Elsie...It's really happening already?”

“It is happening Charles. Nine months has passed, so it's natural that the babies will be born. We both knew that. You need to calm down love. That's all I ask you now. I have a hard task to do and you just need to calm down.”

“I will Elsie, I promise I will. Please go and lie down. I will make those phone calls. Do you want me to help you to go upstairs?”

“There is no need Charles. I will be all right.”

“I will be right there with you. As soon as I will make the calls sweetie.”

Elsie slowly went upstairs and she lied down, the pains were clearly getting stronger, but she didn't want to tell that to Charles, not to frightened him more than he already was. She was hoping that Beryl could be here soon to steady her. Charles made the calls and soon he joined her upstairs. He helped her change into her night dress and he sat by the bed, holding her hand. The pains were becoming more and more annoying and Elsie couldn't help herself, but to clench her fists and make quiet moans of pain. Charles took her hand in his and he was holding her so tightly, feeling that he would have given anything to take away this pain from her. It was heart-breaking seeing her like this.

“Oh Elsie, sweetheart..How can I help you? I feel so helpless. You are suffering and I can't do anything. It's all my fault. If we were more cautious you wouldn't have to...”

“Charles! Please don't do this now! We've made the babies and they are coming into this world. I will manage, you can't help me, just stay calm and everything will be all right. Give me a glass of water please..”

He hurried down and he brought the glass to her bed at once. She drank some water, but soon she was writhing on the bed, with the new wave of contractions....

“When is Dr Clarkson going to be here? I need to make sure that the babies will be safe..” Elsie held her belly protectively, while her face was frowning from pain.

“He said he'll be here as soon as he can. I can hear someone's knocking. Maybe that's the doctor.”

“Go and open the door Charles. I'll be all right”

Charles went downstairs and opened the door, to find Beryl and Bill outside.

“We're here. I thought I brought Bill to keep you company Charles. How is Elsie?”

“So far she is all right, but the pains are getting stronger and Dr Clarkson has not arrived yet. Oh Beryl, she suffers so much. She is hiding it from me, but I know she is suffering. It's all my fault..I'm a bloody fool for...”

“Now, now Charles, no time for those kind of talk. You look like you are about to faint yourself. You are as pale as a ghost. Stay here, downstairs with Bill and I will take care of Elsie from now.”

“But I should be with her..She needs me...”

“I can assure you Charles, that the last thing she needs right now is you. You will start to drive her crazy in a while, so please take my advice and stay here. I will be with Elsie.”

“You better listen to my wife Charles. She doesn't like to be contradicted.”-Bill said.

Charles smiled faintly and obliged. He and Bill sat at the dinning table, while Beryl hurried upstairs.

“Elsie...How are you? Oh bloody Nora! I can see that the situation is more serious than it seems..”

“Beryl..I'm so glad you are here. Charles was starting to drive me crazy, saying how it's all his fault!”

“It figures. Now he realized that. He should have thought of that before!”

“Oh Beryl, it hurts so much...I don't think I will be able to take it...”

“You will Elsie, trust me, you will. Can I give you something?”

“No, just sit here with me and hold my hand and forgive me if I will scratch your hand with my nails.”

“Don't worry about that Elsie. You can massacre my hand and I won't say a word.”

“When is the doctor going to be here?”

“I'm sure he will be here soon. Don't worry.”

Beryl sat by Elsie's side and she took her hand. After a while, she began to be really terrified, because it looked like Elsie's labor was really getting at the advanced stage and the doctor was still not here. Beryl was squeezing her hand, wiping her brow, while Elsie's moans of pain begin to get louder and louder. She closed her eyes and she tried to think about something nice, go back to her childhood, to bring some nice memories, but all she could see in front of her eyes, was her mother's face and her ironic face expression, when she told her about the impositions of being a woman.  
Beryl was there to soothe her, but at one point she started to loose her usual cheekiness, realizing that it was possible that she will have to deal with the babies all alone. Luckily, soon after that, she heard voices downstairs and soon Dr Clarkson was already in the room. He examined Elsie, with Beryl being present, as Elsie insisted that she needed her friend with her and told her, that according to him, the first baby will be here very soon, as she already had a full dilation.  
Then the worst part begun. Dr Clarkson asked Elsie to push and Elsie thought that she is going to die out of this pain. It was like something was tearing her apart from the inside. She held Beryl's hand so strong, like she was about to bruised her bones and Beryl was determined to help her at any cost, so she didn't say a word about the pain that Elsie was causing her.

“You need to push Mrs Carson. You need to push harder. I can already see the head.” Dr Clarkson was focused on bringing the baby safely.

“I can't Dr Clarkson, I can't...It hurts so much..Oh my God, my mother was right...That is awful..Why did I even..”

“Steady Elsie, steady..Everything is going well. Just keep on pushing. Few more minutes and the baby will be with us..I'm here with you..”-Beryl was trying to do whatever she could for her friend.

“It hurts so much Beryl. You have no idea. Oh my God, why does it hurt so much..I can't anymore...”

“Just keep pushing Mrs Carson, keep pushing, we already have a head outside, the worst part is over, just give me one more push, just one more..”

Elsie gritted her teeth and she somehow managed to give one more final push. She wasn't even sure how she did that. The pain was overwhelming, but soon she heard the cry and she opened her eyes, to see Dr Clarkson lifting up the baby.

“Congratulations Mrs Carson. You have a big and healthy son..”-Dr Clarkson was extremely happy, even though he realized that they are in the middle of the road.

“Oh my God. My baby. My boy...Please, just let me hold him, my baby..” Elsie had tears in her eyes, when Dr Clarkson handed her her boy, covered in plead.

“Beryl, do you see him? Do you see my boy? Oh, he is so beautiful...Come here sweetie, mummy is here..”

“He is lovely Elsie. So lovely. Didn't I tell you that you'll have a boy? My God son.”

“Oh Beryl, please go downstairs and tell Charles.”

“Yes Mrs Patmore, go on and do that and please hurry back. We will have to deliver the other one soon. Mrs Carson I'm afraid that we will have to work a little more here..”

“Oh Dr Clarkson no more..I have no strength..I can't..”

“Mrs Carson, you are doing great...Just few more minutes and it all will be over, I promise.”

Elsie held her son, kissing his sweet, little head. Her son. Her boy. Hers and Charles's. She finally understood what a miracle of life meant.

Beryl quickly went downstairs to find Charles and Bill, still sitting by the table.

“Oh dear Lord, is Elsie? Is she..?” Charles was so pale and shaky.

“Calm down Charles. Elsie is all right. She just gave birth to a baby boy. The baby is big and healthy, just as you would have expected from your son.”

“A boy...Boy? Oh my God, I have a..?”

“Yes Charles. A boy. As a B-O-Y. Boy. Son. They are both doing fine. And don't you dare fainting here!” Beryl exclaimed, seeing that Charles, almost fell over the floor.

“Can I see them?”

“Not yet Charles. Another is on the way. I have to get back upstairs. Elsie needs me. Please stay here with Bill. Bill will you take care of him. The man looks like he is about to faint.”

“Come on now Charles. It's all right. You have a son. Elsie is doing a good job, you need to help her. Sit and drink some Sherry.” Bill was doing the best he could to help Charles regained his balance.

Meanwhile Beryl went back upstairs and she saw the little boy, who was lying steadily in his crib, with a blue blanket, making quiet little, noises. Her heart was overwhelmed with emotions. Elsie and Charles little boy was so cute. But the job was not finished yet. There was still another baby on the way.

“Beryl you are back. Did you tell Charles?”

“Yes I did and he nearly fainted, when he heard he has a son. Bill is trying to keep him steady.”

“I knew it, that's why I didn't want him to be here.”

“He will be all right, don't worry. You have a beautiful boy Elsie..He is perfect.”

“Isn't he? Oh Beryl, I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired...I....oh...Oh no...Dr Clarkson will you please help me, I want it to be end now..” Elsie was really at the end of her durability.

“Easy Mrs Carson. Easy. Everything is going really well. You are a very brave woman. You are doing a very good job. Just give us one more push. I can already see the head. The second baby is coming..”

“Elsie, keep doing what you are doing. It's great. Few more moments and the pain will end. We need to fill in the other crib, with another beautiful baby.”

Elsie wanted to scream and cry, to shout her pain, but she had no strength to do that. For the moment she wondered, if all those passionate moments with Charles were worth such pain, but as soon as she remembered the pretty face of her son, she gained her power and she pushed, with superhuman effort. 

“There it is Mrs Carson, there it is. We are almost there. One more push, one more. Yes! We have it. It's a girl Mrs Carson, it's a girl!”

“A girl? I have a daughter? Is she all right? Is everything ok Dr Clarkson?”

“Everything is all right.” Dr Clarkson just cut the umbilical cord and handed the little girl to Elsie.

“Oh my sweet angel, my baby girl..You are so precious...Hello little one..” Elsie was so incredibly happy, tears were running down her face without any control.

“She is so beautiful Elsie..Now, you have one of each. You really done a great job. I'm proud of you.”

Soon Dr Clarkson, with Beryl's help have cleaned the babies and covered them with plaids.

Elsie asked them to hand her both of her babies and she told Beryl to call Charles, to see the babies. He hurried on the stairs so quick, that Beryl thought that he will twist his ankle. He stormed into the room and found Elsie with two of their babies in her arms. She was so pale and exhausted, but at the same time he had never seen her so happy before. He got down on his knees, by the bed and Elsie looked at him with triumph on her face.

“Charles, I like you to meet our babies. This is your son on my right arm-Charles Carson junior. And on my left arm is our daughter-Amelia Carson.”

“Oh Elsie..Our babies...Son and daughter...I..I simply can't believe this..Our babies... Hello my little boy and my little princess” Charles was crying openly, not being able to believe his happiness. Their happiness.

“Would you like to hold one of them Charles?”

“Can I Elsie?” 

“Of course you can...Here. Have Charlie junior. But please be careful.”

Charles took his son in his arms carefully. He looked at his tiny head, with dark eyes. He still couldn't believe, that it was his own son. His blood. His prince, that will carry on his family name.

“Oh Elsie, he is so sweet and he is got the cutest little nose. Luckily yours.”

“That still can change Charles.” Do you wish to swap now? And say hello to your daughter?”

Charles gently placed little Charlie in Elsie's arms and took their little princess in his arms.

“Hello my little, sweet princess. Your daddy will always love you and protect you. He won't let any man near you”

“That's an interesting perspective for our little girl Charles”

“Elsie, she is so tiny. And so lovely. She is like a mini you. She will be the prettiest girl in this village.”

“I'm sure she will be. You can give her back to me now.”

Charles gently handed the baby girl to Elsie and he sat on the bed, near his wife.

“Elsie...You did an amazing thing. You gave birth to our babies. And we have one of each, just like we wanted to. Elsie I have never been so happy in my life. I never knew that such happiness could exist. I love you Elsie. I love you so much...”

“And I love you Charles. So very much. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all-your love and these two, little miracles...There is nothing more that I want from life.”

He lean to her and they've kissed with a long and loving kiss, while their babies watched them and learnt from the first moments of their lives, that they were created from great love, the greatest love that you could have ever imagined...Cause there was no greater love in the whole Abbey, than the one between Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes...

EPILOGUE

Two years later...

It was a sunny, June afternoon. The air was filled with warmth. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing...The whole world seemed to be filled with calmness and happiness. Charles and Elsie were sitting on the threshold of their cottage, watching as their two little cutie pies were running between the rose bushes, playing with their favorite aunt Beryl and uncle Bill. The twins were now two and a half and they were both happy and healthy children.   
Charlie was a quiet, but very active little boy. His sweetness always reminded her mother of his father. He loved the whole world, flowers, animals and everything that surrounded him.  
His sister-little Amelia, was a fiery little girl, who was an apple of her daddy's eyes. She was his little princess, that didn't have any problems with curling her daddy around her little fingers.  
Beryl and Bill were living quietly and happily on the farm, along with Daisy and Andrew, who lived with them, happily married and they were just expecting their first born. They were frequent visitors at the Carson's cottage, as they love to spend time with the little Carson twins.  
Charles and Elsie were incredibly happy, but very tired at the same time. The twins were the best thing that ever happened to them, but sometimes they were truly grateful, when Bill and Beryl offered their help with the babies, so they could have some time alone. Today's afternoon was one of those times. When Beryl saw that Charles was hugging Elsie very close and kissed her hair, she smiled to herself, wondering how that was possible, that time and circumstances still hasn't weakened those love birds mutual passion. She felt that it was time to give them some privacy, so she kindly offered that she and Bill will take the twins for a walk to the forest, marking that it's going to be a long walk.  
Charles and Elsie were watching all four of them, smiling widely. The happiness that surrounded them everyday was unimaginable.

“Beryl is so thoughtful. She understands that I need a moment alone with my lovely wife..It's been so long” Charles cuddled Elsie closely, peppering her face with small and sweet kisses.

“Mmmm...Mr Carson...That sounds a little risque..But if you are sure..”

“I've never been so sure of anything Mrs Carson..”

“Well then, Mr Carson. If you want me, you can have me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all guys. That's really the end of the story. As I mentioned above. Today is exactly half year (six months that is), since I've published first chapter. I wasn't planning on writing such a long story. It was originally planned as one shot, but your beautiful reviews convinced me to transfer it into a multi-chapter story. I spent many happy hours writing it. Some chapters were easy to write and I was smiling all the time, writing it. Some were difficult to write and when I published them, I thought that they were awful. But in the end, it was really worth to spent so many months with Charles and Elsie. I have written many stories, but this one will always have a special place in my heart.  
I want to thank some of you especially, for being with me and supporting me throughout all the process. Special thanks for: Chelsietx, Good Bo, BarbaraMan, Louise725,LC aka LC, Miss Maid,amadaluciano, ProfessorMMAD,foreverautumn99, The butler's wife,pleasantlyfurrygalaxy,joaniefan and all the guest reviews. Thank you from the bottom of my heart guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have written this story for so long. See you soon and please follow my other stories, I still have plenty of other ideas. Maybe somewhere along the way, I will find a time to write another multi-chapter fanfiction. I sincerely hope, that you had fun spending time with our beloved Chelsie. I certainly had. Stay safe and see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my extension of the most beautiful Chelsie scene ever. A lot more kissing, hugging and affection that Fellowes gave us. This is what I would like to see and probably never will on screen, luckily my imagination never fails when it comes to Chelsie love.  
Hugs for all of you who are finding times to read my pieces. If you like it you may leave a review. They are always appreciated.


End file.
